PRUEBA EL DULCE AMOR
by Mirthi
Summary: SERENA AMA EN SECRETO A SU MEJOR AMIGO Y QUIERE CONFESARLE SU AMOR HORNEANDOLE UN PASTEL DE FRESA PERO EL DESTINO LE TIENE PREPARADA OTRA SORPRESA...
1. Chapter 1

Prueba El dulce Amor

Serena es una joven de 17 años que debido a su gran fuerza Física pertenecía al equipo de lanzamiento de pelotas en la clase de deportes. Ella no era la chica más linda del colegio pero al menos se destacaba en algo. Lamentablemente no siempre tenía buena puntería y la pelota caía donde menos lo esperaba, cierto día fue a dar al otro lado del gran muro de la escuela. Ella fue a buscar la pelota y se encontró con tres chicos que discutían con otro, ella quiso pasar desapercibida, lo único que le interesaba era coger la pelota e irse pero resbaló por el muro y cayó justo sobre el chico con el que peleaban los otros tres. Ella quedó impactada por lo guapo que era este pero se levantó en cuanto el otro chico le gritó.

-¡Seiya! tienes que pagarnos  
-Ya les dije que no tengo dinero, además no les debo nada ya les pagué todo, no sean abusivos  
-Ya verás -El chico quiso darle un puñete pero Serena se lo impidió tomando su mano con fuerza-

Serena tenía tanta fuerza que le fracturó la muñeca al joven, todos se quedaron sorprendidos especialmente Seiya.

-En estos momentos es cuando uno debe correr -Dijo la muchacha y se llevó de la mano al joven que había salvado-

Los otros corrieron tras ellos pero no pudieron alcanzarlos, una vez a salvo él se presentó.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Seiya ¿cómo te llamas tú?  
-Serena  
-Serena eres muy buena, tienes una fuerza sorprendente desde ahora seremos amigos

Desde aquel día ellos se hicieron inseparables, para san Valentín, todas sus compañeras de clases recibieron presentes pero ella no. Seiya subió al muro de la escuela y con una soga le pasó una canastilla que contenía muchos dulces y un pequeño osito de adorno.

-¡Serena! Me estas gustando mucho, agarra esto

Las chicas sintieron envidia, ¿cómo un chico tan guapo podía interesarse en una chica sin gracia? Ella estaba impresionada, no podía creerlo, se sentía tan contenta de que Seiya se acordara de ella.

-Ya sabes, sigue luchando y me cuentas más tarde como te fue hoy -Le dijo-

Ella adoraba los bollos que preparaba su madre así que robó algunos de la cocina y los guardó en una funda, quería compartirlos con su amigo además estaba decidida a decirle a Seiya que lo amaba, fue a su encuentro en una pequeña cafetería.

-Serena, que bueno que has venido, ven siéntate, tengo algo que decirte  
-yo también  
-Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien

Una linda chica llegó a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Serena, ella es mi novia, se llama Kaori y quería conocerte. -La expresión alegre en el rostro de la rubia cambió de repente-  
-Hola Serena, Seiya me ha hablado mucho de ti  
-Mucho gusto Kaori

El mesero trajo unos pastelillos de fresas en forma de corazón para la pareja de enamorados y Serena se sintió mal por lo que escondió la funda de bollos.

-Él ha pedido aquellos dulces de color rosa y rojo, los colores representativos del amor -Pensó-

Con una disculpa salió de ahí y enojada mordió uno de los bollos y lo lanzó con fuerza a la calle pero desafortunadamente aquello le valió que se dislocara el hombro.  
El médico que la examinó le dijo que debía olvidarse de los deportes para siempre y sus padres se decepcionaron mucho.  
Ella estaba triste porque lo único que sabía hacer bien era lanzar la pelota y ahora se sumaba lo de Seiya, decidió que a partir de aquel día, su vida sería colorida como aquellos pasteles en forma de corazón.

Pasaron los años y Seiya y ella seguían siendo amigos, los mejores amigos, él tuvo muchas novias y ella conoció a cada una de ellas, pensó en que si hasta ese momento no había durado con alguna era porque aun no se daba cuenta que la mejor de las mujeres del mundo esperaba por él.

Ella entró a trabajar en una agencia para modelos como asistente de vestuario con la esperanza de que algún día le hicieran una prueba para ser una de aquellas mujeres que se paseaba elegantemente en la pasarela pero la imagen que proyectaba no la ayudaba en nada. Sus anteojos, su cabello recogido y ensortijado y su poco sentido de la moda la desfavorecían, además era sumamente torpe. Por su parte Seiya era un reconocido presentador de televisión y era tan cotizado por las mujeres que trabajaban en la televisora, con casi todas había tenido un romance pero nada serio en realidad.

Serena había tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos para un desfile de modas y pasaría fuera del Japón por más de una semana, Seiya fue a dejarla al aeropuerto.

-¡Linda! Me harás mucha falta

-y tú a mí

-Te deseo suerte, sé que lo lograrás, serás famosa

-gracias Seiya, cuídate mucho

-tú también

Seiya la vio alejarse en dirección al campo de aviación y sonrió pensando en lo feliz que sería si ella alcanzara sus objetivos. Serena era muy importante para él, en verdad la quería mucho pero hasta ahora nunca se fijó en ella como mujer, la rubia seguía siendo solo su mejor amiga.

En Estados Unidos, su jefe andaba de un lado para otro dando instrucciones a las modelos y Serena no dejaba de hostigarlo para que le cumpliera la promesa de hacer de ella una modelo.

-¡Jefe! Recuerde lo que me dijo en Japón

-No me desesperes ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? ¿Trajiste todas las prendas?

-¡Hem! Los otros vestidos están allá abajo

-¿Y qué esperas para ir por ellos? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que se los roben?

-No, no Jefe, ahora mismo voy por ellos -Dijo y se fue corriendo-

-¡Que chica más irritante! debería despedirla -se dijo-

Serena bajó hasta el lobby del hotel y sacó de un carro algunos vestidos muy hermosos, subió al ascensor y en cierto piso se subió un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro desordenado, llevaba una argolla de plata y oro en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, esto le llamó la atención a la rubia, a ella le parecían algo desagradables los sujetos que usaran pendientes o tatuajes, Seiya era la excepción, aunque no le agradaba para nada que los usara y mucho menos que llevara coleta pero cuando hay amor todas estas cosas se dejan pasar, al fin y al cabo son insignificancias.

Antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara apareció una mujer muy hermosa vestida con una bata roja muy sexi. La mujer estaba llorando y todo su maquillaje se había echado a perder.

-¿Me estás dejando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres cruel conmigo? yo te amo -Dijo la mujer-

El chico no respondió y prefirió ignorarla, la chica tomó un florero que estaba en una de las mesitas del pasillo y lo lanzó con fuerza antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor. Serena estaba sorprendida, la mujer recogió uno de los pedazos del florero e intentó cortarse las venas.

-Si me dejas me mato -amenazó al chico-

El joven se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras Serena fijó la mirada en el piso y notó como el pliegue de uno de los vestidos estaba siendo pisado por el hombre.

-¡Oh no! lo está ensuciando -Pensó pero no se atrevió a halarlo porque podría estropearse más-

La chica soltó el pedazo de cerámica y el hombre la dejó de besar.

-¡Sayonara! -Le dijo a la mujer y cerró la puerta del ascensor-

La chica se quedó gritando improperios mientras Serena trataba de limpiar el vestido que el hombre ensució con su zapato.

-¡Mi jefe me va a matar! -Dijo lamentándose-

Después todo fue silencio, la rubia se había quedado mirando fijamente la argolla en la oreja del hombre por lo que él volteó a mirarla. Sus ojos eran azules, tan azules como el cielo y ella se abochornó un poco, él se puso sus gafas oscuras y se bajó en el siguiente piso.

-¡Qué hombre más terrible! Trata a las mujeres como si fueran objetos. ¡Pobre chica! Podías besar lo que quisieras pero no sobre el vestido ¡Porque tengo tanta mala suerte!

Ya en el cuarto de vestuarios Serena lavó y planchó el vestido, estaba como nuevo, luego se fijó en una prenda preciosa color fucsia, quiso probársela para ver como lucía ante el espejo, al ponérselo descubrió que el cierre en la espalda no le cerraba por lo que tuvo que sumirse un poco para entrar en el, se miró y se sintió contenta pero su jefe estaba buscándola y la llamaba a gritos, soltó el aire para responderle y producto de esto se abrieron ciertas costuras.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Buscó aguja e hilo y se puso a remendarlo como pudo pero mientras más cosía por un lado más se descosía por el otro.

-¡Serena! -Gritaba su jefe- ¿Dónde están esos vestidos? tráelos inmediatamente

-Ya voy jefe, aguarde un segundo

Serena zurció como pudo el traje y lo llevó de inmediato junto con los otros, las modelos se pusieron los vestidos.

-Este es el más importante de la colección -Le dijo el hombre a la modelo refiriéndose al vestido fucsia que llevaba- tienes que hacer que brille esta noche

-No se preocupe

La modelo estaba preparada para salir a la pasarela pero no se había dado cuenta que el vestido estaba por reventar. La rubia no sabía como prevenir un accidente y se limitó a observar.

La chica giró y caminó con gracia pero un momento dado paso lo inevitable, el vestido se abrió y dejó a la mujer casi desnuda. El público quedó perplejo y Serena no sabía donde meter la cabeza porque ya imaginaba lo que le esperaba, tropezó con un cable y todas las luces se apagaron.

¡Tsukino! -Se escuchó el grito de su jefe-

Luego se ve a Serena llorando en la puerta del camarote de su jefe.

-Por favor jefe perdóneme

-No quiero verte, vete

La chica se fue triste de ahí y llegó a un bar donde se puso a beber cerveza con otros compañeros de trabajo. Serena estaba viendo por televisión el noticiario de Japón donde salía Seiya y por un momento se sintió feliz.

-ya cámbiale de canal -Le sugirió alguien-

-No, yo quiero ver las noticias -Dijo algo molesta-

Seiya terminó de dar el noticiero y estuvo caminando por el set cuando escuchó a su jefe regañar a una joven mujer. Él se acercó a darle ánimos.

-Yuko ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

-Seiya, acabamos de terminar ¿Por qué quieres que salgamos a tomar algo?

-Te veo triste

-Siempre te preocupas por los demás, ya sé porque no puedo odiarte aunque me dejaras, eres inigualable

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas la invitación?

-Te agradezco, me hace sentir mejor que a alguien le interese como me siento, estoy tranquila, no es necesario que me lleves a algún lado, estos son los gajes del oficio, además ya sabes como es el jefe

-Sí y por eso no lo quiero ver

-Seiya, ojalá encuentres a la mujer indicada para ti, de verás lo deseo

La chica se fue dejándolo solo y él se sonrió y se quedó como pensando.

Serena contesta su celular y se pone contenta al escuchar la voz de su amor secreto.

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Viste mi programa?

-Sí, claro que te vi

-¿Me extrañas?

-Mucho

-Yo también ¿Cuándo regresas?

-Mañana

-Me alegro iré a recogerte al aeropuerto

-gracias

-¿Y cómo te fue en la entrevista? Imagino que bien, muero por verte modelando

-¡Ah! este... me fue...bien

-¿Y el contrato? Es para Japón o Usa

-Para Japón y Usa -Mintió otra vez-

-¡Felicidades! Mañana me cuentas todo, ahora tengo que colgarte cariño, tengo otra llamada en espera

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Seiya

Ella cuelga sintiéndose peor por haberle mentido a su amigo, y se sienta a seguir bebiendo, de pronto empieza a ver borroso así que decide marcharse, conforme caminaba se mareaba más. En la calle tropezó con algunas personas y objetos. En una esquina cerca de donde estaba ella, el chico de cabellos desordenados con el que se encontró en el ascensor estaba conversando con unos amigos cuando se dio cuenta que la policía de emigración se acercaba.

-¡Maldición! no pueden verme -Se dijo-

Caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Serena y la agarró del brazo tratando de ocultarse tras de ella pero era tarde la policía lo había visto así que él corrió llevándose a la rubia consigo y juntos subieron a un taxi.

-¿A dónde van? -Preguntó el chofer-

-¡Oye tú! -dirigiéndose a la rubia- ¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lado -Dijo ella casi inconciente- hoy quiero causar destrozos

-¡Debes estar loca o borracha! -Le dijo él-

Serena estaba algo eufórica y hacía mucho ruido hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida sobre las piernas del muchacho.

-¡En que lío me he metido ahora!

Finalmente decidió llevarla al motel donde se estaba quedando, era un pequeño cuarto con una cama, una nevera y el baño. Con dificultad logró subir las escaleras, lo cierto es que la rubia pesaba mucho para su parecer.

-Debo obtener alguna ganancia de esto -pensó él cuando la vio dormida sobre su cama-

Junto a ella estaba su bolso, lo tomó y encontró cinco billetes grandes, tomó tres y dejó el resto en su lugar.

Serena empezó a despertarse y en medio de su borrachera pensó que estaba en casa por lo que empezó a sacarse la ropa. El chico estaba sorprendido pero no se atrevió a mirarla, ella quedó en ropa interior y como buscando debajo de la cama encontró un short que era del hombre y se lo puso.

-Esto es de locos -Se dijo el joven-

La rubia se acurrucó en la cama y él se acercó para tomar el bolso que estaba por la cabecera.

-Ya que dormirás aquí, voy a tener que cobrarte hospedaje, además te estás quedando con mi cama -Le dijo a la inconciente chica- creo que tomaré otro billete

Al querer agarrar el bolso, ella encontró su brazo y creyendo que era su almohada lo agarró con fuerza. El trato de liberarse pero era inútil, ella continuó arrastrándolo y el chico terminó acostado junto a ella, luchó por separarse pero nada de lo que hiciera tenía resultado, se rindió y se quedó dormido. Ella lo había abrazado y así pasaron la noche.

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por las ventanas y ella despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio al hombre que dormía serenamente a su lado. Se levantó calladamente y al verse en ropa interior gritó espantada.

-¡Déjame dormir!

-¿Quien eres? -Preguntó aterrada- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Ella trató de cubrirse con las sábanas mientras él la miraba aun somnoliento.

-¿Qué crees tú? -Le respondió con otra pregunta y se rió-

-Eres un degenerado, llamaré a la policía

-¿Acaso es un delito pasar la noche con una chica? Estabas borracha y te traje a mi cuarto, ¿Hubieras preferido que te deje tirada en la calle?

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Habla de una vez

-Uno grande y uno pequeño -Le dijo mirándola pícaramente-

Ella se puso toda roja y se tocó los pechos.

-¡Me has visto! -Le gritó- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Era mi primera vez!

-¿Tu primera vez? ¡Interesante!

-¡Estúpido!

La chica se fijó en la argolla de plata y oro y recordó haberlo visto en el ascensor.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Tú! el que usas a las mujeres como si fueran juguetes, ¡Desgraciado!

Mientras ella seguía gritándole, él miró por la ventana y vio que la policía de migración se estaba estacionando abajo.

-No puede ser ¿Como me habrán encontrado?

-¡Maldito degenerado! -Gritó la rubia mientras se vestía como pudo-

-¡Cállate o te escucharán los vecinos!

-Mejor, así llaman a la policía para que te arresten

-Está bien, haz lo que te de la gana, yo me voy

Tomó su mochila y ella su cartera, al descubrir que le faltaba dinero se enojó mucho y fue a buscar al muchacho que estaba yendo hacia la terraza del edificio.

-¡Oye tú! A parte de abusador eres un ladrón, devuelve el dinero que sacaste de mi cartera

-Es la paga por pasar la noche en el cuarto, además utilicé un taxi y tuve que limpiar el desorden que hiciste

-Por lo menos devuélveme la mitad, lo necesito para regresar al Japón

-Estoy con prisa, ya deja de molestarme

-No te irás -Dijo sujetándolo de la chaqueta-

-No sé de donde sacas tanta fuerza, es raro que una chica como tú la tenga, no seré delicado contigo -la empujó y subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras-

Ella lo alcanzó y vio como el se dispuso a saltar desde aquella terraza.

-¿Qué harás? -Gritó ella-

-Terminar con esto de una vez por todas

El hombre tomó vuelo y se lanzó, ella alcanzó a tomarlo de la chaqueta y él quedó colgando de la pared.

-Estás loca, suéltame

-No dejaré que te suicides, tal vez no hayas pasado por buenos momentos, tal vez el problema que tengas sea muy fuerte pero eso no es justificativo para querer quitarse la vida.

-¿Tú que sabes? Déjame en paz, ya suéltame

-No, si te suelto caerás ¿En verdad quieres morir?

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Ella con todas sus fuerzas lo haló y volvió a subir, él quedó sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos.

-Tus ojos son bonitos, me recuerdan a alguien -Le dijo ella-

-¡¿Qué? -Dijo medio confundido-

-Señor, está detenido por permanencia ilegal en el país -Dijo el oficial que acababa de llegar-

-¡Oh no! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! -Dijo el chico a la muchacha- si hubiera saltado habría logrado escapar, soy bueno saltando edificios, tonta

-¡Lo siento! no lo sabía

Lo esposaron y se lo llevaron en la patrulla mientras ella miraba alejarse el auto, vio que era tarde, tenía que regresar al Japón.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Seiya fue a casa a almorzar con su padre.

-Papá, acabo de ver un auto nuevo afuera

-Cambié el mío

-Se ve que es muy bueno

-Hijo, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va en la estación?

-Bien, hoy tengo trasmisión a las 3

-Ya es tarde son las dos

-Es verdad, termino de comer y vuelo para allá

-Sí pero no comas rápido, ya sabes que no es bueno para la digestión

-Yes Sir, como ordene

El señor Kou, se puso a leer el periódico cuando de pronto le dio ganas de ir a dar una vuelta pero al ir a ver su carro al garaje no estaba.

-¡Seiya! -Exclamó-

Seiya se había llevado el auto nuevo de su padre sin permiso, el señor Kou lo llama al celular.

-¡Seiya! ¿Por qué te has llevado mi auto?

-Perdón papá, quería probarlo, te prometo que lo cuidaré, adiós

El iba a una velocidad prudencial pero otro auto lo rebasó, él lo alcanzó en el semáforo y bajando el vidrió de la ventana vio en el otro automóvil a una linda chica de cabello rubio y lazo rojo. Ella le sonrió y él también.

-¿Nos conocemos? -Preguntó ella-

-No, no lo creo -Le respondió-

Ella volvió a Sonreír y en cuanto cambió el semáforo, aceleró, Seiya se quedó pensando en lo linda que era aquella muchacha. Después del noticiero de la tarde su jefe lo llamó a la oficina.

-Quiero que pases por la peluquería, no quiero ver más ese cabello largo y en cuanto a los zarcillos deshazte de ellos también

-Puedo complacerlo respecto a las argollas pero mi cabello no lo recortaré

-Seiya, se trata de la imagen de la televisora

-A las chicas les gusta como luzco

-Creo que es la enésima vez que hablamos de este tema, no quiero verte usando zarcillos o tendrás que pagar una multa. Lo del cabello te lo dejo pasar porque al menos lo llevas cogido y porque eres mi mejor periodista. ¡Ah por cierto! Quiero presentarte a alguien, acompáñame a recursos humanos

Los dos llegan al departamento cuando ven a la jefa de Recursos humanos con otra chica, era la misma del automóvil.

-Seiya, ella va a ser tu nueva compañera, su nombre es Minako Aino

-Mucho gusto Seiya Kou -Dijo ella-

-Es un placer conocerte Minako

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Mina

El joven de cabellos negros desordenados acababa de ser deportado al Japón y en el aeropuerto se encuentra con una chica a la que empieza a coquetear.

-¡Hola! ¿Me das tu número?

-No, yo tengo novio y es muy celoso

-¿Importa eso?

-Este... -Dijo mordiéndose los labios- Está bien

Después de despedirse de ella sube a un autobús que lo llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Seiya salió de la estación, Serena lo había llamado para decirle que acababa de llegar al país. En el camino volvió a encontrarse con Minako.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¿Nos conocemos? -Preguntó ella-

-Si, Minako, quiero decir Mina

-Y dentro de poco nos conoceremos mucho más -Dijo coquetamente-

Ella dobló la esquina y él siguió de largo, aumentó la velocidad, no quería hacer esperar a su amiga.

-¡Serena!

-¡Seiya!

-Cariño, me has hecho tanta falta -Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y ayudándole con las maletas-

-yo también te extrañé

-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte

Subieron al coche y en el camino iban conversando sobre el viaje que hizo ella.

-Solo fueron dos semanas pero para mi fueron como diez años -Le dijo él-

-¡Seiya! De verás me extrañaste tanto, yo también

-Pero me alegra saber que ahora vas a ser modelo, seguro que te verás más linda, tal vez hasta me termine enamorando de ti

-¡Seiya yo...!

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo has logrado cariño

-Sí -dijo con melancolía-

-Te noto rara, ¡Ah ya sé! debe ser que estás cansada, duerme un poco si quieres

-Sí eso mismo es, pero no tengo sueño

En ese momento suena el celular de Seiya y él contesta.

-¿Qué pasó?... Reportaje ¿Ahora? es que estoy ocupado, no puedo ir

-¡Seiya! dile que sí -Le dijo la rubia-

-Está bien, en media hora estoy por allá

Cuelga y detiene el auto para seguir hablando con su amiga.

-Voy a dejarte en casa e iré volando a la estación

-No, déjame en la próxima parada, tienes que ir, es tu trabajo

-Pero primero estás tú cariño

-Estaré bien, solo es una parada más

-¿Segura?

-Sí Seiya, estaré bien

-Ok. Pero en la noche te llamaré para saber como estás

-Está bien

Serena despidió a su amigo y subió al bus, mientras viajaba se arrepintió de haberle mentido y le pasó un mensaje de texto diciéndole la verdad.

"Seiya, perdóname, te mentí, no me dieron la oportunidad, no te dije nada porque no quería que te molestaras, lo siento"

Al leer el mensaje el hombre se puso a pensar e hizo una llamada telefónica.

-¡Aló! Quiero que me ayudes urgentemente con algo

Serena iba triste pensando en que no había logrado ese sueño y como debía estar su amigo de enojado por dicho mensaje, no le había respondido eso le hizo deducir que se debía a que estaba resentido.

De pronto se escucha la voz de Seiya que gritaba con un altavoz el nombre de Serena.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!

Ella sacó la cabeza por la ventana y vio a su amigo subido en un camión, buscándola entre la gente de otros buses.

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

-¡Serena! -Él la vio y le sonrió- Estoy contigo cariño, no te preocupes, no te rindas, tienes que seguir luchando, lo lograrás y yo, yo sigo orgulloso de ti. ¡Confío en ti! ¡Creo en ti! ¡No desmayes! ¡Batallando Serena!

-¡Batallando! gracias Seiya por tu apoyo -Le gritó-

La gente del bus aplaudió y ella se puso roja, tal vez todos creían que ellos dos eran novios.

El bus se dirigió en sentido contrario y Seiya y Serena se despidieron a lo lejos. La rubia estaba feliz, Seiya siempre sabía como animarla.

Ya en casa Serena conversó con su amiga Lita a quien conocía desde la secundaria, ambas estuvieron juntas en el mismo equipo de lanzamiento de pelotas.

-Cuando me estaba sacando la ropa para meterme al baño me encontré con que llevaba puesto un short, supongo que es de él

-Serena ¿Era guapo ese chico? -Preguntó al enterarse de su encuentro con el muchacho de cabellos desordenados-

-Ese rufián, que importa si era o no guapo, ahora no sé que hacer, nunca me aclaró ese asunto

-Y tal vez nunca lo sepas

-ya es tarde ve a trabajar, otro día hablamos

-Tengo día libre

-Pero yo si tengo que laborar, así que vete ya...

-¡Uy! Ya, ya, no te enojes, vengo mañana

Serena fue a la oficina de su jefe quien le dijo que estaba despedida por el incidente en USA.

-¿Ahora qué? -Se preguntó- tengo muchas deudas, el arriendo, el gas, la luz, el agua, la comida...no he comido nada en horas tengo hambre

Compró algo en la calle pero se quedó sin dinero para el bus y tuvo que regresarse a pie a casa, los pies estaban hinchados.

-Ahora sí que estoy molida

-¡Serena!

-¡Lita!

-Hola amiga, vine a cenar contigo

-Estoy súper cansada no quiero cocinar

-Tú nunca cocinas, traje comida preparada -Le explicó mostrándole unas fundas-

-Está bien, iré por los platos

Seiya salía de la estación cuando escuchó sonar su celular.

-¡Aló!

-Hola Seiya ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Hola hermano, no esperaba que llamaras, te habías desaparecido ¿No? papá me dijo que abandonaste la escuela

-Sí, eso no es lo mío, quiero verte

-¿Cómo? Estás en USA

-¡No! -Le dijo tocándole el hombro-

-¡Darién! ¿Cuándo llegaste? -Preguntó el sorprendido-

-Hoy

Se abrazan y ríen alegres por volver a verse después de años.

-No lo puedo creer, finalmente creciste

-Tengo 22

-¡Ah! todavía eres un niño

-¿Y tú? aun crees que soy un chiquillo, eso me molesta un poco

-Eres mi hermano menor

-Tú lo has dicho menor pero eso no me convierte en un niño

-Aún actúas como uno

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te escapaste de la escuela

-Terminé la secundaria

-Pero no la instrucción superior

-Tengo otros proyectos eso es todo

-¿Vas a casa?

-No, no quiero que mi padre se entere que regresé, podría insistir en eso de la universidad

-Entonces ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

Serena estaba enojada con Lita, había comido y no le había ayudado a lavar los platos.

-¡Eres una desconsiderada!

-Estoy cansada

-Yo estoy más cansada que tú, he caminado mucho y tengo ampollas en los pies

-Mejor me voy, regreso mañana cuando se te haya ido el mal humor

Lita se fue dejando a la rubia aun más molesta, le tocaba limpiar, lavar y secar los platos.

-¡Esta Lita! No me ayudó en nada

El timbre sonó y ella supuso que era su amiga Lita que había olvidado su walkman.

-Voy a obligarla a que me ayude limpiando

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con el rostro de Seiya.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Hola! ¿Estás sola?

-Sí... ¿Por qué?

-Quiero pedirte un favor

-Lo que tú quieras Seiya

-Mi hermano menor vino de Usa y no tiene donde quedarse, yo pensé en ti, sé que eres mi única amiga y la única en la que puedo confiar

-Pero es que...

-¡Por favor Serena! ¡Mira te lo voy a presentar!

-¡Darién! -Lo llamó-

Darién se hizo presente y ambos se sorprendieron de volver a verse, esto era una coincidencia sorprendente. El chico de cabellos desordenados solo atinó a sonreírse.

-¡Uno grande y uno pequeño! -Pronunció él recordando el incidente de la ropa interior-

Serena se abrazó a si misma y les dio la espalda, estaba toda roja, no sabía si del coraje o la vergüenza.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

Seiya no entendía que estaba pasando y preguntó que quería decir eso de uno grande y uno pequeño.

-Es que tu hermano se refiere a mis ojos, tengo uno más grande que el otro

-Para mí que son iguales

-No, no te has fijado bien -Insistió ella-

-Bueno, dejemos ese asunto a un lado. No me has contestado ¿Puede mi hermano quedarse? Sé que tienes un cuarto desocupado

-Ese cuarto era de mi hermano, puede que regrese

-Serena, solo confío en ti

-Si la señora no quiere que me quede mejor me voy -Dijo Darién-

-No, está bien Seiya, puede quedarse en el cuarto de mi hermano

-¡Te adoro Serena!

La llevó aparte para decirle algo mientras el otro chico revisaba sus bolsillos.

-No te preocupes por él. Darién es tranquilo, ni notarás que está aquí. Es solo un chiquillo, es menor que nosotros, solo tiene 22 años, además no le gustan las mujeres

Esto último no lo creyó Serena, no tenía cara de ser un chiquillo y mucho menos de que no le gustaran las mujeres.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-No, acabo de quedarme sin trabajo

-No te preocupes, ten -Le dio un sobre con dinero- es para que pagues el arriendo por dos meses, y algún que otro gasto que ocasione mi hermanito

-No te hubieras molestado, sabes que te ayudo con todo gusto

-Lo necesitarás

Volvieron junto a Darién quien se hallaba inspeccionando con la mirada aquel departamento.

-Todo arreglado Darién, podrás quedarte con Serena

-Ok. Gracias -Dijo mirando burlonamente a la rubia que le huía a su mirada-

-¿Serena podrías mostrarle donde dormirá?

-Ah sí, si, síganme

Serena los llevó a la habitación que solía ser de su hermano.

-Hay bastante espacio Darién, creo que es suficiente para ti

-Me doy cuenta

-Serena ¿Me prestas el baño? -Preguntó Seiya-

-Sí claro

Los tres salieron del cuarto, Seiya fue al baño y Serena y Darién a la sala. La rubia estaba algo nerviosa y Darién se fijó que su short estaba sobre uno de los muebles.

-¿Vas a quedártelo de recuerdo o me lo devolverás? -Preguntó señalándolo-

Ella se puso más nerviosa, temía que Seiya saliera del baño y lo viera.

-Guárdalo lejos de mi presencia -y se lo lanzó-

-Pensé que lo querrías

-No necesito porquerías, espero que el tiempo pase rápido para que te vayas de aquí

-Tendrás que aguantarme porque no me voy a ir sin antes conseguir lo que quiero

-¿Qué?

-Por tu culpa estoy aquí, así que no me iré hasta vengarme ricitos de oro

-Eres un...

-Ya volví -Dijo el chico de coleta-

-Seiya ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, ya tengo que irme, pero puedes quedarte conversando con mi hermano

-No, no, digo él debe estar muy cansado y querrá dormir

-Seguro -Dijo él-

-Darién te pido que le hagas caso a Serena en todo, mírala como a tu hermana mayor, pues tiene la misma edad que yo

-Como digas Seiya, no te preocupes tanto que la hermana y yo estaremos bien

-Me alegra, bueno, ahora tengo que dejarlos

Serena acompañó a Seiya hasta la calle y Darién se metió al cuarto.

-¡Serena! ¡Gracias!

-No tienes porque Seiya

-Sí, eres la mejor. Nos vemos mañana, yo te llamo

-Hasta mañana Seiya

Seiya se fue y por el camino vio a una pareja de enamorados, el chico le había dado a su novia una pequeña rosa contenida dentro de un cristal.

-Mañana te daré una sorpresa Serena -Pensó él-

Serena entró a su departamento y se metió enseguida en su cuarto, no quería ver a Darién pero sí quería saber que había pasado entre ambos aquella noche. Al día siguiente se levantó para darle desayuno a su huésped.

-¡Buen Día! -Saludó ella-

-Hola ricitos de oro

-El desayuno está listo

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó al ver pequeñas tarrinas de comida- ¿Comida instantánea? Prepárame algo fresco

-¿Qué? Estás loco, yo siempre como esto

-Me lo imaginé, seguro que no sabes cocinar ¡¿Que clase de hospedaje es este?

-Está bueno, siéntate y come sin chistar

-¡No! ¡Me iré sin desayunar!

-¿A dónde vas?

-No pretenderás controlarme

-Oíste a tu hermano, de ahora en adelante seré tu hermana mayor y tienes que hacerme caso

-¡Mira hermana mayor! Tengo derecho a salir a la calle ¿O piensas tenerme prisionero? ¡Ah ya sé! Me quieres solo para ti, tienes miedo que salga con otra chica

-¿Qué? Ni que fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra

-Está bien, no quieras controlarme porque sino...

-¿Si no qué?

-Creo que a mi hermano le parecerá interesante saber que a la hermana mayor le gusta emborracharse y pasar la noche con extraños

-No se te ocurra contarle

-Me voy, pásala bien, uno grande y uno pequeño

-¡Cretino!

Darién se fue y Serena se quedó pensando en como la vida podía ser tan complicada. En la tarde llegó su amiga Lita a visitarla.

-Perdóname Serena, prometo no volverlo a hacerlo

-¡Olvídalo! tengo que contarte algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer vino Seiya

-¡Uy! ¿Salieron?

-No, vino a dejarme a su hermanito menor

-No entiendo

-Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté que Seiya tenía un hermano menor que no vivía con él

-Creo que sí

-Pues resulta que ese hermano no tiene donde quedarse y Seiya me pidió de favor que le diera hospedaje por un tiempo hasta que encuentre un lugar

-¿Y es guapo?

-Es el cretino que me encontré en Usa

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-No, te lo juro

-No puedo creerlo, es el chico con el que pasaste la noche

-Te dije que nada pasó

-Eso crees tú, ya se lo preguntaste

-No, no me atrevo

-¿Quieres que le pregunte yo?

-¿Cómo?

-Hay maneras de sacarle información a los chicos, formas sutiles

-Lita ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Seguro

-Ven en la noche, seguro que a esa hora ya estará de regreso

Seiya se encontró con Mina en uno de los pasillos de la televisora.

-¡Hola Seiya!

-¡Hola!

-Quería preguntarte algo

-Sí dime

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Mi auto está en el taller

-Me encantaría pero tengo algo que hacer hoy, talvez mañana, hay muchos taxis afuera. Si deseas puedo conseguirte uno

-No, no te preocupes, llamaré uno por mi cuenta pero mañana no podrás escaparte, quiero conocerte mejor, seguro que seremos buenos amigos

-Claro Mina, podremos ser amigos

Serena estaba comiendo en un restaurante con Seiya y conversando sobre lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas.

-Ya no llevas zarcillos ¿Qué pasó?

-Por trabajo pero me veo bien ¿verdad?

-Tú siempre luces bien

-Gracias

-¿Me ibas a decir algo?

-¿Cómo se está comportando mi hermano?

-Bien, muy bien, tal como dijiste

-Lo sabía, Darién es sumamente tranquilo, es un chiquillo

-No pienso que sea un chiquillo, ya es un hombre, tiene 22 años, no le llevamos mucho de diferencia

-Tres años son suficientes para mí, a los 22 aun no sabes lo que quieres

-Pues él parece muy seguro de si mismo

-Siempre quiso ser independiente, aunque ha vivido solo y ha viajado creo que aun depende de mí, emocionalmente hablando, depende de mi. Te llevarás bien con él, espera a conocerlo mejor

-Sí

-Serena, quería darte algo

-¿A mí?

-Sí, esto -Le dio una flor igual a la que había visto el día anterior-

-¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta!

-Esta rosa es como nuestra amistad, jamás se marchitará. -La flor era artificial- Si nuestra amistad tuviera fecha de caducidá quisiera que fuera en...

-¡Un millón de años! -Dijeron al unísono-

-¿Terminaste con Kaori? -Preguntó ella-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque aquí es donde siempre venían ustedes dos a comer, te conozco y siempre me llevas a comer a los lugares que solías ir con tus novias cuando ya has terminado con ellas

-De verdad que eres increíble, me conoces perfectamente

-¿Y ahora quién será tu próxima conquista?

-Voy a cambiar de sabor. He conocido a la chica más bonita que haya visto antes

-¿Ah sí?

-Se llama Minako, es elegante, distinguida y muy coqueta pero recién la estoy conociendo

Serena sonreía pero en el fondo le daba tristeza saber que Seiya no lograba ver más allá de sus ojos, aun así guardaba la esperanza de que algún día se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

En la noche Lita y Serena esperaban a que llegara Darién para sacarle la información de si Serena había pasado o no la noche con él.

-No viene y es tarde, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa

-Esperemos un ratito más... ¿Será que no piensa venir a dormir? ¡Qué ni se le ocurra venir en la madrugada porque yo no le abro la puerta!

-Deberías de darle copias de las llaves

Justo en ese momento tocan el timbre y las dos salen a abrir la puerta, Darién se extraña de que las dos se lo quedaran viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¡Hola! -Dijo Lita-

-Ella es mi amiga Lita -Dijo Serena-

-¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó él para que se movieran de la entrada-

-¡Oh sí!

El se dirigió a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua, Lita y Serena seguían mirándolo.

-Cambiemos de departamento -Dijo en voz baja Lita a su amiga-

-¿Te gusta el rufián?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? -Les preguntó él-

-Sí -Dijo Lita- no te ves muy bien, parece que te hacen falta vitaminas, yo puedo recomendarte algunas. Las vitaminas que pueden ayudarte son las "L","O" "V", "E" -Deletreó-

-Puede ser -Dijo él- pero se nota que a ti hace falta la vitamina "C"

-¿Acido ascórbico?

-No, nada que ver con eso

-¡Oh! -Exclamó pensando que se refería a la C de Cama- Estos chicos de ahora son terribles, no deberías decirme eso aunque te guste mucho

-Me refiero a la "C" de "C","E","R","E","B","R","O" -Deletreo rápidamente y se fue dejándolas frías-

-¿Viste? Es un grosero -Masculló Serena-

-Pero eso no le quita lo guapo

Mientras ellas seguían hablando Darién volvió a la cocina porque había olvidado su celular en la mesa.

-¿Vas a ayudarme? -Preguntó la rubia a su amiga-

-¡Cierto lo había olvidado!

Darién cogió el celular y se dirigió a la puerta, pues iba a salir nuevamente.

-¡Darién! -Dijo Lita antes de que se fuera-

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó más serio que un general-

-¿Dormiste con Serena aquella noche en Usa?

"Sutil" dijo Lita que sería al sacarle la información pero en esa pregunta no había nada de sutil, se la soltó como si nada y la rubia casi se desmaya al escucharla.

-¡No! -Respondió él y salió-

-Viste Serena, no pasó nada entre ustedes

-¡Lita! ¡Vaya que eres sutil!

-Es mejor andar sin rodeos, al menos ya puedes estar tranquila, no pasó nada

-¡Ay Lita!

Minako estaba esperando que Seiya saliera para fingir que tropezaba con él de casualidad.

-¡Mina!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pensé que estarías en casa

-Es que tuve que cubrir una noticia ¿Estás libre?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Un caballero debe auxiliar a una dama -Dijo ella toda coqueta-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Me encantaría

-Minako, lo siento pero no puedo, me quedaré hasta tarde, pero mañana tengo el día libre, podríamos ir juntos a almorzar

-De acuerdo, me lo recuerdas porque podría olvidarlo

-Seguro

Serena se fue a dormir mirando la flor que le había dado su amigo y al cerrar los ojos lo imaginaba sonriente como siempre.

-¡Seiya! ¡Ojalá me llegaras a querer como yo a ti!

Al día siguiente Serena estaba calentando las sopas instantáneas en el microondas cuando Darién llegó.

-¡Otra vez eso! ¿En verdad no sabes cocinar?

Serena se llevó a la sala aquellos alimentos mientras él buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Al no encontrar nada se indignó un poco.

-¡Hermana mayor! Esto es inaudito, ¿voy a morir de hambre porque tú no sabes cocinar?

-Sí sé, pero ni pienses que voy a prepararte algo

-No lo creo, además este refrigerador está vacío, solo sopas instantáneas y agua -Luego abrió el congelador-

-¿Qué es esto? Creo que me conformaré con estos dulces

Darién había encontrado la canastilla de dulces que Seiya le había dado hace 8 años y se disponía a abrirla cuando Serena llegó a impedírselo.

-¡Suelta eso inmediatamente!

-No, tengo mucha hambre y me comeré esto

-¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerta!

Se pusieron a pelear por la canastilla y fueron a dar al piso, ella sobre él y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-¡Debe ser muy importante para ti! -Dijo él-

-Sí, y lo guardo para siempre

-Está bien, no me comeré tus dulces pero ahora estoy pensando en ti

Serena tragó saliva, la mirada de Darién no era ni lasciva ni burlona, más bien era dulce, apacible y su sonrisa era amable.

-Pienso que deberías... moverte... porque pesas

-¡Lo siento! -Ella se levantó-

-Con que ricitos de oro tiene novio

-No es mi novio

-Pero lo quieres mucho

-Sí, él es muy especial, lo amo, lo amo tanto -Dijo mirando aquella canastita con el osito de adorno-

-Creo que me tomaré la sopa que calentaste

Darién fue a la sala y se puso a tomar la sopa, ella guardó los dulces y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no vives con tu padre?

-Es una historia muy larga, algún día te contaré, lo que te puedo decir es que existe un problema por eso no podemos vernos

-entiendo y... ¿Tienes novia? Digo... una novia formal, una de verdad, porque conociéndote debes tener algunas por ahí -Él sonrió-

-¿Te interesa?

-No, no es eso, solo era curiosidad

-No tengo acabo de llegar

-¡Cierto!

-¿y tu novio? Digo el chico que te gusta ¿Has hecho algo para conquistarlo? Debe parecerse a ti, debe ser igual de feo que tú

-¡Cretino! Él es bello, más bello que tú

-¡Oh!

-Es elegante, fino, educado, es lo contrario de lo que eres tú

-Sí, imagino

Seiya terminó de dar las noticias y se fue a la cafetería a tomar algo, Minako lo había seguido sin que se diera cuenta y fingió otro encuentro casual.

-¡Seiya! ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Sí

-Gracias

-Te recuerdo que quedamos en salir a almorzar juntos

-Sí cierto, lo olvidé, soy muy despistada, hice planes con alguien más -Era mentira, quería hacerse la interesante- ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

-Esa bien, te entiendo, mañana será

-Pero hoy puedes llevarme a casa

-Está bien, a las seis en el estacionamiento

-Correcto -Dijo mirando su reloj- ¡Oh perdón! Tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos más tarde

Seiya se sonrió y la vio alejarse de ahí, su experiencia con las mujeres le decía que ella estaba interesada en él y que estaba actuando pero aún así le pareció fascinante.

Serena había estado buscando trabajo pero en ningún lado la querían contratar y eso la deprimía, aun así no se rendía. Por su parte Darién había ido a visitar a todos sus viejos amigos, llegó a un puesto de comidas, las dueñas eran Haruka y Michiru.

-¡Darién! No puedo creer que hayas vuelto, se suponía que te quedarías en gringolandia

-No me hagas reír Haruka, mejor dime ¿Cómo así decidieron ponerse este negocio de comidas?

-La situación no ha sido muy buena -Dijo Michiru- Haruka y yo tenemos algunas deudas.

-Estamos rentando cuartos también, solo así podemos mantenernos. Si no tienes donde quedarte ya sabes que puedes venir acá

-Gracias

-Pero tendríamos que cobrarte -Dijo Michiru- ¡Por cierto! Aun no has pagado por el plato de tallarines

-¡Perdón!

-Eres nuestro amigo pero primero está lo primero

-No tengo mucho dinero

-¿Deberías buscarte un empleo?

-¡Hum! ya veré

Después de comer se fue a buscar a otros amigos con los cuales solía saltar edificios, era un experto dando saltos largos y no le temía a las alturas.

Seiya llamó al celular a Serena para invitarla a almorzar ya que Mina había postergado la cita.

-Te espero donde siempre -Le dijo-

El restaurante estaba lleno, era un lugar sencillo, nada comparable a los locales franceses donde solía comer Minako.

-Me gustas Serena -Dijo Seiya- Solo contigo puedo comer en estos lugares, eres tan sencilla y fresca

-Gracias

-¿Ya encontraste trabajo?

-Aún no

-Ya saldrá algo

-Sí no te preocupes

-Serena, me siento algo triste aun por lo de Kaori. Cuando estoy contigo me siento mejor, eres la única persona en el mundo que me hace feliz ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, soy tu mejor amiga

-La única

-Ya pasará, la olvidarás como a todas

-Tus palabras me animan

Serena se despidió de Seiya y subió a su departamento. Darién tenía sed y en el refrigerador solo había coca cola.

-¡Darién! ¿Temprano en casa?

-Terminé lo que tenía que hacer ¿No hay agua? Me muero de sed

-Tómate un vaso de coca cola

-No me gusta la coca cola, prefiero la sprite

-Entonces bebe agua del grifo

-Insisto, este es un pésimo hospedaje

-Ya no te quejes, si prefieres puedes irte a casa de tu padre, solo así causarás menos problemas

-Gracias hermana mayor -Dijo irónicamente-

-De nada, cuando quieras un consejo aquí estoy

Darién estaba dormido y Serena se levantó temprano a hacer ejercicios, prendió la grabadora y hacía mucho ruido por lo que el otro se levantó enojado.

-¿Puedes apagar eso? No me dejas dormir

Serena se espantó, Darién estaba sin camiseta.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete!

-No sé porque te espantas, no es la primera vez que me ves así

-No es cierto, yo no te había visto así

-ya se me quitó el sueño, iré a bañarme

Serena se volteó lentamente y por un momento se fijó en su trasero, él se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué mejor no me desnudas?

-¡Ah!

Darién se metió al baño y ella respiró tranquila, se había vuelto algo complicado tener que vivir con un hombre en la casa.

En la tarde cuando Darién regresaba se encontró con tres hombres altos, bien grandes, más grandes que él, parecían gorilas, lo empezaron a seguir y finalmente se lo llevaron bien agarrado. Serena que venía por la otra esquina alcanzó a verlos y sin que se dieran cuenta los siguió, finalmente se detuvieron en un parque y le empezaron a hablar en Inglés, una mezcla entre Inglés y Japonés, ella detrás de un árbol escuchó todo.

-No puedo volver, díganselo -Dijo Darién-

-Pero tiene que regresar, el amo lo espera

-Le debo mucho pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo regresar a su lado

-Este es el mensaje del jefe: "Te amo, regresa"

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, la declaración de amor de un hombre a otro hombre.

-Esto debe ser una locura -Pensó-

Luego recordó las palabras de Seiya:

"No te preocupes por él. Darién es tranquilo, ni notarás que está aquí. Es solo un chiquillo, es menor que nosotros, solo tiene 22 años, _**además no le gustan las mujeres**_"

-No puedo creerlo, es gay, pe...pe...pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y la mujer del ascensor?

Serena regresó a casa aterrorizada ¿A quién había metido en su casa? No era solo un extraño, era el hermano menor de Seiya.

-¿Será por eso que usa el pendiente en su oreja? No, no, Seiya también usaba y él no era gay

Darién regresó y la encontró pensativa.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena se levantó y fue corriendo a su cuarto a buscar un anillo que había comprado en una feria, era el anillo de la honestidad, se decía que si se volvía negro era porque la persona mentía. Regresó y se lo llevó de la mano hasta la terraza del edificio.

-¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá? –preguntó-

-Coge este anillo y cierra tu puño, luego di: "Me gustan las mujeres"

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Crees en estas tonterías?

-Solo hazlo

-Está bien cara de oso -Le dijo así porque los anteojos redondos le hacían recordar a dicho animal-

Darién hizo lo que le dijo Serena y ella revisó el anillo, este se había vuelto oscuro completamente.

-¡Es verdad! -Dijo sorprendida- No te gustan las mujeres

-No, para nada -Indicó él- son todas unas latosas

-Entonces lo que escuché hoy. Tienes una relación con un hombre de USA

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-Fue sin querer

-Déjame explicarte, lo que sucede es que yo le debo...

-No sigas, ahora entiendo. Por eso no puedes volver a la casa de tu padre, por eso tu hermano te está escondiendo en mi departamento, además estás con ese hombre porque le debes dinero y por eso te quiere obligar a que regreses a USA

-¡Serena! ¡Me dejas helado! ¡Me has descubierto!

-¿Qué pasa si no le pagas?

-No te metas Serena, yo arreglo el asunto, si no puedo, tendré que irme con él y lamentablemente mi familia sufrirá una gran vergüenza pero es mejor así, es mejor que todos sepan como soy en realidad

-¿Cuanto le debes?

-Mucho, muchísimo

Serena se fue a su cuarto a pensar y le preocupaba la situación de Darién, sobre todo por Seiya, quería evitarle la vergüenza y la pena.

-¿Que hago? Ya sé, le daré el dinero, dijo que era mucho pero, tengo mis ahorros, lo del agua, el gas, el teléfono y el arriendo, con ese dinero creo que es más que suficiente.

Serena fue a la sala y vio a Darién mirando por la ventana, se notaba muy preocupado.

-Debe estar pensando en su hermano y en su padre. Seiya es comprensivo pero el señor Kou tal vez no lo sea, no quiero imaginar el escándalo.

-¡Darién!

-¡Serena!

-No te preocupes más, quiero darte este dinero para que soluciones tus problemas -Le entregó un sobre-

-No lo puedo creer, gracias Serena, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano solo confía en ti, gracias hermana mayor

Darién le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con el sobre mientras ella pensaba en como podría recuperar ese dinero.

Al día siguiente Serena estaba comiendo con Seiya y él la invitó a pasear el fin de semana como agradecimiento que estuviera cuidando de su hermano.

-¡Ten! –Le dio una funda de papel- Es un celular que compré para Darién, así podrán estar en contacto siempre

Se despidieron como siempre y al llegar a casa se dio cuenta que Darién no llegaba aún.

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá ido a pagarle a ese hombre?

Darién ya tenía copia de las llaves y entró con dos grandes cajas que llevó a su habitación, Serena no entendía pero igual le dio el celular que su hermano le enviaba.

-Gracias hermana mayor, voy a estar en mi cuarto, así que no vayas a fastidiar

-¡Mal agradecido! Eres un cretino

Serena iba a barrer cuando vio en el piso tirado un recibo, lo agarró para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué es esto?

El recibo era por la compra de una computadora y un equipo de sonido, enojada entró al cuarto del chico.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Le preguntó mostrándole el recibo de la compra-

Darién buscó en sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que este se le había caído.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!

-Me engañaste, tomaste el dinero para comprar estas cosas

-No te engañé, solo te seguí la corriente, además el dinero me lo diste por tu propia voluntad, yo no te lo pedí

-¡Te odio Darién! Me has metido en un lío, estoy sin trabajo, hay que pagar muchos recibos y tú gastas el dinero en tonterías. Esto es el colmo, te vas de la casa ahora mismo. –Gritó angustiada y enojada-

-¡Pero señora!

-¡Te vas! –Gritó-

Ella furiosa tomó el bolso de Darién y llevándolo a empujones lo sacó del departamento.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete ya! –Cerrando de un portazo-

-Está bien me voy, no creas que no tengo a donde ir –Le gritó-

Serena estaba histérica no sabía cómo hacer para recuperar el dinero, se sentía estafada, agarró el celular y llamó a Lita.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Serena le contó todo a su amiga Lita y ella le recordó que Darién era hermano de Seiya y si él se enteraba de que lo había votado de la casa iba a debilitarse su amistad.

-Sí, creo que se me pasó la mano con él pero es que me saca de mis casillas. Me he quedado sin dinero por su culpa

-Tendrás que buscarlo y hacer que regrese antes de que Seiya se dé cuenta

-Tal vez regrese por su cuenta

-¡Quién sabe!

Darién pasó la noche en casa de Michiru y Haruka pero no pudo dormir debido al llanto de Hotaru, la bebé que estaba al cuidado de sus amigas. Al día siguiente la casera fue a tocar la puerta y Serena por un momento creyó que era Darién quien estaba afuera.

-¿Cuándo piensa pagar?

-Siento mucho, estoy reuniendo el dinero, la semana próxima estaré por su oficina

-Eso espero porque sino ya sabe, tendrá que irse

La rubia se preocupó tanto que salió a buscar trabajo sin ningún resultado, Darién en cambio estaba pensando en cómo recuperar el equipo de sonido y la computadora, no podía entrar al departamento de la rubia porque las llaves las había dejado adentro. En la tarde Serena regresó y recibió una llamada de Seiya.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? -Preguntó-

-Bien -respondió-

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Podrías pasarme a Darién?

-Es que... No estoy en casa ahora

-¡Oh! Entonces voy más tarde quiero hablar con él

-Este...creo que iba a salir, tal vez llegue tarde

-No importa, yo lo esperaré

-Este...bueno...Adiós

Seiya salió a las seis de la tarde y se encontró con Mina en el estacionamiento.

-¡Hola Mina! ¿Lista para irnos?

-Cuando digas, pero me gustaría que saliéramos a bailar o a tomar algo

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo una cita con mi hermano menor

-¡Oh! Bueno me conformo con que me lleves a mi casa.

-Voy a ser directo Mina. Dime algo ¿Quieres que empecemos a salir?

-¡Ah! ¡Me sorprendes!

-Eres linda y me agradas, podemos salir y conocernos, podríamos ser amigos

-Si quieres no tengo ningún inconveniente

Serena cogió su cartera y salió a buscar al chico de cabellos desordenados pero no tenía idea de donde podría haber ido, estuvo dando vueltas por la calle hasta que llegó la noche y tuvo que resignarse a regresar. Al abrir la puerta el primero en entrar fue Darién quien llegó como si nada dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó ella-

-Vine por mis otras cosas

-Creí que te las habías llevado todas -Dijo siguiéndolo hasta el cuarto-

Darién quería llevarse los cartones con los equipos pero Serena le dijo que no.

-Eso es mío

-Te los pagaré -explicó-

-Entonces cuando pagues te los podrás llevar, antes no

-Señora, tú sí que eres difícil y desconfiada

-Ya me hiciste trampa una vez no volveré a caer contigo

-Está bien, contigo no se puede, me voy, volveré cuando tenga el dinero

-¡Espera! ya es tarde quédate a dormir, mañana podrás irte

-Aun no oscurece

-Ya es de noche pasan de las 7 y un niño como tú no pue...

-¿Niño? Eres igual a mi hermano, ya no soy un niño y te lo voy a probar

-¿Cómo?

-Me iré y después verás

-No, no te vayas -Dijo halándolo de la chaqueta-

-Suéltame oso con rizos, tengo que irme

-Ya es tarde

-No insistas

El se zafó de ella y se fue a la puerta, la abrió pero ella se puso en medio para no dejarlo ir, sabía que Seiya llegaría a buscarlo.

-No te entiendo Serena, ayer me botaste y hoy quieres que me quede ¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, es peligroso andar tan tarde afuera

-¡Excusas baratas!

Darién iba a irse y ella lo abrazó con fuerza para evitar que salga, en ese instante llegó Seiya quien se sorprendió por encontrarlos así, abrazados. Darién disimuló muy bien.

-¡Hermana Mayor! Debes tener más cuidado, parece que sigues mareándote, debe ser porque no estás comiendo bien -Dijo él haciendo como que la sostenía por un vahído-

-¡Serena! ¿Estás enferma? -Preguntó asustado Seiya-

-Es que... sí me he sentido algo mareada, debo tener el colesterol elevado, ya sabes cómo me gustan los dulces

-También podría ser anemia -Agregó Seiya-

-Será mejor que nos sentemos -Dijo el chico de cabellos desordenados-

Fueron a la sala y Seiya empezó a darle de comer en la boca a su amiga, había comprado comida china y la estaba atendiendo como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-Gracias Darién por cuidar de Serena, no sabes lo importante que es ella para mí

-Serena es la mejor hermana, me atiende muy bien, si supieras como me atiende -Dijo mirándola pícaramente lo que causó en ella una tos nerviosa-

-¡Hermana! Traeré agua para ti -Se levantó Darién-

-No deja iré yo -Se adelantó Seiya-

Mientras Seiya estaba en la cocina Serena y Darién hablaban bajito.

-Ahora sé porque querías que me quedara, no quieres quedar mal con mi hermano

-Dejaré que te quedes pero tendrás que pagarme lo que me debes

-No te preocupes, ya estoy buscando trabajo

-Yo también, espero salga algo y pronto

-Ya regresé, ten Serena -Le pasó el vaso-

-Gracias Seiya

-Bueno, disculparan que me vaya tan pronto pero tengo que presentar el noticiario de las 6 de la mañana y debo descansar

-No te preocupes, Darién y yo entendemos, será mejor que te vayas

-Gracias cariño

Seiya salió, Darién se fue sin decir más nada a el cuarto mientras la rubia se quedó en la sala recogiendo los trastos sucios. Al día siguiente Serena se arregló lo más que pudo porque debía asistir a una entrevista de trabajo.

-¡Tengo hambre! -Dijo Darién- ¿Qué hay?

-Lo siento me quedé dormida y tengo que irme volando

-Debí suponerlo, eso no en nada nuevo

Serena fue a una entrevista en un edificio donde solicitaban impulsadoras, preguntó en recepción donde quedaba el departamento de . el encargado le dijo que era en el séptimo piso, una joven que venía más atrás preguntó lo mismo y el hombre hasta se ofreció a acompañarla, esto indignó a la rubia.

-Puede que ella sea más bonita pero las dos tenemos los mismos derechos, no es justo -Refunfuñó-

Había algunas mujeres muy guapas esperando a ser entrevistadas, a Serena casi ni la tomaron en cuenta a pesar de su amplio curriculum.

-El mundo es de las bonitas -Pensó- jamás podré ser modelo, nadie me valora

Darién en cambio estaba buscando trabajo en los almacenes y en los supermercados pero todas las vacantes ya habían sido tomadas además en algunos lugares exigían estudios universitarios y él no los había seguido completos.

-Si papá me viera, estaría regañándome -Pensó- debe haber algo por ahí

Seiya estaba en una reunión con su jefe y él les dijo que habría una celebración por el día del periodista.

-Será en el edificio rosado, es una fiesta de gala pero tendrán que ir con algún disfraz o antifaz lo que ustedes prefieran

-¿Podemos llevar pareja? -Preguntó Seiya pensando en Serena-

-Claro, siéntanse en libertad de traer a sus parejas

Minako pensó en que podría asistir con Seiya, ya encontraría la forma de persuadirlo.

Darién llegó a la casa y tras el Serena.

-Tengo hambre ¿Que trajiste? -Le preguntó a la rubia-

-Bollos al vapor

-Me encantan los bollos al vapor

-No son muchos, los traje para mí

-Señora, muero de hambre, he caminado todo el día buscando trabajo

-Y yo también

-¿No piensas convidarme?

-Está bien pero tendrás que ayudarme a lavar los platos y a limpiar la cocina

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? ¿Viste a tu chico?

-No, él está muy ocupado

-¿Ocupado o no te quiere ver?

-El no puede vivir sin verme

-Debe ser que te tiene lástima

-¿Cómo? Eres un pesado, luego quieres que te de comer

-¡Perdón Señora! solo estaba molestándote

El celular de Serena suena y ella contesta muy contenta.

-¡Hola! Eres tú, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí -Dijo en voz alta para que Darién escuche-

-No cariño, ya sabes que mi trabajo es complicado, tienes algo que hacer el viernes

-No ¿Por qué?

-Hay una fiesta de disfraces en el edificio rosado ¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría

-Pero hay un inconveniente

-¿Cuál?

-Tendrás que ir a buscarme al edificio, me pusieron a cargo de la organización del evento y estaré ocupado coordinando todo

-¡Oh! no importa yo voy a verte

-¿Me quieres?

-Sí

-Lo sabía, gracias cariño

-¿Y tú me quieres? -Dijo otra vez en voz alta para que escuche Darién-

-Ya sabes que sí. Tengo que colgarte, te llamo mañana princesa, duerme bien

-Igual

Serena colgó y se sentó junto a Darién con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Era tu chico supongo -Darién ni se imaginaba que se trataba de Seiya-

-Pues sí y dijo que me quería mucho, me invitó a salir el viernes

-¡Me alegro!

-El me dijo que si no me llama seguido es por su trabajo, él es alguien importante ¿Sabes? pero además es una persona muy amable, generosa, se preocupa por los demás, es lo contrario de lo que eres tú, tú deberías ser más como él

-No me interesa, solo te digo que abras bien los ojos porque las personas que parecen bellas por fuera suelen ser malas por dentro

-Él no es así

-No me creas entonces, hay tanta gente mala en el mundo que se pinta como buena

En ese momento en otro lugar estaba Minako arreglándose el cabello y maquillándose.

-¡Pronto serás para mí Seiya! -Pensaba- ¡Pronto!

Seiya estaba yendo rumbo a su trabajo cuando choca con el auto de Minako, él se baja para ver si no le había pasado algo a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me golpee la cabeza un poco pero no me duele solo estoy mareada

-¡Siento lo de tu coche!

-Ahora tendrás que llevarme todos los días al trabajo, hasta que lo arreglen en el taller

-Sí claro, te llevaré al trabajo ahora mismo pero...

-¿Pero?

-Tengo que pasar por un lugar antes

-No importa yo te acompaño

Serena había salido a comprar a la tienda cuando Seiya llegaba en su auto.

-¡Serena!

Se bajó del auto y fue a saludarla.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?

-Seiya, estoy bien

-Venía a saludarte, necesitaba escuchar tu voz y mirarte, cada vez que te tengo cerca me siento recargado

Minako que estaba escuchando todo salió del auto y fue a pararse junto a ellos para que él las presentara.

-¡Hola!

-Perdón, Serena ella es Minako Aino, trabaja conmigo en la televisora

-Mucho gusto -Dijo la rubia y cuando la vio sintió como si ya la conociera pero no recordaba de donde-

-¡Hola! Es un placer conocerte Serena

-El placer es mío

-Disculpa Seiya pero creo que se nos está haciendo algo tarde

-¡Cierto! Serena no olvides lo que te dije del viernes

-¡Claro! Ahí estaré

-Chao cariño -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su auto-

Minako la miró de pies a cabeza y le pareció algo graciosa por los enormes anteojos redondos y el cabello ensortijado.

-¡Nos vemos! ¡PRINCESA! -Dijo y se rió-

A Serena no le cayó nada bien Minako pero siguió pensando en que le recordaba a alguien, se fijó en que la rubia se rascó el trasero antes de subir al auto y eso también se le hizo familiar.

-No sé pero creo que te he visto antes -Pensó-

Minako se sentó junto a Seiya y también pensó en que la rubia de rizos se le hacía conocida.

-¿Dónde la he visto? -Pensó en voz alta-

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó-

-Nada, estaba recordando algo, vamos rápido

-Llegaremos a tiempo no te preocupes

-Dime ¿Serena es tu novia?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Es que la tratas como si lo fuera

-Es que nos conocemos muy bien, somos amigos desde hace ocho años

-Amigos

-Los mejores, casi como hermanos

Serena estuvo toda la semana pensando en quien era la chica que le presentó Seiya, hasta que un día recordó a alguien con ese mismo nombre.

-¡Lita! Refréscame la memoria -Dijo a su amiga- ¿Quién era Minako Aino?

-Clase del 2002, estaba en el mismo equipo de nosotras en lanzamiento de pelotas, aunque casi nunca participaba

-¿Segura?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Es que yo la recuerdo diferente ¿Como era físicamente?

-Como de tu estatura, blanca, tenía una nariz que parecía pico de tucán, sus dientes eran horribles y era toda mofletuda, tenía una gran papada

-¿Y era rubia?

-Sí, lo que nunca olvidaré de ella era ese lazo rojo que no se lo sacaba para nada... ¡Ah! y siempre andaba rascándose las piernas o el trasero

-Entonces es ella

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, trabaja en la misma televisora que Seiya, sale en algunas emisiones de noticias

-¡No!

-En serio

-Tienes que llamarme cuando la veas en la tele ¿Como luce ahora? ¿Bajó de peso?

-Es otra mujer

Seiya estaba almorzando con un amigo y preguntó por Minako ya que no la había visto aquel día.

-Hoy tiene libre -Le dijo su amigo-

-Su día de descanso ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Escuché que cerca de la colonia francesa

-¡Hum! quiero darle una sorpresa, iré a visitarla más tarde

Minako estaba trotando como su rutina de ejercicios, lucía toda despeinada y estaba sin una gota de maquillaje encima lo que la hacía ver más pálida y escuálida.

-¡Mira! -Dijo una chica a la otra- Creo que es Minako Aino, la de la tele

-No, ella es más bonita, debiste confundirte

Minako iba a entrar a su departamento cuando vio que un cobrador la esperaba por lo que se escondió. Luego sonó el celular y era de la compañía de cobranzas de su tarjeta de crédito.

-¡Señorita Minako!

-No, este ya no es su teléfono -Mintió- yo soy la nueva dueña por favor no llame a este número

Colgó y se fue hasta un parque a comerse un pedazo de pan y un batido, Seiya había estado siguiéndola sin que se diera cuenta por algunos minutos y escondido escuchó la conversación que en esos instantes tenía con su madre en el celular.

-¡Mamá! tengo que pagar la tarjeta de crédito, sí, porque tengo que hacerme más cirugías, he gastado mucho dinero en mi imagen, ahora si parezco una modelo, no, no puedo ahora, tengo que conservar la línea, estoy haciendo dieta y ejercicios y yendo al Spa. Yo te aviso, chao mamá

¡Cirugías! Minako Aino era producto del bisturí, en innumerables ocasiones había visitado el quirófano, que aumentar, que reducir, que quitar, colocar, etc. Nada en ella era natural por eso Serena casi ni la reconoció. Seiya se quedó sorprendido, la chica que le gustaba era producto de las manos de un experto cirujano plástico. Él sonrió pero le dio poca importancia a esto, se fue y ya no le dio la sorpresa a la rubia.

Llegó el viernes y Serena se puso un disfraz de conejita, se veía como una pequeña niña preparada para una fiesta de Hallowen.

Seiya se estaba arreglando la corbata cuando se encontró con Minako quien lucía despampanante en un vestido color rojo.

Serena buscó a Seiya en todo el edificio pero no lo encontró, finalmente llegó al lugar del evento, todos lucían sobrios y elegantes, se sintió ridícula pero no le importó, ella era feliz sabiendo que su amigo no la miraría mal como el resto de la gente lo hacía. Preguntó a alguien donde podría hallar a su amigo.

-Creo que lo vi en el lobby -Le dijo-

-Gracias

Ella bajó a buscarlo mientras Seiya y Minako conversaban.

-¡Quiero ser tu pareja esta noche!

-Invité a alguien más

-¿A quién?

-A Serena

-A ella no le molestará que yo baile contigo -Dijo arreglándole la corbata-

Serena llegó al lobby y los vio, se sintió muy triste, Seiya le sonreía a su antigua compañera que parecía una Diosa con ese vestido.

-La pareja perfecta -Se dijo- y yo, yo solo lo haré quedar en ridículo si me presento así, la mayoría vino bien elegante. De disfraces dijo Seiya pero debí imaginar que se trataba más bien de una mascarada, por lo general estos eventos son así ¿En que estaba pensando? No es una fiesta de brujas y él...

Ella se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de aquel pasadizo y vio cuando subieron juntos el ascensor. El Ascensor era de cristal y ella podía observarlos mientras iban subiendo.

-Te diré la verdad -Dijo Mina- Me gustas Seiya. He estado persiguiéndote todos estos días y he inventado encuentros casuales para estar contigo. Me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi

-¡Mina! Eres una mujer muy hermosa y también me gustas

-Entonces que esperas para besarme

Seiya ni corto ni perezoso, besó a Minako sin imaginar que Serena los estaba viendo y que además estaba hiriéndola sin saberlo.

Serena subió por la escaleras y vio por última vez a su amigo, siempre escondiéndose, se veía feliz y radiante, sintió que sería un estorbo y se fue.

Caminó hasta la casa con el ánimo por los suelos, cuando se sentía triste subía a la terraza del edificio a pensar y eso fue lo que hizo. Darién que iba llegando la vio desde la calle y notó su estado de ánimo, era fácil saberlo viendo su rostro.

-¡Oso! ¿Qué haces aquí? Está haciendo frío y con ese disfraz tan pequeño te congelarás, deberías entrar

-No quiero, me siento mal y necesito recargarme

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿No era hoy la cita con tu chico?

-No fui

-¿Por qué?

-Es que...Tú no entenderías

-Si me lo explicas

-Él y yo solo somos amigos, no sabe que lo quiero y aunque he hecho muchas cosas por él creo que ni se ha dado cuenta, para él soy como una hermana y nada más

-Entonces díselo o ya de plano olvídalo

-No puedo, lo amo, lo amo mucho. Creí que sería diferente conmigo, he esperado por mucho tiempo, ha tenido tantas novias pero siempre volvía a mí, soñé con un beso, con un beso suyo y hoy lo vi besando a otra, sé que ha besado a muchas pero nunca lo había visto hacerlo -Hizo una pausa y luego continuó- ¿Cómo es un beso de la persona a la que amas Darién? No lo sé y probablemente tú tampoco

-¿Por qué piensas que no sé?

-Eres más joven y no te has enamorado. Probablemente pase mucho tiempo y yo me quede con la incógnita, tal vez nunca me mire de otra forma, tal vez no sabré lo que es un beso

Serena estaba de espaldas a Darién, él la tomó de los hombros y la volteó lentamente, la miró a los ojos y luego le dio su primer beso. Nadie nunca antes había besado a Serena, nunca tuvo novio, siempre esperó por Seiya, soñaba que él sería el que le diera el primero, no pensó que sería otro el que se atreviera a robarle un beso. Ella estaba sorprendida, no sabía cómo actuar.

Darién se separó lentamente de ella y la miró sorprendido, parecía como si el mismo se sorprendiera de haberla besado. A Serena le tomó unos segundos para reaccionar y le dio un tremendo puntapié en la pantorrilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó él mientras se sobaba la pierna-

-¿Cómo te atreviste? Ese fue mi primer beso

Darién dejó de tocarse la pierna y más decidido que la primera vez volvió a besarla sin su consentimiento, después de eso le dijo:

-Ese fue tu segundo beso ¿Tienes algún problema ahora?

Serena se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cerró con seguro y se tocó los labios con los dedos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Por qué me besó? ¡Ese cretino!

Darién se echó sobre su cama y estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Quién será ese chico que le gusta a Serena? ¿Qué estará pensando ella ahora?

Serena daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño, se venía a su mente el recuerdo de aquellos besos que le había dado el chico de cabellos desordenados.

-No, no, no, esto nunca pasó -Se decía así misma mientras se mordía las uñas-

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar agua, al pasar por el cuarto de Darién se sintió muy nerviosa, la puerta del baño se abrió y Darién salió de él, la vio, ella le dio la espalda.

-¿Me buscabas?

-No, ¿Qué dices?

-Si quieres otro beso siéntete en libertad de buscarme

-¡Cretino!

-¡Ah! y ya olvídalo, no es para tanto, no estés pensando demasiado en mí, ni estés mordiéndote las uñas -Dijo antes de encerrarse en su habitación-

-¿cómo se dio cuenta? -Pensó-

Al día siguiente ella estaba preparando el desayuno como siempre pero estaba algo tensa, Darién lo notó y se la quedó mirando fijamente, esto la ponía más nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -Respondió ella-

El se levantó de la mesa, ella iba a sacar algo del refrigerador pero Darién se paró frente a ella y delante del artefacto eléctrico.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Iba a sacar agua -Respondió sin mirarlo-

El sacó el agua del refrigerador y se la entregó.

-¿Algo más?

-No gracias

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y ella empezó a servirle.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? -Preguntó él-

-¿Es necesario?

-¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-Yo no estoy nerviosa

-Yo creo que si lo estás

-Son ideas tuyas

-Seguro que es por lo de anoche, ¿tanto te afecta?

Ella no le respondió.

-¡No puedo creerlo! tienes 25 años y nunca te habían besado, puedo creer que lo otro no lo hayas hecho -Refiriéndose a estar íntimamente con alguien- pero... ¿Un beso? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas besado antes? Deberías agradecerme, ahora ya sabes lo que es un beso

-¡Cretino! Para ti besar debe ser como tomarse una cerveza o salir con los amigos pero para mí es otra cosa, un beso es algo especial, besar es algo que haces cuándo estás enamorado, con la persona de la cuál estás enamorado

-Ese es tu concepto, pero te diré algo Serena, puedes besar miles de veces a alguien y no sentir nada. El chico al que amas ¿habrá sentido algo cuando besó a todas esas mujeres que fueron sus novias? ¿Esperas a que sienta algo por ti si te besa?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué sentiste ayer cuando te besé? ¿Quieres que te diga que sentí yo?

-No, no me interesa

-¡Serena! Eres solo una niña, no entiendes estás cosas

-El niño aquí eres tú, recuerda que soy mayor

-Sí, sí, lo sé, soy un niño para ti y mi hermano, creo que mejor me voy, ojalá arregles el asunto con tu novio, nos vemos más tarde

Serena fue a comprar el diario para seguir buscando trabajo y Seiya la encontró en la calle justo en un puesto de periódicos.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué pasó ayer? Estuve esperándote

-Se me presentó algo y el celular se me descargó por eso no pude llamarte, lo siento

-No te preocupes linda ¿Vienes a comer conmigo? Tengo algo que contarte

Ella ya imaginaba que era eso nuevo que tenía que contarle. Fueron a comer helados y él se pasó como media hora hablando de Minako.

-Es súper increíble, me divierto con ella, creo que estoy enamorado

-¿Estás saliendo con ella?

-Sí, recién empezamos pero creo que ella es la indicada, creo que mi búsqueda terminó

-¡Me alegro! -Mintió porque por dentro estaba destrozada-

-Sabes que me recuerda tanto a ti

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ella me recuerda a ti, pero tú me haces muy feliz, eres la única persona en el mundo que me hace feliz hasta el momento

Serena llegó a casa y Darién estaba guardando en el refrigerador dos botellas de soda, una Sprite y otra de Coca Cola. Cuando las compró pensó en Serena, no le pareció justo comprar algo que solo a él le agradara.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó ella-

-Voy a salir con unos amigos ¿Y tú?

-Yo me quedaré en casa

-¿Viste a tu chico?

-Sí

-¿Y resolviste tu asunto?

-Este, él está saliendo con otra chica

-¡Hum! el asunto se complica

-Él sale con ella porque le recuerda a mí.

-¡Sí claro!

-Es verdad, me lo dijo, y también me dijo que yo soy la única persona en el mundo que lo hace feliz

-¿Entonces por qué no está contigo?

-No se ha dado cuenta

-Serena mejor vive tu vida sin él, sal, haz amigos, no te quedes encerrada

Serena salió y Darién recordó que la rubia había llevado los equipos a su cuarto para que él no los tomara, así que fue a ver si podía sacarlos de ahí pero la rubia era prevenida y le había puesto el seguro.

-¡Esta Señora! –Exclamó- No es tonta

Darién se fue a una discoteca donde estaban sus amigas Michiru y Haruka esperándolo.

-¡Tardaste! –Dijo Haruka-

-Es que tuve que hacer algo antes

Lita había ido a buscar a Serena para juntas salir a distraerse, fueron a parar al mismo lugar donde estaba Darién pero no lo habían visto.

-¡Serena! –Dijo Lita- Voy al baño, ya vuelvo

-Ok

Lita se fue y Serena se quedó sentada esperando cuándo Darién quién ya la había visto fue a su lado.

-¡Ricitos!

-¡Darién!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ver si te ligas a alguien?

-No, vine con Lita mi amiga

Lita se consiguió a un chico y pasó por ahí abrazada de él.

-¡Chao Serena! ¡Discúlpame sí! –y se fue-

Darién se rió y luego miró a la rubia que estaba enojada por lo que su amiga le acababa de hacer.

-Tu amiga ya se ligó a alguien, solo faltas tú. Y luego dices que no viniste a eso

-¡Cretino!

-Esa es tu palabra favorita ¿Cierto?

Una chica se acercó a los dos, miró con indiferencia a Serena pero le gustó Darién.

-Quiero que estemos juntos esta noche –Le dijo al chico-

-¡Lo siento! Ya estoy con alguien –Le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Serena-

-No lo creo –Dijo la chica al fijarse en el aspecto de la rubia- Un chico tan guapo como tú no puede…

-Serena –Dijo interrumpiendo a la otra y dirigiéndose a la rubia- dime ¿por qué me cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto? ¿Aun no me perdonas por lo de aquella noche?

-Yo…es que tú…

La chica se fue enojada, no creía que Darién pudiera estar con alguien como Serena.

-¡Oye! –Dijo ella retirando su brazo- hiciste que pensara mal

-No me interesa ella

-Claro, como no te gustan las mujeres

-Olvidemos eso ¿Por qué me cerraste la puerta? ¿Desconfías de mí?

-Por supuesto

-Está bien, me voy, quiero hablar con mis amigos, nos vemos luego ricitos

Darién la dejó y ella se fue al tocador donde se encontró con la chica que quiso ligarse al joven de ojos azules.

-Dime la verdad simplona ¿Él está contigo?

-En primer lugar no soy una simplona, en segundo lugar Darién vive conmigo y en tercero pues…no somos novios, jamás podría andar con alguien como él, no estoy desesperada como tú –Le sacó la lengua-

-¡Boba! Esta noche no irá a dormir ¿Entiendes?

Serena se fue a casa y mientras Darién conversaba con sus amigas, ellas le dieron una mala noticia.

-¡Darién! Vas a tener que perdonarnos pero los negocios son negocios –Dijo Michiru-

-No entiendo

-Es que te hemos vendido, necesitábamos el dinero –Agregó Haruka-

-¿Me han vendido?

-A tu padre

Darién se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el señor Kou.

-¡Hijo!

-¡Papá!

-Te vienes conmigo

Serena estaba por irse a dormir ya eran más de las tres y Darién no llegaba, recordó lo que le dijo aquella mujer e imaginó que estaría con ella.

Darién pasó la noche en casa de su padre, él se lo había llevado casi a la fuerza.

-Ya te inscribí en la universidad y tendrás que rendir los exámenes de ingreso

-Te dije que no quiero

-Te estoy obligando

Seiya llegaba a casa después de dar las noticias de las seis y al ver a su hermano disimuló ante su padre.

-¡Darién! Hermano ¿Cuándo llegaste al Japón?

-Ya, deja de fingir

Darién se fue molesto a su cuarto y se quedaron solo los dos en la sala.

-Tú sabías donde estaba quedándose

-No, claro que no

-Ve a traer las cosas de tu hermano. El vivirá de nuevo con nosotros

Seiya fue a buscar a Darién a la habitación.

-¡hermano lo siento!

-Ya está hecho, no vale la pena seguir hablando del tema

-¿Ahora qué harás?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo

-Quiero que llames a Serena y le digas lo que pasó

-¿Por qué?

-No seas mal agradecido, ella te ayudó

-¿Quieres mucho a la hermana, verdad?

-Sí, la quiero mucho, ella es la única persona en el mundo que me hace feliz

Darién recordó las palabras de Serena: "Me dijo que soy la única persona en el mundo que lo hace feliz"

-¡Por Dios! Eres tú –Dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta que el chico especial de Serena era su propio hermano-

-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo

-Serena y tú son…

-¿Somos qué?

-Son el uno para el otro, son tan iguales, ella es la mujer indicada para ti

-Se ve que has aprendido a quererla, por eso me dices esto

-Pídele que sea tu novia

-Quiero a Serena pero somos amigos, estoy saliendo con Minako ahora, no podría estar con ella, no rompería mi amistad de años, ella es como la hermana que no hemos tenido, y ella me quiere de la misma forma

-¡Qué tontos que son!

-¡Darién! Eres muy joven no entiendes

-Entiendo más que ustedes

-El que te hayas divertido mucho viajando y portándote mal no quiere decir que ya eres un adulto

-Soy tan adulto como lo eres tú, solo que no quieres verlo

Darién le tiró una almohada a su hermano y este salió de ahí riéndose.

-¡Ricitos! No te preocupes –Pensó él- ya se me ocurrirá algo para ayudarte con mi hermano


	4. CAPITULO 4

Darién quiso escapar de casa así que fue al garaje y encontró su motocicleta, estaba intacta tal y como él la había dejado antes del viaje a USA. Desafortunadamente su padre lo encontró e impidió que se fuera.

-¡Lo siento! no te irás

-Papá debes entender que no quiero estudiar

-Algún día me lo agradecerás, cuando seas mayor y te des cuenta me lo agradecerás, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo de tu hermano? El tiene su profesión, vive de su dinero, nadie lo mantiene, si vive en casa es porque yo se lo he pedido ¿Cuántas veces no ha querido mudarse a su propio departamento pero yo no lo he dejado? podría vivir perfectamente bien con el sueldo que gana, el podría reclamarme por tratar de retenerlo, pero tú... tú dependes de mi o de tu hermano...Sé que eres de espíritu más libre pero para ser libre e independizarte debes estudiar para que puedas conseguir un buen trabajo. Además piensa que no todo el tiempo vas a estar así, algún día te enamorarás, te casarás, tendrás hijos y deberás velar por el futuro de tu familia.

-¿Terminaste con el discurso o tengo que oír más?

-¡Qué muchacho más malcriado!

-Papá ya me lo has dicho cientos de veces que me lo sé de memoria ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

-¡No! si ya lo sabes ¿por qué no haces algo por seguir el consejo?

-Papá, estoy viejo para ir a la universidad, además tengo otros proyectos, tú sabes que quiero ser músico

-Para ser músico debes estudiar

-Estuve estudiando en Usa, en las mejores escuelas

-Nada te garantiza que podrás ser un músico reconocido, no me gustaría verte cantando en los bares, discotecas o restaurantes

-Lo mío es estar en grandes escenarios, algún día lo lograré

-Hasta eso irás a la universidad, debes tener dos opciones por sí la una no funciona

-Creo que mejor iré a mi cuarto

-Será lo mejor y espero que reflexiones

Seiya fue a buscar a Serena para invitarla a desayunar, ella estaba preocupada por Darién porque no había llegado a casa a dormir, no imaginaba que estuviera donde su padre.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación

-Cuando quieras

-¿Te llamó mi hermano? Ayer no llegó a tu casa, le dije que te llamara

-Este...sí -Mintió-

-¡Qué bueno!

-Entonces hablaste con él -Pensó que por teléfono-

-Sí, y me di cuenta que te quiere

-¿Qué? -Se puso roja-

-Sí, te quiere

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque se preocupa por ti

Si se preocupara por mí me habría llamado ayer, ¡claro! pero que va a llamar si estaba con esa chica -Pensó- con Seiya tiene que disimular que me tiene aprecio.

-Te quedaste pensando

-No es nada, dime ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Sigues saliendo con Minako?

-Sí, es hermosa

-¿Sabes que ella y yo estudiábamos juntas?

-¿En verdad? ¿Cómo está eso?

-No la recordaba pero hablando con Lita el otro día me acordé de todo, casi no la reconocí, ha cambiado, igual que todos

-Ella no me ha dicho nada

-Pregúntale

Serena se fue a su casa y se encontró con Lita estuvieron conversando largo rato sobre lo difícil que era conseguir un empleo y luego hablaron de Seiya.

-A él le gusta Minako

-Es un tonto ¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien que se ha hecho un montón de cirugías?

-Seguramente no lo sabe

-Deberías de decírselo así como también deberías de decirle que lo amas

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, estoy segura de que cuando sepa que tú lo quieres se olvidará de esa muñeca de porcelana

-No lo sé

-Arriésgate

-¿Y si lo pierdo?

-No, estoy segura que no, él te quiere mucho

-Lo haré -Dijo parándose firme- le diré a Seiya que lo amo y le contaré la verdad sobre Minako

-Así se habla

Minako estaba caminando por los pasillos de la televisora, su caminar era elegante y distinguido, sus compañeras le tenían cierta envidia y los hombres se derretían por ella. Seiya se la encontró y la invitó a tomar un café.

-Minako, ya sé que fuiste compañera de Serena en la escuela

-¿Qué? -Se asustó pensando en que él podría haberse enterado como era antes de operarse-

-¡Te sorprende!

-Es que no me acuerdo de mis compañeros de clases, debe ser, si ella te dijo, debe ser

-Sí, dijo que casi no te había reconocido

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-Solo eso

Ella sintió un gran alivio pero supuso que Serena era un peligro, al ir al tocador se miró al espejo.

-¡Soy la diosa del amor y la belleza! Serena tengo que deshacerme de ti, no puedo dejar que Seiya sepa de mi aspecto anterior y tú eres una rival muy fuerte, Seiya no hace más que hablar de ti todo el tiempo, podría enamorarse y no lo permitiré, él es bello y debe estar con alguien como yo

Minako fue a visitar a Serena a su departamento, justo cuando iba de salida.

-¡Minako!

-¡Serena! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar

-Estoy de salida

-Seré breve, iré directamente al grano. No quiero que te interpongas entre Seiya y yo, estamos saliendo y pronto seremos novios. Ni se te ocurra decirle que yo...

-¿Qué te operaste para lucir hermosa?

-Yo no me he operado

-Entonces ¿Cómo explicas qué...?

-Serena, ten cuidado conmigo, o sino la que va a necesitar de una cirugía reconstructiva vas a ser tú, adiós

A Serena le dio más rabia esta amenaza así que con mayor razón estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Seiya, salió y se encontró con su amigo en uno de los restaurantes a los que solía ir con él.

-Me sorprendió tu invitación, siempre soy yo el que invita

-Es que tenía que verte, tengo que contarte algo

-Te escucho

-Se trata de mí, no quería decírtelo, más bien, tengo algo de pena decírtelo

-Ya lo sé, ya sé lo que me quieres decir

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, te conozco desde hace años y sé lo que estás pensando y sintiendo, perdóname por pretender no saberlo

-¿Lo sabes?

-Siempre lo supe

-¡Oh! ¡Qué vergüenza contigo!

-No te de pena, es natural

-¿Cómo no me va a dar pena contigo? -Dijo toda roja-

-No te preocupes más, déjalo todo en mis manos, solo espera un tiempo más hasta que hable con mi padre -Ella se emocionó, ¿sería que quería tener algo serio con ella?-

-¿Tan pronto? pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y a penas si lo estamos mencionando

-me preocupo por ti, Darién es mi hermano y sé que deseas ayudarlo pero también está tu comodidad

-¿Darién? -Ella se extrañó, no entendía a que se refería, ella estaba hablando de sus sentimientos hacia él y él sale con otra cosa-

-Sí, cuando pueda le conseguiré un cuarto aparte y él podrá mudarse, no quiero incomodarte, no querías decírmelo por temor ¿Verdad? Te sentías mal, pero no debes tener vergüenza ni pena conmigo somos amigos

-Es cierto -Se resignó a no expresarle sus sentimientos- pero no me incomoda tanto, Darién es un buen chico

-¡Tú eres especial! Gracias por ser mi amiga, por comprenderme

-Y como tu amiga es necesario que te cuente algo ahora que estás saliendo con Minako -Pensó soltárselo, al menos podría alejarlo de ella- Ella no es lo que parece, ella ha cambiado mucho desde la escuela porque...

-Se hizo la cirugía plástica -Completó él-

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, se ha hecho muchas pero eso no me importa, antes me parece algo intrigante, interesante, me fascina

Serena no podía creerlo, pensó que sabiendo que ella era una belleza artificial dejaría de gustarle pero él estaba diciéndole que le fascinaba eso. Se desilusionó y fue a contarle a Lita lo que había pasado.

-Ahora los hombres se fijan en lo exterior, se dejan llevar por una figura esbelta y un rostro bonito y tu Seiya no es la excepción -Dijo Lita-

-¿Habrá algún hombre que no se fije en esas cosas?

-Creo que no, la única solución sería que te operaras también para lucir hermosa, más hermosa que ella, solo así podrías quitárselo a esa arpía y de paso hasta puede que consigas ser modelo

-¿Operarme?

-Sí, mira que en ella hicieron un buen trabajo, yo no la reconocería si tú no me dices

-No lo sé

-Bueno no me escuches, solo lo decía por molestar, el que te quiera tiene que amarte por lo que eres en tu interior

-Seiya tiene que ver mi interior -Pensó-

Darién quiso salir de su habitación pero su padre lo había encerrado con llave para que no se escapara.

-¡Papá abre la puerta!

-No, tú estás buscando la forma de irte

-No puedes tenerme encerrado todo el tiempo, necesito ir al baño

-No saldrás hasta mañana en que te lleve a la universidad a rendir el examen de ingreso

Darién dejó de insistir y se fijó en un cuadro que le había comprado su padre hace algún tiempo, era el retrato de uno de los músicos más celebres del Japón. Una idea se vino a su mente y sonrió, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Al señor Kou le pareció extraño que su hijo dejara de gritar que quería salir, así que entró a la habitación y no lo vio.

-¡Darién!

La ventana estaba abierta, se las había ingeniado para saltar y se había ido llevándose el cuadro y su motocicleta.

-¡Este niño! ¡Por Dios que me va a sacar canas verdes!

Darién llegó al edificio y vio a Serena sentada en la terraza, tenía la misma expresión que cuando vio a Seiya besándose con Minako. Subió y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? -Le preguntó-

-¡Darién! ¿Qué harías tú si te gustara alguien, una mujer sumamente hermosa y luego descubrieras que esa belleza es falsa, que toda ella es producto del bisturí? ¿Te seguiría gustando?

-No, pero trataría de comprender que fue lo que la llevó a eso, si lo hizo por salud o por vanidad, y si descubriera que no solo su belleza física es falsa sino que ella también lo es en su interior dejaría de agradarme ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿A tu chico le gusta alguien así?

-Sí, pensé que si sabía que ella pasó por el quirófano se desilusionaría pero no fue así, me dijo que le gusta más ahora, que le resulta fascinante ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Siempre ha tenido gustos algo excéntricos –Pensó en su hermano-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó puesto que ella no le había dicho que era Seiya-

-Bueno yo... lo digo por... que tú misma eres una prueba viviente ¿O no?

-¡Cretino!

-¡Oso!

-¿Y tú qué? Eres un... Erizo -Lo dijo por sus cabellos alborotados- Sí de ahora en adelante serás un Erizo

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué no vine ayer? –Giró el tema de la conversación-

-No, ¿Para qué? Sé que te fuiste con la mujer esa, la de la discoteca -Dijo algo indignada-

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? Seguro que la pasaste bien

-Pues sí, fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, el ambiente, la música, nos pusimos algo...que te diré, algo frenéticos, extasiados

A Serena se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y él se reía viéndola.

-¿Quieres que siga contándote?

-No, no me interesa saber que más hicieron

-Está bien, no te contaré

Se quedaron callados unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella siguió hablando.

-He pensado mucho, por él quisiera hacerlo, he pensado seriamente en operarme

-¿Qué?

-Sí, si a él le gustan las mujeres esculpidas porque no habría de gustarle yo si me opero

-Está bien hazlo, opérate y ve si llegas a gustarle -Dijo algo enojado, casi gritando- Porque tienes que buscar complacerlo en todo, hay otras formas, no necesariamente tienes que llegar a ese extremo. Además ¿Cuánto crees que cuesta una cirugía de esas? ¿Tienes dinero?

-¡Claro que lo tengo!

-Bueno, si quieres hazlo, allá tú -Se levantó y se fue molesto-

-¿Y a este que le pasa? -Se preguntó-

Al día siguiente mientras Serena aun dormía sonó el celular, era Seiya quién la llamaba.

-¡Aló!

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Seiya eres tú!

-Necesitaba oír tu voz esta mañana, hoy tendré un día muy duro, tengo algunos eventos que cubrir, incluso una presentación pero escucharte me llena de vigor

-¡Seiya! ¡Recargado! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

-Eso quería escuchar, gracias por el ánimo mi ángel, te llamo más tarde

-Adiós

Serena era feliz cuando hablaba con Seiya, él siempre le decía cosas bonitas y aunque sabía que él solo lo hacía por cariño y no por amor le gustaba imaginar que era por amor.

Darién estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperando a Serena.

-Te estabas tardando -Dijo él-

-Es que me quedé dormida

-¡Como siempre! Quería darte algo

-¿Qué?

-Es una parte de lo que te debo -Le extendió un sobre cerrado-

-¿Dinero? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Importa acaso? Si no lo quieres regrésamelo

-No, no, deja que tengo que pagar el arriendo y el gas. ¡Ah por cierto tengo un trabajo para ti!

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí, vamos, en el camino te explico

Bajaron y afuera estaba estacionada la motocicleta del chico.

-¿Y eso?

-Es mía y ya no hagas más preguntas, confórmate con saber que no es robada

-¿Acaso he dicho eso?

-No, pero por si lo pensabas

Se fueron y llegaron hasta un hotel donde necesitaban personal para limpieza, tendrían que trapear y encerar los pisos de aquel edificio.

Estaban en el cuarto de los trebejos donde además debían cambiarse de ropa.

-Ponte el uniforme -Le dijo ella a Darién-

-¿Qué clase de trabajo es este? ¿No podrías haber buscado uno más acorde a mi presencia?

-No discutas y ponte a trabajar, yo también debo hacerlo y no me quejo, además piensa que todavía me debes mucho

-Está bien Señora, como digas

En ese momento entraron dos personas, eran los jefes de área y estaban buscando alguien para que supliera al hombre de seguridad que había renunciado.

-Tú -Llamaron a Darién- tienes el porte indicado ¿Te interesaría un puesto mejor que el de limpieza?

-Por supuesto -Respondió él-

-Entonces deja esas escobas y ven con nosotros, te daremos un traje

-¡Adiós Serena! ¡Ah! y limpia bien todo -Dijo en son de burla el chico a la rubia-

El personal de seguridad usaba traje negro con corbata, Serena se quedó fría, no podía creer que Darién tuviera tanta suerte, se resignó a su trabajo y fue a limpiar los pasillos.

En aquel hotel se realizaba un desfile de modas y los presentadores serían Minako y Seiya pero esto lo desconocían Serena y Darién.

El chico estaba en el lugar asignado cuando de pronto escucha la voz de su hermano y se percata de que era él quien estaba con Mina, los vio abrazarse y besarse. Serena venía en dirección a ellos y Darién quiso evitarle el sufrimiento se paró frente a ella evitando que viera a quienes estaban más adelante.

-¡Serena! te ves cansada, deja eso y mejor ve a sentarte

-No, tengo mucho que hacer todavía

-Vamos, mejor ve a limpiar otro lado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me ocultas?

-Nada Serena, solo estoy molestándote

Serena no le creyó y lo hizo a un lado pero para ese entonces la pareja se había marchado y ella no vio nada.

-Solo quieres quitarme el tiempo -Dijo ella- mejor iré a limpiar a otro lado

La chica llevó el material de limpieza a otro lado cuando pasó por uno de los grandes salones escuchó el nombre de su amor secreto.

-Con ustedes el señor Seiya Kou

Ella se detuvo y entró para verlo, había mucha gente pero igual pasó, él estaba guapísimo, llevaba un traje muy elegante y caminó por la pasarela con el micrófono en mano. Parecía un sueño, él estaba ahí, su día se alegró, era perfecto. Darién llegó y se quedó mirando desde la entrada, no se acercó más como lo hizo la rubia. Luego se escuchó la voz de la misma persona que presentó a Seiya.

-Y con él la hermosísima Minako Aino

Minako caminó con suma gracia y elegancia y se paró junto a Seiya, ambos lucían resplandecientes, el sueño de Serena se vino abajo, ella estaba sobre la pasarela junto a su amado y los dos parecían la pareja perfecta.

-Esta noche es de gala -Dijo Seiya- los mejores diseñadores han preparado para ustedes...

Serena quiso irse antes de que su amigo la viera, ella estaba hecha un desastre, sus cabellos desordenados, un trapo amarrado en la cabeza y vestida como una simple mucama. Mientras Seiya hablaba en el micrófono, Serena caminaba en dirección a la salida pero para su mala suerte tropezó y fue a dar sobre un enorme pastel que acababan de llevar.

-¡Mi pastel! -Exclamó el chef-

La gente rió y miró a la chica toda embarrada de crema, Seiya se conmovió y bajó de la plataforma para ver si podía ayudarla.

-¿Está bien? -Le preguntó sin saber que era su mejor amiga la que estaba embadurnada de crema pastelera-

Ella no quería que él se diera cuenta y volvió a meter la cabeza en la crema, Seiya se sorprendió de aquello, ella salió corriendo de ahí mientras los demás seguían riendo.

Llegó al cuarto de trebejos y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, Darién llegó a buscarla.

-Ella estaba ahí con él, sobre la plataforma, sobre la pasarela que algún día quise pisar, siempre quise ser modelo, desde que conocí a Seiya, sabía cuánto le gustaba ese mundo, pensé que si me convertía en modelo brillaría así como él, yo debería estar a su lado, no Minako -Dijo entre una mezcla de rabia y dolor-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, te espero afuera -Dijo él, no tenía palabras de aliento, a su mente no venía ninguna- no tardes

Serena no había limpiado bien su rostro pero le daba igual, se sentía como una cucaracha aplastada, Darién ya estaba subido en la moto y en cuanto la vio salir se preparó para irse.

-¡Serena! ¡Apúrate!

-Ya voy -Dijo y se subió- Me siento tan mal ¿Por qué no soy como ella? ¿Por qué no soy tan bonita como ella?

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto -Dijo y arrancó-

Darién prácticamente volaba en la motocicleta, la rubia sintió pavor, casi ni podía abrir los ojos por el viento que golpeaba su cara. Al fin se detuvo y lo hizo frente a una clínica estética.

-llegamos, si tanto lo quieres, ve y hazte la cirugía -Dijo molesto-

-Sí quiero -También molesta y se bajó- gracias por traerme, voy ahora mismo a que me operen

-Haz lo que te dé la gana -Expresó el chico y se fue en su moto-

Serena estaba llena de rabia entró a la clínica y pidió que un doctor la viera, la secretaria le explicó que en ese momento los doctores estaban ocupados. Uno finalmente salió y ella lo detuvo.

-¡Por favor! -Rogó- ¡Quiero que me opere!

Darién se había arrepentido de dejarla sola, regresó, entró y escuchó esto último.

-¡Por favor! -Rogó otra vez- ¡Quiero que me opere!

-¿Tiene cita? la más próxima es dentro de dos meses -Explicó la secretaria-

-No, es que yo...

-Serena, yo no hablaba en serio, no quiero que te operes -Dijo el chico- No cometas esa locura, tenemos que hablar, ven conmigo, estaré afuera

-Señorita hágale caso a su novio, usted no necesita operarse –Dijo el doctor-

-Es qué…

-Escuche al doctor –Aconsejó la secretaria- mejor vaya con su novio

Serena no tenía palabras, podía haber aclarado que Darién no era su novio pero estaba tan afectada que no pudo hablar.

-¡Serena! –Exclamó Darién- ¿Quieres oír un consejo?

-¿Cuál?

-Sí lo amas díselo, solo así terminará todo esto y por favor desiste de esa absurda idea, si él te quiere será por lo que eres no por lo que serás

-Temo perder su amistad

-Tienes que hablar con él

-¿Si me rechaza?

-No lo hará, estoy seguro

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera tienes idea de quién se trata

-Sí dices que eres la única persona que puede hacerlo feliz es porque él también siente algo por ti, tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, tal vez le haga falta un empujón

Serena no respondió y él solo esperó a que se subiera para llevarla a la casa.

-¡Darién! –Dijo poco antes de llegar- ¿Podrías dejarme aquí? Quiero caminar y pensar

-Está bien

La rubia estuvo caminando por largo rato pero se deprimía de solo ver a las parejas de enamorados, se sentó en un parque y recordó la primera vez que vio a Seiya, quería volver el tiempo atrás, temía que su relación con Mina fuera más allá

Finalmente regresó a casa y fue a sentarse en la terraza como siempre. Darién la vio llegar pero no se atrevió a acercarse, no sabía que más decirle para consolarla, además no se veía haciéndolo, para él era difícil mostrar sus sentimientos y aunque había aprendido a apreciar a Serena, le molestaba que tuviera tan baja autoestima y que su hermano no se diera cuenta que ella era la persona indicada para él. Aún pensaba en cómo hacer para unirlos.

Serena tuvo otra cita con Seiya y él siempre le hablaba de Minako, eso le fastidiaba pero disimulaba.

-¿Crees que a Minako le gusten los dulces?

-No sé ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-Tienes razón. Ayer quería invitarla a comer a este restaurante pero creo que solo frecuenta los de clase

-¡Oh!

-Solo contigo puedo venir acá

-Seiya –su paciencia se agotó- Tengo que regresar, me gustaría conversar contigo pero debo hacer algunas cosas

-Está bien cariño, te llevo a tu casa

-No, deja, yo tomo el metro

-Quiero llevarte

-No te preocupes más, ve a tu trabajo Seiya

-Está bien

Serena no tenía ánimos de volver a casa, llegó a una avenida y vio en una pastelería un pastel en forma de corazón, se veía apetitoso, decidió llevarlo a casa, entró para preguntar por el precio.

-¡Quiero llevar ese pastel! –Le dijo al dueño-

-¡Lo siento pero no puedes llevártelo!

-¿Está pagado?

-No, pero ya no sirve –Dijo y lo echó al tacho-

-¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Lee el letrero

Cerca de la puerta había un letrero que decía: _**"Los pasteles expuestos mas de 5 días son retirados y reemplazados"**_

-A mí eso no me importaba, quería llevármelo

-Reemplázalo, busca otro, puede que sea mejor

-Sí al menos pudiera –Dijo tristemente-

-Claro que se puede

-Yo no estoy hablando de pasteles

-Para el caso es lo mismo, si no te funciona cámbialo

-Ya no importa

Serena estaba triste, le dio pena ver al pastel en el tacho pero luego se fijó en otro letrero que decía: _**"Se necesita asistente pastelero para Chef"**_

-Señor –se dirigió al hombre- yo quiero el puesto

El hombre la miró no muy convencido y luego se le vino a la mente aquel incidente en el hotel cuando una chica se estrelló contra uno de sus pasteles. Serena era esa chica.

-¡No creo que tú puedas! –Le dijo y ella se puso a llorar-

-Lo siento, no llores, está bien, te daré la oportunidad

-¡Oh gracias! –Cambiando de semblante- trabajaré muy duro

Darién por su parte estaba con Michiru y Haruka reclamándoles por haberlo vendido a su padre.

-Ahora sí que no les diré donde me estoy quedando ustedes dos son capaces de decirle a mi padre

-Lo sentimos, ahora te hemos vendido con alguien más –Dijo Michiru-

-Esto es el colmo ¿Y ahora qué?

-Se trata de un productor musical o algo así, necesita alguien experto en crear melodías y esas cosas, para música de comerciales, fondos o ring tones

-¡Hum!

-Le dijimos que eres buenísimo y quiere conocerte –Explicó Haruka-

-Está bien, espero no sea otra trampa

Finalmente Darién pasó la prueba y al hombre le gustó mucho como Darién trabajaba produciendo nuevas melodías.

-¡Haruka no te equivocaste! El chico es bueno

-Tu equipo de sonido es bueno –Dijo Darién- pero necesito saber algo más

-¿Qué?

-No trabajo por nada

-Ganarás muy bien, si conseguimos más clientes la paga será superior

-Está bien acepto ¿Podría darme un adelanto? –Preguntó el chico-

-El productor y las dos chicas se quedaron mirando extrañados

Serena estaba feliz y compró comida para invitar a Darién, se sentó frente al televisor a mirar su programa favorito.

-¿Qué hay?

-Ven Darién, traje bollos al vapor

-Ok. Serena quiero darte algo

-¿Qué?

-Ten, creo que con esto pago toda la deuda –Dijo sentándose a su lado-

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Encontré trabajo y pedí un adelanto

-¡También yo encontré trabajo!

-¡Genial!

Se sentaron juntos a comer, estaban muy felices de que las cosas estuvieran mejorando económicamente.


	5. CAPITULO 5

Serena llegó a la pastelería, estaba emocionada con su nuevo empleo, siempre le gustaron los pasteles y ahora estaría más cerca de ellos.

-Jefe ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Preguntó la chica-

-No me digas Jefe me hace sentir viejo, dime solo Andrew

-Pero es mi jefe

-Este trabajo es menos formal, no estamos en una oficina, eres la asistente de un chef, solo dime Andrew

-Está bien Andrew ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Este... podrías cargar los sacos de harina y ponerlos por allá... No mejor no, son demasiado pesados, te pondré hacer otra cosa

Serena rió y fue a cargar los sacos y a cambiarlos de lugar, el hombre quedó impresionado con la fuerza de la chica y la vio moverse rápidamente.

Seiya había terminado su jornada pero a Minako le tocaba quedarse en la estación porque tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, así que el chico decidió llamar a su amiga.

La rubia había terminado de lavar y limpiar los utensilios que usó Andrew en la preparación de algunos bocadillos y dulces.

-¡Serena! No es necesario que vengas mañana

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¡Le ruego! Deme otra oportunidad, le prometo que trabajaré mucho, más duro -Rogaba la chica sacudiendo por los hombros a su Jefe-

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! -Habló el hombre- No es necesario que vengas porque mañana hay una huelga en esta avenida, por seguridad no abriré el negocio, no te estoy corriendo

-Perdón

El hombre estaba agitado, la rubia lo había dejado mareado, aquella chica tenía demasiada energía eso le gustaba, sabía que iban a entenderse muy bien.

-¡Hasta pasado mañana!

-Qué te vaya bien Serena

Serena iba saliendo cuando la llamada de Seiya entró a su celular.

-Aló Serena

-¡Seiya!

-Princesa, fui a tu casa pero no estabas

-Es que acabo de salir de mi trabajo

-¿Ya encontraste uno? ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias

-Entonces tenemos que festejarlo ¿Dónde estás? Te recogeré de inmediato

-Estoy en...

Seiya llegó casi de inmediato y juntos fueron a tomar algo.

-¡Me da tanto gusto Serena!

-Gracias Seiya

-¿Y te gusta mucho lo que haces?

-Sí, estar rodeada de pastelillos de fresa me encanta

-¡Hum! tendré que probarlos

-Espero poder hacer alguno para ti

-Y yo espero probarlo. Pero... estoy pensando en que tal vez podrías ayudarme con el pastel de mi boda, claro si es que algún día me caso

-Seguro que te casarás -Dijo casi sin ánimos-

-Sí, ojalá mi esposa sea igual de linda y buena como tú

Abre los ojos Seiya -Pensó la rubia- No busques más, yo estoy aquí y te amo.

-Bueno será mejor que te lleve a casa, quedé en regresar por Mina a la estación y creo que se me está haciendo algo tarde, pero no podía dejar de verte, eres mi mejor amiga y si existiera una fecha de expiración para nuestra amistad quisiera que fuera en un...

-Millón de años -Completó ella-

Serena bajó del auto y despidió a Seiya. En el refrigerador había una lata de cola y otra de vino, las cogió y fue a la terraza. Dibujó una rayuela y se puso a saltar. Darién como siempre miró hacia arriba antes de entrar al edificio y al verla decidió ir a molestarla un rato.

-¡Oso! ¿Qué traes ahora?

-¡Darién! Estoy confundida

-¿Por qué? -Dijo tomando un poco de la soda que dejó la rubia a un lado-

-Tú no bebes soda negra

-Ahora sí -Sonrió- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-El chico que me gusta a veces me dice que le gustaría casarse con alguien como yo pero sin embargo no me considera como a una candidata

-Es que él debe tener miedo

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, seguramente tiene miedo de herirte y no se atreve a proponerte algo por eso tú debes tomar la iniciativa

-¿Sabes qué Erizo? Tienes razón pero no sé cómo hacerlo, voy a pensar mucho en ello -Dijo bebiendo todo el contenido de la lata de vino-

-¡Señora! ¿Te tomaste todo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú no estás acostumbrada a beber y cuando lo haces te vuelves loca

Darién tenía razón, recordaba perfectamente aquel día en que la conoció, lo frenética que se puso en el taxi y luego cuando usando su fuerza prácticamente lo obligó a dormir a su lado.

-¡Serena! -Gritó él-

La chica salió del edificio y se puso a correr por toda la cuadra, Darién la siguió hasta que la alcanzó.

-Es mejor que regresemos -Le dijo-

-¿Qué te pasa Darién? ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos?

-No, no, hoy no -La agarró del brazo y casi la arrastró de regreso-

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio justo donde vivía la portera y Serena tomó una piedra.

-Tengo una adivinanza para ti Darién. ¿Quién es el chico que me gusta? Dímelo

-No lo sé

-¿Cómo que no? -Preguntó tambaleándose- Es alguien cercano, a ti y a mi

-No lo sé, y no insistas

-Entonces

-¿Entonces qué?

-Vamos a hacer algo de ejercicio -Dijo y lanzó la piedra al portal-

Darién se asombró de su fuerza, con una sola piedra destrozó parte del portal.

-La señora va a matarnos, vayámonos antes de que nos vean

-No, solo quiero hacer una prueba más

Tomó una piedra más grande y terminó de tirar lo que quedaba del portal. Darién se horrorizó y Serena se cayó al suelo inconsciente producto de su borrachera. Antes de que alguien los viera él se la llevó de ahí, la recostó en el sofá pero ella volvió a caer al piso.

-¡Serena! debes estar loca -Dijo él-

La chica estaba como dormida y él se sentó a su lado en el piso, parecía estar incómoda y puso su brazo debajo de su cabeza, estuvo mirándola algunos minutos pero luego se arrepintió y retiró su brazo.

-Debimos ser enemigos en nuestras vidas pasadas para que ahora estemos atorados en esta situación -Le dijo aunque no la escuchara-

La levantó y la llevó a la recámara. Al día siguiente ella se despertó tarde con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué me pasó? -Preguntó a Darién quién había comprado pan y leche y estaba desayunando-

-Te volviste loca ayer

-No me acuerdo bien

-Mejor siéntate a desayunar

Serena se sentó y se puso a revisar el celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de Seiya.

-¿Viendo si te llamó tu chico?

-¡Hum! debe estar ocupado

La rubia dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se puso a prepararse un pan con mantequilla, el chico quiso molestarla y agarró su celular.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó molesta-

-Voy a llamar a tu chico, debe estar en el número uno -alcanzó a marcar-

-Devuelve eso acá -y se lo arranchó de las manos y cerró la llamada antes de que entrara-

-¿Por qué Señora? ayer quisiste decirme quien era

-No me acuerdo

-No deberías beber así

-Fue por error

Seiya vio la llamada perdida de Serena y se la regresó.

-Cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? Tengo una llamada perdida tuya ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

-Hola, estaba desayunando y hoy no tengo que ir, sin querer marqué tu número -Dijo mirando a Darién con ojos acusadores-

-Estaba pensando en que no celebramos bien que hayas conseguido trabajo ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? Hoy no puedo, mañana tampoco, por mi trabajo pero pasado mañana sí, se estrena una película muy buena que quisiera verla contigo

-Me parece genial

-Y después podríamos ir a comer algo

-Si claro -Dijo con la mirada iluminada por lo que Darién supuso que era su hermano al otro lado de la línea-

Serena colgó y se sentó feliz a desayunar.

-Debo suponer que tu chico te invitó a salir

-Sí, quiere que vayamos al cine. Hoy no puede pero pasado mañana después de su trabajo iremos

-Procura que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos

-No tienes que decirme que hacer, yo ya lo sé

-Está bien, luego no quiero verte llorando

Ambos salieron y vieron el portal destrozado, Serena no recordaba que era ella la causante.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? -Preguntó asombrada-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -Darién tomó su mano-

La casera salió y les gritó.

-Sé que fueron ustedes y si no pagan el arriendo se irán porque esta no se las pienso pagar

Darién subió a Serena a su moto y salieron despavoridos de ahí. Más adelante la rubia le pidió que se detuviera.

-Iré a visitar a una amiga

-Nos vemos más tarde

Serena fue a ver a Lita quien salió llorando a abrazarla.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Preguntó al verla con un par de gafas oscuras-

-Es qué...

-Habla Lita no me angusties

Lita se sacó las gafas y vio que su amiga tenía rojo e hinchado en la parte de arriba de las cejas

-¿Qué te pasó? -Volvió a preguntar-

-quise hacerme la cirugía

-¿Qué?

-Es que fui a uno de esos lugares donde realizan cirugías experimentales y dijeron que todo estaría bien, yo solo quería las cejas un poco más arriba, el doctor me dijo que tengo una infección, los instrumentos que utilizaron no estaban esterilizados

-Pero en qué cabeza Lita, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, tengo hielo, podemos ponerte para que se desinflame un poco

-Me siento tan mal, yo te decía que era una locura operarse u mírame, fui la primera en caer

-Ya, no te sientas mal, yo habría hecho lo mismo

Las dos fueron a casa de Serena y después de aplicarse hielo se quedaron viendo la televisión hasta que el timbre sonó. La rubia fue a abrir y se encontró con Minako.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pedirte disculpas Serena

-¿Qué?

-El otro día dije cosas sin pensar, estuve reflexionando y no creo que debamos ser enemigas, tú eres la mejor amiga de Seiya y yo soy prácticamente su novia, así que deberías ser amigas también ¿No crees?

Serena se extrañó pero la invitó a pasar y Lita se sorprendió al volverla a ver, no podía creer que fuera la misma chica que estudió con ellas en la secundaria.

-¿Tú eres Aino?

-Sí y tú eres Kino, estás igual que en la secundaria

-En cambio tú ni pareces

-Sí, ahora soy otra mis amigas y he venido a ayudarlas, para que sean tan hermosas y femeninas como yo

-¿De veras? -Preguntó dudando Lita-

-Sí, les diré todos mis secretos de belleza

Aquel día las llevó a un spa y a un gabinete de belleza pero Serena no dejó que tocaran ninguno de sus cabellos, aun dudaba de su rival. Fueron de compras y se sentaron a tomar un té.

-Cuando caminen, siéntanse las reinas del mundo, la postura es muy importante -Les dijo- Además nunca coman demasiados dulces, eso engorda, siempre deben vestirse a la moda, y el maquillaje es algo indispensable. Si está en sus posibilidades háganse una cirugía, pero por favor tiene que ser con un especialista

Ella siguió dándoles consejos y ellas seguían más extrañadas que antes. Mina se despidió y Serena se quedó pensando en que algo debía estar tramando la presentadora.

En la tarde Darién llegó y le entregó a Serena otro sobre con dinero.

-Estoy esperando que me devuelvas los equipos

-Ya te di uno

-Con este dinero se cubre mi deuda, pensé que el otro día me regresarías todos

- Me quisiste hacer trampa no estaba completo pero -Dijo revisando el sobre- ya vi que está todo. Está bien llévate el que te falta

-Espero que vayas a pagar las planillas señora, no te demores porque ya mismo cierran la oficina

-Iré mañana después del trabajo

Al día siguiente Serena se quedó dormida y cuando vio que era tarde corrió a lavarse los dientes y Darién estaba rasurándose. Ella se miró en el mismo espejo que él y se sintió extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó él mientras se limpiaba la espuma-

-Es que nunca había visto a un chico rasurarse

El no dijo nada solo terminó de lavarse la cara y Serena se enjuagó los dientes.

-Señora, te has cepillado mal los dientes

-Es que es tarde -Dijo y salió-

Serena trabajó feliz ese día porque sabía que faltaban pocas horas para que llegue el día de su cita con Seiya. Él la llamó para saber cómo estaba.

-Bien

-Me dijo Mina que ahora que han vuelto a verse se han hecho amigas, me da gusto ¿Verdad que es linda? Todo en ella es perfecto, creo que me estoy enamorando más de ella cada día, es especial y hermosa

Serena se sintió como un insecto, se despidió de su amigo y le solicitó a Andrew que la dejara ir temprano a casa.

Llegó con los ánimos por los suelos y revisando las planillas que tenía que pagar se encontró con un sobre que contenía un cupón que decía: Usted es la ganadora para una cirugía totalmente gratis con los mejores especialistas, en pocas horas será hermosa como siempre soñó

-No puedo creerlo -Dijo y pensó en Seiya- fue a averiguar de qué se trataba

La recepcionista de la clínica le explicó.

-Es verdad usted es la ganadora, por la suscripción de la guía televisiva, podrá obtener una cirugía totalmente gratis

-No lo puedo creer

-Solo tendría que pagar los recargos

-¡Ah! Entonces no es gratis

-Sí, lo es, estas operaciones valen una fortuna

El médico la revisó y le dijo que ella no necesitaba de cirugía pero si es que deseaba podrían realzar ciertas partes y dejarla como a una verdadera diosa.

-Sí quiero

Llenó unas formas y usando el dinero del arriendo y las demás planillas canceló los recargos. La llevaron al quirófano y le dijeron que en un par de horas estaría lista.

Mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia soñó con Seiya, se vio así misma hermosa, más hermosa que Minako.

-Me he enamorado de ti Serena, a penas te vi y quise besarte -Dijo Seiya-

Cuándo iban a darse un beso una alarma la despertó, ella estaba sola en el quirófano, se levantó buscó sus lentes y salió sin entender que sucedía.

No había nadie en el lugar, todo estaba desolado, solo estaba encendido el televisor en recepción pero nadie que estuviera viendo.

Las noticias anunciaban que justamente en la clínica que estaba, médico y enfermeras fueron arrestados por practicar la medicina sin títulos y además de realizar operaciones clandestinas. Serena quería estrellar su cabeza contra el muro, había perdido el dinero por una estupidez.

Darién llegó al departamento y Serena tras él, ella miró las planillas y era el último día de pago. El chico se metió al baño y encendió el calentador pero como habían cortado el gas el agua salió helada. Serena escuchó el grito del hombre.

-¡Serena!

Darién salió del baño cubierto con la toalla de la cintura para abajo y la rubia se tapó la cara.

-¿Por qué no pagaste el gas? Te lo recordé esta mañana

-Es tu culpa Darién

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tú dejaste ese cupón para la cirugía plástica y gasté el dinero

-Estás loca, yo no he traído ningún cupón, yo te dije que no quería que te operaras, además no te han hecho nada estás igualita ¿O acaso tienes el dinero escondido en alguna parte?

-No, esa clínica era una farsa y perdí el dinero- Dijo avergonzada-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Esa es una trampa para sacar dinero y no te diste cuenta

-¿Trampa? -Pensó en Minako-

-Fue ella, fue Minako

-Eres una tonta, y ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Ya no me regañes, tú hiciste lo mismo el mes pasado

-Yo te pagué y no tuvimos problemas. Está noche está haciendo frío, no sé como podrás dormir

Darién se fue, una hora más tarde él estaba en su cama súper abrigado con una manta eléctrica y Serena se asomó a verlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo venía a ver si estás bien

-Sí, gracias a la manta que tenía guardada puedo decir que sí

-Bueno entonces, que duermas bien

-¡Señora! –La llamó-

-¿Sí? –Dijo pensando en que la invitaría a compartir su cama calientita-

-Cuando salgas apaga la luz por favor

¡Qué gran desilusión! Ella se fue a su habitación en donde hacía mucho frío, trató de calentarse poniendo las manos cerca de una plancha pero era inútil, como no había gas tampoco podía prepararse algo caliente. Serena se levantó y fue corriendo al cuarto de Darién y se metió en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó el hombre-

-No seas egoísta, déjame dormir contigo, estoy congelándome

-Eres una abusiva

-Tú también lo eres, te comes todo lo que compro para la quincena en un par de días

-Te estoy dando dinero por quedarme aquí

-Te he salvado de ir a donde tu padre

-Tengo sueño, mañana seguiremos discutiendo –Le dijo dándole la espalda y cubriéndose la cara-

Finalmente se durmieron, sin darse cuenta terminaron abrazados y así estuvieron hasta el otro día.

La primera en levantarse fue ella quién tenía que preparar el desayuno, no daban las seis cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Fue a abrir y una linda chica de largos cabellos negros le sonrió, junto a ella estaban un par de maletas.

-¡Hola! Dime ¿Aquí vive Darién Chiba?

-Sí ¿Quién lo busca?

-Soy Rei Hino

-Mucho gusto, soy Serena

-Es un placer Serena, pero dime ¿Está mi esposo?

-¿Tu esposo?

-Sí, Darién

Darién se había levantado y cuando pasó por la sala y miró a Serena en la puerta se sorprendió tanto de ver a Rei.

-¡Darién!

-Rei ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué me dejaste Darién?

-Rei, es mejor que regreses por donde viniste, ya te dije que no siento nada por ti

-No es cierto, si fuera así no me habrías cuidado

-Darién ¿Puedo saber que está pasando aquí? Dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres y ahora resulta que hasta estás casado

Darién no escuchó a Serena solo estaba enojado por tener que ver a Rei en el departamento.

-Serena tú debes ser la casera

-No yo…

-Prepárale algo delicioso a mi esposo

-Yo no soy la casera, estamos compartiendo gastos, él es hermano de mi amigo Seiya

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón!

-Rei, mejor vete a un hotel, aquí no te puedes quedar

-Pero debo estar contigo –Dijo la chica de cabellos negros-

-Está bien –Dijo Darién- cierra los ojos entonces

Ella le hizo caso, pensó que él le daría una sorpresa pero no fue así, el tomó las maletas y la llevó de la mano hasta la entrada y le cerró la puerta.

-No le habrás Serena –ordenó a la rubia- Si lo haces será tu responsabilidad

Darién se metió al baño, Serena no entendía nada y afuera estaba la chica de cabellos negros gritando que le abran la puerta. Se puso a llorar como una chiquilla, eso molestó a la rubia y también a los vecinos.

-Darién –Dijo ella- Está llorando y gritando

-Déjala, ya se cansará y se irá, no le abras la puerta

Eran las siete y la chica seguía afuera llorando y gritando, los vecinos se fueron a quejar, tocaron la puerta tan duro que la rubia tuvo que salir a abrirles.

-Está haciendo mucho ruido, ustedes son unos escandalosos, vamos a tener que pedirles que desocupen el lugar

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –Dijo la rubia e hizo entrar a Rei-

-gracias amiga

-No hay de qué.

-Tengo hambre ¿Tendrás algo de comer? –Preguntó Rei-

-Ya veré

Serena fue a prepararle algo y al buscarla para servirle la vio durmiendo en su cama. Aprovechó el momento y fue a buscar a Darién, lo llevó hasta la terraza, aquel lugar se había vuelto en el espacio dónde se contaban sus problemas, se aconsejaban o simplemente se molestaban.

-Darién dime la verdad ¿Ella es tu esposa?

-No, no lo es

-Entonces porque dice que lo es

-No sé, pregúntale tú

-Vas a tener que solucionar este problema

-¡Señora! Ahora es tu problema, te advertí que no le abrieras la puerta –Se fue y la dejó pensando-

Darién bajó y se iba a ir en silencio, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba estacionada su moto se encontró con Rei.

-¡Darién! Es muy bonita tu moto ¿me llevas a pasear?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar y ya deja de perseguirme a todas partes

-Te fuiste de USA sin decirme nada

-Me deportaron

-Pero he vuelto por ti, si nos casamos podrás regresar

-No pienso volver ahora, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos. Rei, escúchame, ya encontrarás alguien que te quiera de verdad, yo no puedo, entiéndeme.

-Tú eres mi único amigo

-Lo sé linda, pero tu deber es estar en USA con tu abuelo

-Mi abuelo quiere que regreses

-No puedo hacerlo, ya te lo dije, toma tus cosas y regresa a USA

Darién subió a su moto y se fue mientras la chica se quedó triste pensando en cómo poder ganarse su amor.

Serena se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y salió corriendo para su trabajo, estaba tan contenta que se olvidó del problema de Darién, solo podía pensar en Seiya y en su cita.

Mientras tanto Seiya estaba tomando un descanso y Mina fue a invitarlo para la noche salir juntos.

-Esta noche es especial, quiero estar contigo

-Lo siento tengo otro compromiso

-Pero…

-Mañana saldremos

Minako se puso mal y se fue al baño a desquitar su coraje frente al espejo.

-¡Serena! Me las vas a pagar

Ella sabía que cuando Seiya tenía otro compromiso siempre era con su mejor amiga.

-Tengo que convencerlo –Pensó- y ya sé como

Seiya iba saliendo y Mina lo siguió, tenía que tratar de hablar con él para hacer que suspenda esa cita.

El se fue por las escaleras y ella por el ascensor, tenía que llegar abajo antes que él solo así lo alcanzaría.

Abajo lo estaba esperando Darién quien quedó en encontrarse con él a la hora del almuerzo.

Minako no conocía al hermano menor de su casi novio, lo miró con desprecio, verlo vestido con pantalones jean agujereados y el cabello desordenado le fastidiaba. Darién también la miró mal.

-Es bonita pero se ve como una chica plástica –Pensó- además su mirada es fría y déspota

Seiya llegó y ella lo tomó del brazo para hablarle.

-Seiya, escúchame, quiero que salgamos porque hoy es…

-Minako, después hablamos, mi hermano está esperándome

Mina se dio cuenta que Darién era el hermano de Seiya, ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, la primera impresión no fue buena.

-Ven, déjame presentártelo –Le dijo-

-Darién, ella es Minako mi novia

-Hola Minako –Dijo él sonriéndole sarcásticamente-

-Mucho gusto Darién

-Bueno, otro día podrá conocerse mejor. Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos Minako

Darién y Seiya se fueron y el chico de cabellos alborotados pensó que ella era la rival de Serena. Mil veces preferiría a Serena de cuñada que a esa chica con el ego hasta el cielo.

-¿Ella es tu novia? Mejor está Serena

-Veo que quieres mucho a Serena

-Hermano, Serena es mejor que esa chica, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-Tienes que conocer a Minako, ella es linda, es buena

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, creo que el amor te ha cegado. ¿Para qué me querías ver?

-¿Necesitas dinero?

-No, ya estoy trabajando

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-Me alegro tanto, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo

La hora de la cita se acercaba, Serena se apuraba para terminar temprano y Seiya también, de pronto escucha la conversación de un par de chicas en el estudio de grabación.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Minako Aino ¿Le harán una fiesta?

-Creo que no, todos están muy ocupados. Pobre, la vi algo triste

Seiya se sintió algo mal así que mandó a comprar cientos de rosas para hacérselas llegar con niños cantores.

Ella estaba en la sala de descanso cuándo le llegó la sorpresa.

-Gracias, gracias

Seiya llegó con otro ramo y le pidió disculpas.

-Reina perdóname, no sabía

-Seiya, claro que te perdono, este detalle que has tenido conmigo es tan lindo

-Iremos a cenar como querías

Serena terminó antes de lo previsto y decidió que iría a la televisora a darle la sorpresa a su amigo. Mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, el celular sonó pero ella no lo escuchaba porque estaba en el baño. Andrew tomó el celular y sospechando que se trataba de la cita de Serena hizo el favor de contestar.

-Aló ¿Quién habla? ¿El príncipe de Serena? –Preguntó el jefe-

-Aló, sí ¿Con quién hablo yo?

-Con su jefe, ella está en el baño, algún mensaje

-Sí. ¿Podría decirle que la cita del príncipe y la princesa queda postergada para otro día?

-Claro yo le digo

El jefe puso el recado en un papelito junto al celular de Serena y se fue a seguir trabajando, la chica llegó tomó el celular pero no se percató del mensaje, el cual salió volando y fue a dar a una de las masas de hojaldre.

Llegó a la televisora y se puso a esperarlo, él nunca salió, ya se había ido con Minako, ella quiso llamarlo pero el celular estaba apagado. Minako se había encargado de esto.

Darién llegó a casa y se puso a preparar la cena, Serena llegó al edificio pero no se atrevía a subir, tenía vergüenza de que su nuevo amigo supiera que la habían dejado plantada. Lo llamó por teléfono para averiguar que hacía.

-Aló, Darién

-Serena ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿No estás en tu cita?

-Sí, sí, ahora mismo estamos en el cine –Mintió- solo quería saber cómo estabas, mira que me preocupo por ti

Darién sospechaba que algo andaba mal, se asomó por la ventana y la vio abajó, ella no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y está buena la película? –Preguntó-

-Sí muy divertida

-¿A qué hora regresas?

-No sé, tal vez muy tarde

-Está bien ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro

-Cuando regreses, por favor tráeme unos bollos al vapor, sabes que me gustan

-Claro Darién, te los llevaré

-Muy bien, entonces no te interrumpo, sigue con tu cita

Él colgó y se sintió desilusionado con su hermano ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Serena?

Serena dio algunas vueltas por ahí hasta que llegó a la panadería para comprar los bollos.

Rei llegó al departamento y encontró a Darién viendo la televisión.

-Darién, podrías hacerme un favor

-¿Cuál?

-Podrías conversar conmigo hasta que me quede dormida, así como en los viejos tiempos

-Está bien Rei, tú ganas

Rei se acostó en la cama de Darién y él se sentó a su lado, conversando de cosas sin importancias se quedaron dormidos. Serena llegó y buscaba a Darién para olvidar su soledad y para olvidar lo mal que la hizo sentir que Seiya le fallara, finalmente lo vio dormido junto a Rei y sintió una profunda pena, casi como cuándo Seiya le presentó a su primera novia y ella tuvo que esconder los bollos. Ahora no arrojaría los bollos, se los comería sola y triste como muchas veces.


	6. CAPITULO 6

Serena se levantó temprano, se había dormido con la funda de bollos y no había dejado ninguno. Darién salió del baño y se tropezó con ella.

-¡Señora! Veo que te has comido todo y no me has dejado ¿Llegaste tarde? No te sentí

-Si llegue tarde

-Cenaste con tu chico y aun así te comiste todos

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Rei, quien salía de la habitación de Darién-

-Es que Serena no me dejó ni un solo bollo

-Me los comí todos sin darme cuenta

-No importa -Dijo Rei- Darién va a preparar algo rico para el desayuno. ¿Verdad Darién?

-¿Qué? Darién no es así de gentil, además no hay gas

-Ayer fui a pagar la planilla, no pensarías que iba a bañarme con esa agua helada. Voy a prepararte algo delicioso Rei -Dijo contradiciendo a la rubia-

-Gracias, bueno, ahora me toca a mí darme una ducha -Dijo la chica de cabellos negros y se metió al baño-

Serena se sentó en la sala y él estaba preparando algo que olía muy bien.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas? -Preguntó- Siempre estás molestando que te prepare algo cuando bien podías hacerlo tú

-Tú eres la anfitriona y hasta ahora no has sido una buena

-Y tú tampoco eres un buen invitado

-Ya sé que no soy tan bueno como tu chico especial

Serena se puso triste y Darién lamentó haberle dicho aquello, Rei salió del baño en ese momento.

-¡Hum! Huele delicioso -Expresó Rei mientras iba al cuarto a cambiarse-

-No te demores -Le dijo él- cámbiate rápido porque se enfría

-Iré a ducharme -Dijo Serena casi sin ganas-

-Espera, Serena, el otro día me dijiste que querías que te llevara a tu trabajo todos los días, estuve pensando y creo que es buena idea, podríamos compartir los gastos de la gasolina

-Está bien, me alistaré

Rei se sentó a desayunar y comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Estaba delicioso, gracias Darién. Serena ven a desayunar, lo que hizo mi Darién está exquisito

-Gracias pero he perdido el apetito

-¡Oh! Tal vez otro día, pero tienes que probar las delicias que hace él, quedarás fascinada

-Seguramente

Ya todos estaban listos para salir, Darién quería irse con Serena pero Rei tenía otros planes.

-¡Darién! quiero que me lleves a conocer dónde trabajas

-Mejor ve a divertirte por ahí

-Insisto, sino no voy a dejarte en paz

-Lo que sucede es que yo iba a...

-¡Darién! -interrumpió la rubia- Complace a Rei, es nuestra invitada, yo me adelanto no quiero llegar tarde -Dijo entendiendo la situación-

Darién tuvo que resignarse y se llevó consigo a Rei hasta su trabajo, Serena llegó triste a la pastelería y Andrew no la dejó que tocara sus ingredientes.

-No estás de ánimo hoy, así que no toques mis creaciones

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-Yo hago pasteles felices y tú estás triste, el sabor podría cambiar y eso no es bueno para el negocio

-¿Sí hago un pastel feliz podré ser feliz?

-Debes tener la motivación adecuada

-Me gustaría hacer un pastel tan rico, la fresa es mi favorita y también la de Seiya, quiero hacerle un pastel

-Aún no estás preparada

-He visto como los hace, creo que no es tan difícil, ¿me dejaría hornear un pastel aquí?

-Mis utensilios son intocables, debes buscar los tuyos propios y practicar en casa, hacer un pastel no es tan fácil como parece

-Pero quiero hacerlo

-Hagamos algo, empecemos por las cosas pequeñas, la repostería es un arte no un hobbies

-Quiero adquirir ese arte

-Para eso debes estudiar mucho

Serena pasó el día observando a su jefe, no quería perder ningún detalle y tomó apuntes de lo que más pudo, se distrajo y eso le ayudó a olvidar por un rato como se sentía.

Darién en cambio estaba súper concentrado en lo que hacía y su jefe estaba más que complacido, Michiru, Haruka y Rei lo observaban trabajar, parecía otra persona cuando estaba frente a ese enorme equipo de música.

-¡Darién! -Le dijo su jefe- tu trabajo es impresionante, tenemos cientos de contratos, sigue creando más ring tones, los que haces son originales pero ahora tengo otra tarea, la más importante. Se trata de mi música de fondo para un comercial, me han pedido que les ayude con una melodía romántica, algo de amor sublime

-¿Amor?

-No será problema para ti, puesto que hasta ahora has sacado cientos de melodías

-Lo haré -Y lo afirmó moviendo la cabeza-

-¡Ah! me da gusto que hayas traído a tu hermana, es tan simpática, puedes traerla mañana si quieres

-¿Mi hermana?

-Sí, tú hermana -Dijo el hombre y miró a Rei que les sonreía mientras probaba una paleta-

Darién y Rei salieron del lugar y la chica le pidió una cita.

-Rei, tengo trabajo que hacer, será mejor que te vayas a pasear tu sola

-No conozco Japón, llévame tú

-Está bien, ven conmigo

Subieron a un bus y ella le preguntó a dónde se dirigían.

-¿Te gusta la playa? iremos allá

-Sí, me gusta, que alegría me da

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco? yo te aviso en cuanto hayamos llegado

-Está bien -Dijo y se recostó sobre su hombro-

Mientras dormía soñó con el paseo, cómo se divertían mucho comiendo, corriendo por la playa o comprando artesanías, al despertar descubrió que Darién la había abandonado. Una nota pegada encontró en su bolso de mano.

-¡Lo siento! Regresa por favor a USA

Rei se puso triste, Darién no la quería cerca de él, siempre estuvo rechazándola.

Darién llegó al departamento y encontró con Serena parada dentro de una tina lavando un edredón con los pies.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No ves?

-¿Desquitando el coraje?

-No estoy molesta

-Sí lo estás, estás molesta porque te faltan las vitaminas L O V E

-No es cierto

-Te han dejado plantada Señora

-No es cierto

-Está escrito en tu cara, bien claro puedo leer: Me han dejado plantada

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Eso es tan fácil para mí

-¿Acaso eres brujo o algo así? -No le respondió-

-Serena ¿Preparaste algo de comer?

-No, pero tengo una idea

Serena se llevó a Darién a la calle pero no sabía a dónde llevarlo a comer

-Iremos a comer tallarines, pero no podemos ir a dónde acostumbro porque tendríamos que pasar por donde la casera y aun no junto el dinero del arriendo

-Entonces ven conmigo, conozco un lugar

Darién la llevó a comer tallarines al puesto de Haruka y Michiru.

-Están deliciosos -Dijo la rubia- no sabía que aquí hubiera un puesto de comidas

-Somos nuevos -Dijo Michiru- que bueno que te gusten

-Darién es un quisquilloso, dice que le servimos muy poco -se quejó Michiru- es un mal servido

-Además es un vago y perezoso -Dijo Haruka- y un mal hijo

-No es cierto -Lo defendió Serena- él es un chico muy responsable, es independiente y si no vive con su padre es por lo mismo, porque no quiere ser una carga para él. No es perezoso, se levanta más temprano que yo y hace el desayuno, lava su propia ropa y otra prueba es que trabaja

-Es verdad trabaja pero...

-Nada, Darién no tiene ninguno de esos defectos que mencionan

Cuando iban caminando de regreso a casa Darién no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿A qué se debieron todos esos elogios allá adentro?

-Solo yo puedo criticarte, no permitiré que otros me ganen

-¡Ah! por un momento llegué a pensar que te estabas enamorando de mí

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! yo solo puedo pensar en...

-Sí, ya sé

Serena sacó el celular para revisar si no había alguna llamada perdida de Seiya o de pronto algún mensaje disculpándose pero no encontró nada, ella varias veces trató de comunicarse con él durante el día pero sonaba solo apagado. Seiya tuvo que salir a la calle ese día por varios reportajes y no tuvo tiempo de usar el celular, además él estaba bien confiado en que Serena había recibido el mensaje de la postergación de la cita.

-¿No te ha llamado a disculparse?

-No aún no, debe ser que está ocupado

-Serena, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo, búscalo y dile lo que sientes

-Es lo mismo que me dice Lita siempre

-Es lo que deberías hacer

Ella no dijo nada más, se fueron caminando hasta la casa cuando un policía los estaba esperando junto a Rei.

-¿Serena Tsukino? -Preguntó el oficial-

-Soy yo

-¿Cómo puede dejar a su prima sola? No habla nada de japonés, por favor la próxima vez tengan más cuidado

El policía se fue y Darién se enojó con Rei por haber mentido en cuanto a que no hablaba japonés.

-Era la única forma de que me trajeran hasta acá, además tú tuviste la culpa por dejarme sola

-Debiste volver a USA

-No quiero volver -Dijo y se metió a la casa-

Serena fue a hablar con Rei, estaban ambas en el mismo cuarto.

-Dime la verdad Rei, ¿Darién y tú están casados?

-¿Casados? No, no lo estamos

-Entonces porque dijiste que era tu esposo

-Es que quiero que sea mi esposo, él sería un buen esposo

-¿Darién? Pero si él...

-Él no es lo que aparenta. Solo te puedo decir que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y no voy a descansar hasta conquistarlo ¿Tú quieres a alguien así?

-Sí -Dijo suspirando-

-¿Y él te quiere?

-No lo sé

-¿Puedo decirte hermana?

-Este sí... claro

-Hermana, nunca te rindas, tienes que luchar, yo te ayudaré a conquistar a ese hombre, si aún no te ama, llegará a amarte, eres una chica muy linda y se ve que buena también

-A penas me conoces Rei

-Si eres amiga de Darién, también serás mi amiga

-Gracias

Al fin Seiya encendió el celular y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Serena.

-¡Linda!

-¡Seiya eres tú!

-Sí

-¿Qué te pasó ayer? estuve esperándote

-¿Cómo? ¿No te llegó mi mensaje?

-¿Mensaje?

-Sí ayer te dejé un mensaje, se me presentó un inconveniente

-¡Oh! Fue eso

-¡Perdóname!

-No pasa nada Seiya, otro día será

Ella colgó y Seiya decidió que eso no podría quedar así. Minako estuvo escuchando su conversación.

-Seiya ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo un compromiso con Serena

-Te prohíbo que la veas

-Ella es mi mejor amiga

-Pero yo soy tu novia

-Has dicho bien mi novia, no mi esposa

-Ella está enamorada de ti, va a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarte, es una arpía -Dijo enojada-

-Pero que celosa eres ¿Cómo puedes expresarte así de mi mejor amiga? Esto se terminó

-¿Qué?

-Regresaste al principio del camino, solo serás mi compañera de trabajo, ya no eres mi novia

-¡Seiya! ¡Perdóname! No quise decir eso

Para Seiya que alguien hablara mal de su amiga era como si le dieran un fuerte golpe, jamás permitiría que alguien la tratara mal, salió del estudio y fue para el departamento de Serena. Mientras tanto Darién y Rei conversaban sobre su estadía en Japón.

-Rei, tienes que irte

-No seas egoísta Darién, ahora tengo más razones para quedarme

-¿Cuáles?

-Quiero ayudar a la hermana, además les prometí a Michiru y Haruka que no me iría, ellas son mis nuevas amigas, sabes que no he tenido más amigos que tú y cuándo al fin me abro a las posibilidades de ampliar mi círculo de amistades me pides que me vaya

Darién no dijo más nada, solo salió y ella detrás de él, irían a la discoteca donde solía encontrarse con este par de amigas.

Serena estaba en casa mirando la flor en el cristal que le había regalado Seiya. Él llegó y tocó la puerta.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para cumplir con nuestra cita -La tomó de la mano y se la llevó-

La llevó fuera de la ciudad, había aprovisionado una pantalla al aire libre cerca de un campo, gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos. También consiguió palomitas de maíz, se sentaron sobre su auto a ver la película, la misma que se estrenó en el cine.

-¿Ahora qué piensas?

-Gracias Seiya, esto no me lo esperaba

-Quería celebrar contigo, te lo prometí y ahora te estoy cumpliendo. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, espero no fallarte nunca, cumpliré mis promesas sobre quien sea, incluso sobre Mina

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Terminé con ella

Serena quería gritar de felicidad, Seiya era libre de nuevo y aun había esperanzas.

-No sé si me apresuré, tal vez actué por impulso pero no podía permitir que ella…

-¿Qué ella qué?

-Nada –Quiso evitarle el disgusto- solo que me dijo algo que no me agradó, pero dejemos de hablar de ella, mejor veamos la película, quiero que disfrutes el momento.

Él la abrazó porque corría un poco de aire y hacía frío, ella se sentía en el cielo, Seiya era lo que siempre soñó. La película era algo emotiva y ella terminó llorando.

-¡Serena! No me gusta verte así

-Lloro de felicidad, al fin pudieron ser felices Seiya

-Ojalá así fueran las historias en la realidad

-Yo creo que sí lo son

-Serena sabes qué, me siento bien a tu lado, me gustaría detener el tiempo y que estuviéramos así eternamente, esta sensación de paz y felicidad me agrada, cero problemas, cero estrés, solo tu compañía para aliviarme.

Serena se sintió inmensamente feliz con esas palabras.

-Serena, hoy habrá una lluvia de meteoros, ojalá alcancemos a verlos en el camino, ya tenemos que irnos, tengo que presentar las noticias de las seis, alístate para irnos, me hubiera gustado que nos quedáramos más tarde pero el deber llama

-Lo sé, no te preocupes

Mientras Serena ayudaba a levantar las cosas, Seiya las iba guardando en el maletero.

Un repartidor de comidas estaba sufriendo porque su motocicleta se había caído en una zanja y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de ahí, Serena dejó las cosas a un lado y fue a ayudarlo.

El hombre se sorprendió de la fuerza de la chica, levantó la moto y la sacó de la zanja.

-Muchísimas gracias Señorita

-No hay de qué buen hombre

-Que tenga una excelente noche

-Gracias

Seiya la vio y se sonrió, sabía de antemano lo generosa y buena que era su amiga, le recordó aquella vez en que la conoció.

Darién se despidió de sus amigas, Rei quiso quedarse en la discoteca así que regresó solo al departamento, le extrañó no encontrar a Serena, se puso a esperarla hasta que se cansó y se fue a dormir.

Serena y Seiya estaban atorados en la carretera, había muchos vehículos, la gente se había quedado para ver la lluvia de meteoritos.

-¡Por Dios! No podremos salir de aquí –Lamentó el hombre-

-¿Y ahora?

-Me regañaran, me multaran pero… soy feliz porque al menos podré ver los meteoritos a tu lado

Serena vio un puesto de comida y al hombre de la moto al que ayudó y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Seiya! Ya regreso

Serena corrió a pedirle al hombre que le prestara la motocicleta para poder salir de ahí. El señor estaba tan agradecido que accedió.

-Seiya, sube

Seiya se sorprendió pero sabía lo lista que era Serena y no preguntó nada, solo subió y se fueron, en el camino vieron la lluvia de meteoritos.

-¡Mira Serena! Esta noche es especial, nunca la olvidaré

-Yo tampoco

Serena dejó a Seiya en la estación porque faltaba poco para la primera emisión del noticiero.

-Aun tienes que ir a devolver la motocicleta

-No te preocupes por mí, ve, ve

Seiya se fue muy contento mientras Mina que se estaba estacionando lo vio todo.

-Es tu culpa Serena, pero no has ganado la batalla, Seiya será mío

Serena ignorando que su rival los estaba viendo se fue tan feliz, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Serena regresó a casa casi a las ocho justo cuando Darién ya se iba a su trabajo.

-¿Puedo saber dónde pasaste la noche? Estuve llamándote y nunca contestaste

-Es que ayer… estuve con él, se disculpó conmigo por lo del otro día

-¿Y pasó algo? ¿Al fin le dijiste que lo amas?

-No

-¡Serena!

Ella se metió al cuarto, a penas si le alcanzaba el tiempo para cambiarse e ir a su trabajo.

En la tarde estuvo conversando con Lita sobre su cita con Seiya.

-¿Te dijo eso?

-Me dijo que quería que el tiempo se detuviera y ese momento fuera eterno

-¿No se te habría estado declarando?

-¿Tú crees?

-Serena que tonta, tenías que haberle preguntado. Los chicos de las películas siempre dicen cosas como esas, seguro te quiso decir que te amaba

-No lo sé

-Ahora tendrás que preguntarle

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé

Rei y Serena dormían en el mismo cuarto, Serena en el piso y la otra chica sobre la cama. La rubia extrañaba a una de sus almohadas así que pensando que Rei se había dormido quiso retirársela suavemente.

-Hermana ¿Quieres la almohada?

-Este…pensé que dormías

-Ten –Se la pasó-

-gracias

-Hermana ¿Cuánto quieres a ese chico?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que si no puedes dormir es porque estás pensando en él igual que yo en Darién

-¡Oh sí!

-Darién es difícil de enamorar, tendré que ser perseverante, él es de aquellas personas que cuando se enamoran lo dan todo, si el llegara a amar a otra sería mi perdición, sería más difícil para mí luchar por él, pero aún así no me rendiría. Tú estás por rendirte

-¿Qué?

-No estás luchando

-Mañana quiero que hablemos hermana, te daré un consejo, aprovecharemos que es fin de semana para hacer algunas cosas. Ahora –Dijo bajándose de la cama y acostándose a su lado en el piso- quiero que compartamos cosas, nunca tuve una hermana mayor ¿Te gustaría ser la mía

-Este…si ¿Por qué no?

Rei abrazó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente Serena salió a trotar y cuando estaba de regreso se encontró con la casera.

-Disculpe, esta semana cancelo sin falta

-No se preocupe, ya su familia pagó la deuda e incluso dio un adelanto

Serena se quedó pensando si habría sido Darién quien pagó, él iba entrando con las bolsas de la comida para la semana.

-¡Erizo! Dime ¿Pagaste la deuda?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Del arriendo, alguien pagó

-Pues no fui yo

Rei iba entrando con un par de hombres que llevaban otra cama al cuarto de Serena.

-Hola Hermana, hola Darién

-Rei ¿Tu pagaste el arriendo?

-Hermana, no me habías dicho que estaban cortos de dinero y esta es mi forma de ayudarlos. No quiero que estés incomoda, compartiremos el cuarto pero no dormirás en el suelo, eres mi hermana mayor

Darién se quedó sorprendido, Rei congenió muy bien con Serena, difícilmente se llevaba con las chicas que estuvieran a su alrededor pero ahora ella no solo quería estar con Serena sino también con Michiru y Haruka.

Serena y Rei se sentaron sobre una de las camas a conversar.

-Soy Psíquica tengo ciertos poderes y podré ayudarte con tu chico. Ahora quiero hacer algo –Dijo sacando un fajo de cartas- Elige tres

-¿Para qué?

-Para leer tu suerte

Serena sacó primero una reina de corazones.

-Esto significa una mujer en el espejo, lo que quiere decir que tienes que arreglarte mejor hoy

Luego sacó un 7 de trébol

-Esto significa que estarás de suerte hoy, algo especial sucederá

Finalmente sacó un haz de corazones

-Esto significa un beso, hoy van a besarte, y creo que se trata de tu chico especial

-No lo puedo creer, eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí, vayamos juntas al gabinete de belleza

Lo primero que hicieron fue alisarle el cabello y dejarlo suelto, la pusieron algo de maquillaje, ligero y natural.

-Estamos en el primer paso, después vendrá el otro

Una mujer anunció que Serena era la ganadora por ser la clienta número 1000 de ese mes y que el corte de cabello y el peinado corrían por cuenta del gabinete.

-No puedo creerlo- Pronunció la rubia-

-Este es el 7 de trébol

-Entonces…

-Falta el beso amiga

Seiya la llamó por teléfono.

-Serena, no terminamos de celebrar ayer ¿Quieres ir a algún lado hoy?

-Sí, si claro

Serena tenía en mente todos los consejos de Rei:

-Tienes que lucir radiante y sexy, no como una niña sino más bien como una mujer. Elige lugares propicios y románticos para estar solos. Antes del beso procura no comer cosas que puedan causar mal aliento como cebolla, ajo etc.

Serena estaba en la esquina esperándolo cuando él llegó a buscarla. Se había cambiado de look, llevaba ropa más juvenil, una blusa con un ligero escote.

-¡Seiya!

-Hola Linda

Seiya la miró y ella agradeció al cielo que por primera vez se fijara en ella.

-Linda –Dijo mirándola extrañado-

-¿Notas algo diferente?

-Sí. Esta muy abierto –Dijo abrochando los botones de la blusa- ¿Qué harías sin mi Serena? Menos mal que estoy aquí para ayudarte, vamos sube al coche

¿Eso era todo? Serena recibió una pequeña decepción, él estaba tratándola como a una niña.

Ella eligió el lugar, era cerca de un lago y estaba a punto de caer el ocaso, todo parecía apropiado, el ambiente era perfecto. Estaban solos dentro del auto, de pronto Seiya sacó una funda de papás fritas con sabor a cebolla y una salsa de ajo picante.

-Comamos algo –Dijo-

-¡No! –Le quitó la funda y la escondió-

-¿Qué pasa siempre te han gustado?

-Hoy no –Recordó el consejo de Rei en cuanto a la comida-

-Está bien, tal vez más tarde ahora yo quiero…

Serena pensó que estaba a punto de besarla pues se acercó mucho a su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y preparó sus labios.

-¡Serena! ¿Estás durmiéndote?

-Este…no –Abrió los ojos-

-Menos mal, vayamos al lago

Se bajaron del auto y cerca del lago había un columpio, Seiya se sentó y le pidió a Serena que lo meciera.

-Me gusta, siempre quise hacer algo así. ¿Podrías mecer más fuerte?

Serena estaba enojada y no controló su fuerza, Seiya voló por los aires y cayó a cierta distancia, afortunadamente no le pasó nada.

Caminaron durante algunas horas hasta que cayó la noche.

-Estoy cansado ¿Nos sentamos?

-Sí

Todo estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba.

-Esta noche está preciosa, que lindas las estrellas

-¿Cuáles? –Preguntó el chico- No veo ninguna

Serena estaba tan embelesada con Seiya que no se dio cuenta que no habían salido las estrellas

-Me confundí, quise decir la Luna

-¡Oh!

De pronto algunos faroles se encendieron y el ambiente romántico creado por la imaginación de la rubia se esfumó. Tenía que hacer algo para apagar esas luces y pensó en arrojar una piedra, esto tenía que hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta Seiya.

-Seiya, ahora vuelvo, voy por café

-Puedo ir yo linda no te preocupes

-No, iré yo, ya vuelvo

La rubia se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y consiguió la piedra más grande, la arrojó y las luces se apagaron, cuando se disponía a volver un perro la atacó, mordiéndole el trasero.

Seiya la llevó a un centro hospitalario para que le curaran la herida. El doctor le puso un enorme parche y Seiya entró a verla

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si

-Debí ir yo por el café

-No importa Seiya estoy bien

-El dueño del perro estaba tan apenado que nos regaló un par de manzanas –Se las mostró- iré a lavarlas para poder comerlas, ya vuelvo

Fue al baño a lavarlas mientras el celular de él sonó y era Minako, Serena contestó.

-Hola ahora no te puede contestar

-¡Serena!

-Sí, en este momento estoy en la cama

-¿En la cama?

-Sí y Seiya está en el baño

-¿Qué?

-Sí

-No te creo

-Solo escucha. Seiya cariño ¿Por qué te demoras tanto en el baño? –levantó el teléfono para que escuchara ella-

-Ya voy linda, ya termino –Respondió Seiya

-Ves, estamos ocupados, chao

Serena colgó y Minako reventaba de las iras, no podía estar pasando aquello.

Serena y Seiya iban a dormir esa noche ahí y como era incomodo para el hombre la silla ella le ofreció que se recostara a su lado. Estaban abrazados conversando hasta que el hombre se quedó dormido. Serena recordó lo del beso y se acercó lentamente para besar sus labios pero el inconscientemente se volteó y ella besó su mejilla. Eso no importó, finalmente era un beso y ella era feliz a su lado.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Serena seguía tomando apuntes de cómo preparar pasteles, decidió filmar a su jefe con una cámara que le prestó Lita.

-Me abochornas -Dijo Andrew-

-Es que necesito filmarlo, fue difícil que Lita me preste su cámara, dice que soy muy torpe y podría estropearla

-Está bien, sigue filmando.

Serena compró algunos utensilios y pensó que podría preparar el pastel en la cocina del departamento. Darién llegó y se puso a discutir con ella sobre a quién le tocaba limpiar.

-No es justo que yo tenga que limpiar todos los días, soy joven y tengo derecho a salir a divertirme -Se quejó el joven-

-Bien dijeron Michiru y Haruka, eres un vago

-¿Lo soy? ¿Quién esconde la ropa sucia debajo de la cama para no tener que lavarla?

Serena se hizo la desentendida y se puso a silbar mientras el otro la seguía por toda la sala pidiendo explicaciones. De pronto Darién se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué estás cocinando? Huele como a que algo se estuviera quemando

-¡Mi pastel!

La chica corrió a ver el pastel, quiso hacerlo a baño María, a falta de un horno pero no había funcionado y ahora se estaba quemando, al querer agarrarlo con un limpión de cocina, este se prendió debido a las llamas de la hornilla. La cocina se estaba incendiando, Serena dejó botado todo y fue a buscar agua mientras Darién apagó el fuego, la chica regresó y sin querer mojó al chico.

La casera estaba enojada con los dos porque el humo se había filtrado por los conductos de aire y los vecinos se habían quejado.

-Ustedes solo causan problemas -Dijo-

-Lo sentimos tanto -Lamentó la rubia-

-Haremos todo lo posible porque no vuelva a pasar

-Tienen algo pendiente conmigo, así que síganme

La mujer los llevó hasta el portal y les entregó varios tarros de pintura para que pinten el nuevo portal ya que el anterior había sido derribado por la rubia de un piedrazo.

-No quiero más quejas de los inquilinos sino tendrán que irse -Amenazó la mujer y se fue-

Serena miró a Darién y empezó a reírse con ganas.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que estás todo sucio del moho de la cocina y encima empapado

-No voy a ser el único -Tomó una brocha y le ensució la cara con pintura blanca-

-¡Cretino! ¡Ya verás!

Se pusieron a jugar con los tarros de pintura, terminaron todo pintados de colores, finalmente se dedicaron a hacer lo que les habían mandado. Darién dibujó el mar con sus olas y Serena el cielo.

-¿Se enojará la señora si ve que le agregamos un diseño? -Preguntó ella-

-Y si lo hace, ella tiene parte de la culpa por dejar que unos desadaptados pintaran su cerca

Otro día Serena después del trabajo fue a un almacén de artículos usados y compró un pequeño horno, no se rendiría hasta hornear el pastel para Seiya, como Rei había cancelado el arriendo, le fue más fácil juntar el dinero. El cartón era algo pesado así que decidió llamar a Darién para que la vaya a recoger.

-¡Darién! ¿Puedes venir por mí?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora también soy tu chofer?

-Por favor

Está bien, espérame

Darién llegó por ella, amarraron el horno atrás y se fueron.

-¿Podría ir más rápido? -Preguntó Serena-

-Es mucho peso

Darién aumentó en algo la velocidad pero unos oficiales de tránsito empezaron a seguirlos pidiendo que se detengan pero el hombre no quiso y aceleró más, los policías no los perdieron de vista hasta que los alcanzaron.

-Tendrán que pagar una multa muy elevada -Dijo el oficial-

-Por favor perdónenos está vez -Rogó la rubia-

-Lo sentimos pero tendrán que pagar

Darién que todavía estaba subido en la motocicleta aprovechó un descuido y se fue dejando sola a la rubia con el problema. La rubia llegó enojada a casa y Darién estaba durmiendo así que lo levantó de un tirón de orejas.

-¡Cretino! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Tuve que rogar casi de rodillas para que me perdonaran y no me llevaran detenida

-Sabía que saldrías bien librada, si me quedaba ahí seguramente me hubieran multado y no estamos para desperdiciar el dinero, agradece que traje tu horno, pesa mucho

-Te perdono solo por eso -Se le iluminó el rostro- En estos días voy a comprar lo que me falta y a preparar el pastel

-Imagino que es para darle a tu chico especial

-Sí

-Muero por saber cómo terminará esto

-Espero que sea un final feliz

-Rogaré porque así sea, no me gusta cuando te pones de mal genio o lloras, te ves horrible, más de lo que ya eres

-¿Y qué? tú tampoco eres el hombre más guapo de la tierra, pareces un erizo, un sapo...

-Eso no es lo que me dicen las chicas pero si soy un sapo no importa, si me besa una hermosa doncella me convertiré en su príncipe

-Jajá ni creas, de sapo podrías pasar a renacuajo, no todas las chicas del mundo son hermosas doncellas

-Puede ser porque desde que te besé he tenido mala suerte, las chicas se han alejado de mí

-No es cierto, Rei te persigue para todas partes

-¿Ves? Es mala suerte, yo no quiero que ella me persiga

-¿Por qué no? Es linda

-Pero no la veo con esos ojos, Rei es -Dijo poniéndose serio- como una hermana para mí

-Ella dijo que no se va a rendir

-En el corazón no se manda Serena, eso no es algo que se pueda controlar

-¿Estás enamorado?

-¿Enamorado? - Se puso a pensar- ¡Por Dios! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Qué bueno que me despertaste oso! Tengo un trabajo que hacer, déjame solo por favor

-No me has contestado

-No me fastidies, no estoy para cursilerías

-Es solo una pregunta

-Cuando me enamore te lo diré, ahora déjame, tengo que crear una canción y solo tengo una semana

-Está bien, me voy

Darién encendió su órgano, tenía que buscar una melodía de amor para el comercial, su jefe lo había estado presionando pero él lo había olvidado.

Seiya y su padre estaban conversando en la mesa del comedor sobre lo que harían el domingo.

-Necesito ayuda -Dijo el señor Kou- estoy en un programa de padre sustituto y me asignaron cuidar de once niños este domingo ¿Podrías darme la mano?

-¿Once niños?

-Sí ¿Qué dices Seiya?

-Está bien, le diré a Serena que no puedo salir con ella el domingo

-Mejor ínvitala, así tendremos más manos que nos ayuden

-Tienes razón, a ella le gustan los niños, la llamaré a decirle

Serena aceptó encantada, con tal de estar cerca de Seiya no le importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias. Minako parecía radar, averiguó lo que haría su ex novio el domingo y se apuntó con el señor Kou para ir a ayudarles con los niños a pesar de que los detestaba, ahora tendría que actuar, ser todo un ángel con esa casi docena de pequeños.

Darién estaba con su jefe, mostrándole la canción que había compuesto, Michiru y Haruka estaban presentes también y estaban ansiosas por escucharla. La melodía era bonita y suave pero no le gustó al jefe.

-¡Darién! ¿Qué te sucede? Han sido un éxito los ring tones de vitaminas LOVE y ¡Cretino al teléfono!, también las otras canciones pero esto que has compuesto no hace que se me erice el cuerpo, es bonita pero no me habla de amor

-¿Está mal? Pensé que le agradaría, no sé porque no me salen ese tipo de melodías, tal vez no es mi fuerte

-Yo sé lo que pasa -Dijo Michiru- lo que sucede es que Darién no está enamorado, por eso no puede componer canciones de amor

-Pues mira haber de quién te enamoras porque necesito la canción para esta semana

Para Darién se había vuelto un desafío crear esa melodía, tenía que hacer algo y pronto ¿Pero qué?

Minako, llamó por teléfono a Seiya para pedirle disculpas por lo de aquel día en que insultó a su mejor amiga.

-Me siento mal Seiya, no sé que me pasó, acepto con humildad tus reproches y aceptó mi castigo, si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo, pero por favor no me quites tu amistad, déjame demostrarte que te quiero. Si deseas puedo pedirle disculpas a Serena aunque no la haya insultado en su presencia -Fingió estar muy afectada, casi le lloró al teléfono-

-Está bien, creo que me exalté y actué impulsivamente

-Te extraño Seiya

-Yo también

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí pero no estoy muy seguro de querer continuar con nuestra relación

-Entonces déjame reconquistarte

El domingo llegó y Seiya llevó a Serena a su casa, se sorprendieron de ver a Minako ahí.

-¡Hola Seiya! ¡Hola Serena querida! -Se acercó a darles un beso en la mejilla-

-La señorita Minako se ofreció a ayudarnos con los niños -Dijo el señor Kou-

-Sí papá, veo que ya la conociste, déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga Serena Tsukino

-¡La famosa Serena! Mucho gusto linda, Seiya no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti todo el tiempo que hasta siento que ya te conozco -Minako quería agarrar del cuello a Serena y ahorcarla por ser el centro de atracción-

-Buenas tardes señor Kou, su hijo también me ha hablado mucho de usted -Saludó Serena-

-Bueno, señor Kou -haciéndose tomar en cuenta la conductora de televisión- ¿Puede decirnos donde están esos adorables niños? Tengo tantas ganas de conocerlos

-Están en el jardín jugando

Los cuatro salieron y Mina se mostró dulce, tan dulce que hasta empalagaba, se puso a jugar a la rayuela y con el Hula Hula atrajo a todos. A Serena ningún niño le prestaba atención por más que se esforzara, de pronto uno de ellos quiso mecerse en un columpio, la chica se ofreció a empujarlo y él quedó encantado, todos dejaron a Mina a un lado y se peleaban por subirse a los columpios, la fuerza de Serena la ayudó. Mina había perdido nuevamente y se resignó a mirar. Seiya y su padre estaban sentados cerca en unas bancas.

-Seiya, ya estás en edad de casarte ¿Por qué no eliges entre esas dos señoritas? Ambas son buenas candidatas

-No lo sé, Serena es mi amiga y Minako fue mi novia pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Minako me gusta más, me atrae físicamente pero en cambio con Serena me siento bien, tenemos tanto en común

-Te daré un consejo pero el que tomará la decisión eres tú. La belleza física es vanidad y se pierde con el tiempo en cambio lo interno permanece para siempre. Cásate con una persona que guste de conversar, pues cuando llegue  
la vejez las habilidades de conversador a serán más importantes que cualquier otra.

Seiya miraba a las dos, Serena reía con los chicos y Minako también lo hacía, él trataba de ver la belleza interna de Minako, aun no la encontraba y solo se dejaba deslumbrar por su apariencia.

Las trabajadoras sociales regresaron por los pequeños y se los llevaron, mientras Serena y Minako fueron a refrescarse al tocador.

-¡Serena! esta batalla la has ganado pero la guerra aun continúa

-Minako, deberías rendirte, Seiya jamás va a dejarme, siempre hemos estado juntos

-El no siente nada por ti, en cambio por mi se muere

-Él si me quiere solo que no se ha dado cuenta

-Reflexiona Serena si él te quisiera ya te lo habría dicho hace tiempo, nunca vas a dejar de ser su mejor amiga, ocho años han transcurrido y sigues en la misma posición que al principio

-Eso va a cambiar

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te atreverás a confesarle tu amor? No lo creo, porque sabes perfectamente que el día en que lo hagas lo perderás para siempre, se alejará de ti

-El me ama, nunca me dejará

-No te mientas a ti misma Serena, si te amara no habría dejado que vivas sola con otro hombre sabiendo que podría pasar algo, eso es como meter a su enemigo, a su rival, en tu casa, lo hizo porque no te ve como mujer y nunca lo hará, solo mírate, nunca serás como yo, eres tan insignificante -Dijo toda altiva-

Serena le dio una cachetada a Minako.

-Eso es lo que te mereces por ser una bruja, ya sé que fuiste tú la que dejó el sobre con el supuesto premio de la cirugía, tal vez ahora seas más bonita que yo pero por dentro estás podrida

Serena le contó a Lita lo que había pasado en casa de Seiya.

-¡Esa maldita bruja! Pero Serena no te preocupes que tengo un plan infalible

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mira esto -Le enseñó una fotografía de Minako antes de la operación-

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Tengo mis contactos

-Era espantosa

-Hay que mostrársela a Seiya, cuando vea lo horrible que era la dejará

-¿Tú crees?

-Si no lo hace es porque es un burro

-¡Oye! No le digas así

Serena llamó a Seiya y con un pretexto invitó al chico a su casa aprovechando que Rei y Darién iban a pasar el día fuera.

-Es el cumpleaños de Lita y queremos hacer una pequeña comida, por favor trae a nuestra amiga Mina

-Está bien le diré

Minako y Seiya aparecieron con regalos, Serena los hizo pasar y se sentaron en la mesa a tomar refrescos y a conversar.

-Me da tanto gusto que ustedes se lleven tan bien ¿Así eran en la secundaria? -Preguntó el hombre-

-Sí éramos bien llevadas -Dijo Lita-

-¿Cómo era Minako en el colegio?

-Era tan popular -Dijo Serena- que hasta tenía un apodo

-¿Apodo?

-Es por mi belleza -Explicó rápido Mina- como tengo el cuello algo largo me decían bello ciervo

-¿Entonces siempre tan linda como ahora?

-¡Oh sí! -Dijo Lita- sigue siendo la misma chica

-Lita ¿No ibas a hacer algo?

-¡Ah cierto! tengo unas fotografías del cole, se las voy a mostrar

Minako entró en pánico, no podía permitir que Seiya viera lo espantosa que era, así que puso un pretexto.

-Querido nos falta vino ¿Podrías ir a comprarlo? Hay que celebrar, es el cumpleaños de mi querida Lita

-Es verdad -Dijo él- lo dejé en el auto iré por él

Seiya bajó al estacionamiento por el vino mientras las tres mujeres se quedaron discutiendo.

-¿Qué foto ibas a mostrar?

-Esta -Le enseñó la foto donde aparecía ella-

-No dejaré que se la muestren

Ella quiso arranchársela pero Lita no se dejó y se la tiró a Serena y así sucesivamente hasta que fueron a dar sobre la mesa de la cocina donde estaba la flor que le había dado Seiya, la chica de anteojos alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que cayera al piso y Lita tenía del cuello a Minako, en ese momento llega el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Es que estábamos recordando los viejos tiempos, jugábamos

-Seiya -Dijo Serena con firmeza- tienes que ver algo

Minako sentía que su mundo se le venía encima y su último recurso fue fingir un desmayo. Una hora más tarde estaban en el hospital esperando a que la chica despierte.

-Es toda una actriz -Dijo Lita-

-Tal vez fue verdad -Dijo la rubia-

-Ella siempre fingía desmayarse para no hacer deportes, lo recuerdo bien, es una astuta

Seiya hizo pasar a las chicas para que vieran a Mina quien seguía dormida supuestamente.

-Ya la vieron, el doctor dice que se repondrá, es mejor que vayan a casa, yo me encargo del resto

-Está bien Seiya, nos vemos luego

Las chicas estaban saliendo y del bolso de Lita cayó la fotografía de Minako, Seiya la recogió, Mina abrió los ojos y se asustó tanto que se levantó de un brinco.

-Esta chica es... ¿Minako? -Preguntó pero nadie respondió-

Las chicas habían decidido que ya no le mostrarían la foto pero el destino manda y finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

-No puedo creerlo -Dijo el hombre y Mina tenía una cara de espanto- Eras...linda, en verdad que eras linda, me gustas Minako

Serena y Lita no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Seiya dijo que era linda y en vez de desilusionarse se enamoró más.

En la noche se sentó a conversar con Rei y ella le dijo que no se rindiera porque el amor solo es de los valientes.

-Hermana, debes tener valor y decirle que lo amas

-Es verdad, tengo que hacerlo

Darién llegó y las vio platicando.

-¿A qué hora cenamos? Tengo hambre

-No he preparado nada -dijo la rubia-

-Está bien yo cocino pero es la última vez -Les dijo-

Al día siguiente todo se desarrolló con normalidad, la rubia fue a su trabajo, Rei a pasar el día con sus nuevas amigas y Darién rompiéndose la cabeza con esa melodía que no encontraba.

En la noche Seiya fue a dejarla a su casa y se encontró con Darién en el departamento.

-Hermano, me enteré que una linda chica te vino siguiendo desde Usa ¿Puedo conocerla?

-No está, salió de compras con sus amigas

-Entonces será otro día me voy

Justo cuando se disponía a salir regresa Rei.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

Los cuatro se miraron extrañados, al cabo de un rato estaban comiendo todos juntos en la sala y Rei se quedó mirando a Seiya.

-Con que eres el hermano mayor de Darién

-Sí

-Pensé que eras el novio de Serena

-No ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Porque hay una conexión especial entre ambos

-Debe ser porque nos entendemos bien

-Se compenetran bien

-Ya no digas eso Rei -Serena estaba roja y Darién se la quedó viendo-

-Solo los esposos tienen esa clase de relación -Dijo Rei-

-Debe ser, somos muy unidos, me gusta como hablas Rei, eres una niña muy linda

-Gracias

Rei y Seiya estaban tomando vino, tomaron tanto que se marearon, Serena tuvo que llevarse a la chica del cabello negro a su cuarto y la acostó pero ella se volvió a levantar.

-¡Serena! Él es especial, se ve que te quiere, tienes que decirle ya lo que sientes -Dijo y cayó sobre la almohada-

Serena fue a la sala y vio a Darién luchando por llevar a su hermano a su cuarto pero él prefería dormir sobre el sofá.

-No, no, déjame aquí en la sala tu cama es muy pequeña para mí

-Estarás más cómodo allá

-No, no -Dijo y se acostó, Darién se dio por vencido y se fue a su cuarto-

Serena hizo lo mismo pero recordó las palabras de Minako cuando le dijo que su amistad no iba a pasar de eso, de solo ser una simple amistad.

-Tengo que hacerlo -Dijo decidida- iré ahora mismo a decirle que lo amo-

Fue a la sala, las luces estaban apagadas, ella fue hasta el sofá y se arrodilló, el hombre sintió su presencia y se sentó.

-No digas nada, solo escúchame por favor, tengo tanto que decirte. Soy yo Seiya, siempre yo, no es Minako, no la mires a ella. Desde que nos conocimos te he amado, te amé y te seguiré amando. Cuando estábamos en secundaria y te lastimaste ¿quién te llevó a la escuela todos los días? Fui yo no Minako, cuando te sentías mal ¿Quien te dio ánimos? Fui yo no Minako, cuando rompías con tus novias y llegabas destrozado ¿Quién te consoló? Fui yo no Minako, cuando fuiste a la televisora para hacer el casting, yo estaba afuera rezando para que te vaya bien, recé con todas mis fuerzas a Dios para que salieras elegido, fui yo no Minako. Siempre estaré a tu lado porque: Te amo, te amo tanto.

Serena se elevó un poco y se acercó y besó al hombre tiernamente en los labios, cuando se separó de él con la escasa luz de un viejo farol que guindaba afuera cerca de la ventana, vio brillar en su oreja una argolla, casi cae al piso impresionada.

Alguien encendió las luces de la sala, era Seiya quien salía del cuarto de Darién. Ellos habían cambiado de lugares y Serena había besado a Darién y no a Seiya.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó Seiya-

Serena estaba sorprendida y el chico de cabellos alborotados también, Seiya no imaginaba lo que acababa de pasar.


	8. CAPITULO 8

Seiya, Serena y Darién, los tres en la sala, algo confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó Seiya-

Serena se puso de pie pero Darién mantuvo la mirada baja, sentía una enorme vergüenza ante su hermano.

-Estábamos conversando -Dijo Darién sin mirarlo-

-Más bien parecía que estaban besándose -Darién alzó a mirar a Serena, ella también lo miró- Lo digo por el ambiente, propicio para eso

-Nada de eso -Dijo el chico algo rojo-

-Darién ya no te preocupes más

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó nuevamente Seiya-

-Seiya, Darién, los dejo para que puedan hablar -Dijo la rubia y se fue corriendo a su cuarto-

-Darién, dime la verdad ¿Sucede algo? Estoy por ponerme celoso

-¿Celoso? -Se sorprendió Darién-

-Lo que sucede es que me he dado cuenta que ya no me tienes la misma confianza, me estoy poniendo celoso de Serena, parece que le tienes más confianza a ella que a mí que soy tu hermano.

-Serena es mi hermana mayor, tú siempre lo dices ¿Por qué no habría de tenerle confianza?

-Ya veo que la quieres mucho, tanto como yo, pero no olvides que yo también estoy contigo y que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Qué problema tienes dímelo?

-Nada, no pasa nada

-Debe haber algo, noté a Serena como asustada… preocupada

-Es que...es por...mi trabajo, estoy preocupado por una canción que tengo que componer y no se me viene ninguna idea, Serena solo me estaba animando

-La relación de ustedes se está fortaleciendo, Serena es un amor, cada día me convenzo más de que es inigualable

-Entonces dile que la amas y ya cásate con ella -Dijo algo enojado-

-Hermano ¿Qué dices? Serena es solo mi amiga

-No entiendo como no te has dado cuenta de que ella…

-¿De qué ella qué?

-Nada, solo quiero que te cases con ella porque pienso que es la indicada para ti

-Pero el que debe decidir eso soy yo

-¿Quieres dormir acá? –giró la conversación-

-No, acompáñame abajo, me voy ahora mismo, ya se me pasó el mareo, llama a Serena quiero despedirme

Serena estaba afectada por el beso que le dio a Darién se moría de la pena.

-Otra vez él ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? y lo que más me preocupa es que ahora Darién sabe que amo a su hermano, espero que no se lo diga porque me moriría

-¡Serena! -Escuchó el gritó de Darién desde la sala- Ven, mi hermano ya se va

Serena salió a despedirlo pero no se atrevió a mirar a Darién, él tampoco lo hizo. Subieron al departamento en silencio y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Rei había preparado el desayuno, Darién estaba ya en la mesa y Serena llegó después, se sentó a comer lo que le sirvió la chica, la única que hablaba era Rei.

-¿Qué les pasa? -Preguntó Rei- ¿Acaso se pelearon? Están muy raros los dos

-Rei, no nos hemos peleado, son ideas tuyas -Dijo Serena-

-Pensé que sí, están todos silenciosos y con una cara

-Me voy -Dijo Darién- aun no consigo terminar mi trabajo

Darién se fue y Rei y Serena se quedaron solas desayunando y conversando sobre Seiya.

-Hermana, Seiya es el chico ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero sé discreta por favor

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a conquistarlo

Serena estaba distraída en su trabajo y arruinó algunos pasteles, pero su jefe era comprensivo y no la regañó, ella no sabía qué hacer con lo de Darién, ese día pidió permiso y lo llamó por teléfono para citarlo en el puesto de comidas de Michiru y Haruka.

-Aló, Darién

-¡Serena!

-¿Estás ocupado?

-Voy saliendo del trabajo

-¿Puedes ir al puesto de Michiru? Tenemos que hablar

-Está bien, nos encontramos allá

Se encontraron ahí, buscaron una mesa y pidieron tallarines para cenar.

-¿Que querías decirme? -Preguntó el chico-

-Lo de ayer, es que...

-Serena -Dijo mirándola a los ojos- ya habla ¿no te pondrás nerviosa como aquella vez-

-Amo a tu hermano, ya lo sabes

-Sí lo sé, lo sé desde el principio

-¿Cómo? yo no te había dicho nada

-¡Señora! no era necesario, está escrito en toda tu cara: Amo a Seiya Kou

-Sí, pero no quiero que le digas nada

-No, no pienso hacerlo, haré de cuenta que no sé nada, eso te corresponde a ti

-Gracias Darién me quitas un peso de encima, ayer cuando te besé lo hice porque...

-Creías que era mi hermano, eso también lo sé oso, no tienes que aclarármelo ¿No pensarás que me estaba haciendo ilusiones contigo?

-No

Michiru llega a retirar los platos.

-¿Les gustó?

-Estaban deliciosos -Dijo Serena-

-Gracias. ¿Darién ya compusiste la canción? Sé que podrás, si lo hiciste con Vitaminas LOVE y Cretino al teléfono como ring tones, podrás con una simple canción

-¿Vitaminas LOVE? ¿Cretino al teléfono? -Preguntó Serena-

Darién se levantó de la mesa, se despidió y salió, detrás de él Serena.

-¡Darién! Espera un momento ¿Me estás usando como inspiración?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loca!

-¿Vitaminas LOVE?, ¿Cretino al teléfono? Eso se llama explotación

-Bueno, de algo tenías que servir, tu voz como ring tone es estupenda, gracias Serena

-¿En qué momento me grabaste?

-No importa ya

-Tendrás que darme una comisión

-Mejor vayamos a casa

Rei se despidió de ellos quería ir a la discoteca porque sus amigos la habían invitado a cantar, ella tenía una voz preciosa.

-No me extrañen tanto, chicos

-Ni notaremos que no estás, vamos a dormir temprano, mañana hay que trabajar -Dijo Darién

-No le hagas caso al Erizo solo quiere molestarte Rei

-Sí lo sé. Adiós chicos

Serena fue a la cocina y estaba tarareando una canción que le hacía recordar a Seiya.

-Bueno, voy a prender el horno, quiero probarlo antes de hacer el pastel

Darién fue a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina para ver lo que hacía Serena.

-¿Qué pasa con esto? No quiere encender –Dijo la rubia-

-Jajá, seguro compraste eso sin probarlo, te estafaron de nuevo Serena ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua?

-No puede ser, debe estar mal conectado

Por más que intentó el artefacto no se encendió.

-Ni pienses que te devolverán el dinero por esa basura

-Cállate

-Te estafaron

-Ya, no haces más que molestar, me iré a la cama -Dijo furiosa-

Darién se quedó solo en la cocina pero luego se decidió por ir a la cama, no podía dormir pensando en el artefacto dañado.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer -Se dijo y fue para la cocina-

Desbarató el artefacto y se dispuso a arreglarlo, las horas pasaban y aun no conseguía hacer que funcione.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? -Se preguntó- Ahora debería estar en la cama no aquí con este aparato

Estaba por amanecer, finalmente logró repararlo, lo dejó en su lugar y cansado se tendió en la cama. Minutos más tarde sonó el despertador de Serena y ella se levantó a preparar el desayuno. Por curiosidad trató de prender el horno y ¡Oh sorpresa! estaba funcionando, emocionada corrió al cuarto de Darién que solo quería dormir. Sin imaginar que fue él, el que puso a funcionar el artefacto y le gritó.

-No me estafaron Darién, ¿ya ves que no soy tan ingenua como dices? si funciona, si funciona

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Felicidades entonces! pero déjame dormir

-No, tienes que levantarte para ir a trabajar –Dijo tapándose con la sábana-

-No, no quiero

-No seas flojo ya dormiste toda la noche

-Ya voy -Cubriéndose la cara con una almohada-

Darién se dormía en el trabajo y a su jefe no le agradó para nada eso.

-Mala noche, eso pasa con los jóvenes que se trasnochan bailando en discotecas

-No salí ayer, tuve insomnio

-¿No será pensando en la canción que aún no me has traído? la necesito para dentro de tres días

-La tendré lista para entonces

Serena estaba contenta porque ya podría hacer el pastel para Seiya, el señor Kou la llamó para invitarla a almorzar a su casa, Seiya iría a recogerla. Todo parecía perfecto pero Minako estaba ahí para arruinarlo todo.

-Les he preparado algo delicioso para almorzar -Dijo Mina-

-Gracias por traer el almuerzo -Dijo el señor Kou- Serás una buena esposa

-Es comida francesa y traje cerveza para beber, no había vino

-No te preocupes

-Serena ¿puedes venir conmigo a la cocina, quiero que me ayudes?

Mentira, lo que sucedía era que no quería que se quedara cerca de Seiya.

-Eres una bomba de tiempo, no me conviene que ganes puntos, yo voy punteando, esta batalla la gano yo

-Eres una bruja ¿Lo sabes?

-No querida, soy una reina

Se sentaron a comer y Mina quiso servirles la cerveza pero Serena se opuso a que Seiya bebiera.

-¡Seiya! -Le dijo Serena- tú no puedes beber cerveza

-Cierto me pongo somnoliento cuando tomo cerveza, es la única bebida alcohólica que me causa ese efecto

Terminaron de almorzar cuando Mina se ofreció a llevar a Serena en su coche.

-Mi querida amiga yo te llevo en mi auto

-Gracias Mina, eres muy amable, así me da tiempo a llegar a la televisora antes de la transmisión

En medio camino Minako le pidió que se bajara

-Eres predecible, bruja, ojalá Seiya te viera haciendo esto

-No me ofenden tus palabras y vas a perder

Serena llegó a su trabajo y se puso a pensar en que esa noche tenía que preparar el pastel, el sábado se lo entregaría a su amor secreto.

Rei le dijo que sacara una carta para leer lo que le decían. Serena sacó el Jockey.

-Esta carta no debería estar en la baraja, creo que no me di cuenta -Dijo Rei-

-Esto significa -Dijo la rubia- que debo confesar, debo decirle a Seiya que lo amo pero a mi manera

Minako estaba siendo entrevistada por una periodista que quería saber con detalles cosas de su vida, cuando le pidió alguna fotografía de cuando era niña, ella dijo que no podía porque no tenía ninguna. Luego a propósito dijo que tenía novio y que era conductor como ella pero que no le podía dar más detalles. La reportera se fue el baño y Mina la siguió, cuando la vio entrar a uno de los sanitarios se puso a fingir que hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-¡Seiya amor! si nos vemos en ese hotel más tarde, si el hotel milenio de plata, en el bar a las 9

Salió de ahí y la reportera creyendo que sería una exclusiva llamó a otros periodistas para que vayan al hotel y traten de sacarles una fotografía.

Minako llamó a Seiya y lo invitó al bar de aquel hotel, sabía que los reporteros la verían con él, solo necesitaba una fotografía comprometedora para hundir a Serena. Casi toda la prensa estaría ahí, porque además la famosa diseñadora de modas Setsuna Meiou daría una rueda de prensa.

Seiya llegó y se sentó a conversar con ella en el bar, ella pidió 2 vasos, uno de Whisky y otro de cerveza en un momento de distracción cambio los vasos y su novio tomó el equivocado. Era verdad que la cerveza ponía fuera de combate a Seiya quien se sintió tremendamente mal.

-Cariño, tomaste por error cerveza, te llevaré a descansar –Dijo mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de que algún reportero los pillara-

Mina miraba a todos lados pero ningún periodista se asomaba, necesitaba solo una foto para comprometer a Seiya pero todos estaban en la rueda de prensa de Setsuna.

Subieron a un cuarto, al fin aparecieron dos enamorados que iban con una cámara, al ver a los famosos tomaron varias fotos, Seiya abrazado a Mina y entrando a una habitación.

Serena se quedó haciendo el pastel en casa ese sábado mientras Rei y Darién se fueron a pasear a un parque de diversiones.

El pastel estuvo listo, solo le faltaba decorar. En los periódicos salieron las fotos de Minako y Seiya, todo fue un escándalo y el jefe de ellos amenazó con despedirlos si no hacían algo pronto.

-¡Seiya lo siento! -Fingió Mina- no sé como ocurrió esto, yo solo quería que descansaras, esto es injusto

-Tendré que trabajar por dos meses sin paga

-A mi me dijeron que pasara por recursos humanos. Es injusto, no hicimos nada malo

-Es por el prestigio de la televisora

-Pero no es justo ¿Qué haremos?

-Tenemos que arreglar esto, ya sé daremos una rueda de prensa hoy

Darién y Rei pasaron por un puesto de revistas y periódicos cuando vieron la exclusiva, la famosa Setsuna Meiou declaró mediante rueda de prensa su retiro definitivo del mundo de la moda, anunciando un desfile con sus últimas creaciones, más abajo estaban las fotos de Seiya y Mina, más las notas del escándalo.

-¡Por Dios! -Exclamó Darién-

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Rei-

-Tengo que irme

-Darién ¿A dónde?

-Lo siento Rei, tendrás que regresar sola a casa

Darién subió a su motocicleta y se fue veloz mientras Rei se quedó pensando en que estaba sucediendo. En la luz roja de un semáforo llamó a Serena.

-Serena ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Darién, ya terminé el pastel para tu hermano, en este momento salgo para la televisora

-No, no salgas a ninguna parte por favor, espera a que vaya a buscarte

-No, ya decidí que le diré a tu hermano que lo quiero y será con este pastel de fresa que le preparé

-No, Serena escucha -era tarde había colgado-

A Darién no le quedó más remedio que ir a la televisora, Serena llegó primero pero no la dejaban entrar, finalmente entró a escondidas, adentro habían organizado todo para la rueda de prensa. Darién llegó y entró igual que Serena.

La rubia no podía ver muy bien por tanta gente reunida, al fin llegó a un lugar desde donde podía ver y oír todo. Darién llegó hasta donde ella, la tomó de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

-Serena, otro día, ahora está muy ocupado no podrá atenderte, mejor vámonos

-No, yo quiero ver que está pasando aquí

Uno de los periodistas abrió con la primera pregunta a la pareja.

-La señorita Aino y usted ¿Son novios?

-Sí respondió Seiya

-¿Y qué piensan del escándalo de ayer?

-Lamentamos todo, pero estamos aquí para aclararlo, la señorita Minako y yo nos casaremos pronto

Serena sintió como su mundo se desboronaba en mil pedazos, sus sueños de un futuro feliz junto a Seiya se esfumaron, sentía que su cuerpo se ponía flácido y el corazón le latía adolorido.

-¡Seiya! -Dijo bajito como un lamento-

Seiya no sabía que su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban ahí, enterándose de su próximo enlace matrimonial.

-Serena, ya vámonos -Dijo Darién-

-No, no, esto debe tratarse de un mal entendido, Seiya no puede casarse con ella, yo tengo que hablar con él

Darién se abrió paso entre la multitud y le gritó a su hermano.

-¡Hermano mayor! ¡Seiya! ¿Vas a casarte con ella? ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir? - preguntó-

-¡Darién! Sí, Mina y yo nos casaremos pronto, es verdad

Seiya nunca vio a Serena, la gente la tapaba. Darién buscó a la rubia mientras los fotógrafos empezaron a tomar las fotos, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó, ella parecía una muñeca de trapo, sin vida, triste y sin fuerzas mientras él estaba enojado con su hermano, no entendía porque no había elegido a Serena que lo había entregado todo.


	9. CAPITULO 9

Llegaron a la calle, Darién subió a su moto y estaba esperando a que ella se subiera pero Serena que no soltaba para nada la caja donde llevaba el pastel se quedó parada.

-Darién, no me iré, tengo que saber la verdad, esto puede ser un error, una broma, volveré adentro

-No -Dijo él y se bajó de la moto- no irás, ya no te humillarás más, ya me di cuenta que mi hermano es un tonto que no ha sabido apreciar lo que tiene, es mi hermano sí, pero no te merece

-¡Darién! Quiero que me lo diga de frente, quiero que me diga en mi cara que la prefiere a ella

-¿Para qué? Mira esto -Sacó el periódico donde salía el escándalo- Nunca terminaron, han seguido saliendo, se han visto en privado, se están conociendo mejor ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no? Están planeando su futuro, juntos

Serena le dio la caja del pastel a Darién y tomó el periódico en sus manos, lo miró, vio las fotos y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Vámonos Darién, tienes razón, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

Rei había llegado al departamento y estaba leyendo el periódico, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pobre Hermana mayor! Cuando se enteré va a morirse

Serena entró corriendo directo a su cuarto, Darién le dijo a Rei que la dejara sola.

-Pero es que tengo que decirle algo a la hermana, debo mostrarle el periódico

-Ya lo sabe

-Tú fuiste por ella, por eso me dejaste sola, ahora lo entiendo, casi me molesto contigo pero ahora que sé que fuiste en su auxilio me tranquiliza, eres tan bueno, te preocupas por nosotras todo el tiempo, por eso te quiero tanto

-Voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitas

Darién se sentó frente al órgano, estaba tan molesto que lo que tocaba lo hacía con rabia, miró la foto de su hermano en un porta retrato y lo que le placía era estrellarla contra la pared.

Serena estaba sentada en el piso, arrimada a la puerta de la habitación, así evitaría que alguien entrara y la viera llorar, siguió mirando las fotos en el periódico hasta que se dio cuenta en una de las notas que había escrito la prensa.

"Según testigos, la pareja fue vista minutos antes en el bar del mismo hotel bebiendo cerveza y Whisky"

-¿Cerveza? Ahora entiendo todo, es una trampa de esa bruja, esto tiene que saberlo Seiya, no me rendiré, no me rendiré

Serena salió del cuarto y Rei la miró decidida.

-No dejaré que ella se salga con la suya, esto ha sido una trampa y él tiene que saberlo

-Amiga, te deseo suerte

-gracias

Serena salió corriendo, llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la televisora, Seiya se despidió con un beso de Minako. Cuando él iba a irse en su carro ella lo alcanzó antes de que saliera.

-¡Seiya! Espera

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante

Al rato estaban en un parque sentados y conversando sobre Minako y su trampa.

-Ella sabía que no podías beber cerveza y se aprovechó de eso

-No, Serena, Mina no es así

-Para evitar que el escándalo se haga más grande vas a casarte con ella

-¿Estás preocupada? No, Linda, me caso con Minako porque la amo, estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que es tan linda por dentro como por fuera

-No, no es cierto

-Sí cariño, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, Minako es la mujer que estaba buscando, la indicada para ser mi esposa

Seiya recuerda los últimos encuentros con Minako, aquel día de los niños, la comida en su casa y otras ocasiones.

Recuerdos:

Minako invitó a comer a Seiya y lo llevó a una carretilla de hot dogs.

-Tengo mucha hambre Seiya, y me encantan los hot dogs -Dijo mordiendo un buen pedazo-

-Pensé que solo comías en los grandes restaurantes, siempre íbamos a los franceses

-No ¿Cómo crees? yo como en cualquier parte, soy adaptable y comer con las manos es más delicioso, más cómoda me siento comiendo en los carritos que en los restaurantes

-¡Me sorprendes! veo que eres sencilla

Otro día estaban en una heladería, el comía su helado en una copa y ella en un cono simple.

-Es más delicioso comer así -Dijo embarrándose la cara con el mantecado-

-Te ves graciosa cubierta de chocolate

-Ahora quiero ir a ver el partido de fútbol -hablaba con la boca llena-

-¿Te gusta el futbol?

-Me fascina

-A mi también, creo que tenemos mucho en común

Fin de los recuerdos

Minako había estado estudiando el comportamiento de Serena, quería parecerse a ella para conquistar a Seiya, tuvo que fingir que era súper sencilla para lograrlo y luego vino lo del plan bien elaborado, finalmente todo salió como esperaba y ahora el hombre se casaría con ella.

Serena se fue caminando a casa y decidió que no iba a ponerse a llorar por Seiya, mucho había hecho por él y como Darién mismo dijo, era un ciego que nunca supo apreciar lo que tenía.

Llegando a casa Rei corrió a recibirla con un abrazo.

-Amiga -Dijo Rei- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Él va a casarse con ella de todas maneras

-No puede ser

-Sí, no creyó que fuera una trampa

-Lo siento tanto Serena, no sé cómo ayudarte

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien

-Iba a la disco, Michiru y Haruka querían verme pero si te sientes mal puedo quedarme contigo

-No, ve, ve y diviértete por mí, ya estoy más tranquila

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?

-Segura

-Está bien me voy pero si necesitas algo, Darién está en su habitación

-No te preocupes más

Serena sacó del micro hondas unos pastelillos dulces que había preparado, fue a la terraza como siempre y sentó a comerlos. Darién apareció de repente.

-Serena ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-Iba a comerme estos dulces pero creo que no tengo hambre

Darién se fijó en los dulces, tenían una forma muy peculiar, eran casi redondos y estaba lleno de estacas puntiagudas también de dulce.

-¿Qué son? -Preguntó curioso-

-¡Ah! los hice mientras horneaba el pastel, son chocolates de Erizo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora también te estás inspirando en mí para inventar dulces?

-De algo tenías que servir ¿No?

Ambos rieron, él se sentó a su lado a comerlos mientras ella hablaba.

-Esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo. Mi mundo siempre giraba alrededor de Seiya, él era la tierra y yo la luna, y me había olvidado de mi misma, ahora sé que debo pensar en mí, ahora tengo un nuevo sueño que perseguir. Encontré algo que me apasiona, he descubierto que amo la repostería, estudiaré y algún día tendré una pastelería tan grande como la de Andrew, mi jefe.

-Entonces empieza a perseguir tu sueño

-Es lo que haré

-¿Y seguirás haciendo más chocolates Erizo?

-¿Te gustaron?

-No están mal

-Haré muchos chocolates de Erizo y muchos pasteles

-Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con el pastel?

-Lo tiré a la basura. No era un pastel feliz

Se quedaron callados viendo hacia el cielo, aquella noche estaba estrellada y la luna lucía hermosa.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿No crees Darién?

-Sí, lo es

-Quédate admirándola, yo me voy a dormir

Serena se levantó y se fue, él se quedó mirando a la luna y recordó lo que había dicho Serena, Seiya había sido la tierra y ella la luna. Estuvo pensativo por un buen rato hasta que volvió al apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas, iba a ir al baño cuando vio la silueta de la rubia en la sala.

-¡Darién! No quise que me vieras llorar. No quiero que me veas llorar, por eso no vayas a encender las luces por favor. No soy tan fuerte, me duele mucho, me tomará algún tiempo olvidarlo, no volveré a buscarlo más pero me hará falta, mucha falta. Tú eres su hermano ¿Podrías reemplazarlo?

Darién empezó a sentirse extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así, no pudo responderle, ella se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia él.

-Él siempre me abrazaba, solo quiero un abrazo. ¿Me dejarás que te abrace?

Darién parecía una estatua de piedra, no podía moverse hacia ningún lado, sintió un fuerte calor en su pecho.

-Voy a abrazarte ahora -Dijo ella acercándose más-

Él estaba de espaldas a ella, de pronto sintió las manos de la chica deslizarse por su cintura y el fuerte apretón que le dio hizo que se le erizara el cuerpo. Serena lo soltó lentamente como si no quisiera romper el abrazo.

-¡Gracias Darién!

Darién no dijo nada, solo se fue a su habitación dejándola sola en la sala, la rubia buscó su cuarto también y abrazó a su almohada.

-No quiero olvidar a Seiya, pero es lo mejor

Darién no podía dormir, recordaba lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos y aun se sentía extrañ recordar la cercanía de Serena se levantó, encendió el órgano y se puso a componer la canción que le pidieron, era muy dulce, suave, agradable, era tan hermosa la melodía que los vecinos se sintieron complacidos, Serena la escuchó también desde su cuarto y aunque estaba triste se acostó sonriendo.

Al día siguiente la rubia estaba en la cocina devorando un plato de tallarines y cientos de bocadillos de sal.

-¡Señora! Pensé que no tendrías hambre en mucho tiempo

-Uno puede morir de amor pero no de hambre, a mi me sucede lo contrario de muchas chicas, yo soy de las que cuando están despechadas comen más

-Pues cuidado, no querrás parecer un oso, bueno aunque oso ya pareces

-¡Mira cara de zapato viejo!

-¿Otro apodo?

-Yo te llamo como quiera

-¡Ah! entonces yo también puedo llamarte como quiera, cabeza de chorlito

-Erizo

-Oso

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo que entregar un trabajo terminado ¿y tú? ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo?

-No, todavía no estoy lista

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde

Darién les mostró la canción que había compuesto, Rei, Michiru y Haruka quedaron fascinadas con aquella melodía.

-Es tu mejor trabajo, sabía que lo lograrías, acabo de enviarla al cliente, en unos minutos me darán la respuesta pero seguro será favorable -Dijo el jefe-

-Hasta que lo lograste -Dijo Michiru-

-¿De quién te enamoraste Darién? -Preguntó Haruka-

-¿Estás enamorado? -Preguntó también Michiru- ¿De quién?

-De quien va a ser, de mí por supuesto -Dijo Rei-

-Dejen de decir tonterías -habló Darién- Es solo una canción, que la haya compuesto no quiere decir que estoy enamorado

-Una muy bonita -Dijo suspirando Rei-

El teléfono sonó, era de la compañía que había contratado sus servicios.

-Aló -Dijo el jefe- ¿Les gusto? ¿De verdad? Me da tanto gusto ¿Que van a duplicar el pago? Muchísimas gracias

Colgó y les dio las buenas noticias a todos.

-¡Felicidades Darién! Tienes una excelente carrera como músico, llegarás muy alto

Rei se quedó pensando y Darién estrechó la mano de su jefe muy contento.

Rei estaba conversando con Serena en el cuarto y le dijo que sacara otro naipe de la baraja.

-Ya no quiero, le tengo miedo a estas cosas

-Ya no te quejes y saca una pronto

-Está bien

Sacó un haz de corazón negro

-Esto significa que no debes rendirte, alguien aparecerá en tu ayuda pronto

-No entiendo nada

-Solo tenemos que esperar

Rei tomó unos CDs de canciones que había compuesto Darién, las metió en un sobre grande al cual le puso nombre y salió, llevaba algo de misterio en su mirada.

Serena llegó con un cajita de bollos y se sentó a mirar la televisión, Darién llegó a sentarse junto a ella, comieron y cuando quedaba solo un bollo empezaron a discutir por él.

-Hermana –Dijo él- debes ser buena conmigo y cedérmelo

-No

-Tú comiste más que yo, eres egoísta ¿Qué harás para que yo no lo coma?

Serena se rió y escupió sobre el bollo.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Señora eres terrible! ¡Qué mala!

-Eso es para que no te metas con tu hermana mayor

-A ti hay que tenerte miedo

De pronto en la televisión apareció un comercial de un supermercado en él se veía a una pareja empujando un carrito de comida.

-Siempre soñé con ir al supermercado con Seiya, que empujara el carrito conmigo arriba, soy una tonta, dije que me olvidaría de él y lo primero que hago es recordarlo

Darién no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando y ella viendo a la pantalla del televisor.

Rei y Serena estaban solas en casa cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, eran Amy y Richard, viejos amigos de Serena.

-Hola

-Hola ¿Cómo así por acá?

-Es que queríamos decirte que nosotros tomamos las fotos que salieron publicadas en los periódicos, las de tu amigo Seiya

Serena y Rei se miraron.

-Haz de corazón negro –Dijeron juntas-

Estuvieron interrogando a Amy y a Richard y ellos le contaron todo, de cómo vieron que Mina de manera sospechosa se llevó al hombre al cuarto.

-Estaba como desmayado –Dijo Amy-

-Sí y ella miraba a todos lados como esperando a que alguien los viera

-Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas –dijo Rei- hay que hacer que confiese y que se entere Seiya

Serena invitó a Mina a su casa, habían planeado con Lita cómo hacer para que confiese.

-Veo que no eres rencorosa Serena

-No lo soy, seamos amigas, acepto mi derrota

-Que bueno que sepas perder

-Celebremos que te casarás con Seiya

-No, yo no beberé, esl alcohol envejece

-Pero si tomaste el otro día en casa de Seiya

Le sirvieron una copa de licor pero ella se rehusó.

-Eres una cobarde -Dijo Lita-

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que aun no confío en ustedes, podría tener veneno

-No -Dijo Lita y bebió- por eso tenías ese apodo en el colegio, miedosa

-No es cierto -Dijo y se mandó la copa-

La emborracharon, aunque fue algo difícil ya que se negaba a beber. Una vez borracha la hicieron hablar.

-Yo planee todo, todo. Aunque al principio no fue como esperaba pero la estrella de la suerte estuvo conmigo, sabía que si hacía algo así tendría que estar a mi lado para siempre.

Mina y Lita se quedaron dormidas en el sofá por lo borrachas que estaban, Serena salió corriendo a buscar a Seiya, haría el último intento por recuperarlo, Darién llegaba en su moto.

-Darién, por favor llévame al canal, es urgente

Una vez más no la dejaban entrar, Darién apareció para salvarla, distrajo a los guardias, hizo que lo siguieran a él para que ella pudiera pasar. Corrió por todo el set buscando a su amigo.

Mina se despertó , del susto se le fue la borrachera y salió como una flecha hacia la televisora, se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, no podía dejar que Serena lo estropee todo.

-Serena, astuta, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya

Seiya estaba en un programa de televisión y un hombre de seguridad quiso sacarla, el programa terminó y ella tomó un micrófono para llamar la atención de Seiya, lo llamó varias veces mientras luchaba por soltarse del guardia, al fin Seiya la vio y fue a su lado.

-Déjela, es mi amiga

Serena quiso hablar pero Mina apareció de repente y se agarró del brazo de Seiya, Darién llegó y vio todo. El jefe de Seiya los regañó bien fuerte.

-Esto es un set no un parque de diversiones , si quieren recibir visitas tiene que ser después de los programas y si es posible en recepción.

-Lo sentimos -Dijeron Mina y Seiya-

El hombre se fue y quedaron los cuatro.

-Con que querían invitarme a comer –Dijo Seiya-

Ese había sido el pretexto que le había dado Darién para que no sospeche.

-Entonces vayamos los cuatro –Dijo Mina-

Estaban en un restaurante chino, era un lugar muy fino, tenían un lugar privado para los cuatro.

-Me siento feliz, como en familia –Dijo Seiya-

-Es verdad, está tu mejor amiga que es como una hermana y también Darién mi futuro cuñado

-Cariño prueba esto –Dijo Seiya a Mina- está delicioso

-No amor, no puedo, es pescado y soy alérgica podrían salirme erupciones en la piel

-No lo sabía

Serena le pidió a Mina que le pasara la sal, sabía que si alzaba el brazo derramaría salsa de soya en su ropa y fue eso lo que pasó.

-Mina, deberías ser más cuidadosa

-Se ha manchado, iré al tocador a limpiarlo –Dijo la chica-

Mina se fue y los tres quedaron a solas.

-Hermana mayor –Dijo Darién- no iba a decirle algo a mi hermano

-Lo del escándalo, Mina fue la que…

-La que lo causó, sí, ella planeó todo –Dijo Seiya-

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, ella me lo dijo, no sabía que también te lo había contado, lo hizo porque me ama, la entiendo, está arrepentida y yo le creo, uno hace locuras en nombre del amor

Serena y Darién no entendían porque Seiya no se desilusionaba de Mina. Minako regresó y se sentó mientras hablaban Darién colocó en el plato de Minako un trozo de pescado el cual cubrió con lechuga, solo Serena lo vio pero no dijo nada . Mina se comió el pescado sin darse cuenta.

De regreso a casa Serena estaba muerta de la risa porque sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Mina por haber comido pescado.

-Deja de reírte

- No puedo, es gracioso, solo imagina a Mina el día de mañana, gracias Darién, me has hecho sentir mejor, eres un genio, no se dio cuenta, se lo merece.

Al día siguiente Minako gritó frente al espejo, su bello rostro estaba todo cubierto de erupciones rojizas.

-Te odio Serena, me las vas a pagar -Decía-

Llamó a Seiya y él fue a verla a la casa, casi se va para atrás al verla llena de granos.

-No sé que pasó Seiya, no podré salir de casa, tendrás que suplirme en el trabajo

-Lo haré, solo espero que te recuperes pronto

Serena salió del trabajo y en la calle se encontró con una bolsa de arena de esas que utilizan los boxeadores en sus entrenamientos, imaginó que era Seiya y le dio varios golpes. Darién pasó por ahí y la vio desquitándose con el saco.

-Serena ¿Estás practicando para una película de acción?

-Oye, no me molestes

-Vamos al supermercado, se acabaron los huevos y tengo ganas de comer tortilla

-Está bien, pero tú pagas porque estoy corta de dinero

Los dos fueron al supermercado y se pasearon con el carrito, tal y como ella había soñado que fuera con Seiya, se molestaron como siempre, el empujó el carrito con ella arriba, probaron de algunos productos gratis y compraron mucha comida. De camino a casa se quejaban de las bolsas pesadas.

-Tú eres el hombre Darién, deberías llevar más bolsas, pesan mucho

-Estoy llevando las más pesadas, no te quejes

Rei apareció en su camino y ellos se pusieron algo nerviosos como si hubieran hecho algo malo.

-Chicos ¿Fueron de compras? ¿Vas a prepararme algo rico Darién?

-Este...sí...te prepararé algo

-Yo me adelanto -Dijo Serena- se derrite el helado

Al día siguiente Darién tenía libre, el jefe estaba tan contento con lo de la melodía que le dijo que descansara y Serena aprovechó.

-Darién tienes que ayudarme con los tres pasos para olvidar a Seiya

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres su hermano y es tu responsabilidad ayudarme

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-No iré hoy

-Cuidado podrían despedirte

-No, mi jefe es comprensible

Se lo llevó a una librería, se sentaron a leer, ella comics y él sobre música, esta librería era especial ya que les permitían comer. Estaban comiendo dos platos de tallarines con salsa.

-Me siento libre –Dijo ella- no hacía estas cosa porque a él no le gustan los comics y cuando como tallarines con salsa roja me ensucio toda, aunque coma despacio

-Ahora mismo tienes toda la cara llena de salsa

Serena trató de limpiarse pero aún le quedaban residuos de salsa sobre los labios, Darién tomó una servilleta y limpio con tanta delicadeza que ella se puso algo roja.

-¿Ya estás olvidando a mi hermano?

-Creo que algo, todavía falta una más

-¿Cuál?

-Paciencia ya lo sabrás

Llegaron a la terraza y ella sacó de un cartón una vieja cometa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esta cometa la hice el primer año nuevo que pasé con Seiya

-Está horrible

-Por eso no dejé que la viera. Siempre me sentí una perdedora

-hiciste muchas cosas que te hicieron sentir como una perdedora

-Así es, demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué hay de bueno en Seiya de todos modos? Siempre está riendo y es amable con todos, no le importa mucho lo que coma, le gusta vestirse bien, cuando come arroz al curri se comporta como un niño, identifica todas las zanahorias, siempre está mascando la mitad de una goma de mascar para dejarme la otra mitad. No voy a volver a hablar de eso otra vez, quiero olvidar todo, volemos esa cometa.

Darién puso a volar la cometa.

-Esta cometa fea vuela después de todo

Serena arrancó el hilo para que se pierda en el viento

-Adiós

Darién en su habitación pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en Serena, la canción, su hermano, en todo.

Serena se levantó de buen humor aquel día, hizo una tortilla de huevo para que Darién se la llevara al trabajo, la colocó en una bandeja pequeña y le puso con salsa de tomate su nombre. Rei regresó de la casa de Michiru y Haruka, Serena ocultó lo que había preparado.

-Hermana, huele muy bien ¿Es el desayuno?

-Sí

-Pero no hay nada -Dijo mirando la sartén- veo que ya terminaron

Darién salió del cuarto y Rei corrió a saludarlo.

-Hola Darién ¿Me extrañaste? -Él no respondió- ¿Te gusto el desayuno que preparó la hermana?

-¿Quién dijo que ya he desayunado? -Ambos la miraron-

-Es que...antes de que me diera cuenta -Se excusó Serena- ya había arrasado con todo

-Eres predecible, no me has dejado nada

-No te preocupes Darién, te he traído un desayuno -Dijo Rei-

En la mesa de la cocina había una bolsa de papel con comida que Rei había comprado para el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-No, déjalo, me iré sin desayunar -Dijo mientras salía de la cocina y Rei lo siguió hasta la puerta, tratando de persuadirlo-

Serena aprovechó, tomó la bolsa de papel y metió dentro sin que se dieran cuenta la bandejita con el desayuno que le preparó a Darién y fue a alcanzarlos.

-¡Darién! llévate el desayuno que te trajo Rei

-Dije que no lo quiero, pueden comérselo ustedes dos

-No -y le entregó el paquete- no seas mal agradecido, ella lo trajo especialmente para ti y ahora vete que se te hace tarde

Serena le cerró la puerta a Darién y él no tuvo más remedio que irse con la bolsa de papel, Rei creyó que lo hacía por ayudarla a ella.

-Eres linda Serena, gracias

Ese día Serena trabajó tranquila, a pesar de la reciente pena que tuvo que pasar ella estaba contenta porque contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y Darién era uno de ellos.

Darién estaba súper concentrado en su trabajo pero llegó un momento en el que le dio hambre, revisando la bolsa de papel se encontró con la bandejita de Serena, el desayuno que le había comprado Rei tenía mejor aspecto, se veía mucho más apetecible que aquella tortilla pero él prefirió comer lo que le había preparado la rubia, a la primera cucharada se dio cuenta de algo.

-Está salado- Pero se sonrió, se puso contento por la buena intención de la chica-

Aquella extraña sensación empezó a gustarle, revisó que más había en la bolsa y se encontró con una pequeña libretita, llena de apuntes y dibujitos de pasteles, era el manual secreto de Serena.

Serena estaba por terminar la jornada cuando apareció Seiya por el negocio.

-Serena ¿Cómo estás?

Ella había decidido no volver a llamarlo ni a buscarlo pero él estaba ahí frente a ella, esto hacía más dificil que ella pudiera arrancárselo del corazón y la mente.

-¡Hola!

-Vine para que vayamos a cenar

-¿Por qué no vas con Mina?

-Es que ella ahora no puede. Tiene la cara llena de erupciones, es alérgica a ciertos alimentos y tal vez comió algo sin darse cuenta, ahora está en casa esperando a que desaparezcan

-¡Ah es eso! No sabía -Dijo pero por dentro quería reírse, pensó en Darién y le dio gracias en silencio por haberla vengado en parte-

-Sí, ¿Te falta mucho?

-Sí, creo que demoraré -Quiso excusarse- Aún tengo una entrega que hacer, no creo que podamos salir

Ella quería evitar a toda costa estar con él, deseaba olvidarlo y si salían juntos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

-Ya se hicieron todas las entregas -Dijo su jefe, ignorando los deseos de la chica-

-¡Genial! Entonces si podemos ir

Darién tuvo el enorme deseo de ver a Serena, así que decidió darle la sorpresa en su trabajo, subió a su moto, una cuadra antes de llegar se detuvo para preguntar por la dirección de la pastelería, ya que hasta ahora no sabía donde exactamente se encontraba.

Seiya le abrió la puerta del auto a Serena y ella se subió, pasaron por aquella cuadra donde estaba aun Darién preguntandole a una mujer, el semáforo se puso en rojo justo cuando el chico de cabellos alborotados se dio la vuelta para subir a su moto. ¿Qué pasará cuando Darién vea a Serena y a Seiya juntos?


	10. CAPITULO 10

La luz del semáforo cambió y Seiya se puso en marcha. Darién se subió a su motocicleta pero no vio a la pareja que iba en el auto. El chico de cabellos alborotados llegó a la pastelería pero le informaron que Serena se había marchado hace pocos minutos. Él decidió regresar a esperarla en el departamento. Mientras tanto Serena en el auto de Seiya estaba muy callada, Seiya era el único que hablaba.

-Estaba pensando en que es factible que elija a tu jefe como nuestro chef, quiero que sea él quien prepare el pastel de mi boda.

¡La boda!, Serena lo único que quería era bajarse del auto y no escuchar sobre esa estúpida boda que solo le había traído dolor y sufrimientos.

-estás callada, que tienes Serena

-No me pasa nada

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos a cenar?

-¡Ah! En cuanto a eso, quería pedirte que por favor me lleves a casa

-¿Por qué?

-Es por…

-Estás extraña hoy, no estás sonriendo, no eres así usualmente ¿Te sientes mal?

-No me siento bien hoy

-¿Estás enferma?

-Sí –Enferma de rabia y dolor hubiera querido decirle-

-¿Dé donde?

-Me duele la garganta, tengo un ligero dolor –Dijo y tosió un poco-

-¿Te duele? ¿Pescaste un resfriado? ¿Tienes fiebre? –Preguntó tocando su frente- te llevaré a un hospital para que te revisen

-No, ya fui a uno –Mintió- me recomendaron descansar

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste pescar un resfriado? En los ocho años que te conozco nunca te había visto enferma, debiste trabajar mucho, te llevaré a casa para que puedas descansar

Darién llegó al departamento se sentó a tomar sprite mientras esperaba, revisando sus bolsillos encontró el manual secreto de Serena y sonrió al examinarlo. Abajo estaban Seiya y Serena que acababan de llegar al edificio.

-Espero que te sientas mejor Serena

-Gracias, será mejor que te vayas ahora. Nos vemos Seiya

Serena, se fue rápido y Seiya se quedó un poco triste porque su amiga estaba un tanto fría con él. No se despidió como acostumbraba, con una enorme sonrisa.

Serena entró, estaba algo melancólica pero en cuanto vio a Darién se sintió mejor, él se había preparado algo de comer y estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Veo que has llegado temprano –Le dijo la rubia-

-¿Dónde estabas? Mejor dicho ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A ningún lado, solo salí del trabajo

-Pero no estabas en la tienda

-algo se presentó... ¿Estabas en la tienda? ¿Fuiste a recogerme?

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –Dijo él disimulando- solo quería regresarte esto –Le enseñó el manual-

-¿Por qué lo tienes? Lo he estado buscando todo el día

-Entonces... ¿Ese no era mi almuerzo?

-Ah, puse esto en tu lonchera por accidente

-No me sorprende, eres tan despistada

-Lo estuve buscando todo el día. Este es mi manual secreto de hacer pasteles

Él lo tomó en su mano y examinándolo nuevamente le dijo:

-Mira esta escritura, es un desastre, tiene muchas faltas ortográficas

-Mi escritura no está mal y creo que alguien tuvo un magnifico almuerzo hoy

-Sí –Dijo devolviéndole la funda de papel con la bandeja dentro- fue satisfactorio pero tuve que tomar galones de agua después

-¿Por qué? ¿Estaba demasiado salado? –Revisó la bandeja y vio que no había dejado nada- ¡Eh! Pero te lo terminaste todo.

Lo vio devorar su ensalada y se le antojó comer algo también.

-¿Preparaste solo tu cena? Prepáramela a mí también

-¿Aun no has cenado?

-¿En donde más puedo cenar? –Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación- oye ese programa de tv es hoy, no lo olvides

Darién y Serena habían tomado por costumbre ver una serie de televisión que se transmitía todos los días por la noche.

-Puedes comprar algunos bollos al vapor entonces -Le dijo él-

Al día siguiente Serena y Darién estaban compartiendo el lavamanos porque a ambos se le hacía tarde.

-¿Puedes llevarme al trabajo? –Preguntó ella-

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-para que podamos ir juntos y ahorrar gasolina también

-¿Desde cuándo pagas por la gasolina?

-hagámoslo, podemos ir al trabajo juntos todas las mañanas

-No, no quiero –Y vio como la chica se enjuagaba rápidamente-Nunca cepillas bien tus dientes, tendré que llevarte a un dentista

-Es porque estoy apurada

Bajaron juntos y Serena lo apuraba para que la llevara en su motocicleta, él decía que no quería pero en el fondo lo deseaba, deseaba estar cerca de ella porque había descubierto que Serena le gustaba mucho. Era un precioso día, con un sol radiante y ambos estaban sonriendo, mientras ella lo sujetaba fuerte por la cintura para no caer. Finalmente llegaron a la pastelería y ella lo despidió como antes solía hacer con su hermano Seiya, con una enorme sonrisa, él también le sonrió y se fue.

Al día siguiente Serena y Darién volvieron a hacer lo mismo, se fueron juntos al trabajo. En la tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Seiya se dirigía para su casa pero recordó el semblante decaído de su amiga. Se detuvo en una farmacia y compró algunos medicamentos, luego fue a la tienda.

-Serena

-Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto es para el dolor de garganta y también traje miel, estoy preocupado ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, ya me siento mejor

-me alegro mucho en verdad he estado preocupado por ti

-Oh. Gracias Seiya

-Se me acabó mi descanso, vendré por ti para llevarte a casa

-Seiya yo no quiero interrumpir en tus actividades, puedo ir sola a casa

-No, no me interrumpes, vendré por ti y punto, quiero consentir a mi amiga

Serena no podía librarse de Seiya, siempre había aprovechado las oportunidades que se le presentaban para estar con él y ahora no podía rechazarlo del todo porque él podría llegar a sospechar que algo andaba mal.

-Está bien pero no iremos a cenar, tengo que hacer cosas en casa

-Como quieras linda, tal vez otro día podamos salir

La hora de salida llegó y Seiya puntual estuvo en la pastelería, mientras iban en el auto él conversaba del mismo tema desde que se comprometió.

-Creo que ya no te molestaré más con lo del pastel de bodas, hablaré directamente con tu jefe

-Está bien

-Me siento algo mal porque mi madre no está con nosotros en este momento tan importante de mi vida. Por lo general las madres siempre dan consejos a sus hijas o a sus futuras nueras sobre cómo deben llevar el hogar y otras cosas más, me hubiera gustado que te conozca y conozca a Mina.

-No te lamentes, no pienses en cosas tristes, mejor piensa en lo feliz que serás

-Cierto, creo que estoy exagerando. Cuando Darién se case lo tomará con más calma

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por su carácter, además es más joven y piensa diferente, él no buscará a su madre para que aconseje a su futura esposa

-Un momento... ¿Tu madre no era la madre de Darién?

-No, somos medios hermanos

-¿Entonces la madre de Darién vive?

-Sí, es una pianista famosa, muy reconocida en Inglaterra

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado

-Se separaron y él dice que jamás la perdonara por haberlo dejado

-Con lo orgulloso que es

-Sí, es muy orgulloso. Cambiando de tema, pronto te llegará la invitación para mi fiesta de compromiso ¿Irás verdad? Mi mejor amiga tiene que estar ahí

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría faltar? -Trató de verse animada-

-Ahora estoy pensando en comprar algo para mi padre, iré mañana a la tienda departamental, quiero darle algo relajante ¿Qué podría ser?

-Una máquina de dar masajes

-Sí, eso estaría bien

Serena se bajó del auto y solo le dijo hasta mañana, nuevamente no le sonrió y Seiya empezaba a sentir que eso le afectaba.

Darién llegó al rato y se ofreció a preparar la cena, Rei no se había aparecido en días pero sabían que estaba bien porque ella siempre llamaba por teléfono.

-Me da gusto que Rei tenga nuevos amigos, así me deja respirar un poco

-Ella me agrada, siempre se preocupó por mí -Dijo la rubia- Es una buena chica y muy bonita, es extraño que no te hayas enamorado de ella

-Ya te dije, ella es como una hermana, como una hermana menor

-Sí -Dijo ella sonriendo- y yo soy como tu hermana mayor

Darién no dijo nada solo tomó los platos y se puso a servir.

Al día siguiente poco antes de que Serena saliera de su trabajo recibió una llamada de Seiya.

-Linda, estoy en la tienda departamental y hay muchas máquinas de masajes que no sé cuál es la adecuada ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Descríbeme algunas

Seiya era malo describiendo objetos y Serena finalmente tuvo que ir hasta allá para poder ayudarlo.

Darién estaba en casa preparando la mesa para los dos, pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría ella.

Seiya le agradeció a la rubia por ayudarlo a elegir, cancelaron y fueron a donde los entregaban pero estaba lleno de gente que peleaban por retirar lo suyo. Seiya no podía abrirse paso ante tantas personas así que Serena tomó el ticket y gracias a su fuerza logró llegar y retirar el paquete.

-Eres formidable ¿Podrías ayudarme con otras cosas más?

Serena tuvo que hacer lo mismo en otras secciones del almacén, retiró algunos paquetes, en uno de ellos estaba el vestido que usaría Mina el día del compromiso y ella alcanzó a verlo, se sintió algo triste pero trató de disimular.

-Ya me van a entregar lo que falta -dijo Seiya- ¿Podrías cuidar de estos paquetes mientras voy a cancelar algo?

-Está bien

Seiya demoraba mucho y una de las chicas que atendían le dijo que moviera un poco los paquetes del paso. Ella quiso agarrarlos todos pero eran muchos y se le cayeron, al querer recogerlos, se fijó en los zapatos deportivos de alguien que acababa de llegar, alzó la mirada y era Darién.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó molesto mientras la miraba a ella y a los paquetes-

Llegó una de las chicas a entregarle un smoking. Se levantó y tomó el traje.

-Esto es del señor Seiya Kou -Dijo la mujer- Felicidades por su próxima boda.

La chica pensó que la rubia era la prometida, Darién estalló, le quitó los paquetes y el smoking y los tiró al piso.

-Vámonos -Dijo molesto y se la llevó de la mano-

Iban bajando por unas escaleras cuando Serena se soltó.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué está mal? Tengo que volver

-¿Serena eres un títere o qué? Estás loca ¿tienes algo mal en la cabeza o qué? ¿Qué piensas que estabas haciendo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo único que dices?

-Déjame sola puedo arreglármelas

-Si bien, ¿así es como lo arreglas?

-¿Quién eres para darme órdenes?

-¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? ¿Cómo es posible que estés cargando sus cosas? Eres una tonta...Él se casará con otra

-No me grites, respétame porque soy mayor que tú

-bien dicho eres más grande. Sí, eres mayor que yo pero actúas como una niña de 12 años. No puedo creer que actúes así ¿No tienes orgullo?, ¿estás tan desesperada que incluso has llegado a cargarle el traje que usará en su boda? te estás humillando ¿Acaso no te quieres a ti misma?

Serena iba a irse y él la detiene, agarrándola del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? –La haló con mucha fuerza que hasta la despeinó-

-No puedo dejar esas cosas abandonadas

-De verdad que eres una tonta. ¿Vas a actuar como una tonta y a cargar las cosas por él?

-No es asunto tuyo

-¿Eres una tonta de remate?

-Sí, correcto lo soy ¿y qué? Es lo único que puedo hacer ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pudiste negarte, pudiste inventar cualquier excusa

-Cuando esté cansado me preocuparé por él, le daré fuerzas, cuando diga que me necesita estaré ahí para él ¿Qué quieres que haga? Quería odiarlo pero ni siquiera puedo olvidarlo, cuando se da la vuelta y se va deseo ser su sombra –Dijo llorando-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para sufrir más por alguien que no te ama? En verdad que no te entiendo, eres una tonta, una ilusa, una caprichosa... haciendo esto solo te lastimas -A Darién le brillaban los ojos del coraje- ¿Cómo puedes tratarte así? No tienes orgullo ¿Lo seguirás como un perrito faldero toda tu vida? ¿Te conformaras con las migajas de amor que él te dé? ¿Vas a quedarte así por siempre? ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser una tonta?

-Ese es mi problema Darién no tuyo, no te metas

-Está bien, haz lo que te dé la gana, si quieres seguir sufriendo ve tras él, sigue siendo una tonta, una estúpida…

Así terminó aquella discusión, Darién se fue sumamente enojado y Serena se quedó llorando sentada en uno de los escalones. Minutos después regresó y vio que Seiya estaba esperándola junto a los paquetes.

-¿Qué pasó? Dejaste los paquetes abandonados

-Perdóname, tuve que ir al baño

-Tienes las vistas rojas -Se fijó-

-Es que me molestaba la vista por eso fui al baño

-Entiendo, no te preocupes... ¿qué habrá pasado con Darién? Me dijo que no tardaría, lo llamé para invitarlo a cenar, le timbraré de nuevo

-No...Es que...él no va a venir, me llamó y me dijo que no podía venir

-Oh, bueno vamos los dos entonces

Serena llegó a la casa y Darién no salió de su cuarto para nada, aun estaba molesto con ella.

La mañana siguiente, ella preparaba el desayuno y él fue a verla a la cocina. Darién iba a poner la mesa y ella no lo dejó.

-Deja, lo haré yo, ya está listo tu desayuno, así es como debería ser una hermana a pesar de no ser buena en otras cosas

-¿Estás diciendo que eres buena cocinando?

-No. No soy buena en eso, pero solo estoy yo ahora ¿Quién te cocinará si no? Así que no te quejes, come esto antes de irte –Dijo antes de irse al cuarto-

-¿No vas a desayunar? –Ella no respondió y él se resintió más-

Él no le dirigió la palabra para nada pero la esperó para llevarla en la moto hasta su trabajo. Ella se subió y se abrazó a él como siempre pero no podía evitar su cara de enojo.

Minako se miró al espejo y vio que las erupciones ya no estaban. Seiya estaba a su lado.

-Tengo un cutis delicado por eso solo uso cosméticos de marcas seleccionadas, es todo una molestia

-¿Es porque no estamos casando tan pronto? Te encuentro más bella cada día

-¿Qué cosas dices? Me haces ruborizar

-Estuve en el centro de compras ayer y conseguí todo lo que querías gracias a Serena

-¿Serena?

-Sí, tengo mucho que agradecerle

-Sí, seguro

-Voy a ver a mi hermano mañana en la tarde ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

-No, tengo algo que hacer

-Entonces nos reuniremos los tres en otra ocasión, tengo que irme amor, nos vemos más tarde –Le dio un ligero beso-

Minako se quedó pensando.

-Serena, otra vez Serena

La llamó por teléfono

-Serena ¿Podemos vernos después del trabajo en tu casa?

En la noche el compró bollos al vapor y se sentó frente a la televisión, Serena entró y lo vio ahí.

-Hoy es ese programa -Dijo él- no lo olvides

Serena se dio cuenta de que al chico se le había pasado el enojo y se sentó contenta a su lado a ver la tv.

-Compraste bollos

-Como eres tan despistada seguramente se te olvidaron

-Bueno sí pero podría haber salido otra vez

-ya no importa, compré algunos porque debes tener mucha hambre

-Sí, mucha

Un día después, Seiya fue a buscar a su hermano para almorzar juntos.

-El otro día me dejaste plantado

-Tuve algo que hacer

-No nos hemos visto últimamente

-¿Para que querías verme? -Darién estaba algo frío-

-Es que esta semana que viene es mi fiesta de compromiso y... te quiero dar algo -Le entregó un traje-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un traje, no pretenderás ir con los jeans desteñidos y camiseta

Darién al fin rió, no podía estar del todo enojado con su hermano, aun lo quería mucho.

-Espero que vayas, Serena, tú y papá son mi única familia, me resentiría mucho si faltara alguno

Serena y Minako conversaron en el departamento.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada importante, aquí es donde vive mi cuñado, vine a dar un vistazo. Seiya y yo nos casaremos pero no te rindes, ya me enteré que lo ayudaste ayer con nuestras compras, perdón por ocasionarte molestias, tienes suerte, el novio y la novia son tus amigos así que estás doblemente invitada al compromiso. Veamos que platillo has preparado para mi cuñado, abrió el refrigerador y encontró la canastilla de chocolates que le regaló Seiya hace ocho años.

-No toques eso regrésamelo

-de ninguna manera

Se pusieron a forcejear y Minako lo terminó haciendo pedazos.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fuiste la única chica que recibió esto en san Valentín, la niña más fea del colegio, porque tú eras más fea que yo por eso me matriculé en esa escuela, eras inferior a mí y recibiste esto del chico más guapo

Serena la golpeó y le arrancó un poco de cabello, ella se levantó para irse llorando en eso entran Darién y Rei. Ella se sorprende.

-Cuñado, te veo en la fiesta –Y salió corriendo-

Darién se fijó en los chocolates en el piso y Serena se puso a recogerlos Rei había regresado al departamento

-Hermana -Dijo Rei a Serena y le entregó una bolsita de regalo- esto es para ti por cuidar de Darién y por ser buena hermana, traje un talismán para que separes a esos dos y Seiya sea solo tuyo, solo tienes que decir su nombre.

-Gracias Rei

-Darién ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-Es que...estaba ayudando a Michiru y a Haruka con la bebé y además fui a la disco a cantar karaoke, estuve varios días con los chicos

-¿Karaoke?

-Sí, Darién ¿Podemos salir esta noche?

-Iba a decirte lo mismo

Serena mejor se fue a su cuarto y Darién le dijo a Rei que sí. Fueron a una feria y comieron, se detuvieron frente a un mirador.

-¿Contenta? -Preguntó el chico-

-Sí, ahora solo falta algo más

-¿Qué?

-Que me des un beso

-Rei -Dijo y acarició su rostro- ¿Cómo podría? eres mi hermana menor

Rei se desilusionó pero pensó en no darse por vencida y en seguir intentando conquistar a Darién, esperaba que lo que le tenía preparado le ayudara a conseguir su corazón.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso llegó, Serena estaba muy elegante, Rei también estaba invitada pero no iba a ir.

-Hermana, te ves bien, discúlpame con Seiya, pero es que debo hacer algo que no se puede postergar, felicítalos de mi parte

-Está bien Rei, yo le digo

-Adiós hermana -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-

Darién salió pero no estaba vestido aun y ya era tarde.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado? -Preguntó ella-

-No voy a ir

-¿Qué? Estás loco, ahora mismo regresas a tu cuarto y te cambias

-No, no lo haré

Serena lo empujó hasta el cuarto y no dejó de molestarlo hasta que él finalmente se cambió pero seguía con la idea de no ir. Salieron del edificio.

-Serena, no iré

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-No quiero encontrarme con mi padre además tú tampoco quieres ir

-Es verdad pero no podemos dejar de ir, imagínate lo que dirá todo el mundo: "Pobre del novio, su hermano y su mejor amiga lo dejaron plantado", Además no quiero que Minako me vea derrotada

-Me has convencido -Dijo y se subió a la moto-

Serena no se subió y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a subirte?

-Estoy con vestido

Darién se bajó de la moto y se fue caminando junto a ella, llegaron al local donde se celebraba la fiesta y Serena tuvo que sacar valor para entrar. Seiya estaba hablando en ese momento y su padre hizo el brindis. Serena y Darién no quería moverse para ningún lado, el novio se fijó en que su hermano y su amiga estaban parados cerca de una fuente y quiso saludarlos pero Minako se lo llevó para presentarle a unos invitados.

El señor Kou vio a su hijo menor y pensó que esa era la oportunidad para obligarlo a regresar a casa y a retomar sus estudios universitarios, Darién se dio cuenta y fue a esconderse. Seiya se liberó de los invitados de su novia y se acercó a su amiga.

-Viniste, pensé que no llegarías, se les hizo tarde

-Un poco, es que el tráfico estaba terrible

-Entiendo, lo importante es que han venido ¿Dónde está Darién?

-Fue a buscar algo para beber, creo

-Está bien, lo veré más tarde

En ese momento lo llamaron para tomarle fotos junto a su prometida, Serena fue a buscar a Darién pero como no lo encontró se puso a probar los bocadillos de las mesas. Minako se acercó con el afán de hacerla sentir mal.

-Amiga ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Minako

-Estuvo buena la broma que me hiciste

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fuiste tú la que puso el pescado en mi plato y por tu culpa pasé varios días en casa

-No sé de qué me hablas querida Amiga mía

Una reportera que estaba cerca escuchó cuando Serena le dijo amiga y se acercó con el interés de publicar una noticia nueva.

-Señorita ¿Usted es amiga de la futura Señora Kou?

-Sí y también soy amiga del novio, somos amigos todos desde la secundaria

-No lo puedo creer, entonces usted nos podrá decir cómo eran ellos durante ese tiempo

Minako estaba asustada temía que Serena fuera a decir algo que la perjudicara.

-¿Cómo era el señor Kou de más joven?

-Era igual de guapo y muy popular

-¿y la señorita Minako?

-Este...

Minako tenía la cara de miedo y Serena la miró disfrutando del momento, esta era la oportunidad que tenía de aplastarla pero pensó en Seiya y creyó que él no se lo merecía, aun así iba a jugar un poco.

-De pronto me ha dado sed, quisiera contarle pero tengo la garganta seca

Mina corrió por una bebida y se la llevó enseguida.

-Gracias Mina, bueno les decía que Minako era muy, pero muy, pero muy...popular, igual que Seiya

-¿Y siempre fue tan bonita como hasta ahora?

-No

Minako quería desmayarse y Serena sonreía.

-Mina, amiga mía, me duelen las piernas de estar parada ¿podrías conseguirme una silla?

Minako salió corriendo a buscarle una silla.

-Te amiga Serena

-Gracias mi amiga

-¿Dijo usted que ella no era bonita en su adolescencia? -Preguntó la reportera-

-Ella ha cambiado mucho, antes era... bonita, ahora es hermosa

-Ah, entendemos y díganos ¿Cierto que era deportista?

-Ay, me ha dado algo de hambre

-Yo te traeré algo delicioso -Dijo Minako-

-Gracias amiga. Bueno si Mina era una de las mejores del equipo

-Ten amiga -Dijo Minako, dándole un plato con muchos manjares-

-Te pasaste amiga, gracias nuevamente, ya sé porque Seiya se enamoró de ti

-gracias a ustedes por permitirnos esta breve entrevista -Dijo la reportera y se despidió-

-Serena ¿Estabas jugando? ¿Viniste a arruinar mi fiesta?

-No, solo vine a divertirme un rato con mi amiga Minako -Dijo y usando su fuerza le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi la manda al piso-

-No podrás arruinarlo ya, todo es perfecto, las flores, la música, la comida, los invitados

-Sí todo luce perfecto

-Menos tú, ese vestido parece imitación de un versace

-Es un versace original, trabaje para una agencia de modelos y fue ahí donde lo conseguí

-Seguro que lo robaste

-Eres tan mala que enfermas, pero me importa un pepino lo que pienses, ya sé que estás podrida de alma y mente, pobre Seiya no sabe lo que le espera y no me sigas provocando si no quieres que llame a esa periodista para contarle toda la verdad de lo linda y bella que siempre has sido, recuerda que conservo la foto

-Me las vas a pagar

Darién estaba escondido en los baños pero su padre apareció por ahí.

-¿Por qué te escondes Darién?

-Papá, tú solo quieres meterme en esa universidad y yo quiero hacer otras cosas

-Eres mi hijo y aun puedo decidir por ti

-No, te equivocas, tengo 22 años, soy mayor de edad y puedo responder por mis actos, si me equivoco es mi problema

-Vienes conmigo ahora mismo

-no puedes obligarme

El señor Kou le apretó un brazo y lo llevó a empujones hasta el estacionamiento donde siguieron discutiendo.

Mientras tanto Serena quien se paseaba por todo el local buscando al chico de cabellos alborotados se fijó en Seiya y Mina que no hacían otra cosa más que decirse cosas románticas que a ella le parecieron cursis.

-¿Cómo duermes? -Preguntó ella-

-Ya lo descubrirás ¿Qué prefieres de desayunar?

-Té rojo con galletas integrales

-A mí me gusta el café, me encargaré de que tengamos ambas cosas en las mañanas -Le dio un beso en la mano-

Serena sintió coraje, tenía que hacer algo para arruinarles la diversión, se sintió mala en ese momento y se fijo en la alarma contra incendios.

-Ten esto Seiya -Pensó y activó la alarma-

En ese momento la gente corrió de un lado a otro aterrorizada, tanto fue el susto que terminaron separando a los novios, un guardia de seguridad vio a la rubia y empezó a gritarle y a seguirla. Los invitados buscaban la salida y pasaron sobre Minako que cayó al piso, Seiya estaba buscándola pero no podía encontrarla, un montón de flores cayeron sobre Mina y la sepultaron. Serena corrió y tropezó sus lentes cayeron al piso y se hicieron trizas, aun así recogió los pedazos.

Darién y su padre estaban subidos en el auto cuando se escuchó la alarma, el señor Kou se bajó para averiguar qué ocurría y el chico aprovechando que su padre dejó las llaves dentro escapó en el auto.

-Darién regresa -el señor Kou corría tras el carro-

Serena llegó a la salida y Darién la recogió, juntos huyeron del lugar.

-¿De dónde sacaste el auto?

-Es de mi padre ¿Qué hacías tú? ¿No me digas que fuiste la que causó ese escándalo?

-Sí fui yo -Dijo avergonzada- creo que se me pasó la mano pero aunque se le haya arruinado la fiesta serán felices

-Eres caso perdido

-Darién quisiera estar a kilómetros de distancia, lejos de ellos, quisiera escapar, me gustaría ir a la playa... ¿Por qué tienes el auto de tu padre?

-Parece que yo también hice de las mías, mi padre quería obligarme a regresar y tuve que huir

Darién dio la vuelta bruscamente y aumentó la velocidad.

-Eres terrible conduciendo -Dijo Serena-

-¿No querías ir a la playa?

-¿Me vas a llevar?

-A menos que ya no quieras

-Claro que quiero ir aunque estoy algo apenada

-¿Por qué?

-Mis anteojos se hicieron pedazos -Le mostró-

-Deberías empezar una nueva vida sin ellos

-Los necesito para ver

-Puedes usar lentes de contacto

-Es verdad, creo que lo haré, siempre quise comprarme unos pero no lo hacía porque Seiya siempre me dijo que me veía bonita con lentes

Se detuvieron frente a una óptica y Darién tuvo que pagarle los lentes porque a ella no le alcanzaba el dinero.

-¿Me veo bonita? -Le preguntó al chico-

-Te espero en el auto -Dijo él evitando la respuesta-

En el camino encendieron la radio y se pusieron a cantar una canción hasta que de pronto el auto se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-se terminó la gasolina -Respondió Darién-

-¿Y ahora?

-No tenemos dinero, gasté todo en tus lentes

-Llamaré a Lita, le pediré que venga en nuestro auxilio

Serena le marcó a su amiga pero ella le colgó intencionalmente pues estaba con un chico muy guapo en una cafetería.

-Me colgó

-Vaya amiga, veamos qué podemos hacer

-Tengo hambre

Caminaron hasta que se fijaron en un salón de eventos, estaba por realizarse una boda y a Serena se le ocurrió infiltrarse entre los invitados para comer algo.

El encargado les preguntó sus nombres para chequear en la lista de invitados.

-Señor y Señora Kou -Dijo ella-

Darién la quedó mirando por la ocurrencia.

-¿Son amigos del novio o la novia?

-Del novio -Dijeron los dos-

-Muy bien

-Asistíamos juntos a la secundaria -Dijo Serena-

El encargado se sorprendió puesto que el novio era una persona que pasaba de los cuarenta años y ellos se veían de veinte. Para su mala suerte el novio apareció ante ellos.

-Señor -dijo el encargado- estas personas dicen ser sus invitados

Serena y Darién se disculparon y salieron de ahí más rojos que un tomate.

-Dijiste que sería buena idea -expresó Darién-

-Me parecía, bueno voy al baño, espérame

Serena se fue y Darién se quedó esperándola en ese momento escuchó que el novio hablaba con el encargado.

-No podemos postergar más la boda ¿qué pasó con el pianista?

-No puede venir señor

-No puede ser, mi boda tenía que ser perfecta

A Darién se le ocurrió una idea, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

Serena salió del baño y Darién no estaba pero al escuchar el piano se asomó a ver y era él quien tocaba la marcha nupcial.

Se ofició la boda y los novios salían mientras Darién tocaba el piano, llegó un momento en que le puso notas alegres a la marcha nupcial, Serena miró a Darién, lo vio feliz y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió tocando.

Reemprendieron su viaje e iban conversando sobre lo que pasó en la boda.

-Me ganaste Darién, hemos conseguido dinero y comida -Dijo mientras devoraba su sándwich- tocas muy bien, deberías ser músico

-no, no tengo talento

-Me parece que sí. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? Por lo general no tocas en público

-Lo hice por ti -Ella se puso algo roja- Tenías hambre y en ese estado podrías habernos metido en cualquier problema

-Calla cretino

-Deja de quejarte y mira por la ventana

Habían llegado a la playa, buscaron un lugar donde estacionarse y corrieron hasta la orilla.

-Yahooo -Gritó la chica-

-No estamos en las montañas

-Lo sé, pero se siente bien

-Yahooo -Gritó él también-

Se pusieron a correr por toda la playa, tiraron piedritas hacia el mar y finalmente se sentaron sobre la arena a construir un castillo.

-¡Las olas! ¡Las olas! -Gritó Darién haciéndola asustar-

-Tonto, me has dado un susto

-Has trabajado mucho en esto -Se refirió al castillo- pero...

Darién derribó una torre y ella le tiró un poco de arena.

-Oye, estás ensuciando mi traje

-y tú derribaste mi castillo

Se pusieron a jugar como si fueran niños pequeños, la tarde estaba por caer y él se levantó para ir a comprar unas bebidas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-voy al baño -Ella siguió en lo suyo-

Él se detuvo a mirar a Serena detenidamente, parecía una niñita jugando con la arena.

Rei llegó a casa y tocó el timbre varias veces, se sentó a esperar a sus amigos, al ver que el tiempo transcurría decidió marcarle a Darién.

Darién estaba concentrado viendo a Serena cuando escuchó su celular, entonces desvió la llamada y apagó el teléfono. Fue a comprar las bebidas y regresó.

Ella había escrito el nombre de Seiya en la orilla y veía como las olas lo borraban.

-Así quiero que sea, borrarlo para poder olvidar -Dijo ella-

-Si lo olvidas no necesitas borrarlo

-Sabía que me dirías algo así. Hoy cuando te vi tocar te vi feliz, siempre estás algo serio y pocas veces sonríes de verdad, es como si guardaras una angustia dentro de ti, como si algo te preocupara y te impidiera ser feliz

-No pretendas que lo sabes todo de mí

-No es como si te hubiera conocido hace dos días, lo sé por la expresión de tu rostro, te ves mejor cuando sonríes ¿sabes?

-Tú también

-Creo que me tomará mucho tiempo olvidar a Seiya, tanto tiempo como el que llevo de conocerlo, será difícil, tal vez nunca lo olvide

-No te esfuerces demasiado, será cansado para ti, deja que las cosas sigan su curso, solo sigue tu vida

-Gracias, no pensé que alguien pudiera preocuparse por mí. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya es casi de noche

Darién la tomó de los hombros la acercó lentamente, la miró a los ojos y luego la besó. Serena dejó que él la besara, algo estaba pasando pero no sabía que.


	11. CAPITULO 11

La tarde estaba cayendo y los matices del cielo eran espectaculares. Aquel beso fue diferente a los anteriores, este no era por juego o por equivocación, era un beso real, y se lo estaba dando Darién, el único que hasta ahora la había besado. Serena sintió tantas cosas en ese momento, era algo inexplicable, se sentía tan bien, era como probar uno de aquellos pasteles pero este tenía un sabor diferente, era mucho más dulce. Darién terminó de besarla y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella se intimidó y no pudo mantener la mirada, sentía que su rostro hervía, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Él se dirigió hasta el auto y ella buscó un lugar donde ir a refrescarse la cara.

Serena se miró al espejo y se tocó los labios con los dedos, aun podía sentir los labios de Darién sobre los suyos, estos quemaban igual que toda su cara. Se mojó el rostro.

-¿Por qué me besó? y yo...yo dejé que lo hiciera ¿Será que me gustó? No, no, no puede ser yo amo a Seiya, aun no lo he olvidado pero ¿Por qué?

Regresó y Darién estaba esperándola dentro del auto, ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar, se subió y él empezó a conducir, miraba hacia el frente, era difícil saber si estaba igual de nervioso que ella. Serena decidió romper el silencio pero no quería mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con el beso.

-Creo que encenderé la radio para escuchar un poco de música -Dijo ella-

En la emisora de radio salió una canción romántica que decía: _**"No sé si es amor, pero lo parece"**_ Serena se puso nerviosa y apagó la radio.

-Esa música es fatal -Dijo ella-

Seguían callados y Serena volvió a hablar.

-Tengo sueño, creo que dormiré un poco hasta que lleguemos a casa, no debería dejarte conducir solo pero...-bostezó- estoy cansada

Se dio la vuelta y fingió dormir, Darién la miró de reojo, estaba algo inquieto y se notaba como preocupado. Después de un rato el carro sufrió un desperfecto y se bajaron a examinarlo.

-¿Qué tiene? -Preguntó la rubia-

-No lo sé, creo que le entró agua

-¿O será porque conducimos hasta la playa?

-Es un auto muy caro no se daña fácilmente, tiene que verlo un mecánico.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ya sé, llamaré a alguien para que lo venga a arreglar -Dijo y vio que su celular estaba sin batería- No puede ser ¿Por qué tenemos tanta mala suerte?

Darién la tomó de la mano abrió la puerta e hizo que subiera al auto.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver si hay un taller cerca

-¡Darién!

-Cuida de él, es un carro muy costoso, no dejes que te lo roben

La chica vio que se alejaba y le dio algo de miedo, mientras esperaba se puso a recordar aquel beso en la playa.

Una hora más tarde él estaba de regreso pero el taller mecánico más próximo estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

Trataron de hacer parar algún auto para que los llevara pero fue inútil.

-¿Qué haremos? Tengo hambre, me siento como una mendiga

-Tendremos que empujar el auto ¿Podrás?

-¿Empujar?

-Lo haré yo solo

-no, yo te ayudo, recuerda que tengo mucha fuerza

-El taller está algo lejos, cuando te sientas cansada dímelo, no quiero que te desmayes

-No me desmayaré, soy tan fuerte como un roble

Llegaron al taller y estuvieron esperando dentro del auto hasta que abrieran, finalmente amaneció y el mecánico les dijo que le tomaría mucho tiempo arreglarlo.

-Si quiera toda la tarde -Dijo el hombre-

-No puede ser, no podré ir al trabajo, mi jefe va a enojarse conmigo otra vez -Dijo Serena-

Rei ya se había levantado y fue a ver si Darién estaba en su cuarto pero la cama estaba intacta, trató de llamarlo, pero el celular sonaba apagado, luego trató de llamar a Serena pero sonaba igual.

-Es extraño -Se dijo- la hermana tampoco contesta ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Al rato Darién apareció con un boleto para que Serena tome el primer autobús de regreso a la ciudad, la llevó hasta la estación y la acompañó a tomar el transporte.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-Sí, estaré bien, ya sube, tienes que llegar o tu jefe se molestará

-Está bien me iré pero... ¿Estarás bien?

El casi tuvo que empujarla para que subiera al bus.

-Estaré bien, tomaré una siesta mientras tanto, no te preocupes más

Serena lo miró desde la ventana mientras el auto se alejaba, ella sintió pesar dejarlo solo, así que hizo que detuvieran el carro y se bajó, Darién miró hacia atrás y la vio regresar corriendo. Se sintió tan feliz de que no se fuera pero trató de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué regresas?

-Dos son compañía Darién, no te dejaré

-¡Serena!

-Vayamos a pasear mientras arreglan el auto -Dijo y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la calle-

Se detuvieron primero en una cabina telefónica, ella llamó a su jefe y le inventó algo para disculparse por su ausencia. Después fueron a recorrer el pueblo, se detuvieron a mirar las artesanías, había cosas raras de venta, unos guantes rojos llamaron su atención, ella molestaba a Darién con ellos, después pasaron por un mercado de frutas y vieron unas naranjas que lucían grandes y jugosas.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?

-$3.000 yens cada una

-¿Qué? Eso es un robo -Se quejó ella-

Iban a irse y Darién tomó una y la guardó en su bolsillo sin que se dieran cuenta la vendedora ni Serena. Más adelante él se la mostró.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Ella quería robarnos, dándonos un precio exorbitante, yo solo me le adelanté

-No te disculpes -Se la quitó- tengo hambre, me la comeré

La peló y le dio la mitad.

-tu media naranja

-Mi media naranja -Y la miró, ella se sonrió pero no pudo verlo a los ojos-

Minako estaba esperando a Seiya en un restaurante, mientras lo hacía se miraba al espejo, lo vio llegar y se levantó a recibirlo.

-Queridito ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste dormir?

-Sí, maravillosamente

-Me alegro

-Sabes que estoy pensando en que mejor no debimos comprometernos porque ahora tendremos que organizar la boda -Dijo en broma-

-Sí, es cierto, ahora tendremos que sufrír mucho, un mes es poco tiempo

-Y se pasa volando, tendré que apurarme con los preparativos

-Yo te ayudaré cariño

-Gracias

-Bueno ya que has podido descansar bien anoche, podríamos ir al cine

-Este...sí ¿qué película?

-Invasores del espacio, es nueva, se está estrenando

-¿Invasores del espacio? -Preguntó con una cara de desagrado-

Minako inventó una excusa, le parecía algo estúpido ir al cine, ella prefería ir a espectáculos más caros como al teatro o la ópera.

Seiya la dejó en un centro comercial y recordó que Serena siempre estaba dispuesta a ir al cine así que fue a buscarla a la pastelería. Andrew salió a atenderlo.

-Serena no vino a trabajar hoy, me llamó diciendo que estaba visitando a alguien en el hospital

-Entiendo, gracias, veré como me comunico con ella

Seiya marcó el número de Serena pero estaba fuera de servicio así que decidió ir a buscarla al departamento.

Serena estaba en una tienda de abastos recargando la batería de su celular y comprando un par de helados de chocolate. Salió de la tienda, Darién fue a buscarla para decirle que el automóvil estaba arreglado.

-Serena, ya podemos irnos

-¡Qué bueno! ten -Le dio uno de los helados que había comprado- solo me alcanzó para esto-

-Gracias

Serena estaba distraída revisando su celular cuando al querer cruzar la calle casi la embiste un auto, menos mal que Darién alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo y la haló hacia atrás, ellos quedaron tan cerca y otra vez se miraron a los ojos pero por unos cuantos segundos ya que aun se sentían algo avergonzados por lo sucedido en la playa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar el auto -Dijo-

-Sí, gracias por salvarme

-No siempre estaré detrás de ti, debes tener más cuidado, por favor -Sonó más a una súplica que a un regaño-

Seiya llegó al departamento de Serena y tocó varias veces el timbre, le parecía extraño que su amiga no estuviera en casa y que tampoco pudiera localizarla, se fue algo preocupado.

Llegó la noche y Serena y Darién estaban en camino, ella aun se sentía nerviosa y extraña, Darién solo la miraba de reojo, ella iba a compartir con él un caramelo pero justo en ese momento la llamó Rei al celular.

-Hola Rei, estoy bien ¿Qué pasa? ¿Darién? ¿Qué pasa con él? Este...bueno ya voy en camino, en unos minutos más estaré en casa y ahí me cuentas

Darién miró a la rubia esperando a que ella le cuente lo que le había dicho Rei.

-Nos esperó toda la noche -Le dijo ella- Como tienes que ir a devolver el auto es mejor que me dejes en una parada de autobús

-No, te llevaré a casa

-No, es mejor así, debes dejarme en la siguiente parada

El no insistió más y así lo hizo, Serena llegó primero y atrás de ella Rei.

-Hermana, estaba preocupada pero imagino que es por lo de Seiya

-Estoy bien

Rei se quedó mirándola, Serena se veía muy bonita con el cabello lacio y sin los anteojos.

-¿Tus anteojos?

-Compré lentes de contacto

-Te ves bien hermana, muy bonita

-Gracias

-Cuando te vea Darién se sorprenderá igual que yo. Hiciste ese cambio por Seiya ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso te fuiste toda la noche con tus amigos?

-Eso ya es pasado Rei, Seiya empezará una nueva vida y yo ya me resigné

-Sí, pero tal vez encuentres a alguien más

Darién entró y Rei empezó a interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? ¿Con otra mujer?

Serena se puso nerviosa, Darién la miró y luego miró a Rei.

-No sé, por ahí, tengo sueño, estoy cansado, iré a dormir

-No, Darién tienes que explicarme -Rogaba la chica pero él no le hizo caso-

-Yo creo que iré a ducharme también estoy cansada

Se fueron todos a dormir y al día siguiente Serena salía del cuarto y Darién del suyo, se volvieron a mirar algo tímidos, era hora de que él la llevara a su trabajo como todos los días. Rei salió del cuarto toda apurada y le pidió a Darién que la llevara en su moto.

-Tengo una cita importante y estoy algo retrasada, por favor llévame

-Toma un taxi -Le decía mientras miraba a Serena-

-No, el tráfico es terrible y necesito llegar puntual -Prácticamente lo obligó, se lo llevó y Serena tuvo que irse en bus-

A la hora del almuerzo se encontró con Lita en un gabinete de belleza, les estaban arreglando el cabello, Lita la había llamado al celular para disculparse por haberle colgado cuando le pidió auxilio.

-Fue sin querer Serena, se me terminó la batería

-Ajá -Dijo sin creerle una sola palabra-

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacías en la playa?

-Este... solo quise ir

-Entiendo, es por Seiya, debes estar lastimada

-Se terminó todo, ahora es un hecho lo de su boda

-Pero al menos ahora podrás pensar en otro hombre

-¿Otro hombre? -Se le vino a la mente Darién-

-Sí, los mantenías alejados por Seiya y claro te funcionó pero ahora puedes enamorarte de alguien que te ame de verdad y lo más lindo es cuando tu chico te besa, sientes como si todo flotara a tu alrededor -Dijo casi suspirando-

Serena recordó el beso que Darién le dio en la playa y tragó saliva, esa era una de las sensaciones que le hizo sentir él mientras la besaba.

-El beso de un chico -Dijo Serena aun pensativa-

-Es lo más hermoso entre dos parejas que se aman

Seiya estaba en la televisora buscando a su prometida, tenía algo que darle. La encontró en uno de los balcones del edificio.

-¿Descansando amor?

-Seiya -Le dio un apasionado beso- mi vida

-Te he estado buscando porque quiero darte esto -Le dio una hoja de papel-

-¿Qué es esto?

-léelo

La hoja tenía como título: **"Pasos para un matrimonio perfecto**"

-¿Por qué? No necesitamos esto, todo lo nuestro es perfecto y así será nuestro matrimonio

-Es que quiero ser un buen padre y esposo, el matrimonio no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera

-Está bien, si lo deseas lo leeré

-Minako, mi padre nos tiene algunos regalos de bodas, en la noche podríamos ir a casa para que lo saludes

-Claro

-Mi padre es tan amable al preparar esos obsequios

-Sí, tu padre es todo un amor

-Son muchas cosas las que nos dará de regalo, el siempre me lo ha dado todo, lo único que no recibiré será su herencia

-¿Qué?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, no, eso no me importa pero ¿No heredarás?

-No, al principio dijo que la herencia la repartiría por partes iguales entre Darién y yo pero ahora todo será para mi hermano. Sé porque lo hace, él piensa que a mi hermano le hace más falta que a mí puesto que no tiene una carrera ni un trabajo estable, además quiere que todo lo que lleguemos a tener sea por nuestro propio esfuerzo. Así que tendremos que trabajar duro en nuestro matrimonio, además justamente de eso se trata un matrimonio, la unión de dos personas que luchan por salir adelanten con mucho esfuerzo y amor

-Sí claro -Dijo ella, algo insegura-

-Bueno amor, te dejo, tengo que ir a cubrir un reportaje

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde

Minako se fue al tocador, no podía creer que Seiya no fuera a heredar los millones que ella creía.

-Fue más por eso que lo elegí, a más de guapo era un buen partido, no, no, no puedo creerlo, me casaré con un simple asalariado, tanto que he invertido en el compromiso ¿Cómo recuperaré ese dinero? ¡Que rabia! debí dejárselo a la tonta de Serena

Rei citó a Darién en el sótano de Michiru y Haruka tenía algo importante que decirle.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Darién, se trata de tu mamá, está de vuelta en Japón

Darién se sorprendió muchísimo, no se esperaba tal noticia, salió del sótano y se fue en su moto hasta un parque, necesitaba respirar, enterarse de que su madre había vuelto lo afectó mucho. Recordó a Serena y algo que ella le había dicho.

Recuerdo:

Estaban en la playa momentos antes del beso y ella le dijo:

-He visto diferentes lados de ti, te ves más feliz cuando tocas el piano, siempre pareces muy reservado y distante y difícilmente sonríes, pero cuando estás tocando el piano te ves verdaderamente feliz

Fin del recuerdo

El chico fue al departamento y tomó sus equipos de música y algo de ropa y salió de ahí.

Mina estaba pensando en lo que le había contado Seiya sobre la herencia.

-¿Familia perfecta? Solo una herencia puede hacer una familia perfecta

El jefe de Mina y Seiya, le preguntó a la chica si podía reemplazar a uno de sus compañeros en una entrevista en un programa en la noche.

-Es que hoy tenía una cita con Seiya y su padre -De solo pensarlo le desagradaba- pero... creo que... lo haré jefe, cuente conmigo esta noche

-Gracias

Serena no dejaba de tomar apuntes de todo lo que veía preparar a su jefe y él solo la miraba resignado, algún día ella sería su competencia.

Darién llevó su equipo musical al sótano de Michiru y Haruka, Rei estaba a su lado.

-¿Vas a trabajar aquí?

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer

-¿Quieres mantenerte ocupado en tu trabajo para no pensar en tu madre?

-Así es, ¿Podrías ayudarme Rei? Quiero escribir una canción

-Claro, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites

-Gracias

Minako fue a decirle a Seiya que no podría ir con él a su casa esa noche.

-Me han puesto a reemplazar al entrevistador, no podré ir a tu casa esta noche

-¡Oh! bueno, el trabajo está primero, iremos juntos otro día

-gracias Seiya, prometo trabajar duro

Seiya se sintió algo decepcionado así que fue a buscar a Serena a la pastelería, ella estaba arreglando la vitrina por lo que estaba de espaldas, él no la reconocía por el peinado nuevo.

-Disculpe quisiera hablar con Serena Tsukino -Ella se volteó a verlo-

-Seiya

-Serena -Se sorprendió al verla tan guapa que casi se quedó sin palabras- yo... este... ¿Eres tú?

-Sí

-¿Qué te hiciste?

-Dejé los anteojos ¿Me veo mal?

-No, con anteojos lucías adorable pero sin ellos te ves mucho más linda

-Gracias

-Vine porque quería hablar contigo

-Estoy trabajando ahora

-Pide permiso, serán solo unos minutos, iremos al restaurante que está al frente

-Está bien, espérame

Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron a tomar un café.

-Es increíble, casi no te reconozco, me pareciera que estoy hablando con una extraña

-Soy yo Serena, sigo siendo la misma

-Sí, quería invitarte esta noche al cine, hay una película que se estrena

-Lo siento pero no puedo

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Por qué no invitas a Minako?

-Es que ella no puede ir

-No deberías invitarme, si ella se entera no le gustará

-Ella sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, no dirá nada

-Es verdad somos los mejores amigos, siempre lo seremos pero es a ella a quien debes llevar no a mí, ahora ella es lo más cercano que tienes ahora, ella será tu compañera en la vida no yo, han cambiado las cosas y es mejor que no salgamos más, ahora estás comprometido y se vería afectada tu reputación o la de ella. La tienes a tu lado, piensa en ella, somos los mejores amigos –Repitió- pero la persona más cercana en tu vida es Mina, deberías ir con ella, no conmigo.

-Está bien lo entiendo –Dijo confundido-

-Además ahora pasaré más tiempo ocupada, estoy por estudiar en una escuela de repostería, aun así, si me necesitas ya sabes donde trabajo, donde vivo y cuál es mi teléfono, puedes buscarme. Tengo que irme se terminó el tiempo que me dieron

-¡Serena! -Seiya sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima-

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, es solo que me sorprendiste

-Adiós Seiya

Ella salió del restaurante y él se quedó muy triste, más triste que cuando Minako le dijo que no podría ir esa noche a su casa.

Minako estaba entrevistando a un gran hombre de negocios, era uno de los hombres más adinerados del Japón, además era muy guapo.

-Gracias por concedernos esta entrevista señor Yaten

-De nada, estoy para servirles

Minako se despidió de él y se quedó pensando en que si tan solo el compromiso hubiera sido tres días después, hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo porque apareció un mejor partido.

-Pero -Pensó- aún no me he casado, hay tiempo de arrepentirse

-Señorita Aino –la llamó el hombre-

Él la invitó a cenar y ella aceptó, se fueron juntos en su elegante auto.

Serena, escondió la flor en el cristal que le había dado Seiya y la guardó en una de las gavetas de su cuarto, se puso a preparar unos bocadillos, hizo erizos de vainilla con una nueva receta de su jefe, se sentó a esperar pero Darién nunca llegó, él se quedó toda la noche en el sótano tratando de componer una canción, hasta Rei se quedó dormida en un sofá cerca de él.

Al día siguiente Rei regresó al departamento.

-Hola hermana, de verdad que estás más bonita, te has arreglado el cabello, Darién tiene que saberlo

-¿Estás con él?

-Sí, tengo que regresar rápido, Darién me espera

-¿Te espera?

-Sí, solo vine por ropa para él. Nuestra relación ha tenido un giro radical, ahora siento que estamos más cerca, estoy feliz

-¿Su relación?

-Sí, creo que lo he logrado, Darién me quiere mucho

-¿Dónde está? ¿Le pasa algo?

-No, disculpa hermana pero estoy apurada

-Solo dime ¿Está bien?

-Se trata de algo personal, sobre su familia –Le dijo y se metió al cuarto a buscar más ropa para Darién-

Serena no entendía que ocurría, sería que estaba buscando poner distancia por lo de aquella vez en la playa y ahora parecía que estaba saliendo con Rei.

Rei salió con un bolso lleno de ropa de Darién y se fue corriendo, Serena se fue cambiar para ir al trabajo.

Seiya estaba revisando lo que tendría que presentar en las noticias cuando vio en televisión a la madre de Darién, decidió llamarlo para encontrarse con él en un parque esa tarde. Darién fue y se sentó a su lado.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos niños –Dijo Seiya mirando a niños jugar- Tu madre se iba de viaje y quería llevarte y tú dijiste algo que nunca olvidaré. Dijiste: no me iré con mamá quiero quedarme con mi hermano, fui a mi cuarto y lloré ¿Quieres que llore de nuevo? Dile lo mismo cuando veas a tu madre otra vez

-Hermano olvídalo, estoy satisfecho ahora

-Lo sé, voy a respetar tu decisión. ¿Qué haremos? Las cosas no nos están yendo bien últimamente, ayer de noche hablé con Mina y la fecha de la boda se ha retrasado

Darién lo miró sorprendido.

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto y ahí es donde empiezan los problemas, quiero una familia perfecta, un padre, una madre y hermanos, una ordinaria pero feliz familia.

Después de algunos días, a una hora en que Seiya regresaba a la oficina su jefe le preguntó que como estaba Minako.

-No sé ¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabes? Ella llamó y dijo que no vendría hoy porque está enferma

Minako había pasado toda la noche divirtiéndose con Yaten y estaba muy cansada por eso no fue a trabajar, el hombre la había llenado de regalos costosos. Seiya fue a verla pensando que estaba enferma.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Es muy serio?

-oh si, difícilmente puedo moverme

-te llevaré al hospital

-¿Hospital? No estoy tan enferma lo que pasa es que –Se le ocurrió algo para tratar de desilusionarlo- son efectos secundarios de la cirugía por eso no te dije nada

-¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Necesitas más operaciones?

-Sí, así es, pero no puedo hacerlo enseguida, necesito hacerme algunos estudios, parece que tendremos que retrasar la boda otra vez, tal vez para dentro de algunos meses

Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la boda estaba siendo retrasada otra vez, se puso mal pero como creyó que Mina estaba en las mismas condiciones no dijo nada.

Serena estaba trabajando y pensaba en Darién, hace días que no lo veía y ya lo extrañaba, regó un saco de harina.

Seiya hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

-La boda será pospuesta otra vez no sé hasta cuándo pero ¿Podemos cancelar las reservaciones? Si, lo siento

En ese momento que se sentía tan mal recordó a Serena y sus palabras: **"Las cosas son diferentes ahora, tienes a Minako a tu lado, ella es la persona más cercana a ti, con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida, no yo".** Quiso llamarla pero no se atrevió, su celular sonó y era Serena que decidió llamarlo porque no sabía que más hacer, estaba extrañando demasiado a Darién.

-Serena

-¿Cómo estás?

-Qué bueno que llamas quiero que nos veamos, tengo un problema y seguimos siendo amigos ¿Verdad?

Serena lo esperó en una cafetería y él sintió un gran alivio de verla sentada en aquella mesa.

-Debemos ser telepáticos –dijo él- quería llamarte pero me ganaste y llamaste primero

-¿De qué quería hablarme?

-te he extrañado mucho ¿Ahora ni siquiera te puedo llamar?

-no, no eso, solo que me siento culpable por eso que te dije el otro día, soné algo dura, pero es que no quería que Minako malinterpretara nuestra amistad

-¿De verdad? Así que ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Querías decirme eso?

-Sí y creo que fue porque también te extrañé

-La expresión en tu rostro no es la misma que yo he conocido siempre ¿Pasa algo malo?

-no solo estoy un poco cansada

-ya sé, necesitas una recarga, vamos –Dijo y la tomó de la mano-

Fueron a disparar fuegos pirotécnicos en un viejo lote baldío, al ver las luces en el cielo ella se sintió despejada y mejor de ánimos.

-¿te sientes mejor ahora?

-Si, mucho

-yo también gracias a ti, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos juntos

-¿Te ha pasado algo? Te noto triste

-la boda ha sido pospuesta hasta quien sabe cuándo, Minako no está bien de salud

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía ¿te sientes desalentado?

-Sí, cuando me sienta mal ¿Estarás a mi lado? Porque empiezo a sentirme extraño cuando no te veo

-¿De verdad?

-Esta es la primera vez que encendemos fuegos artificiales juntos, mi hermano y yo solíamos hacerlo

-Seiya ¿Le ha pasado algo a Darién?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es que no se ha aparecido en casa últimamente, me pregunto si es porque pasó algo en tu casa

-¿Se está quedando en otro lado? No ha pasado nada en casa, siempre ha sido rebelde y distante, ya volverá

Seiya la tomó de la mano y la miró, no quería dejar de mirarla, ella le dijo que era tarde y que deseaba volver a casa. Darién extrañaba tanto a Serena que fue a buscarla al departamento, compró unas gaseosas en el camino. Serena se bajaba del auto cuando él todavía estaba en la otra esquina. Seiya se bajó a despedirla, no se dieron cuenta que Darién los estaba viendo y oyendo.

-Entra ya

-Vete tú también, me divertí mucho hoy

-yo también

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella subió al edificio, sacó del refrigerador los dulces que había preparado días antes, en ese momento llegó Darién y ella los escondió.

-¿Estás de vuelta? ¿Y Minako? ¿Va a venir o no?

-Me está esperando, le dije que volvería

-De verdad, entonces está bien, es más divertido salir con gente de tu edad

-tú también has estado ocupada ¿Arreglaste tu cabello para alguien? –Estaba celoso, creía que se lo había arreglado para Seiya-

-Seguro, he estado ocupada, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que no habías regresado aun, escuché que también estas ocupado

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes curiosidad?

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?

-Por nada, no tienes que interferir, solo preocúpate por ti misma

-¿interferir? Oye tú

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay conmigo?

-haré como si nada hubiese pasado en la playa, es todo un malentendido

-¿Malentendido? ¿Ahora es un malentendido?

-Sí, lo es, no era yo misma ese día y ahora lo lamento, tú también olvídalo

-Como sea, no tiene nada que ver conmigo de todos modos

-¿Nada que ver contigo? Bien supongo que me preocupé por nada ¡Qué alivio! –Dijo y se fue enojada-

Darién se mordía los labios de coraje, se desquitó con el refrigerador y se fue del departamento. Era obvio que ambos estaban celosos, él por Seiya y ella por Rei.


	12. CAPITULO 12

Serena se metió al cuarto estaba enojada, pensó que Darién solo estaba jugando con ella cuando la besó en la playa.

-Cretino, solo estaba burlándose de mí, Uy, lo odio

Darién echaba chispas, primero lo de su madre y luego lo de Serena, él pensó que como su hermano y Minako habían postergado la boda hasta nuevo aviso, ella aprovecharía para tratar de separarlos y reconquistarlo mediante su nuevo look. Encendió la moto y regresó al sótano a seguir tratando de escribir una canción, la vez anterior se inspiró en Serena pero esta vez no podía concentrarse bien, tenía mucha rabia.

Pasó toda la noche tratando de componer pero no estaba satisfecho con ninguna canción hasta ese momento, fue a dormir un rato, ya había amanecido.

Rei se despidió de él y regresó al departamento por algunas cosas, se bajó del taxi y se fijó que en la terraza del edificio estaba Serena sentada pensando, fue a buscarla.

-Eres un tonto, te odio, ¿cómo pudiste burlarte de mí? Dijiste que veías a Rei como a una hermana -Murmuraba para sí-

- hermana mayor ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo Rei y se sentó a su lado-

- Hola, solo estaba pensando

-Me dijo Darién que su hermano y Minako postergaron lo de la boda, tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad

-No, no haré nada al respecto, es más, les deseo el bien, que sean muy felices

-Es algo gracioso oírte decir eso, te has rendido entonces

-Es que ahora estoy pensando en mí, muchos años pensé solo en Seiya

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, no debemos enfrascarnos en una sola persona

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, es un alivio estar acá en la terraza y tomar aire fresco, estirar las piernas, tantos días pasé encerrada en el sótano con Darién, es un verdadero alivio volver

-¿Tú y Darién se citan a menudo en el sótano?

-¿Cita? Nada de eso, él y yo no tenemos citas, ojalá y fuera eso, ya quisiera yo

-Dijiste que tu relación con él había dado un gran giro

-Ah, es porque lo estoy ayudando, tal y como lo haría una hermana, nos hemos acercado más pero no estoy a su lado como quisiera, lo que importa es que estoy a su lado aunque sea de esa forma, me siento feliz.

-¡Ese Erizo! se aprovecha, no deberías ayudarlo es un malagradecido

-No digas eso, Darién no es malo, solo que está algo inquieto por su madre

-¿Su madre? -Preguntó preocupada-

-Sí, ella está en el país, es por eso que actúa como actúa, ella es la famosa Neherenia Chiba

-Ahora entiendo, por eso se ha aislado ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, ahora mismo está en el sótano, seguramente sigue con lo de esa canción que quiere escribir

-Con que es por eso lo de su comportamiento tan extraño

-Sí, pero por favor hermana, no se lo vayas a mencionar, se enoja mucho cuando le hablan de su madre

-No te preocupes Rei, no le diré nada

-Gracias, iré a bañarme, tengo que regresar

Minako estaba almorzando con Yaten en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y caros de la ciudad.

-Me fascinan tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca, todo, eres hermosísima

-Gracias, ¿Sabías que mi nombre significa: "La belleza que todos aman"?

-Te queda muy bien ese nombre

-Mis padres eligieron ese nombre por lo hermosa que era al nacer

-Y lo sigues siendo, apuesto a que eres más hermosa ahora

-Gracias

-te invito este fin de semana a pasear en mi yate ¿qué dices?

-Acepto encantada -Dijo con una mirada coqueta-

En la noche Rei tenía hambre e iba a ir al local de Michiru y Haruka que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del sótano.

-Iré por comida -Dijo la chica a Darién-

-No, deja, me has ayudado bastante y debes estar cansada, iré yo por la comida

-Pero...

-Insisto

-Está bien

Serena salió del trabajo pero se sentía sola en casa así que fue a comer al local de Haruka y Michiru, justo cuando ella acababa de pedir un plato entró Darién. Él no la vio y ella tampoco, el chico pidió dos viandas para llevar. Haruka lo atendió.

-En un par de minutos estarán listas

-gracias

-¿Todavía sigues ocupado en ese trabajo que estás haciendo?

-Sí

-Tu jefe es muy comprensivo

-Él sabe que me necesita, además no me he tomado vacaciones, aun sigo produciéndole sus músicas, Rei me ayuda enviándolas a dejar

-Tienes mucho que agradecerle

-Lo sé

-Iré a ver si ya está lista la comida, espérame

Serena terminó su plato y se despidió de Michiru.

-Gracias, estuvo delicioso

-gracias a ti

-Nos vemos luego, adiós

Haruka le entregó las viandas a Darién.

-Tengo que regresar, Rei debe estar muerta de hambre

-Está bien, salúdamela

-Ok, Nos vemos

Tanto Darién como Serena se dirigían hacia la salida y se encontraron frente a frente. Se miraron unos instantes, Darién dejó de mirarla y pasó por su lado como si nada.

-¡Darién! -Le gritó ella-

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó sin voltearse a verla-

-Eres un maleducado, ya no quieres saludarme, sigues siendo un cretino

-Veo que a la hermana le molesta mi actitud, siempre he sido así, ya me conoces

-Ese lado tuyo no me gusta para nada

-Lo siento, no voy a cambiar solo porque a ti se te antoje

-Está bien, no te he pedido eso, yo solo quería decirte que... lo siento, el otro día estaba algo enojada contigo

-Tengo que irme

-¿No vas a regresar más a la casa?

Darién se volteó a mirarla y la vio triste, no podía verla así, se sintió mal, ella no tenía la culpa por amar a Seiya, entre ellos dos no había una relación, no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso de su hermano.

-Perdóname tú a mí, no debí desquitarme contigo

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Está bien

Fueron a sentarse a un parque y se pusieron a hablar.

-Me dijo Rei que estás escribiendo una canción ¿Es para mí? -Dijo y le sonrió-

-No -Dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa- es para alguien más

-¿Para Rei?

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? solo es curiosidad

-Tampoco es para ella, es para otra mujer

-¿Para tu mamá? -Se arriesgó Serena a preguntar, Rei le había dicho que no se lo mencione porque podría enojarse-

-Serena ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Tu mamá está en Japón

-Sí, es para ella pero es probable que nunca se la muestre -Respondió apacible contrario a lo que creyó Rei-

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero verla

-¿Por qué? Porque te dejó

-Siempre quise preguntarle ¿Por qué lo hizo? saber qué piensa, contarle como me siento, decirle que la extrañé, ella fue quien me enseñó a amar la música, fue mi primera maestra de piano, no sé porque tuvo que dejarme

-Deberías buscarla

-No lo haré, ella tiene que buscarme a mí, debe acordarse que tiene un hijo

-Eres muy orgulloso

-Lo soy, no lo niego, tengo el orgullo que a ti te hace falta -Dijo recordando aquella vez que la encontró cargando las compras de Seiya-

-No soy orgullosa por eso te detuve, tal vez seguiríamos enojados si no me hubiera disculpado primero, no creo que tú luego me hubieras ido a buscar para pedirme perdón

-Soy orgulloso, pero aun así te gusto ¿No es cierto?

-Calla, ya no juegues conmigo -Dijo algo nerviosa y él se rió-

-Imagino que debes estar feliz porque mi hermano postergó la boda

-Me siento mal, no estoy feliz, él está triste por eso

-Lo sé, hablé con él el otro día

-Sospecho que algo anda mal con Minako, pero ahora es su problema, no puedo ayudarlo, él la eligió y esas son las consecuencias

-Él merecía alguien mejor que ella, nunca me agradó esa chica

-Tal vez no se casen

-¿Piensas interferir?

-No, ya no, no pienso mover un solo dedo

Darién se alegró por dentro pero no podía darlo a notar, quería a Serena, ahora lo sabía pero no era el momento adecuado para decírselo.

-Debo regresar, Rei está esperando la cena

-Entiendo ¿Cuándo irás por la casa?

-¿Me extrañas?

-¡Qué va! Es que había preparado una nueva receta de erizos de vainilla, te había guardado algunos pero tuve que botarlos al tacho

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lástima! me los perdí, me tomaré unos días más, yo te llamo

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto

Darién llegó al sótano y Rei estaba sentada con cara de enojo.

-Llevas fuera casi una hora, llamé a Haruka y me dijo que hace rato que saliste ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me distraje un poco, fui a un parque a pensar sobre lo que tengo que hacer

-Es por...

-Por ella, por mi madre

-¿Irás a verla?

-No, mejor ayúdame con la canción

-Pero primero cenemos tengo hambre

-Está bien

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Minako se alejaba más de Seiya cada día, Yaten le regalaba diamantes y joyas, además iban a paseos en limosina o a su playa privada. Rei tenía reuniones secretas con hombres de saco y corbata, Serena fue a inscribirse a la escuela de repostería y Darién trabajaba duro en su canción, todos se veían animados menos Seiya, se sentía solo y extrañaba a Serena.

Leyó en el periódico que la famosa pianista Neherenia Chiba iba a hacer su última presentación en el hotel Milenio de Plata ese mismo día.

-Darién-Pensó- ella se va a ir, es el último día que estará en el país

Serena estaba trabajando y uno de los clientes que solía comer ahí había dejado olvidado el periódico, ella leyó la noticia.

-Tengo que ir, pero no puedo pedir permiso, he abusado mucho de mi jefe

-Serena ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Andrew ¿Podrías dejarme salir antes?

-La reina de las disculpas y los permisos

-Se trata de una entrega especial, es que quisiera llevar uno de sus pasteles al hotel Milenio de Plata y entregárselo a la famosa pianista Neherenia Chiba

-No he oído hablar de ella

-Mira -Le enseñó el periódico- quisiera que se lleve un recuerdo del Japón y que mejor que el dulce recuerdo de haber probado uno de los pasteles más deliciosos del mundo

-¿Mis pasteles son los más deliciosos del mundo?

-Hasta ahora sí, porque después seré yo la que haga los mejores del mundo

-Ah, no debería rebelarte mis secretos, vas a tirar abajo mi empresa

Serena se rió con ganas y Andrew le siguió la corriente.

-Ve a dejarle el pastel a esa señora

-Gracias Andrew -le dio un beso en la mejilla y el hombre se ruborizó un poco-

Rei llegó al sótano pero Darién no estaba, encontró sobre el órgano una partitura con el nombre de él, salió corriendo, ya sabía a donde había ido.

Serena corrió de un lado a otro con el pastel en mano, encontró el salón de eventos y vio a mucha gente reunida, la mujer estaba tocando el piano, entre la multitud estaba Darién, ella lo vio pero no se atrevió a acercarse, no quería que supiera que estaba ahí.

-No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida -Pensó ella-

La mujer dejó de tocar el piano y la gente de importancia se acercó a saludarla, ella miró a todos lados, incluso a Darién pero habían pasado tantos años que no lo reconoció. Cuando la mujer estaba a punto de salir a Serena se le ocurrió algo.

-No puede irse -Pensó nuevamente- no, sin ver a Darién, debo hacer algo

Cogió de una de las mesas un jugoso tomate y se lo arrojó a una chica que estaba cerca del chico de cabellos alborotados.

La muchacha gritó y todos miraron en su dirección incluso Neherenia, Darién la miró como diciéndole, estoy aquí soy tu hijo ¿No me reconoces?

Neherenia lo miró detenidamente y como que se dio cuenta de quién era él, Serena estaba escondida debajo de una mesa viéndolo todo. Darién fue hasta donde estaba el piano y tocó la música que había compuesto para ella. Seiya llegó y vio a su hermano tocar para su madre, junto a él se paró Rei, se vieron y se saludaron silenciosamente. Serena salió sin ser vista dejando el pastel sobre una de las mesas.

Seiya y Rei se fueron, creyeron que era mejor dejarlos a solas para que pudieran disfrutar de su reencuentro, juntos fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería.

Serena llegó a su departamento y estaba feliz, sabía que Darién se reconciliaría con su madre, se puso a hornear panecillos.

Darién estaba muy contento, habló con su madre de tantas cosas, finalmente pudo preguntarle porque lo había dejado. Iban a despedirse cuando él vio el cartón con el pastel sobre la mesa, reconoció enseguida el logo de la pastelería donde trabajaba la rubia y supo enseguida que había sido ella la que arrojó el tomate.

Seiya conversaba con Rei mientras tomaban café.

-Mi hermano tiene su carácter pero su corazón es grande y sabe perdonar

-Lo sé es por eso que lo quiero mucho

-Y te agradezco que lo estés apoyando

-Darién sabrá agradecérmelo

-Espero que todo haya salido bien

-Confiemos que sí

Serena estaba comiendo los pastelillos en la terraza cuando apareció Darién.

-¡Darién! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que ibas a llamar primero?

-¿No te alegra verme?

-Sí pero...

-Gracias –la tomó de las manos-

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por el tomate

-¿me viste?

-No, pero dejaste una evidencia, el pastel sobre la mesa

-Cierto, lo olvidé, bueno y ¿Cómo te fue con ella?

-El encuentro fue agradable, hablamos de muchas cosas, me preguntó sobre las cosas que he hecho durante todos los años en que no nos vimos, preguntó cosas triviales como la escuela, si tenía novia, que hago en mis tiempos libres, si trabajo, estuvo bien, terminó bien

-Me alegro por ti

-En verdad te lo debo, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-No es nada Darién, es lo que debe hacer una hermana mayor

-¿Hermana mayor? ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser?

-¿No quieres? bueno entonces... seremos amigos, si amigos

-No, yo no quiero ser tu amigo

-¿No?

-yo quiero ser más que eso -Le dijo y la abrazó muy fuerte- te quiero Serena, te quiero tanto

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella también lo abrazó, sentía ganas de llorar pero no sabía por qué, se entregaron a ese abrazo tan cálido lleno de un recién nacido amor, todo podría haber terminado con un dulce beso como el que se dieron en la playa pero no pudo ser. Seiya que los había visto conversando desde abajo, llegó y los vio abrazados, no supo que pensar, ellos no imaginaban quien los estaba viendo. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vio a su mejor amigo mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó sorprendido-

A Serena se le ocurrió algo rápidamente, Seiya se estaba acercando a ellos, se soltó de Darién y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No es para tanto Darién, volverás a ver a tu madre –Dijo disimulando-

Darién maldijo la hora en que a su hermano mayor se le ocurrió aparecerse, dañó el momento mágico en el que se encontraba.

-Ah, tratabas de darle ánimos. No los he visto por un tiempo se están llevando bastante bien. ¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres a comer algo?

-No, no iré –Dijo y se fue-

-Déjalo –Expresó Serena- quiere estar a solas, vayamos los dos

Ambos fueron a comer y luego se sentaron en un parque a conversar.

-gracias por hacer esto, por darle apoyo a mi hermano

-no tienes nada que agradecer. ¿Cómo está Minako?

-Igual, y la boda está muy lejos ya

-¿Se están echando para atrás? Yo los vi muy determinados a casarse, es como el dicho que la tierra endurece después de la lluvia. Tal vez sea por algo bueno

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-¿Alguien que me guste?

-Sí, probablemente tienes a alguien ¿No?

-Sí, hay alguien que me gusta mucho

-¿Lo hay? –Preguntó asombrado- ¿Es no correspondido?

-Este… si, no correspondido

-¿te ha gustado por mucho tiempo?

-Si por mucho tiempo

Seiya empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Serena, y llegó a pensar también en que posiblemente esa persona a la cual le gustaba a ella era él mismo.

-Por mucho tiempo pero ha quedado en el pasado, he conocido a alguien más. Me parece algo extraño hablar contigo de esto mejor nos vamos, es tarde ya

-Sí vamos

Mientras iban en el auto ella preguntó a Seiya porque justo en ese momento quiso saber si a ella le interesaba alguien

-Es que nunca se me ocurrió preguntar ¿Es extraño no?

-Bueno, creo que si hemos tenido secretos, Seiya actualmente yo, como te dije he encontrado alguien que me gusta

-Ah, eso es bueno –Dijo con algo de tristeza- ¡Felicidades!

-gracias

-¿Cuándo me lo presentarás? Quiero ser el primero en conocerlo

-ya habrá tiempo

Rei y Serena estaban en la cama listas para dormir y conversaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Vino Seiya? Me lo encontré y dijo que vendría a verte

-Si vino

-¿De qué hablaron?

-de nada importante, ahora solo somos amigos

-¿Vas a rendirte?

-hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y estoy cansada. ¿No te pasa lo mismo con Darién? –quería saber-

-Nuestro caso es diferente, hubo un tiempo en que estuve sola en el mundo y él estuvo ahí para mí. No hubiera sobrevivido sin él no hubiera estado a mi lado. Somos más que amigos, mucho más –Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse dormida-

Darién en su cuarto pensaba, Seiya en su auto también, ambos pensaban en Serena.

Al día siguiente Serena y Darién iban a irse juntos en la moto, se sonreían como pequeños niños tímidos enamorados pero Rei apareció y quiso que la lleven.

-Creo –Dijo Serena- que iré primero a tomar el autobús

-Ve con cuidado hermana –Dijo Rei y se llevó a Darién, él seguía con la mirada a la rubia y lamentó que Rei estuviera ahí-

Seiya llamò a Mina al celular pero ella estaba con Yaten en ese momento, ambos salían de un restaurante. Ella se disculpó con el hombre y se apartó un poco para contestarle.

-Dime Seiya

-¿Estás aburrida? Iré por ti

-no, es que estoy en el hospital para una revisión

-iré para allá

-No, es que no quiero que me veas así, es mi turno, luego te llamo –y le colgó-

Serena decidió ir a almorzar al puesto de Michiru y Haruka, se puso a mirar a través del cristal, Darién hacía lo mismo y se sorprendieron al verse, había sido una casualidad de lo más agradable, volvieron a sonreírse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el-

-Vine a comer ramen (fideos)

Entraron y se sentaron juntos a comer. Michiru los atendió.

-bienvenidos, no los había visto por aquí en días

-trataremos de venir más a menudo –Dijo a Michiru Darién-

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué me estás invitando? –Preguntó Serena-

-¿Por qué habría de invitarte?

-Porque ganas más que yo

-Pero necesito ahorrar

-¿Para qué?

-Un amplificador de música, un equipo profesional para músicos serios

-Tengo ganas de darte una palmadita en la espalda, te ves mejor hoy. Trabaja muy duro y cuando lances tu primer álbum tienes que poner mi nombre en él –Dijo bromeando-

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré –Le dijo en serio-

-Este –Se puso algo roja- en ese caso te invitaré el almuerzo pero… tú invitaras la cena

Terminaron de comer y él la llevó en su moto a dar una vuelta, fueron al parque de los cerezos, caminando, conversando de tonterías, jugando, él colocó una flor en su cabello y luego se detuvieron ante un gran árbol.

-Serena, diré más a menudo tu nombre, ven quiero mostrarte algo Serena ¿Te gustaría ver nieve ahora?

-¿Cómo? Estamos en primavera

-Ya verás

Darién se subió al árbol y empezó a mecer sus ramas para que cayeran las hojitas de cerezo, ella estaba contenta con eso, parecía que estaba nevando, miles de hojitas rosas caían sobre ella, un policía llegó y les llamó la atención, ambos salieron corriendo para perder de vista al oficial, estaban agitados de tanto correr se escondieron detrás de un muro.

-Me gustó mucho Darién, gracias

-¿Por qué? Eso es una insignificancia

-No, para mi es mucho

-Serena yo quería decirte que… ayer cuando te dije que te quería, era en serio

Ella se puso nerviosa, y roja, pero él siguió hablando.

-Me gustas mucho, no sé desde cuándo pero me gustas y la primera canción que compuse lo hice pensando en ti, he estado celoso de mi hermano porque me he enamorado de ti

-¡Darién!

-Te amo Serena

-Yo…

Darién se acercó y la besó apasionadamente y ella lo abrazó tanto, quería tenerlo siempre así. Cuando hubo terminado el beso ella se apartó un poco.

-Perdóname es que… no sé lo que estoy sintiendo, esto es nuevo para mí, hasta ayer pensé que amaba a Seiya y ahora… ahora cuando hablo con él me doy cuenta de que solo somos amigos, no sé qué pasó

-Es mi hermano y no quiero odiarlo, tengo miedo de que él se fije en ti y que tú vuelvas a quererlo

-Darién no digas eso

-Aún no sabes lo que sientes por mí, me haces sentir inseguro

-Te quiero Darién, cuando no estás conmigo te extraño tanto, por favor di que nunca vas a dejarme

-No te dejaré, te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti, quisiera que me amaras igual

-Creo que no estás muy lejos de que así sea

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, siento muchas cosas dentro de mí cuando estás a mi lado, quisiera abrazarte y no soltarte nunca

Darién la volvió a besar y juntos se fueron abrazados, la hora del almuerzo había terminado y ella tenía que regresar pronto.


	13. CAPITULO 13

Serena se despidió de Darién y entró a la pastelería, su jefe se había enojado porque se tomó más minutos de su descanso. Ella se disculpó.

-¿Estuviste en el parque de los cerezos?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-porque tu cabello está lleno de ellos

-Sí, un rato, nos desviamos un poco, perdón

Serena fue a cambiarse de ropa para seguir trabajando, Seiya llamaba a Mina pero ella no contestó nunca el teléfono así que aprovechando sus horas libres fue a visitar a la rubia en la tienda.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se me antojó un pastel

-Ah, ¿de qué sabor lo quieres? -Dijo mostrándole los de la vitrina-

-De fresa por supuesto

-Te lo empacaré

-No, voy a comerlo aquí con una taza de café si tienes

-Está bien, toma asiento que ya te lo traigo

Serena le sirvió a su amigo y se puso a limpiar las vitrinas y a barrer el piso mientras él la seguía con la mirada.

-Serena ¿Arreglaste tu cabello para él? ¿Para el chico que has conocido?

-Este... solo es casualidad, Lita me llevó al gabinete

-Ah, estaba pensando y creo que mejor te ves con anteojos -Algo extraño lo llevó a decir eso, sabía que se veía más bonita sin ellos-

-Me he adaptado

-¿Él te viene a buscar después del trabajo? -Preguntó curioso-

-Seiya levanta los pies por favor -dijo evitando responderle- quiero barrer ahí

-Sí

Seiya regresó a la oficina y llevó una gran porción del pastel que había comprado, lo estaba compartiendo con un compañero de trabajo que se sentaba junto a él.

-Está delicioso ¿Dónde lo compraste? -Preguntó su compañero pero Seiya no contestó, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿En qué piensas?

-¿Quién podrá ser él? ¿Quién? ¿En que momento pudo enamorarse?

-Ah, ya sé, estás pensando en alguien, una mujer seguramente ¿Quién te gusta? Porque Mina no es

-¿Gustarme?

-Sí, estás pensando mucho en ella y eso pasa cuando te enamoras de alguien ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Me extraña porque has tenido muchas novias, ya deberías saber de estás cosas del amor

-¿Enamorado? -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza algo azorado-

Serena fue al centro comercial y estaba buscando accesorios para celular cuando se encontró con Mina.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué mala suerte?

-Sí que mala suerte tener que encontrarte -Respondió Serena-

-Casi no te reconozco, te has quitado los anteojos y cambiado de peinado

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí? ¿Comprando accesorios para parejas? Eso es para parejas jóvenes, nosotras somos adultas… ¿Ya encontraste un hombre? No puedo creerlo, 8 años de amor no correspondido se esfuman en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me pregunto quien se habrá fijado en ti

-Eso no te interesa

-Pensé que idolatrabas a Seiya ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? Me enteré de que estabas enferma pero yo te veo muy bien

-Ah, te contó Seiya ¿Siguen siendo inseparables?

-Él y yo seguimos siendo amigos

-Sí, sigue no más con esa amistad, yo no me opongo, por mí que se prolongue para toda la eternidad -Dijo y se marchó-

A Serena le extrañó que ella no siguiera advirtiéndole que se alejara de él, igual no le prestó demasiada atención y siguió en lo suyo. En ese momento Seiya estaba marcándole a Mina y ella desvió la llamada y apagó el celular.

-Que fastidio –Se quejó después de colgarle-

Seiya estaba con su padre, habían quedado en almorzar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-No contesta el celular

-¿Algo está pasando? Primero postergan lo de la boda, y eso ha traído las habladurías de la gente, me siento decepcionado de ti Seiya

-Perdóname padre, no sé que está sucediendo, hablaré con Mina en cuanto la vea

Serena estaba filmando a su jefe y él le explicaba como se hacían las mezclas para una buena crema y le aconsejó que se comprara un libro de repostería francesa.

-¿Es un libro popular? -Preguntó-

-No, es algo difícil de conseguir

-Bueno, déme el nombre yo lo buscaré

En la noche Serena estaba sentada revisando sus apuntes y la teoría que le habían dado en la escuela de repostería.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Darién-

-Estudiando, tengo clases de repostería mañana también

-Esto es algo repentino

-Es que quiero ser una chef de repostería certificada, quiero aprender a hacer pasteles especialmente para alguien -Dijo y lo miró, Darién sabía que se refería a él-

-Está bien -Dijo él y también le sonrió-

-¿Trabajaremos duro en nuestras cosas?

-Sí, iré a mi cuarto precisamente a eso, nos vemos luego

Serena estaba contenta de tener a Darién otra vez en casa. Seiya la llamó para decirle que en la televisora le habían gustado mucho los pasteles de la tienda de su jefe y que habían hecho un pedido especial de 30 pasteles para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente ella le contó a su jefe y él se puso contento, Serena usó una furgoneta de propiedad de Andrew para ir a hacer la entrega. Seiya se encontró con Serena en la televisora.

-Los pasteles se han vuelto populares -Le dijo él-

-Sí mi jefe está muy feliz, gracias por promocionarlos

-No es nada

-¿Cómo que no es nada? En compensación yo misma me encargaré del pastel de tu boda

-¿Boda? Mi boda... ¿Quién sabe si se haga?

-Pensé que se había solucionado, Mina luce muy bien de salud ahora, pensé que ya no tenían ningún problema ¿Se están haciendo para atrás?

-¿La has visto? yo no he podido localizarla -Dijo con melancolía-

-lo siento, no lo sabía, la vi ayer en el centro comercial

A Seiya se le decayó el semblante, se notaba algo triste.

-Creo que iré a trabajar, ahora mismo tengo una presentación, no sé si podré hacerlo bien, estoy sin fuerzas, nos vemos luego Serena

Serena se conmovió, en ocasiones había visto algo triste a Seiya pero ahora tenía la tristeza clavada en su mirada. Recordó que él siempre estuvo animándola cuando se sentía mal y ahora era su turno de levantarle el ánimo, para eso están los amigos y ella no podía ser la excepción.

Tomó uno de los pasteles que había llevado y empezó a decorarlo, puso tres conejitos dulces sobre él y escribió con chocolate su nombre y unas palabras de aliento **"Tú puedes" "Creo en ti"**

Él estaba practicando lo que diría en televisión, en unos minutos más lo llamarían para presentar el programa en vivo. Serena colocó el pastel en una mesa y se escondió y llamó por celular a su amigo.

-Seiya, ¿Te sientes desalentado?

-Algo

-Me gusta verte sonreír, así debes salir en televisión

-No creo que pueda

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu sonrisa es la más bonita del mundo?

-No lo creo

-Confía en mí, mira hacia atrás -Atrás de él estaba la mesa donde ella había puesto el pastel-

El volteó y vio el mensaje, se sonrió.

-Viste que si puedes -Ella se presentó- ¿Ahora te sientes mejor? ¿Estás recargado?

-Gracias Serena

-Ahora demuéstrame de qué estás hecho, eres una estrella y brillarás en la pantalla -Se fue y lo dejó algo contento-

Hizo su presentación y luego desde un balcón vio a Serena moverse de un lado a otro haciendo las entregas, sintió que Serena se había vuelto más que una amiga, era alguien a quien necesitaba.

Ella llevó la furgoneta a la tienda y se despidió de su jefe era hora de ir a casa, Seiya apareció en su auto.

-Serena, ha venido tu amigo a verte

-Ya salgo

A Andrew se le había hecho normal verla llegar en Moto e irse en auto, los dos hermanos buscaban a la chica pero hasta ahora ninguno había coincidido.

-Hola Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar? Necesito distraerme

-Es que tengo que ir a clases, pero si quieres podemos vernos luego

-Está bien, déjame llevarte a tu escuela y a la salida te recojo para ir a tomar algo

Después de que ella salió de la escuela fueron a sentarse junto a una fuente.

-Me llena de energía verte y hablarte, desde que nos conocemos ha sido así

-Sí, es cierto, nuestra amistad ha crecido mucho

-Te has vuelto indispensable para mí, eres como el aire que respiro, el agua que calma mi sed, cuando te veo feliz me siento feliz

-¿En verdad?

-Sí

-Nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, entonces ahora más que nunca podemos decir la frase: **"Si nuestra amistad tuviera fecha de caducidad quisiera que fuera en un..."**

Serena esperaba que él completara la frase pero Seiya no dijo nada.

-Complétala Seiya, quisiera que fuera en un...

Seiya no pudo hablar y no sabía porque, antes solía decirlo con total facilidad y seguridad, ahora dudaba.

-Está bien, lo diré yo: **"Si nuestra amistad tuviera fecha de caducidad quisiera que fuera en un millón de años"**

-Es tarde, te llevaré a casa -Se levantó de la banca y caminó en dirección a su carro-

Serena no entendía que le pasaba a Seiya, lo siguió, se subió al auto y él le comentó que no tenía ganas de ir a casa, su padre estaba algo molesto por el plantón que recibieron de parte de Mina.

-Me gustaría quedarme hasta tarde en tu casa y llegar cuando él esté durmiendo ¿Puedo?

-Es que tengo muchas tareas que hacer, la clase de hoy ha sido algo extensa y también debo estudiar

-Mejor, yo te ayudo

-Pero...

-Anda, de paso saludo a mi hermano

-Está bien

En ese momento Serena revisa su celular, había llegado un mensaje de Darién.

**"Serena, no podré llegar a casa, tengo mucho trabajo y me quedaré en el sótano pero mañana temprano te recojo para llevarte a la tienda, te extrañaré"**

-¿Es tu novio?

-Seiya, él todavía no es mi novio

-Pero están saliendo ¿O no?

-Sí -Dijo algo tímida-

-Muy pronto te pedirá que seas su novia, ya te dije que tienes que presentármelo, soy más que tu hermano y necesito aprobar esa relación

-Yo...te lo presentaré uno de estos días, ahora está muy ocupado trabajando

Llegaron a la casa y ella preparó café, se sentaron en la sala y ella se puso a realizar las tareas que le habían mandado.

-Estoy buscando un libro francés de repostería se llama **"Prueba el dulce amor"** si llegas a verlo en alguna librería me avisas porque quiero comprarlo, mi jefe dice que es un libro difícil de conseguir

-¿Lo deseas tanto?

-con él voy a aprender los secretos de la repostería fina

-Te has metido de lleno en esto

-Me gusta

-¿El modelaje ya es historia?

-Sí, creo que nunca fue mi verdadera pasión de lo contrario seguiría luchando por eso

Seiya le estaba ayudando a contestar unas preguntas pero Serena estaba que se moría de sueño.

-Si quieres ve a recostarte, yo te ayudo a terminar esto, debes estar cansada

-Es verdad me muero de sueño pero no te quiero dejar solo

-Ve, yo te llamo en cuanto termine, no falta mucho ya

-Está bien, iré a cerrar los ojos por unos minutos y luego regreso

Serena se fue a su cuarto y Seiya se quedó contestando las preguntas del cuestionario terminó e iba a buscar a su amiga para decirle que ya se retiraba a su casa cuando le llamó la atención la filmadora que estaba sobre el sofá.

-Estas deben ser las grabaciones que hace en la pastelería, veré que hay de bueno aquí, es demasiado pronto para irme

Colocó el disco en el DVD y encendió el televisor, él esperaba encontrar como se preparaba un pastel pero lo que vio fue otra cosa, era una vieja grabación que había hecho Lita para uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Esa fiesta ¿Cuándo fue? No la recuerdo muy bien

Lita era la que hablaba en el video, enfocaba varias veces a Serena.

-Tienes los rizos muy alborotados, deberías recogerlos con una bincha si quieres que Seiya se fije en ti

-Lita, no creo que siquiera me mire

-No seas tonta, anda dile que fuiste tú la que organizó la fiesta, la que se quedó toda la noche inflando los globos, la que decoró el local

-Es que él está ocupado

Se vio a Seiya sentado junto a una chica muy bonita, era una de sus primeras novias.

-Ve, dile, solo así sabrá que tú lo quieres

-No, no puedo

-¿Quieres que te lo gane esa otra chica?

-Es que...

-Ve o le diré yo

-Está bien Lita tú ganas, le diré que yo fui la que organizó todo porque lo amo

Seiya quería caerse para atrás, estaba confirmando sus sospechas, Serena siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

En el video se ve claramente que ella se acerca con la finalidad de expresarle cuales eran sus sentimientos pero Seiya la trató como si fuera su doncella particular.

-Seiya, quisiera...

-Por favor Serena pásame un vaso con soda

Serena se la entregó y él se la dio a la chica que estaba a su lado, ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Serena para darle las gracias.

-¿Deseas algo más mi vida? -preguntó a la joven que estaba a su lado-

-No Seiya, solo quiero que me beses

Serena estaba tan triste parecía que iba a llorar y se ve como la mano de Lita la hala hacia sí.

-Te lo dije, eres tonta como dejas que se te escape, llevas todos los años desde que lo conoces enamorada de él y nunca se lo has dicho

-Es que temo perder a un amigo -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Seiya se sintió herido en su corazón de solo imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar Serena, cuantos sufrimientos, cuanto dolor habría sentido viéndolo con otra mujeres y siendo rechazada, él la había herido tanto sin saberlo, el golpe final había sido lo de su compromiso con Mina, una mujer de la cual se decepcionaba cada día. Su padre se lo había dicho alguna vez y Darién siempre, que Serena era la mujer indicada para él.

Recuerdo:

Seiya fue a buscar a Darién a la habitación porque su padre lo había llevado devuelta a casa.  
-¡hermano lo siento!  
-Ya está hecho, no vale la pena seguir hablando del tema  
-¿Ahora qué harás?  
-Ya se me ocurrirá algo  
-Quiero que llames a Serena y le digas lo que pasó  
-¿Por qué?  
-No seas mal agradecido, ella te ayudó  
-¿Quieres mucho a la hermana, verdad?  
-Sí, la quiero mucho, ella es la única persona en el mundo que me hace feliz  
Darién recordó las palabras de Serena: "Me dijo que soy la única persona en el mundo que lo hace feliz"  
-¡Por Dios! Eres tú –Dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta que el chico especial de Serena era su propio hermano-  
-¿Qué dices? No te entiendo  
-Serena y tú son…  
-¿Somos qué?  
-Son el uno para el otro, son tan iguales, ella es la mujer indicada para ti  
-Se ve que has aprendido a quererla, por eso me dices esto  
-Pídele que sea tu novia  
-Quiero a Serena pero somos amigos, estoy saliendo con Minako ahora, no podría estar con ella, no rompería mi amistad de años, ella es como la hermana que no hemos tenido, y ella me quiere de la misma forma  
-¡Qué tontos que son!

Fin del recuerdo

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué tonto he sido! He estado ciego todo este tiempo, Serena me ama y creo que yo...

No pudo seguir viendo más el video se puso a llorar, el dolor de Serena le empezaba a doler también, apagó el aparato eléctrico y fue a ver a Serena en la habitación. Estaba profundamente dormida, él la cubrió con la sábana y le dio un beso en la frente, apagó las luces de la casa y se fue. Mientras conducía el auto recordó algunas cosas junto a ella.

Aquella noche en que vieron la lluvia de estrellas, cuando la buscó en medio de tantos autobuses tras su fracaso como modelo, aquel paseo en la tarde cerca del lago cuando le mordió un perro, cuando le regaló aquella flor dentro del cristal, las veces que se habían divertido juntos en el cine o lanzando fuegos artificiales, cuando estuvo con él para darle ánimos.

-Perdóname Serena, prometo resarcir el daño que te he hecho

Serena ni se imaginaba lo que había pasado mientras ella dormía pero se dio cuenta de que Seiya había terminado su trabajo y lo llamó a agradecerle.

-Seiya gracias, debiste despertarme para despedirme de ti

-No pude, no quise interrumpir tu sueño

-bueno, gracias otra vez

-quisiera volverte a ver

-Hoy no puedo

-¿Mañana entonces?

-Tal vez, tengo que colgarte están tocando el timbre

-Está bien, yo te llamaré

Serena fue a abrir la puerta y era Darién, verlo la llenaba de emoción.

-¿Y tus llaves?

-las olvidé ¿estás lista?

-Sí

-¿Podrías esperar hasta que me duche?, vine corriendo que no me dio tiempo

-está bien

Rei llega en ese momento.

-Hermana mayor ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy alistándome para salir

-Yo solo vine a dejarles el desayuno, tengo algo que hacer ¿Dónde está Darién?

-en el baño

-Ah, no lo veré otra vez, últimamente no lo veo mucho

-¿Te preocupa?

-Serena, tú y yo somos amigas, la única preocupación que tengo es que se enamore de otra mujer, si eso llegara a pasar ¿Tú vas a ayudarme? ¿Cierto?

Serena no sabía que decirle, se sintió culpable y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-gracias, ahora me voy nos vemos en la noche.

Darién le dijo a Serena que a la salida pasaría por ella porque quería que lo acompañe a un lugar.

-Está bien, te esperaré -Dijo ella y entró a la pastelería, no se atrevió a comentarle lo de Rei-

Minako llegaba a la televisora después de pasar días desaparecida. Seiya estaba esperándola porque necesita exigirle explicaciones.

-Minako ¿Por qué me has mentido? nunca estuviste enferma y me has dejado plantado con lo de mi padre, no sabes como está de enojado él -Era la primera vez que le gritaba-

-No he tenido tiempo

-No vayas a decir que es por lo de la boda porque ni siquiera tenemos fecha

-Seiya, escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte

-¿Ya no te quieres casar conmigo?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que estoy pasando por una crisis de identidad, dame tiempo

-al menos discúlpate con papá

-¿Por qué? Él no te dará nada de lo que mereces, aun así lo extra consideras, para mi parecer estás exagerando

-No puedo creer que me digas eso, hablas como si te interesara el dinero de mi padre, primero decías que era todo un amor y ahora me dices que lo extra considero, voy a hacer de cuentas que no oí eso

-Estás enojado, mejor hablamos después

Seiya subió a la oficina y su jefe le dijo que tenía que conseguir la entrevista del famoso francés autor del libro de repostería **"Prueba el dulce amor".**

-Él está en el país y nuestra competencia no ha logrado entrevistarlo, trata de hacerlo tú

-Claro, lo haré -Pensó y como él era el autor del libro seguramente tendría una copia-

Pensó que esa sería la oportunidad que tendría de demostrarle el gran afecto que sentía por ella.

-conseguiré ese libro que tanto buscas Serena

Fue al aeropuerto a buscarlo pero no pudo verlo, cientos de reporteros se lo impidieron, fue hasta su casa pero él no concedía entrevistas. Estaba desesperado, no le importaba si no conseguía la entrevista solo deseaba que él le diera una copia de su libro. Estuvo aguantando sol, esperando a que el hombre saliera para poder pedirle el favor, comiendo a la intemperie, pero nada le importó, seguiría ahí toda la vida si era necesario pero tenía que conseguir ese libro a como diera lugar.

Serena y Darién fueron a una librería y el chico de cabellos alborotados estaba buscando un libro.

-¿Buscas un libro de música? -Preguntó ella-

-En realidad son unas partituras -Se quedó mirando un cuadro donde aparecía un hombre-

-¿Quién es ese?

-Es un hombre que admiro, me gustaría formar parte de su equipo

El hombre se llamaba Taiki Kou, una coincidencia en el apellido, él era un músico famoso, tenía una gran banda y el sueño de Darién era entrar a esa banda.

Él se movió porque encontró lo que buscaba y Serena levantó el cuadro de donde estaba para ver mejor al artista y al hacerlo cayó un libro. Al ver la portada se dio cuenta de que se trataba del libro que le recomendó Andrew, **"Prueba el dulce amor".** Mientras iban caminando por la calle ella no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de su suerte.

-Siempre tuve mala suerte Darién, pero desde que te conozco las cosas han ido mejorando, encontré el libro que quería

-debes agradecérmelo entonces

-Y ya se como, vayamos a divertirnos

Se fueron a un parque, alquilaron unas bicicletas y pasearon, después se pusieron a caminar abrazados, Serena se detuvo y sacó algo de la cartera, era un colgante para celular con una estrella y se lo dio a Darién.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, es un obsequio, es bonito ¿Verdad?

-Sí, gracias -Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Ella tomó su celular y se lo colocó, Serena tenía uno igual pero en vez de la estrella llevaba una luna, los había comprado en el centro comercial cuando se encontró con Mina. Eran accesorios de celulares para parejas.

La noche llegó y Seiya seguía esperando afuera de la casa del chef francés hasta que lo vio salir, iba a trotar y él lo siguió varias cuadras tratando de convencerlo de que se detenga para hablarle, finalmente el hombre se detuvo. Seiya sacó un papel donde había apuntado varias frases en francés, su pronunciación era mala pero finalmente se hizo entender.

-Se lo ruego, no importa si usted no desea que lo entreviste, solo quiero que me ayude con una copia de su libro **"Prueba el dulce amor"** lo necesito, quiero hacer feliz a alguien, quiero hacer feliz a la mujer que amo -Dijo y se le quebraba la voz-

Al fin Seiya estaba reconociendo que amaba a Serena y necesitaba ese libro, lo que no se imaginaba era que la chica ya lo tenía en sus manos gracias a un golpe de suerte.

El francés se conmovió, vio los ojos cristalinos del chico de coleta y lo llevó hasta su casa para obsequiarle el libro que pedía.

Al día siguiente mientras Serena acomodaba los pasteles que se exhibían en la vitrina llegó Seiya, todo despeinado, sin rasurarse, con la misma ropa del día anterior y con una cara de cansancio.

-Buenos días Serena -Tenía escondido detrás de él aquel libro de repostería-

-Seiya ¿Qué tienes?

-Quería saludarte ¿No puedo?

-Me sorprende verte tan temprano

-No he desayunado, podrías darme uno de aquellos pasteles

-Claro -Serena sacó uno de los que estaban en la vitrina-

-Serena, aquel libro que querías...

-Ya lo encontré -Le dijo y lo sacó de su bolso para mostrárselo- Tuve tanta suerte, ayer mientras daba un paseo lo encontré en una librería ¿No es increíble?

Seiya se desinfló terriblemente, sus ilusiones de ser él quien le diera esa alegría se vinieron abajo, escondió el libro en su blazer.

-Siéntate para servirte el pastel

-Sabes qué Serena, mejor dámelo para llevar, recordé que tengo que ir rápido a la televisora, tengo un programa temprano

-Está bien

Seiya llegó a la televisora y presentó las noticias tal y como estaba, hecho un harapo, su jefe estaba molesto por eso y también porque no había tenido un buen desempeño, además de que se había enterado por otros periodistas que estuvo como un perro sentado esperando a aquel francés.

-Te dije que si podías consiguieras la entrevista no que te humillaras ante ese hombre, nosotros no somos unos perros y no le rogamos a nadie, no nos estamos muriendo de hambre. ¿Qué te pasa Seiya? En estos días tu desempeño profesional ha sido pésimo. Espero que no vuelvas a equivocarte porque caso contrario tendrás que irte de la empresa.

Minako estaba escuchando y se sintió culpable, creía que Seiya estaba así por su culpa, fue a buscarlo para hablarle.

-Seiya, ¿has estado así por lo de la boda? ¿Es por que la aplazamos?

-Me he dado cuenta de algo Mina, me he dado cuenta de que no podemos continuar con lo de la boda, es mejor que esto termine de una vez por todas, ya no estoy seguro de querer casarme contigo

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

-Sí

-No puedes hacerlo recuerda porque nos comprometimos

-Fue un error Minako

-Por lo menos esperemos un tiempo más, sería un escándalo ahora

-De todas maneras no nos casaremos

-Seiya, lo siento, no quería lastimarte, me siento muy mal

-Otro día seguimos hablando, tengo un castigo que cumplir, el jefe está enojadísimo

Serena no tuvo clases ese día y llamó por teléfono a Darién y a Rei porque quería que fueran a casa temprano, mandó por comida china y la metió al micro hondas. Seiya había ido a su casa a bañarse y a cambiarse porque ahora tenía que arreglar su asunto con Serena. Alguien tocó a la puerta y la rubia creyó que era Darién, fue a abrir y Seiya era el que estaba parado ahí.

-Llegas temprano -Dijo y se fijó en el hombre- ¡Seiya!

-¿Te sorprende verme? ¿A quien esperabas?

-Creí que eras... Darién o Rei

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí por favor pasa, que bueno que llegas, los chicos no deben tardar, cenaremos todos juntos

-Serena, lo sé, sé por lo que has pasado, por lo que has sufrido, y quiero sentirlo todo, dolor, angustia, rechazo

-¿No te entiendo Seiya? ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

-Tú nunca quisiste ser mi amiga y yo no lo vi, ahora lo sé, se lo que has estado sintiendo durante estos 8 años

Serena se puso pálida como un papel.

-Ahora yo tampoco puedo ser tu amigo

En ese momento llega Darién y escucha lo que su hermano dice, él está en la puerta por lo que no lo han visto.

-No puedo ser tu amigo, ya no quiero ser tu amigo. Serena, quiero ser tu novio

La rubia se quedó paralizada, nunca imaginó que su amigo fuera a sentir amor por ella y menos ahora que estaba con Darién. Darién en cambio estaba impresionado, era su hermano, estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, ahí no podía quedarse, se marchó, necesitaba pensar. Serena le pidió a Seiya que la dejara sola para asimilar la noticia, él así lo hizo. Darién llegó al sótano y se puso a pensar y a pensar, por un lado estaba su hermano a quien quería tanto y por el otro a la mujer que amaba. También se sentía inseguro ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Serena sabe que Seiya también la ama? ¿Podría revivir ese amor y olvidar a Darién? decidió pasarle un mensaje a Serena.

**"Tengo mucho trabajo, no llegaré a dormir, que tengas buenas noches"**

Ella leyó el mensaje y creía que era lo mejor, no quería que Darién se diera cuenta de lo que pasó. Al día siguiente la chica trabajó normalmente y ya casi a su hora de salida su jefe le dijo algo.

-Serena, él ha estado esperando durante horas ahí

Se refería a Seiya quien estaba afuera con su auto esperándola.

-Ve a cambiarte, ya puedes marcharte a casa, me da pena verlo ahí

Serena le hizo caso a su jefe y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Darién vio el reloj, sabía que era hora de la salida de Serena y quiso ir a recogerla.

Serena salió y fue hasta donde Seiya.

-¿Por qué no entraste?

-No quería interrumpirte ¿Nos vamos?

-puedo tomar el autobús

-No, por favor, quiero mostrarte algo

-Pero...

-Por favor -Rogó él y ella tuvo que subirse-

Se fueron y a escasos minutos llegó Darién pero al no verla decidió regresar al departamento a esperarla.

Serena y Seiya estaban en una cafetería. Seiya sacó de un paquete como 5 pasteles de diferentes sabores.

-Estos pasteles los trajo un amigo de Usa, quiero que los pruebes y me digas si son buenos, antes de que te conviertas en chef debes probar algunos

-Seiya esto...

Darién llegó, una mujer se baja de un taxi con un par de maletas y sube al mismo edificio. El chico de cabellos alborotados se saca la chaqueta y la camiseta, se metió al baño, la mujer que se bajó del taxi abrió la puerta con sus propias llaves.

-Inspeccionaré -Dijo y pasó a la sala- Está todo en orden, todo limpio, creo que ha madurado finalmente

Darién escuchó los ruidos y creyó que era Serena la que estaba en la sala, salió porque no había toallas.

-¿Dónde están las toallas? -Preguntó pero se sorprendió al ver a la extraña mujer-

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Y quién es usted?

La mujer gritó como una loca y persiguió a Darién hasta el baño, él alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, la mujer quería golpearlo. Mientras tanto en la cafetería.

-Seiya, debes estar confundido por lo del aplazamiento de tu boda, por eso dices que me quieres

-No, estoy seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo, todo es tan claro no puedo vivir sin ti, prueba los pasteles quiero saber que dirás

-No seas así Seiya, no me digas eso ahora, ya te dije que he conocido a alguien, por favor reflexiona

En ese instante recibe una llamada a su celular y era Darién pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Qué? Ahora mismo vamos para allá

La mujer estaba con una escoba esperando a que salga Darién para darle un escobazo.

-Sal de ahí ladrón

-No soy un ladrón, vivo aquí

-No mientas

Serena llegó y le quitó la escoba a su madre.

-Mamá -Gritó Serena-

-Tía Ikuko -Dijo Seiya- A los años

Se sentaron los tres en la sala y le aclararon el asunto a Ikuko.

-No reconocí al hermano menor de Seiya

-¿Se asustó mucho tía?

-Algo

Darién se había cambiado de ropa y fue a la sala.

-Ahí está mi hermano el ladrón -Dijo Seiya en broma-

-Perdón hermano de Seiya, no te reconocí

-No se preocupe

-Es que te ves diferente a como te conocí, has crecido mucho

-¿Qué le parece mi hermano? -Preguntó Seiya- es más apuesto que yo ¿Cierto?

-Ambos son apuestos. Cambiando de tema, les he traído algo delicioso, se trata de bollos al vapor

-Ah, si recuerdo como me gustaba ir a su tienda para comprarlos

-Seiya, dime ¿Es cierto que se ha pospuesto tu boda? ¿Te casas o no? -Preguntó Ikuko-

-Me gustaría tratar este tema durante la cena, los invito a todos a cenar fuera

Los cuatro llegaron al restaurante a comer y Darién estaba callado al igual que Serena, los únicos que lo hablaban eran Seiya e Ikuko.

-Coman -Dijo Seiya-

Serena le pasó un plato a Darién, él quería decirle algo con la mirada.

-Darién, estás callado -Le dijo su hermano- ¿Aun te sientes incomodo con extraños?

-En verdad que tienen diferente personalidad ¿Aun te incomodas cuando estás con extraños? ¿Cuantos años tienes? -Preguntó Ikuko a Darién-

-22 años

-Apuesto a que todavía no has hecho el servicio militar

-No señora, aun no

-Tienes 22 años, eres adorable, 22 años, eres tres años menor que Serena, casi un niño

Serena no podía creer que su madre estuviera diciendo eso, se sintió incomoda también y enseguida trató de desviar el tema.

-¿Cómo están todos por allá en el pueblo?

-Muy bien, todos les mandan saludos y dicen que esperan pronto oír noticias sobre ustedes, todo el mundo sabe lo unidos que siempre han sido, todo el pueblo dice que tú, Seiya serás mi futuro yerno

-¡Mamá! -Se sorprendió Serena-

Seiya se rió y Darién trató de disimular su malestar metiéndose a la boca una bola de arroz.

-Todos saben que tienen mucho en común, se llevan bien. ¿Serás capaz de derretir un iceberg que lleva congelado 8 años Seiya?

-¡Mamá ya cállate!

-No será fácil -Le contestó Seiya a Ikuko-

Salieron del restaurante y se fueron a cantar Karaoke, Darién ni estando loco se separaría de Serena.

Seiya y la mamá de Serena salieron a cantar mientras Darién y la rubia se miraban haciendo muecas de inconformidad, tenían que fingir que solo eran amigos y reían y aplaudían forzadamente a los dos cantantes.

Después Seiya fue a dejarlos al departamento y mientras se despedían en la puerta Ikuko volvió a hacer mención del iceberg de 8 años.

-¡Mamá por favor deja de molestar!

-Nos vemos tía, ha sido un placer verla de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo Seiya, adiós

Seiya se fue y Darién sacó un vaso y se puso a beber agua mientras Ikuko lo miró fijamente.

-De verdad que son diferentes -Dijo y observó sus pantalones jeans rasgados- ¿Y eso para que es? ¿Para ventilación? ¿Qué tienes calor? ¿Por que usas los pantalones rotos?

Darién bajó la mirada y se vio los agujeros, Serena no sabía como taparle la boca a su madre.

-¿Ese arete en la oreja? ¿Y ese cabello? ¿Qué color es ese? -Se fijó en los mechones dorados- ese peinado ¿Qué piensas sacarle un ojo a alguien con ese cabello erizado? Estos niños de ahora si que son...

Darién se tocó la cabeza y Serena corrió a callar a su mamá antes de que siga molestando a su novio secreto.

-Este... mamá ve a bañarte -Casi la metió a empujones al baño-

Darién guardó la jarra con agua en el refrigerador y Serena fue a hablarle.

-No le hagas caso a mi mamá, ella no sabe de modas es súper antiquísima ¿Te asustó?

-No, déjalo, estoy bien

-Es que ella es muy conservadora, como se le ocurre decir que los niños de ahora...

-¿Niños? -A Darién le molestaba que lo compararan con un niño-

-No quise repetir eso

-Olvídalo, iré a la cama

Darién se fue a su cuarto y se miró en el espejo, se tocó las puntas doradas de su cabello y recordó lo que dijo la madre de Serena minutos antes. Luego Serena estaba conversando con su madre en su habitación.

-Así que además del hermano de Seiya también hay una niña más

-Se llama Rei

-Por ella está bien pero un hombre en casa no, pídele que empaque y se vaya

-No puedo, él es independiente, me ayuda con los gastos de la casa, no quiere ser una carga para su padre

-¿Qué independiente va a ser? Lo que pasa es que quiere vivir fuera del control de sus padres y hacer lo que le da la gana, apuesto a que se la pasa vagabundeando todo el día

-No es así, él trabaja mamá y hasta gana más que yo, es posible que algún día sea un gran artista, no será un buen cuñado

-¿Cuñado? Tú has venido a eso, quieres que Seiya...Seiya va a casarse con Minako

-Eres una tonta Serena, casi lo pierdes, me enteré que ya no va a casarse con esa fulana, Lita me llamó a contármelo

-¡Esa Lita! Mamá, Seiya va a casarse tarde o temprano, solo se aplazó la boda

-Eres tonta, qué no te fijaste como te miraba, él está loco por ti Serena, aprovecha ahora y quítaselo a esa loca

-Él y yo solo somos amigos

-¿Qué te ha pasado? has cambiado mucho

-si, quiero a Seiya como un amigo y nada más

En la mañana la señora Ikuko se puso a cocinar unos panqueques con miel, Serena se levantó con el agradable aroma

-¡Qué rico mamá! ya los extrañaba, a Darién le van a encantar iré a llamarlo

La chica lo llamó varias veces pero como no salía fue a su cuarto, la cama estaba tendida.

-No está ¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Serena ven a comer

-Ya voy

Fue a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y su madre le preguntó por el chico.

-No sé, parece que salió ¿Por qué no me avisó?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ni que fuera tu marido

En ese momento sonó la puerta, era Darién que llegaba, ellas se levantaron de la mesa y se lo quedaron viendo.

-¿Quién es ese? -Preguntó Ikuko quien no lo reconocía- ¡Qué guapo es!

-¡Darién! -Exclamó Serena que casi escupe el pedazo de panqueque que tenía en la boca-

-Buenos días -dijo él-

Darién había ido a arreglarse el cabello, se quitó los mechones dorados, cambió de peinado, desapareció el pendiente y llevaba puesta otra ropa, una ropa decente, pantalones de tela y camisa. Se veía muy bien.


	14. CAPITULO 14

Las dos mujeres se quedaron viendo al joven que acababa de entrar, llevaba puesto camisa blanca un pantalón negro y un abrigo del mismo color. Darién se sonrió y saludó.

-Buenos días. ¿Durmió usted bien tía?

-Ah, este sí, hermano de Seiya

La señora Ikuko tenía que irse esa mañana al pueblo y Darién llamó a un taxi para llevarlas hasta el terminal de autobuses. Las mujeres subieron y él mismo fue a comprar el boleto. Mientras tanto Serena y su madre hablaban.

-mamá no te preocupes por mí

-¿cómo no preocuparme? Quiero que seas feliz

Darién llegó y Serena contestó el celular, Seiya estaba llamando.

-Seiya, no tienes que venir, Darién nos trajo en un taxi

-¿Qué? ¿Darién? Oh ya veo, esperaba llevarlas, ¿puedo hablar con la tía?

La mamá de Serena habló con Seiya.

-Hola tía, soy Seiya

-Está bien, sé que estás ocupado, tu hermano nos trajo a la estación, nos volveremos a ver otra vez, regresaré a casa, está bien, no olvides lo que te dije hijo -y Colgó-

Darién le entregó el boleto a la mamá de Serena

-Tenga usted Señora

-Muy amable, te ves diferente, ahora te ves más como el hermano de Seiya…Me voy, gracias futuro cuñado

-¿Cuñado? –Dijo Serena- mamá por favor

-Recuerda lo que te dije hija, tiene que ser Seiya ¿Lo entiendes?

-Mamá eres terrible…

La señora se subió al bus y Darién le deseó buen viaje, los dos tomaron un bus para ir al trabajo. Serena no dejaba de mirar a su novio.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? Te has quedado mirándome fijamente

-Mi mamá es... Ella cree que Seiya y yo…ahora está… pero

-Sé lo que me quieres decir, es lógico que tu madre quiera que mi hermano y tú estén juntos, yo también lo quería en un principio

No quiso seguir hablando de eso y le comentó lo de su arreglo personal.

-Fuiste a arreglar tu cabello ¿Qué le hiciste? Se ve espantoso, mejor estaba como antes –Lo dijo porque sabía que debió ser difícil para él tomar esa decisión- tíñelo de nuevo ¿Entendido?

-No es necesario, a tu madre no le gusta –Ella se puso contenta, Darién quería ganarse la aprobación de su madre, eso le decía lo mucho que la quería- Esta es tu parada ¿No te vas a bajar?

-cierto –y se levantó del asiento para irse-

Darién la llamó y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Después de tu trabajo…

-Sí, lo sé, estaré ahí –continuó Darién- seguro que adoras pasear en motocicleta

-Es un paseo gratis – y se bajó- nos veremos

Él se asomó por la ventana para despedirla, hasta el último le hizo de la mano mientras el autobús se alejaba de ahí, contenta se fue caminando hasta la pastelería.

Serena miraba el reloj a cada rato, estaba loca porque llegara Darién a buscarla, escuchó el ruido de la moto y lo vio estacionarse afuera, dejó todo a un lado tomó su cartera y casi fue tumbando a Andrew mientras salía corriendo a subirse en la moto. El jefe se rió y la vio alejarse. Los dos fueron a la disco de siempre y se sentaron, el ruido molestaba a Serena pero era común para Darién ir a esos lugares, ella pidió una coca cola y él una cerveza. Haruka y Michiru se fueron a sentar a su mesa.

-Hola Darién, hola Serena

-Hola

-Ustedes se han hecho muy unidos, esta es la primera vez que están juntos aquí –Dijo Michiru-

-Sí, es que estamos tratando de reducir los gastos –Dijo la rubia y Darién la miró-

-¿Y Rei? –Preguntó Darién- ¿No estaba con ustedes?

-No sabemos. Ha estado ocupada, dijo que tenía algo que hacer

Serena sintió un poco de celos porque su novio preguntó por Rei.

Rei estaba en otro lado con los hombres misteriosos de siempre, saliendo de un edificio.

-quiero que tengan todo preparado para la próxima semana ¿Podrán?

-Sí, no se preocupe. Vamos a llevarla en el auto

-no, regresaré en taxi es lo mejor

-como usted diga

Rei se subió al taxi y se fue de ahí. En la disco todos se movían al ritmo de la música mientras Serena bebía su soda. De pronto hicieron un sorteo y salió un número, el número lo tenía Serena, ella debía subir a la plataforma a cantar una canción, Darién quiso detenerla pero ella emocionada fue para allá.

-¡Qué linda chica! ¿Qué canción vas a cantarnos?

-Seo Taeji

Todos aplaudieron menos Darién quien se veía algo preocupado, Serena tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar, su voz no era linda y melodiosa como la de Rei y todos empezaron a reírse, ella se sintió muy mal, Darién se levantó y la bajó de la plataforma para llevársela, miró de mala gana a Michiru y a Haruka por reírse también.

Rei iba en el taxi pero el auto tuvo que detenerse debido a un accidente de tráfico más adelante, ella recordó que hace algunos años sus padres murieron en uno igual y ella fue la única sobreviviente, se puso muy mal, le dio un ataque de nervios, ella vio el auto completamente destrozado y se movía de un lado a otro alterada como si le faltara el aire, como si se sintiera atrapada.

Darién y Serena llegaron al edificio y ella seguía triste y enojada.

-No sabes cantar es verdad ¿Pero eso que importa? Ellos están acostumbrados a otras cosas, les gusta como canta Rei o como tocan Michiru y Haruka pero no dejes que eso te afecte, que no te interese lo que piensen ellos, son unos tontos, no es tu culpa no tener el don de una buena voz para el canto

-Lo sé, no soy una tonta, olvidé que ya no soy joven como tú, soy un adulto a diferencia de ti y de todos tus amigos por eso no lo tomo como tú lo haces

-¡qué dices! Serena por favor no te pongas así, eso no es cierto, son pocos años de diferencia y…

No pudo seguir hablado porque alguien lo llamó al celular para decirle que Rei estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

-¿Rei? Estaré ahí enseguida –Se subió a la moto y se fue tan veloz sin decirle más nada-

-Darién, Darién ¿A dónde vas? Regresa, tenemos que hablar

Serena lo llamó varias veces en vano, no entendía que estaba pasando.

Darién llegó y el taxista le entregó el celular de Rei quien estaba en la banqueta llorando.

-Rei, soy Darién –Dijo y la abrazó- todo está bien linda ya pasó

-No me dejes por favor, te lo ruego

-jamás te dejaré, lo prometo

-te quiero tanto y tengo miedo

-cuidaré de ti como siempre, ya estás segura, no tengas miedo

Se la llevó en su moto, ella se aferraba tanto a él, aun estaba nerviosa, Serena en cambio estaba preocupada y decidió salir a la calle, en ese momento llegaban los chicos, Rei le pidió que la llevara cargando en la espalda como cuando la salvó del accidente. Darién había rescatado a Rei hace años cuando ella y sus padres se accidentaron era por eso que ella le tenía mucho afecto y no se quería despegar de él para nada.

-Has bajado de peso –Dijo Darién a Rei- pesas menos que un niño de primaria

-No digas eso, no me he puesto a dieta

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme, ya que me has salvado te daré un beso

-No abuses o te soltaré ahora mismo

Serena los vio cuando iba llegando así que se subió antes de que la vieran, ellos estaban jugando y Rei era muy cariñosa con el chico por eso Serena estaba celosa.

Rei entró primero y saludó a Serena.

-Hola hermana Serena

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí hermana solo estoy cansada, iré a tomar una siesta

Darién entró y Rei le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

-Me voy a la cama, buenas noches Darién

Darién y Serena se quedaron a solas y él quería explicarle lo que había pasado pero ella no lo dejó.

-Serena quería decirte que…

-También estoy cansada iré a dormir, hasta mañana –Y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca-

-Serena, espera…

Darién dejó que se fuera, sabía que estaba molesta tal vez al día siguiente estaría más tranquila. Serena no podía dormir recordando como todos se habían burlado de ella en la disco y luego cuando Darién cargó a Rei y jugaban cariñosamente, se sintió vieja sin ninguna razón.

-Hermana ¿estás dormida? –Preguntó Rei-

-No, ¿No puedes dormir tampoco?

-Es que Darién tiene una mujer

-¿Qué? –Serena se sorprendió mucho-

-Está cambiando mucho puedo sentirlo

-y tú ¿Estás bien con esto?

-Estoy feliz

-¿Feliz?

-Pensé que ninguna chica podría gustarle, en cierto sentido son buenas noticias para mí, ahora es más comprensivo que antes, se ve más feliz, pero no importa quién le guste, él nunca me dejará de eso estoy segura

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca nadie podrá separarnos, eso lo sé, buenas noches hermana –y se volteó –

Al día siguiente Darién estaba preparando el desayuno y Serena fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?

-el desayuno

-¿Para Rei?

-Acerca de eso, yo quería decirte que…

Rei llegó a interrumpir, salió del cuarto con algo en la mano

-Hermana mayor, dejaste tu celular en el cuarto

-Oh, casi lo olvido, gracias

Rei se lo entregó pero se fijó en el colgante nuevo que le había puesto

-¿Has comprado algo nuevo? Está lindo –y tocó con las manos aquel colgante-

-gracias, ya me voy se me hace tarde, nos vemos

-¿No desayunarás?

No respondió y salió corriendo. Seiya estaba en un restaurante esperando a Minako, tenían que hablar sobre ellos.

-creo que podemos tener una buena charla, te veo mejor de ánimos –dijo ella-

-Así es, Mina, te devuelvo el presente que me diste por nuestro compromiso –Le entregó una cajita-

-Pero Seiya es tuyo yo no…

-No, no lo quiero, perdóname, no es necesario que me devuelvas lo que yo te di, puedes quedártelo

-Entonces… ¿Terminamos definitivamente?

-Así es, me he enterado que estás saliendo con alguien más, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que piensas que está bien para ti, puedo liberarme de esta relación sin remordimientos

-Oh, bueno, es cierto, lamento que esto haya acabado así

-Gracias por todo, ahora solo debemos perseguir las cosas que realmente queremos

Seiya se levantó y se fue, Mina no estaba tan feliz con la ruptura, le gustaba Seiya más que Yaten pero debía resignarse, había elegido a su más grande amor, el dinero. Serena estaba en la pastelería trabajando cuando se celular empieza a sonar, era Seiya.

-¿Puedes darme algo de tu tiempo hoy? –Le preguntó él-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es algo importante iré a recogerte

Serena ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba a la salida de su trabajo, Seiya se puso a inflar globos y a decorar un salón para ella, quería darle una sorpresa como la que ella le dio a él hace años por su cumpleaños. Fue a una florería y compró docenas de rosas de todos los colores. Fue a buscarla a la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás

Serena subió al coche y se fueron al poco tiempo apareció Darién por la pastelería pero nuevamente llegó tarde, así que fue a comprar bollos al vapor porque esa noche iban a dar en la TV el programa que solían ver juntos.

Serena y Seiya llegaron al local, él le había cubierto los ojos con un pañuelo el cual se lo sacó cuando ya estuvieron ahí. La rubia se quedó impresionada con la sorpresa, solo se sonrió y caminó mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto es…

-No es tan bonito como el arreglo que tú hiciste porque no tengo tan buen gusto para estas cosas pero espero que te haya gustado

-Es muy bonito lo que has hecho y debiste gastar mucho dinero

-No importa, me gusta verte sonreír ¿Sientes que tu corazón va a estallar? Porque a mí me está dando un ataque al corazón por ti

-Seiya esto es…

El la llevó hasta una banca que estaba decorada con rosas y se sentaron. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la mostró.

-Serena la encontré, encontré al amor de mi vida y eres tú

-Por favor Seiya ya hemos hablado de esto, he conocido a alguien más

-Nos casaremos Serena, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida

Se levantó y después se arrodilló ante ella con la cajita en mano.

-Creo que no es tan tarde Serena, no sé cómo pude estar ciego tato tiempo, siempre fuiste tú. Ahora mismo me siento avergonzado porque tengo que decirte que no quiero ser tu amigo por un millón de años sino tu esclavo. Serena quiero ser tu esclavo por un millón de años y por mucho más tiempo, quiero ser tu esclavo de amor. Serena casémonos. ¡Por favor! Cásate conmigo

Seiya abrió la cajita y le mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un gran brillante en forma de corazón.

-¡Seiya!

-Cásate conmigo Serena

Serena se había quedado muda, siempre soñó con ese día siempre rogó porque así sea y ahora que ese sueño se había vuelto realidad no tenía la emoción que pensó que sentiría. Rápidamente pensó en Darién y rechazó la oferta.

-Lo lamento Seiya pero las cosas son distintas ahora, yo no puedo aceptar porque quiero a alguien más

Seiya no se puso triste al contrario se sonrió.

-Es muy pronto y creo que te he presionado, no sé quien sea él pero estoy seguro de que no durará mucho tiempo, algo en mi corazón me lo dice, estaré esperando por ti, regresará a mí

Darién estaba viendo la televisión, esperando a Serena con los bollos aun calientes, la puerta suena.

-Ya te estabas demorando, el programa está a punto de comenzar

-¿Qué? ¿Me estabas esperando? –Preguntó Rei-

Él creía que era la rubia la que acababa de llegar pero se había confundido.

-¿Compraste esto para mí? –Dijo al ver la cajita de bollos-

-Este…sí

-Entonces veremos ese programa, juntos

Rei se sentó a su lado y se arrimó a él mientras comía uno de los bollos, en ese momento entra la rubia y los ve casi abrazados.

-Hermana llegaste –Dijo Rei-

Darién se soltó rápidamente del brazo de la chica de cabellos oscuros, sabía que eso complicaría las cosas entre ellos, Serena seguía molesta por lo del día anterior.

-Ven con nosotros a ver la tele y a comer bollos –Dijo la chica- Darién los compró

-No gracias, no tengo ganas de ver TV y mucho menos de comer bollos, iré a dormir, disfruten ustedes dos

Serena se metió a su habitación y Darién no podía hacer nada, Rei no debía enterarse de nada aún, ya buscaría la forma de aclarar las cosas.

Al día siguiente Serena no fue a clases estaba desanimada por lo que pasó con Darién, ella misma lo había evadido en la mañana. Ahora estaba conversando con Lita quien había ido a recordarle algo.

-No olvides Serena que mañana es la cena del reencuentro anual con nuestras compañeras de clase

-Cierto, lo había olvidado

-Claro, lo olvidaste a propósito porque no tienes pareja

-No, no es eso Lita

-Lo es, pero no te preocupes yo podría prestarte a mi hermano menor

-¿Hermano menor?

-Sí, él es un chico bastante extrovertido y será el centro de atención, aunque eso sería un problema

-¿Un problema? ¿Por qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Hace años una de ellas llevó a su novio que era cuatro años menor y todo el mundo empezó a hablar esto y aquello de ella, todos la criticaron, dijeron cosas malas

-Oh

-¿Un novio menor? Podría ser divertido al principio pero luego te aburrirías, sería como comer tallarines todos los días durante 5 años seguidos, te cansarías

-No es cierto –Dijo molesta-yo podría comerlos durante 5, 10, 20 años seguidos y no me cansaría nunca, los tallarines son deliciosos

-¿Por qué te pones tan molesta? Ese no es tu caso Serena

Minako estaba sentada comiendo con Yaten en uno de los restaurantes a los cuales solían ir.

-Odio las cirugías, te he mandado a investigar y me he enterado de que todo lo bella que eres es porque pasaste por el quirófano muchas veces

-¿Qué?

-No podemos continuar, odio la belleza artificial, siempre he preferido la natural, eso de operarse constituye un mal ejemplo para nuestra generación

-¿Me mandaste a investigar? Eso es increíble, me criticas porque he pasado por el quirófano y no te miras a ti mismo que violas la privacidad de las personas mandándolas a investigar. Está bien, no nos veremos más, tú tampoco eres perfecto, solo déjame decirte que no hay nada de malo en que una persona se quiera ver bien, me divertí mucho contigo, gracias…

Minako se fue molesta porque no solo había perdido a Seiya sino que ahora también se le fueron los millones de Yaten y lo que era peor la habían insultado diciéndole belleza artificial.

Lita se encontró con Darién en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Eres el erizo?

-Hola Lita

-Te ves diferente, mucho más guapo... Ahora que te veo quiero pedirte un favor para la hermana mayor que tienes allá arriba. Ella te ha ayudado dejándote vivir en su departamento, ahora debes ayudarla tú. ¿Podrías conseguirle pareja para una cena que tenemos mañana con unos ex compañeros de clase? Es la única que no tiene con quien ir

Darién sube al departamento y Serena estaba en la sala tomándose un jugo cuando él llegó.

-¿Llegaste solo? ¿Dónde está tu persona especial? ¿No fuiste a recogerla hoy? –Se refería a Rei-

-Acerca de eso, quería decirte que…

-no, no quiero saber nada, no me interesa saber lo que hagan ustedes, no quiero interferir en lo que ustedes los niños hagan

-¿Niños? ¿Otra vez eso de niños?

-Alguien hizo el ridículo en frente de todos por ti, pero tú te fuiste rápidamente con otra chica después de una llamada telefónica. Soy una estúpida, es por eso que no entiendo que está pasando, no tiene que decir nada, ya no me importa, ella dijo que nunca te dejará –Lo iba a dejar solo en la sala pero él la detuvo agarrándola del brazo-

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy más joven? ¿O porque no soy tan bueno como mi hermano Seiya?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes que meterlo en esto? Bueno si…él no sería tan egoísta como lo eres tú ¿Satisfecho?

-Entonces sal con él –dijo enojado-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿No es eso lo que querías? Es por eso que siempre estás comparándome con él

-Ah, sí cierto te comparo con él, salía contigo para compararte con él ¿Satisfecho? Ahora sal tú con Rei, entonces

Serena se fue a su cuarto y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con Darién.

-¿Qué? –Se dijo a sí misma- ¿Empujándome a tu hermano? Eres un cretino

Darién también se metió a su cuarto y se tiró sobre su cama, estaba igual que la rubia de molesto y triste. Al día siguiente al salir cada uno de sus respectivos cuartos se volvieron a encontrar pero ella pasó de largo y lo ignoró, no dejó que la llevara a su trabajo. En la pastelería estuvo mucho tiempo pensando sobre ello y se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, quería a Darién y no iba a perderlo por sus estúpidos celos.

-¿Habré ido demasiado lejos? –Pensó-

Darién estaba trabajando cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Lita sobre aquella reunión que tendría Serena. Miró su reloj y salió de ahí algo apurado que dejó olvidado el celular. Serena miró también su reloj, se acercaba la hora en la que tendría que salir para ir a la cena con sus compañeros y recordó lo que dijo Lita de aquella chica que llevó a su novio cuatro años menor y de que hablaron mal de ella.

-Yo también seré una, no me importa que me critiquen –Dijo y le pasó un mensaje a Darién-

Rei llegó al sótano a buscar a Darién pero solo encontró su celular.

-¿A dónde iría Darién? –Tomo el celular entre sus manos y se fijó en el colgante-

El colgante era igual al de Serena solo que en vez de la luna tenía una estrella.

-Este accesorio de móvil es… como el de Serena

En ese momento llegó el mensaje de la rubia y ella lo leyó:

¿Quieres ir a la reunión de mi clase conmigo? Esperare tu llamada, Serena

Rei borró el mensaje de Serena y en ese momento regresó Darién precisamente a recoger su celular.

-¿Ha venido? ¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo ensayo esta noche en la disco ¿Vas a algún lado?

-Sí, dejé algo olvidado

-¿Esto? –Y le devolvió el celular-

-sí, me voy ahora

-Darién, lo siento –Dijo culpable por lo que acababa de hacer pero no podía darse el lujo de perderlo-

-¿Por qué?

-nada, solo ten cuidado

El se fue, mientras tanto Serena esperaba en la pastelería la llamada de Darién pero nunca sonó el celular. Estaba tan triste y decepcionada, Darién en casa estaba poniéndose elegante, quería darle una sorpresa a su novia yéndola a recoger para llevarla a la reunión.

Ella salió a la calle a ver si veía él pero Seiya fue el que apareció por ahí, ella creyó que Darién seguía enojado.

-Serena súbete –Dijo desde el auto-

-No puedo salir contigo, tengo algo que hacer

-Entra al auto yo te llevo

Serena miró a todos lados con la esperanza de ver llegar a Darién antes de subirse al carro de Seiya pero nada sucedió.

Al minuto que ella se fue llegó Darién en un taxi a buscarla pero otra vez llegó tarde mientras iba con Seiya en el auto conversaban.

-Quería cenar contigo

-No puedo Seiya, tengo un compromiso, puedes dejarme en la parada de autobús

-por supuesto que no, te llevaré allá

-No es necesario

-Vine solo para verte, déjame llevarte allá para que pueda verte más

Darién regresó al departamento pensando que ella podría estar ahí como no la encontró se puso a esperarla.

Seiya y Serena llegaron al restaurante donde iba a realizarse el encuentro.

-gracias por traerme

-¿Vas a cenar con alguien? ¿No puedes estar conmigo?

En ese momento llega Lita con su pareja y al verla con Seiya creyó que él sería su acompañante por esa noche.

-Serena, Seiya

-Cuanto tiempo, Lita –Dijo Seiya-

-¿Es esto verdad?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Seiya-

-Eres la pareja de Serena ¿Sí o no?

-Lita lo que pasa es que… -Quería explicar la rubia-

-Ah… ¡Pareja! Por supuesto que es verdad

-Pero Seiya –dijo sorprendida Serena-

-Lo lograste amiga, felicidades –Dijo Lita- Entremos chicos, Seiya tienes que contármelo todo

Pasaron y se sentaron junto a los demás que ya estaban adentro, Lita se encargó de presentárselo a todos como el novio de su amiga Serena.

Empezaron a comer y él le dio un bocado en la boca a la rubia, las chicas estaban fascinadas con lo caballero que era Seiya, él limpió además delicadamente su boca con una servilleta.

-Eres muy guapo, te ves mejor en persona –Dijo una de las chicas-

-gracias

-¿Qué te atrajo de Serena? –Preguntó otra-

-Todo

-¿Hay algún otro chico detrás de ti Serena? –Dijo otra- Porque yo me quedaría con él

-¿Tú la viste primero verdad? –Preguntó otra a Seiya-

-Seguro que lo hice –Respondió él-

-Disculpen –Dijo Serena levantándose de la mesa- tenemos que irnos ahora, es que tenemos algo que hacer

Serena no iba a quedarse ahí escuchando como todos inconscientemente estaba arrojándola a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó Lita- no se pueden ir tan rápido, recién llegaron

-Es por mí, lo siento es que tengo un programa esta noche y es en vivo, pero nos reuniremos en otra ocasión –Dijo para disculpar a Serena-

-No, no pueden irse tan temprano –Se quejaron los demás-

Mientras todos hablaban el celular de Serena sonaba pero era tanto el ruido que nadie lo escuchó, Darién estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella para ubicarla e ir a verla pero se perdió varias veces la llamada para colmo había empezado a llover torrencialmente.

Seiya la llevó hasta su casa y lamentó no poder quedarse con ella, en verdad tenía el programa en vivo.

Darién había bajado a verla y cuando vio que era el auto de su hermano se escondió detrás de un muro y desde ahí los vio hablar dentro del auto.

Seiya se despidió de Serena diciéndole que la llamaría más tarde porque ella había empezado a sentir un ligero malestar estomacal.

-gracias por traerme no debiste molestarte con lo de la cena

-no podía dejarte llegar sin pareja, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, no olvides que te amo

-Nos vemos pronto

Seiya le dio un paraguas y ella se bajó corriendo, Darién pensó que eran ciertas las palabras que le dijo cuando estaban enojados y que ahora ella saldría con su hermano, es decir que lo de ellos dos no había sido algo serio sino un simple romance, así que desapareció de ahí sin que ella lo viera.

La chica regresó a casa y empezó a sentirse mal no solo emocionalmente sino físicamente, el dolor de estomago empezó a intensificarse, marcó al celular de Darién pero él no lo escuchó estaba en la disco bebiendo para olvidarla.

Serena estaba retorciéndose de dolor y cada vez se sentía peor, no dejaba de llamar a Darién pero era inútil. Seiya la llamó segundos antes de salir al aire para preguntar cómo se sentía.

-Hola Serena, ya voy a salir al aire no olvides encender el televisor para que me veas

-Seiya…ay…Seiya…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No, Seiya…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Seiy….Seiya me duele mucho

-Serena dime ¿Dónde te duele? –Preguntó asustado-

-Seiy…

-Aló, aló Serena, ¿Estás ahí?

Serena no pudo seguir hablando porque perdió el conocimiento, Seiya estaba en el set sentado junto a su compañera con la cual presentaría las noticias.

Seiya se sentó frente a las cámaras pero su preocupación por Serena pudo más y dejó todo a un lado para salir corriendo a ayudar a la rubia.

-Dos, uno, al aire

-Lo siento debo marcharme –Le dijo a su compañera-

-Seiya no…

El jefe estaba histérico y le gritó algunas cosas pero él no lo escuchó, subió al auto y voló hasta el departamento de Serena, tuvo que tumbar la puerta y la encontró tirada en el piso semi inconsciente.

-Serena, Serena, reacciona por favor –Dijo acariciando su rostro-

-Seiya me duele mucho –Se quejó la rubia-

-Te llevaré a un hospital enseguida

La cargó, tuvo que cubrirla con su saco porque afuera seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, era una gran tormenta con truenos y relámpagos. La recostó en su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital. Darién ni se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, su celular estaba bien guardado en su saco que estaba guindado en una silla a su lado, si tan solo lo hubiera visto, cientos de llamadas pérdidas de Serena.

La rubia se quejaba mucho y Seiya estaba desesperado, al fin llegaron al hospital y los médicos la atendieron enseguida. Horas después le informaron a Seiya que se trataba de una gastroenteritis, ella estaba dormida con un suero a su lado.

-Es una gastroenteritis aguda, debió comer algo en malas condiciones –Explicó el médico- le pusimos unas inyecciones, estará bien después de un buen descanso

-muchas gracias doctor

Darién había tomado solo unas cuantas copas y se había quedado dormido sobre la barra, despertó y tomó su saco para irse, al revisarlo encontró su celular y vio las cientos de llamadas perdidas de la rubia pero estaba aun molesto que no le dio mucha importancia pero después se extrañó de encontrar también llamadas perdidas de su hermano y un mensaje de él.

"Darién llámame es urgente"

Darién le marcó a su hermano para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?

-Es Serena, tuve que traerla de urgencia al hospital

-¿Qué? –Darién se asustó mucho- Ahora mismo voy para allá

Llegó corriendo y preguntó en qué cuarto estaba Serena, cuando llegó la vio dormida y a su hermano también dormido en una silla junto a ella.

La rubia se veía tan pálida, Seiya se despertó y cubrió a la rubia no se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba ahí.

-Serena ¿Qué debo hacer? –Le dijo a la chica aunque ella no lo escuchara- me siento feliz aun cuando te veo en cama enferma porque estás conmigo ahora

Darién solo se limitó a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-quería decirte esto pero no lo hacía porque no quería incomodarte –Seguía hablando Seiya- te amo y haré cualquier cosa por ti

Darién sintió que el mundo se le abría, era su hermano Seiya, no sabía qué hacer, se fue al pasillo a pensar, debía tomar una decisión sobre él y Serena. Cuando la vio con Seiya supuso que ella en realidad seguía enamorada de su hermano, tal vez solo estuvo confundida y no llegó a sentir verdadero amor por él, tal vez fue por eso que prefirió a Seiya en vez de a él para llevarlo a su cena, si tan solo supiera de la existencia de aquel mensaje que borró Rei.

Seiya hablaba con su jefe.

-Jefe se trataba de una emergencia, mi teléfono estaba apagado, siento lo que hice hoy, no quise dejar el programa al aire

Darién estaba escuchando la conversación de su hermano y entendió que hizo un sacrificio arriesgando su puesto para ayudar a Serena.

-Lo siento, en verdad…

-¿Qué pasó en la estación?

-Era una emergencia, Serena está primero, no te preocupes por mí, ya solucionaré esto, vamos a ver a Serena.

Los dos fueron a verla el primero en entrar fue Seiya, Darién se quedó atrás.

-¿Serena te sientes mejor?

-Seiya gracias

-no sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti

-ya me siento mejor

-tuve un mal presentimiento ayer ¿Cómo acabaste con una gastroenteritis aguda?

-no tengo idea

-qué bueno que te llamé no quiero ni imaginar que te hubiera pasado si no lo hacía

Darién se sintió tan mal, si tan solo hubiera esperado y no se hubiera ido a beber a la disco.

-¿Pero no se supone que deberías haber salido al aire?

-alguien se presentó por mí

-Eso te traerá problemas ¿Perderás tu trabajo?

-no te preocupes linda

Serena se quiso sentar y se sorprendió de ver a Darién también en la habitación.

-Llamé a Darién –Le dijo Seiya- quería llevarte a casa pero necesito llegar a la estación, me tengo que ir. Darién por favor lleva a Serena a casa.

Darién condujo el auto de su hermano, Serena iba mirando por la ventana, estaba tan callada, él no se atrevió a decirle nada. Llegaron al departamento y ella por fin le habló.

-Perdona por molestarte siempre

-Está bien, al menos alguien te ayudó

-Es cierto, no somos una pareja pero es mi mejor amigo y siempre está preocupándose por mí

-¿Es cierto eso?

-ya no va a seguir con su compromiso y estamos pasando más tiempo juntos

Serena no sabía que estaba lastimando a Darién con sus palabras, él quiso apretar el vaso con agua que estaba por beber pero lo dejó en la mesa.

-¿A dónde fuiste ayer antes de venir? ¿Qué hay con ese traje?

-Estaba con algunos amigos

-lo sabía tienes muchos amigos

-Voy a salir por un momento –Le dijo, no soportaba más, tenía que irse-

Serena se fue al cuarto molesta y pensaba.

-no está tomando en serio nuestras citas


	15. capitulo 15

Darién regresó muy tarde en la noche cuando Serena ya estaba dormida, se puso a empacar sus cosas, guardó toda su ropa en una mochila y se puso a dejar todo limpio y ordenado. Al día siguiente, él se sentó a esperarla en la mesa de la cocina, en cuanto la vio se puso de pie.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Serena ¿Podemos hablar? -Se notaba algo sereno-

-¿Qué me quieres decir? -Preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba-

Darién tuvo que tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta la mesa.

-Siéntate por favor, tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué es?

-Me voy, regreso a mi casa

-¿Qué? -Dijo sorprendida-

-Tengo una casa, debería regresar, además mi padre está preocupado por mí

-Esto es tan repentino

-Lo sé. ¿No vas a odiarme por esto verdad?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? tarde o temprano te ibas a ir

-Gracias por dejarme quedar contigo todo este tiempo, después vendré por mis otras cosas

Darién se levantó de la mesa tomó su mochila y salió del departamento, Serena lo vio partir desde la ventana y se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué se va? Fue solo una pelea, no era para que se fuera, está molesto, la que debería estar molesta soy yo -Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-

Darién se detuvo a pensar cerca de un parque.

-Es lo mejor Serena, si estoy lejos de ti tal vez te des cuenta de que mi hermano es mejor que yo

Darién regresó a su casa, fue toda una sorpresa para su padre que abrió la puerta.

-Niño ¿Eres tú?

-Sí padre, he regresado

-No puedo creerlo

-Quiero vivir contigo padre, ya no te daré más problemas padre, lo prometo

-Padre, padre, padre, repites mucho esa palabra ¿Por qué no me llamas papá? Ni que hubieras crecido lejos

-Lo que pasa es que ahora soy un adulto y debes entenderlo

Seiya llegó a casa y también se puso contento de tener a su hermano ahí con ellos. En la noche Seiya y su padre estaban jugando futbolín mientras Darién armaba un castillo de naipes.

-No me ganarás -Decía el señor Kou a su hijo mayor-

-Tengo que hacer algo

El señor Kou era muy bueno jugando a eso y le ganó a Seiya.

-No, no puede ser

-Hermano eres un perdedor, déjame a mí -Empujó Darién a su hermano para tomar su lugar-

-¿Tienes las agallas para enfrentarte a mí? -Preguntó el padre- mira que si pierdes tienes que darle a tu padre una hora de masajes gratis

Darién tampoco pudo ganarle a su padre, Seiya acompañó a su hermano hasta su habitación.

-No puedo creer que no le hayamos podido ganar a papá -Se lamentó Darién-

-Que bueno que estás de regreso, mi padre está feliz

-Lo sé

-Si necesitas trabajar avísame, en la televisora están cogiendo personal

-Claro, tú me dices

-Has cambiado, antes te hubiera molestado que yo estuviera buscándote trabajo

-Tal vez haya cambiado algo

-Ya era hora de que volvieras pero Serena se ha quedado sola

-Ella vivía sola antes de que llegara yo, además Rei estará ahí

-Sabes, ayer que sucedió esto de su enfermedad, fui a buscarla para llevarla a comer, luego supe lo de su reunión y la llevé, pero ella no quería estar conmigo, no se siente cómoda conmigo, no sé que pasa

Darién no le dijo nada, aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

-Mañana iré a ver como sigue

Serena se levantó a prepararse el desayuno, Rei no había llegado esa noche pero no era algo extraño, ella pocas veces dormía ahí, más tiempo pasaba con los amigos de Darién en la disco.

Abrió el refrigerador y vio la botella de Sprite, recién llevaba un día de no ver a Darién y ya lo extrañaba mucho.

-No debo ponerme triste, esto se veía venir, tarde o temprano iba a pasar

Se sirvió el desayuno y se puso a comer rápido entonces recordó cuando a veces los dos comían del mismo plato. Se fue a cepillar los dientes y se le vino a la mente aquella vez en que él la regañó por hacerlo de prisa.

-¡Darién! ¡Eres un tonto! -Dijo-

Seiya fue a visitarla a la tienda y le llevó unos paquetitos.

-¿Qué son?

-Tónicos para que no vuelvas a enfermarte

-gracias

-me pidió Darién que te diera las gracias por alojarlo en su casa

-Ah ¿Cómo está él?

-bien, todos estamos contentos de tenerlo de vuelta. Mi padre es el más contento, al fin estamos la familia completa

-Me alegro

-¿Podrías ir a la casa mañana? Quiero hacer un pedido de un pastel y que lo lleves tú

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-Ya lo sabrás cuando vayas, por favor ve vestida con ropa formal

-Está bien

Seiya fue a trabajar y su jefe estaba hablando con él.

-Estuve pensando en el castigo que ponerte ¿Qué es más importante para ti que el trabajo? No me respondas, ya se que vas a decirme

-En verdad tuve que hacerlo y no me arrepiento

-Sabía que me responderías eso, pero esta no ha sido la única falta que has tenido y ya te había advertido lo que iba a pasar así que por favor recoge tus cosas

Minako estaba escuchando y se sintió apenada, su compañero lo vio recoger las cosas de su escritorio y cambiarlas de lugar.

-¿Qué te pasó Seiya?

-Mi jefe me ha removido, ahora tendré que empezar desde abajo

-¿Qué?

-Seré editor de noticias

-¿De presentador a editor?

-Sí, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, le salvé la vida a la mujer que amo

Minako escuchó cuando él dijo eso y pensó:

-Un hombre que sacrifica todo por amor, esa clase de hombre es por el que yo debería luchar, como me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ir

Ella fue a ver algo a su escritorio y luego fue a buscarlo a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

-Seiya, ahora tienes que trabajar muy duro para volver a ganarte la confianza del jefe, será cansado para ti pero no te rindas, ten, bebe esto antes de realizar cualquier tarea -Y le dio un frasco-

-¿Qué es?

-Son multivitaminicos, los necesitarás, ten ánimos Seiya -Le dijo y se fue-

Seiya se extrañó que Minako hiciera eso por él, pensó que tal vez en el fondo no era tan mala.

Rei vio a Darién buscando algo y le preguntó que era lo que le hacía falta

-No encuentro un CD

-Debiste dejarlo en casa de Serena

-Tal vez

Serena estaba por salir cuando llegó Rei, ella estaba molesta con la rubia por lo del celular, ahora sabía que ella era su rival pero no se atrevió a reclamarle nada.

-Rei, has venido

-Solo por un rato, vine a recoger unas cosas de Darién, me pidió de favor que lo hiciera, dijo que no era conveniente para él venir

-¿Qué no era conveniente?

-Así me dijo hermana mayor -Entró y recogió unos CDs y otras cosas más pequeñas que había dejado-

-¿Está bien?

-Sí. ¿Esto es todo? creo que no queda nada más, me voy Serena, Darién está muy ocupado y necesita esto

Rei se fue y Serena se quedó en el cuarto que había sido de Darién, miró a su alrededor, ya no había nada de él solo el cuadro de Taiki Kou, el artista famoso que le gustaba a él. Ella le había regalado ese cuadro. Lo cogió y lo fue a dejar en el sótano del edificio junto a un montón de basura.

-Será lo mejor, así no te recordaré mucho

Seiya y Darién estaban cargando regalos para su padre y el señor Kou no podía creer que sus hijos fueran tan generosos.

-Me siento orgulloso de ustedes dos

-Gracias papá, no podíamos olvidarnos que hoy cumples un año más -Dijo Seiya-

En ese momento llegaba Serena en un taxi con el pastel que Seiya le había encargado.

-¡Serena!

-¡Seiya!

-Serena. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos -Dijo el señor Kou-

-Así es ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien gracias

-Darién ¿No piensas saludar? -Preguntó Seiya-

-Hola Serena

-Hola Darién

Todos pasaron a la sala y se sentaron a conversar.

-Seiya ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el cumpleaños de tu papá?

-No quería que te estresaras

-Es una agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí -Dijo el señor Kou- quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi hijo Darién, me enteré de que estaba viviendo en tu casa

-Sí, perdóneme por no decirle

-No te preocupes, estoy contento de que mi hijo haya recibido atención, es por eso que siempre digo que nos hace falta una mujer en casa. Tenía la esperanza con el matrimonio de Seiya pero ya sabes que su última relación fue un fracaso. Ah, por cierto ¿Tienes novio Serena?

La rubia miró a Darién, él también la miró por un segundo pero luego desvió la mirada.

-Papá ¿Cómo vas a preguntarle algo tan privado? -Dijo Seiya-

-Es que ella es tan agradable y sencilla que cuando estoy con personas como Serena me siento en confianza, ¿Es algo privado Serena? -Insistió el hombre-

-No, no lo es, la verdad es que no tengo ningún tipo de relación

-Me parece fantástico, Seiya mira que tienes la oportunidad de salir con esta linda chica. ¿Tú que dices Darién?

Darién levantó la cabeza y miró a Serena mientras respondió a su padre.

-Me gustaría tanto que ella fuera mi cuñada

Serena no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo eso ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba aquella declaración de amor que él le hizo?

-¿Ves Serena? estaríamos contentos de tenerte en nuestra familia -Dijo el señor Kou-

La rubia quería salir corriendo de ahí pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, el que se levantó fue Darién quien salió con un pretexto.

Seiya y Serena dieron un paseo por toda la casa, él le estaba mostrando lo grande que era.

-¿Te sientes incomoda? Mi padre solo dijo lo mismo que estaba pensando yo, mi familia te adora, hasta mi hermano quiere que seas su cuñada

-Seiya por favor no sigas

-Perdóname, debo aprender a controlar mis emociones, no quiero que te sientas presionada, sabré esperar pacientemente

-Gracias, ahora iré al tocador

-Está bien, mi padre y yo estaremos esperándote en la sala para comer el pastel

Serena fue al tocador y al salir se encontró de frente con Darién. El chico se dirigía a la sala pero ella lo detuvo.

-Darién, espera ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Dime

-¿Podrías conseguirle una bebida a tu futura **cuñada**? -Hizo énfasis en la última palabra-

Darién la llevó hasta la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de jugo.

-Ahí tienes

- ¿Solo eso me dices?

-Es lo que pediste -Dijo y se fue a la sala-

Serena esperaba una explicación pero él lo que hacía era tratarla con indiferencia. La rubia regresó a la sala, comieron el pastel y Seiya dijo que la llevaría a casa. Serena se despidió del señor Kou y de Darién quien solo contestó y no se atrevió a mirarla.

-Seiya tienes que decirme cuando quieran hacer pedidos de pasteles en la televisora -Dijo Serena- Mi jefe ha estado preguntándome

-Claro, te avisaré de seguro

-Adiós -Dijo Serena de nuevo a los dos hombres y se subió al auto de su amigo-

Ella estuvo mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor hasta que el auto se alejó, Seiya le estaba hablando pero ella no escuchaba.

-Mi padre tiene muchos planes para nosotros -La vio distraída- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-No, perdón ¿Qué decías?

-Creo que estás cansada, quería llevarte a algún lado a tomar el té pero creo que será mejor que descanses, no quisiera que sufrieras una recaída

Darién estaba con Minako en el sótano y ella pudo notar su tristeza por eso no pudo callar más y decidió contarle la verdad sobre el mensaje de Serena.

-Darién tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se trata de Serena, ella quería ir contigo a una reunión con sus compañeros de clases el otro día pero yo borré el mensaje que te dejó en el celular

Rei se estaba preparando para escuchar los gritos de Darién pero él no hizo nada.

-No importa ya

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?

-No, vayamos a comer, tengo hambre

Fueron a comer y estuvieron conversando por largo rato hasta que se cansaron y decidieron regresar.

-Recuerdo tanto que solíamos comer pizza a la vuelta de la esquina, a veces extraño New York -Dijo la chica-

-Hay lugares como ese aquí también

-Deberíamos salir más seguido, hoy la hemos pasado bien, juntos

Al día siguiente Darién estaba en el sótano trabajando cuando apareció Seiya por ahí.

-Oye, este lugar es más grande de lo que pensé

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho, has vuelto a la música

-Sí, estoy trabajando duro

-Me alegro. Estos libros son costosos -Dijo Seiya mirando algunos sobre el escritorio - debería comprarlos para ti

-No te preocupes, aun puedo pagarlos

-Vayamos a la cancha a jugar básquet

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron a conversar en una banca.

-Ay Darién, estoy feliz, muy feliz

-Sí, se nota

-Al fin encontré a alguien a quien amo de verdad, no sé porque no te hice caso antes, siempre tuviste la razón en cuanto a Serena, creo que me apresuré demasiado tomando la decisión de casarme sin estar completamente seguro, en cambio ahora si lo estoy, pero ahora tengo una fuerte lucha con Serena, me está haciendo la ley del hielo, creo que es porque antes la rechacé. Que bueno que somos hermanos y puedo contarte esto porque de lo contrario estaría avergonzado.

Darién no podía hablar solo le sonrió, hizo un gran esfuerzo porque en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, después de regreso al sótano encontró a Serena arrimada en la puerta esperándolo.

-¡Serena!

-¿Puedo entrar? -Le preguntó-

Él abrió la puerta para que ella pasara, ella se sentó en un sofá que había ahí.

-¿Tienes algo de beber?

Darién sacó de una pequeña nevera una lata de coca cola y se la dio.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Al menos mírame cuando te hable

Darién alzó la mirada tal como ella se lo había pedido, la miró fijamente.

-¿Satisfecha ahora?

-No del todo

-Ahora sí dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sí, venía a decirte que lamento haberte lastimado -Dijo con profunda tristeza- en nuestras peleas, lamento haberte comparado con tu hermano, dije muchas cosas que no sentía, nunca he pensado esas cosas de ti, lo juro, yo...

-¡Basta! ¡No sigas!

-¿Qué?

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto, estoy cansado de pretender ser quien no soy, estoy cansado de pretender que soy mucho más maduro, no quiero ninguna carga, ninguna responsabilidad

-¿Responsabilidad? ¿Consideras nuestra relación como una carga de responsabilidad?

-Estoy bien como estoy ahora, quiero hacer lo que me plazca sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, lo nuestro nunca debió ser porque tú y yo no somos compatibles

-¿Compatibles?

-No, no lo somos

-Está bien -Dijo muy dolida- no somos compatibles, entonces buscaré a alguien que sí sea compatible conmigo. Y tú, tú busca a quien sea compatible contigo.

-Veo que a la hermana le molesta mucho esto

-¿Tu hermana? Ahora soy tu hermana, ya veo, yo solo venía a decirte que quería estar contigo porque te quiero pero veo que no te importa, no lo valoras, nunca tomaste las cosas en serio, veo que para ti todo es un juego.

Serena se fue molesta de ahí y caminó hasta la parada del autobús, se sentó en una banca, estaba tan triste, no podía creer que él se comportara de esa manera. Ella subió al bus y Darién llegó al paradero, la vio alejarse y maldijo haberle mentido.

-Lo siento Serena pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano, ustedes siempre debieron estar juntos, un amor como el que sentías por él no pudo haber muerto de la noche a la mañana, lamento haberte confundido.

Darién se fue a la discoteca y se puso a beber, Rei lo vio y se dio cuenta de su tristeza, ya no reía como cuando estaba con Serena.

-No me gusta verlo así -Pensó- haré algo para devolverte la alegría

Rei tomó dos CDS con las canciones de Darién y las guardó en un sobre Manila al que le puso su nombre.

-Con estos CDS, haré que vuelvas a reír Darién -Pensó-

Al otro día en la mañana Serena y Seiya desayunaron juntos y el le dijo que en la televisora estaban requiriendo de 20 pasteles.

-De acuerdo, ya lo apunté, 20 pasteles, los llevaré después de la tarde

-llámame cuando llegues, almorzaremos juntos

-Está bien

-Últimamente estoy teniendo muchas oportunidades de salir contigo, eso me agrada

Seiya se fijó en el libro que encontró en la librería, aquel que se llamaba "Prueba el dulce amor"

-Siempre andas a cargar ese libro contigo, fue gracias a él que lo encontraste ¿No es cierto? -Ella no respondió- Sí es él tu silencio me lo confirma, realmente tengo que agradecerle por ayudarte a estudiar y encontrar el libro para ti, ¿en donde lo encontraron?

-En una vieja librería, vámonos -Dijo y se levantó, no quería que esa conversación continuara, no quería nombrar a Darién-

Serena estaba trabajando y su jefe conversaba con ella.

-Ya no he vuelto a ver a ese joven por aquí

-¿A quién?

-Al de la moto, no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquel día lluvioso

-¿Día lluvioso?

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando tuviste tu reunión de clase, vino muy elegante, llevaba puesto un traje, me dio lástima ver su cara de tristeza, estaba muy desilusionado cuando le dije que te habías marchado

Serena se dio cuenta que él estuvo dispuesto a acompañarla, aquel día, ahora entendía porque lo vio con ese traje tan elegante.

-Debe ser mentira lo que me dijo, él debe quererme pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijo todo eso?

-Serena no sé en que piensas pero ten -Le dio una cajita de pastel- dijiste que entregarías esto

-Cierto, ahora mismo iré

Serena se fue al puesto de Michiru y Haruka y las chicas creyeron que había ido a comer.

-¿Qué te servimos? Hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí, tampoco ha venido Darién

-Oh, no lo sabía

-¿Qué te servimos? -Preguntó Haruka-

-No puedo quedarme, solo vine a dejarles este pastel, siempre como aquí es por eso que quise agradecerles trayéndoles este presente

-Gracias, eres muy amable -Dijo Michiru-

-Tengo que irme ya, nos veremos pronto

Serena se fue caminando de regreso a la pastelería pero se detuvo al pasar por aquel parque al que solía ir con Darién. Recordó las veces que estuvieron ahí paseando en bicicleta o simplemente caminando abrazados, mientras tanto Darién llegó a tomar algo al puesto de sus amigas.

-Hola Darién, hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí ¿Vas a pedir algo?

-Solo un café

-¿Quieres pastel?

-¿Pastel?

-Serena estuvo hace un rato por acá y trajo uno

-¿Estuvo aquí? -Preguntó para asegurarse-

-Sí, vino a obsequiarnos un pastel como muestra de su agradecimiento por comer aquí, yo he estado pensando y creo que no era necesario que nos hiciera este regalo, nosotros siempre les hemos cobrado por la comida -Dijo Michiru-

-Serena es alguien muy agradable -Dijo Haruka- me siento culpable por haberme reído de ella aquella vez en la disco

-¡Serena! -Exclamó Darién-

El hombre fue caminando y llegó hasta el mismo parque en el que Serena había estado hace unos pocos minutos e incluso se sentó en el mismo lugar a observar a las parejas pasear en bicicleta, entonces recordó que ellos solían hacerlo.

-¡Serena! Por más que intento no puedo olvidarme de ti, quiero a mi hermano pero no se si pueda dejarle el camino libre -Pensó-

Darién estaba haciendo trabajos para la estación en donde trabajaba su hermano.

-Lo tendré listo el próximo viernes -Le dijo al encargado-

-Gracias, nos gusta su trabajo, estaremos esperando

El hombre se despidió y a la salida se encontró con Serena quién había llegado a dejar los 20 pasteles que habían requerido. Los estaba sacando de la furgoneta cuando se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Haciendo entregas? -Le preguntó él-

-Sí -Dijo secamente, ahora era ella la que quería ignorarlo-

Darién iba a irse de largo pero algo hizo que volteara a verla, ella estaba caminando en dirección a la entrada con tres cartones grandes que le impedían ver hacia los lados, la rubia no se había fijado que un motociclista se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Serena! -Gritó Darién mientras corría a ayudarla-

Darién alcanzó a salvarla pero ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él y se quedaron mirando.

-Parece que tienes que estar cerca de mi -Dijo él- sino quieres correr el riesgo de morir, está es la segunda vez que te salvo de perecer arrollada

Serena no dijo nada, quiso ponerse en pie pero se había lastimado, tenía un gran raspón en la pierna.

-Oh, no puede ser, siempre estoy lastimándome

-Eres muy torpe

-Sí, lo soy ¿Y?

-Espera -Dijo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo-

Darién limpió un poco su herida y luego le amarró el pañuelo para impedir que siguiera saliendo sangre.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, los pasteles -Dijo la chica y se levantó-

Fue a la furgoneta a sacar un buen grupo de pasteles para llevarlos, él fue y la ayudó, Darién era rápido llevando los pasteles en menos de tres vueltas entregó todo. Fueron hasta la furgoneta y el cerró la puerta del carro.

-Gracias Darién -Dijo ella con un tono de molestia-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar enojada?

Era verdad, Serena era la que más se molestaba, las peleas entre ellos siempre eran por sus arrebatos, sobre todo cuando no lo dejaba hablar, claro que él también tenía lo suyo.

-Me voy -Dijo el chico-

-No, espera -Dijo bajando la guardia- ¿Quieres ir a comer tallarines conmigo?

Darién quería decirle que no, pero no pudo, su deseo de estar cerca de ella era mucho más fuerte que su voluntad.

-Claro ¿A dónde quieres ir? -Preguntó y ella se puso algo contenta-

Fueron a un puesto cercano y almorzaron juntos, ella comía demasiado rápido sus tallarines.

-Comes muy rápido como si alguien te persiguiera

-Es que tengo mucha hambre

-¿Es por mí? -Preguntó- Así te pusiste cuando te decepcionaste de Seiya

-Sí, tú eres el único responsable

Darién la miró y se fijó que tenía los labios y sus alrededores llenos de salsa, tomó una servilleta y la limpió.

-Lo lamento -Dijo él- yo también soy impulsivo y luego digo cosas que no son ciertas

-Es cierto, me he dado cuenta. Dime... ¿Están buenos tus tallarines?

-Sí ¿Quieres más?

No esperó a que respondiera y le pasó su plato, sabía que le encantaban los tallarines con salsa, ella los comió con gusto mientras él la observaba hacerlo.

Salieron y él fue a comprar un par de sodas para los dos en una tienda mientras ella se dirigía a la furgoneta, en ese momento apareció Seiya quién había ido a comer cerca.

-Serena, me alegra verte -En eso ve a Darién llegar- ¿Darién? ¿Tú también?

-Acabamos de encontrarnos -Dijo ella-

-Ah, ya veo, te dije que me avisaras cuando fueras a hacer las entregas, estuve esperando tu llamada para ir a comer juntos ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh, se me presentó algo y luego olvide llamarte, lo siento

-Está bien -Dijo y se fijó en que su pierna estaba vendada con el pañuelo- ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

Al rato estaban los tres en un centro de salud, y una enfermera estaba desinfectando su herida y colocándole una gasa.

-No debiste dejarlo así, podía infectarse

-Ya iba a ir a un doctor Seiya, no es para tanto

-Solo quiero cuidarte. Ah por cierto quería pedirte un favor Serena, quiero que vengas este fin de semana a la televisora

Darién solo escuchaba pero llegó un momento en que ya no quiso estar ahí, tantos sentimientos lo embargaban.

-Vayamos los tres a tomar algo -Dijo Seiya-

-lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, adiós -Dijo Darién y salió-

-No se despidió apropiadamente, Darién siempre ha sido reservado pero ¿Iremos tú y yo verdad?

-Tal vez otro día, debo regresar al trabajo

-Te llevaré

-no gracias, estoy en el carro de mi jefe, es mejor que nos veamos luego

-Oh, bueno, entonces quedemos en vernos en la televisora el sábado por la tarde, se ha organizado un mercado de pulgas a favor de los niños pobres y quisiera que me ayudes

-Puedo decirle a mi jefe que done algunos pasteles y dulces para la venta

-gracias, entonces así quedamos y después del evento podemos ir a cenar

Darién se encontró con Rei quien lo llevó hasta un lugar, era un departamento mucho más espacioso que el de Serena y además estaba decorado con gran gusto.

-¿A qué me has traído aquí?

-Dime si te gusta, lo compré para ti, se que no querías regresar a la casa de tu padre porque estás acostumbrado a vivir independientemente

-No lo quiero gracias

-Pero si te mudas acá yo me mudaré a tu lado y viviremos juntos como hace tres años en New York, volvamos a vivir juntos

-Esto no es New York y esto no es hace tres años Rei, no viviré contigo y se acabó -Darién salió dejándola sola-

-Sé que ya no eres el mismo de hace tres años pero no me rendiré -Dijo aunque no la escuchara-

Serena regresó a su trabajo y en la noche al guardar algunas cosas en su cartera encontró el pañuelo que Darién ató en su pierna, así que tomó el celular y le pasó un mensaje. Él estaba también estaba trabajando en el sótano cuando escuchó sonar su celular.

"Quiero que cenemos juntos el sábado, iré a verte al sótano"

Darién se sonrió, estaba contento de que ella se acordara de él, al parecer las cosas estaban arreglándose entre ellos dos pero se apenó por Seiya.

Aquel sábado llegó y Serena estaba ayudándole a su jefe a preparar bocadillos cuando apareció Seiya.

-Llegó Romeo -Dijo Andrew bromeando-

-jefe, no digas eso

-Hola ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias ¿A qué debemos el honor de tenerlo por acá?

-Vine a recordarle a Serena lo de esta tarde, el mercado de pulgas

-¿Era hoy? -Preguntó asustada-

-Sí, era hoy en la tarde

-Lo olvidé por completo

-No se preocupen yo no lo olvidé y he dispuesto una docena de pasteles -Dijo el rubio-

-Muchas gracias -Dijo Seiya-

-No es nada, me gusta ayudar, además no solo saldrán beneficiados los niños sino también mi negocio

-Es verdad, así se darán a conocer -Dijo Seiya-

La rubia fue a casa a cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la estación y Rei estaba cambiándose de ropa.

-¿A donde vas?

-Tengo que hacer algo muy importante Serena, tal vez no vuelva esta noche

-bueno entonces, que te vaya bien Rei

-Gracias hermana mayor

Serena apareció por la televisora con los pasteles, Seiya salió a ayudarla y fue a cargar las cajas, Serena estaba sacándolos del carro.

Minako que había donado ropa lo vio llegar cargado de cajas y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

-No Mina, están demasiado pesados para ti -Dijo él-

-No me creas débil, soy tan fuerte como Serena, estuvimos en el mismo equipo de lanzamiento de pelotas, aquí donde me ves lavo mi ropa y puedo cargar una funda de 4 kilos

Ella le quitó algunos y los colocó en una mesa.

-Deja que los ordene muy bonitos para ti

-Gracias Mina

-No es nada

Seiya se fue porque lo estaban buscando unos compañeros y Mina se puso a sacar los pasteles y a colocarlos de forma llamativa cuando llegó Serena.

-Déjalo, de eso me encargo yo -Dijo la rubia-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque Seiya me pidió ayuda, traje estos pasteles

-Ah, ya veo

-No deberías odiarme ya, puesto que tú y Seiya terminaron

-Es verdad y tú ahora estás con alguien más pero Seiya se ha dado cuenta de que te quiere y por eso busca cualquier pretexto para estar contigo ¿Cómo harás con dos hombres Serena? Me muero por la curiosidad

-Tampoco tengo porque decirte

-Está bien no me cuentes

Serena estaba terminando de decorar los pasteles y Mina se comía la crema de los bordes.

-Mina, por favor deja de hacer eso, necesitamos vender los pasteles

-Está bien, es que se ven muy buenos

Seiya llegó y le pidió a Serena que fuera un momento con él porque quería presentarla a unos amigos. Minako estaba observando como Serena se reía con Seiya y los demás que le entraron celos.

-Tengo que hacer para que se vaya de aquí pronto -Pensó-

Seiya le dijo a Serena que a penas terminara de vender los pasteles la llevaría a cenar pero ella no sabía como hacer para rechazar su invitación ya que en la noche había quedado en ir a donde Darién.

-Iré a ver si alguien compra

-Está bien yo ya mismo regreso

Serena estaba en el puesto pero aun no había nadie que se acercara a comprar alguno y ella no hacía otra cosa que no fuera mirar el reloj. Darién también miraba el reloj, quería que las horas pasaran volando para ver a Serena.

Minako le dijo a Serena que ella sería su primera clienta.

-Dame ese con las cerezas se ve muy bueno

-Está bien

-No, mejor véndemelos todos

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Nada, si te los compro todos podrás irte rápido

Serena se puso contenta, le convenía irse, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar donde Darién. Mina le entregó el dinero y justo en ese momento llegaron algunas personas a comprar algunos.

-Vete ya, yo los atiendo -Dijo Mina-

Serena fue a despedirse de Seiya.

-Serena ¿Ya los vendiste todos?

-Mina me ayudó mucho

-Oh

-tengo que irme ya

-No, espérame un par de minutos y nos vamos a cenar

-lo siento Seiya tengo que irme ya, ve, tu jefe está esperándote no lo hagas enojar -Dijo al ver como el hombre le hacía señas para que él fuera a su lado-

-Quería cenar contigo

-otro día Seiya

-Está bien

-Lo siento

-No importa, cenaremos en otra ocasión

Serena salió a buscar un taxi para llegar pronto a dónde Darién. Seiya terminó rápido lo que tenía que hacer y salió, mientras conducía su auto se le ocurrió una idea, llamar a su hermano para invitarlo a comer con él ya que Serena se negó.

Seiya se estacionó cerca de donde quedaba el sótano y llamó por celular a su hermano quien en ese momento estaba arreglando una pequeña mesa con una caja de bollos al vapor y soda negra.

-Aló, Darién ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? -Le preguntó-

-Este... no puedo es que ya tengo una cita

En ese momento se bajaba Serena de un taxi pero Seiya no la había visto aún.

-¿Tienes una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Puedo unirmeles? -Fue en ese momento que vio a Serena llegando-

Seiya se quedó frío, Serena y su hermano estaban teniendo una cita.

-Creo que no podré ir mi jefe me está llamando de nuevo, será en otra ocasión -Dijo Seiya quien se quedó dentro del auto-

Seiya colgó y miró a Serena quien se arreglaba el cabello, Darién salió y ella corrió a su lado, él la tomó de las manos y se quedaron mirando muy sonrientes. Seiya quería morirse, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Darién le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios a la rubia, sin saber que en la otra esquina estaba su hermano con los ojos cristalinos, llenos de pena y dolor.


	16. CAPITULO 16

Serena iba llegando cuando Seiya se dio cuenta de que la cita de la que hablaba su hermano era ella, la vio sacar de su cartera una polvera y mirarse en el espejo, la rubia arregló un poco su cabello y sacó el celular.

-Sabes qué Darién, creo que mejor te invito otro día -Le dijo- mi jefe me está haciendo señas

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos pronto

Seiya colgó y se quedó dentro del carro, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, la poca luz de la calle lo ayudó a ocultarse. Serena no sabía si llamar o no a Darién, para decirle que había llegado pero no fue necesario mientras ella revisaba su celular, él salió y al verla la llamó.

-¡Serena!

Ella corrió hacia él y el chico la tomó de las manos y ambos se quedaron viendo, Seiya quería salir del auto y sorprenderlos pero no pudo, sintió como una dolorosa espina se clavó en su pecho.

-¿Esperaste mucho? El tráfico estaba terrible y el taxista se desvió

-No importa -Dijo y le dio un beso cerca de la boca- ¿Entramos?

Seiya se fue de ahí y mientras conducía recordó aquella vez en que los sorprendió en la terraza abrazados, cuando se los encontró después de las entregas cerca de la televisora, cuando al encender la luz los encontró juntos en la sala y lo último ese beso cerca de la boca.

-Era Darién, el chico del que me hablaba ella, era Darién -Dijo adolorido- yo mismo la arrojé a sus brazos, soy un estúpido, nunca debí pedirle a Serena que lo hospedara

Serena y Darién entraron al sótano.

-¿Los demás? ¿No están aquí? -Preguntó la rubia-

-No, Michiru, Haruka y Rei tenían ensayo hoy

-Oh ya veo

-Hay bollos al vapor ¿Ya cenaste?

-No

-Podemos compartirlos

-Eso iba a decir yo

-Sentémonos

Serena vio las latas de coca cola en la pequeña mesa junto a la caja de bollos.

-¿Tienes Sprite? He estado tomando sprite últimamente -Recordemos que la Sprite era la favorita de Darién-

-No, solo hay coca cola, he estado tomando coca cola últimamente -esta era la favorita de la rubia-

Se sentaron a comer y luego ella le preguntó sobre su último trabajo.

-¿Cómo va tu canción?

-¿Quieres oírla?

-Me gustaría

-Tocaré para ti

Se levantó y tocó en su órgano una bonita canción, ella escuchó fascinada, era una bonita melodía, Darién terminó de tocar.

-Aún no está terminada

-Me gusta mucho ¿Cómo se llama?

-No tiene nombre, tal vez me puedas ayudar buscando un nombre

-No lo sé, no es tan fácil ponerle nombre a una canción, no es como ponerle nombre a una receta de cocina

-Está bien, ya pensaré en algo, mientras tanto -Se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-No lo sé ¿Quieres dar una vuelta en motocicleta?

-Me gustaría

-Vamos

Darién la llevó de la mano hasta la calle y se subieron a la moto. Pasearon por toda la ciudad, disfrutaron viendo las luces, después se detuvieron en aquel parque, al que siempre iban.

-Serena, tal vez no sea tan romántico como...

-Dilo

-Como debe serlo Seiya pero sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que me prometas que no me dejarás, pero promételo de verdad, no como la última vez, no me vuelvas a mentir

-Te lo prometo, esta vez no te dejaré, es que simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti, si no estoy contigo algo malo puede sucederte, sino es una enfermedad es un auto o una moto, ya no me arriesgaré

-¡Darién!

-Voy a cuidarte siempre

Ella lo abrazó muy feliz, se sentía tan feliz de amar y ser correspondida.

-Es tarde, te llevaré a casa

Seiya llegó a casa y decidió estacionar el auto y esperar a que su hermano llegara, quería reclamarle, sentía rabia, odio y decepción.

Serena y Darién se estaban despidiendo fuera del edificio.

-Gracias por traerme, me he ahorrado los gastos del transporte y la canción es muy bonita

-gracias por escucharla

-gracias a ti por todo

-Ve, descansa

-Sí -Dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para irse-

-Serena, han abierto un nuevo restaurante de tallarines

-¿De verdad? Me gustaría ir

-Está bien, iremos pronto, sueña conmigo

Darién llegó a casa en su moto la estacionó, su hermano lo estaba viendo escondido dentro del auto pero se arrepintió de decirle algo, no podía, a pesar de todo era su hermano y lo amaba.

Al día siguiente mientras Darién fue a sacar su moto para ir al trabajo llegó su hermano agitado y sudoroso.

-Seiya ¿Has ido a trotar?

-Sí, hace mucho que no lo hacía y me he cansado

-Bueno, te dejo creo que me iré

-¡Darién! -Lo detuvo él- dime ¿cambiaste de imagen por alguien?

-¿Me dijiste?

-Dejaste esa imagen de chico rebelde, ahora que usas esa ropa pareces más grande, no te lo había dicho antes porque es recién que lo noto pero ahora pareces más serio, en realidad te veo mucho más maduro ¿Es por alguien? ¿Estás enamorado?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es solo curiosidad

-Hermano estoy algo apurado, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente ¿Podríamos conversarlo más tarde? Además papá te está esperando para que desayunes con él

-Está bien, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que te vayas, y es que eres mi mejor amigo, mi único hermano, seremos amigos por siempre, pase lo que pase

-Entiendo, seremos amigos por siempre -Dijo y se fue en su motocicleta-

Serena había llegado súper temprano al trabajo, su jefe se sorprendió.

-Andrew estoy lista para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz -Dijo muy feliz-

-Noto que estás contenta ¿Se debe a algo en particular?

-Este...

-Hasta has llegado más temprano que yo y tienes todo listo

-Sí, soy muy eficiente ¿Puedo tomarme una hora libre en la tarde entonces?

-Ya veo por donde viene todo esto, está bien, podrás tomarte una hora antes de la salida

-Gracias

Serena fue y almorzó donde Michiru y Haruka a la salida se encontró con su amor.

-Serena

-Darién

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí

-Hum, bueno

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-A parte de trabajar, no ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir?

-No sé, tal vez este ocupada también -no lo decía en serio-

-Está bien nos vemos en la noche

-Yo iré por ti al sótano

Serena fue a hacer una entrega a la estación y Seiya la vio, tenía un fuerte resentimiento y quiso evitarla pero no podía, nunca la trató mal ni le dio la espalda, jamás se habían peleado, siempre fueron los mejores amigos y continuarían siéndolo.

-Seiya, hola

-Serena ¿Hoy también hicieron pedidos? Es domingo

-Sí, el negocio está creciendo gracias a ti -Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Princesa -Dijo con mucha ternura- ¿Cómo pude equivocarme?

-Seiya, lamento haberte dejado ayer, tú querías cenar conmigo y yo te dejé solo

-No te preocupes, otro día será, pero... pensándolo bien ¿Por qué mejor no hoy?

Serena no sabía cómo rechazar la oferta de ir a cenar, le daba pena por él, lo estaba rechazando mucho últimamente.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado pensando mucho ¿Acaso no puedes? No dirás que hoy tampoco puedes

-Seiya yo...

-No acepto negativas, iremos a comer juntos en la noche

-Está bien, te espero a las 6 en la pastelería

-De acuerdo por ahí estaré

Ya en el restaurante Seiya se demoró pidiendo su orden y Serena estaba desesperada, quería comer e irse rápido.

Seiya hablaba mucho y ella miró disimuladamente el reloj varias veces, Seiya se dio cuenta pero llevaba una furia por dentro, no dejaría que se fuera, la retendría como fuera pero no podía permitir que fuera a encontrarse con su hermano.

-Sabes que Serena, me dio ganas de ir al baño, espérame para que empecemos a cenar, ya vuelvo

Seiya se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño, con el propósito de demorarse, si se le hacía tarde la cita entre ella y su hermano se cancelaría.

Serena seguía mirando el reloj, no podía dejar plantado a Darién así que lo llamó para decirle que no podría ir porque se le presentó un inconveniente, Seiya estaba escondido escuchando su conversación.

-Amor, no podré ir, estaba preocupada pensando en que estarías esperándome, está bien, nos vemos después entonces, sí, cuídate, también te extrañaré

Serena guardó el celular en la cartera y el chico de coleta sintió cargo de conciencia así que regresó a la mesa.

-Serena, acabo de recibir una llamada y tenemos que irnos, se me presentó algo, otro día cenaremos

-Oh, bueno, está bien

Serena tomó el bus y llamó a Darién para decirle que si podía ir por él.

-Amor, ahora no puedo atenderte, resulta que estoy con un músico que acaba de llegar y tengo demasiado trabajo ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-Ah -Se decepcionó un poco- está bien, solo estaba preocupada porque pensé que me estarías esperando

-Nos vemos Serena, descansa

Serena colgó y sintió pena por no poder verlo esa noche, Darién también se sintió así, dejó un momento al hombre que estaba a su lado para pasarle un mensaje a su novia.

"Mi tesoro, perdóname, quería estar contigo, recuerda que te amo, sueña conmigo que yo haré lo mismo"

Eso bastó para que a ella se le alegrara la noche. Seiya estaba en su cuarto bebiendo, Darién llegó muy entrada la noche y al pasar por su cuarto que estaba con la puerta abierta lo vio sentado junto a una botella.

-Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás bebiendo?

-Quería sacarme el estrés ¿Tú? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? -Preguntó pensando que venía de ver a Serena-

-Hemos tenido mucho trabajo gracias a ti, gracias por recomendarnos en la estación

-no es nada, ¿Por qué no me acompañas y bebemos juntos?

-No, no quiero beber, dime ¿Pasa algo?

-Se trata de Serena -Le dijo-

Darién no podía decirle nada ¿Qué podría decirle a su hermano si sabía que estaba sufriendo por su culpa?

-No sé si te conté que ella está saliendo con alguien más. Le pedí matrimonio y me rechazó

-Lo siento

-No lo lamentes, él debe ser mejor que yo y por eso se enamoró

-Hermano ¿Sabes qué? recordé algo, cuando éramos pequeños y me llevaste a pescar, yo quise hacerlo a mi manera, a pesar de que caí al agua y me golpeé varias veces, insistí en ello porque quería demostrarte que era capaz, si el tiempo volviera atrás, lo volvería a hacer, sin importarme cuan doloroso sea porque es algo que quería hacer, algo que no podía dejar, algo por lo que debía luchar. Debes hacer lo mismo, debes luchar

-¿Quieres que luche por Serena? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga eso? -Preguntó consciente de que eso significaría tener que pelear contra él-

-Si ella es para ti, volverá a ti

-Te tomaré la palabra. ¡Que se prepare aquel que me la está ganando entonces! -Dijo- empieza la guerra entre él y yo

Darién sabia que esa advertencia era para él, lo que desconocía era que su hermano ya sabía quién era su rival.

Serena estaba en el sótano del edificio recuperando el cuadro de Taiki Kou, como ya se había reconciliado con Darién no tenía sentido dejarlo abandonado ahí, se lo devolvería en cuanto le fuera posible.

Rei llamó por teléfono a Serena, Seiya y Darién y los invitó al departamento de la rubia, se había puesto un kimono precioso y alistó la maleta con su ropa porque tenía planeado cambiarse de casa ese mismo día, no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Serena a pesar de que había llegado a quererla como a una hermana.

-Chicos, tomemos té -Dijo la chica de cabellos negros mientras les servía a todos- Estoy feliz hoy

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Serena-

-Es que hoy cumplo la mayoría de edad

-¿Por qué no avisaste? -Dijo la rubia-

-Sí, hubiéramos comprado regalos para ti, linda -Dijo Seiya-

-Yo habría traído un pastel -Agregó la rubia-

-Chicos, les agradezco su aprecio pero el mejor regalo ya me lo dio Darién -Dijo y todos voltearon a mirarlo-

-¿Qué? -Dijo él- ¿Cuando te lo he dado que no lo recuerdo?

-Aquí está -Dijo y sacó un sobre grande- Ahora Darién y yo podremos casarnos

Darién se asustó, lo había olvidado por completo, aquel sobre contenía algo que le traería muchos problemas.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo Seiya y tomo el sobre para sacar el documento que había dentro-

-Rei, estas equivocada si piensas que voy a hacerle caso a un simple papel -Dijo Darién molesto mientras Serena no entendía nada-

Seiya leyó el documento y se sorprendió mucho.

-Es un contrato matrimonial -Dijo Seiya-

Serena miró a Darién como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Eso lo firmé sin pensar, fue hace mucho tiempo, no significa nada

-¿Como de que no? Ya soy mayor de edad y tienes que cumplir con tu promesa -Dijo desafiante Rei-

-No me casaré contigo

-Darién, ¿Cómo pudiste firmar así sin pensar? Eres un irresponsable -Dijo Seiya-

Darién se levantó y tomó del brazo a Rei, ella agarró su maleta y salieron del departamento dejando a Seiya y a Serena solos. Afuera empezó una discusión muy fuerte.

-¿Qué estás pensando? No me casaré contigo

-Eso no es lo que dice aquel papel

-Lo firmé porque estabas molestándome y quería que me dejaras en paz, lo sabes bien

-Quiero que te cases conmigo

-Jamás lo haré

-Debes hacerlo

-No puedes obligarme, si es lo que quieres, olvídate de mí, no volverás a verme nunca más en tu vida

Darién se fue y la dejó sola, se puso triste porque no podía convencerlo de estar con ella, tomo su maleta y también se fue. Seiya sabía que Serena estaba triste pero no podía consolarla porque no quería que ella supiera que él estaba enterado de la relación que tenía con su hermano.

-Creo que me iré, necesitas levantarte temprano y yo también, ya Darién y Rei resolverán sus asuntos

-Sí, es mejor, ha sido un día algo ajetreado y lleno de sorpresas

Darién llegó a la casa y se tumbó en su cama preocupado, un minuto después apareció Seiya y le reclamó, no pudo hacerlo abiertamente como quería para no delatarse pero lo regaño fuertemente.

-¿Cómo pudiste firmar eso? Actuaste irresponsablemente, ahora tienes que cumplir

-No lo haré

-Estás haciendo que todos se preocupen por ti

-lo siento, me equivoqué, es un error que repararé

-¿Cómo?

-Ese es mi problema.

-Tú y Rei son iguales, tan irresponsables, arregla pronto ese asunto y no lastimes a nadie

Darién se puso a pensar toda la noche en cómo arreglarlo, fue a buscar a Serena a su trabajo y le pidió unos minutos para hablar, ella pidió permiso y fueron a hablar al parque. Ella estaba demasiado seria.

-Apresúrate hablando que debo regresar de inmediato -Dijo con frialdad-

-Rei y yo somos muy unidos por una razón que no te he contado, ella estaba sola en el mundo, yo la salvé de un accidente donde murieron sus padres y ella me salvó de la soledad y el temor a vivir en una gran ciudad en donde no conocía a nadie, nos hicimos amigos inseparables pero ella no quiere dejarme ir, debe entender que la quiero pero que no puedo amarla, yo te amo a ti, quiero estar contigo

-No puedes lastimarla así, le hiciste una promesa, ahora cúmplela

-No puedo, ahora tengo otra promesa que cumplir, es la promesa que te hice a ti, de nunca dejarte, a esta promesa necesito y quiero cumplirla

-Mientras arreglas ese asunto será mejor que te alejes de mí

-Serena por favor no me pidas eso

-¿Cómo podemos estar juntos si alguien más está sufriendo? ahora no es solo una persona Darién, son dos. Se trata de Seiya y Rei, personas a las que amamos, no quiero verlos sufrir

-Yo tampoco

-Tengo que regresar

-Prometo arreglar esto

Serena se fue a la pastelería, sentía como si un enorme saco de harina le hubiera caído encima.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo? -Pensó-

Su jefe salió temprano y a ella le tocó cerrar el negocio, Seiya tocó el claxon, había ido a buscarla.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, estoy bien

-No lo dices con muchas ganas, creo que necesitas una recarga, ven, iremos al cine

-Es que...

-No acepto un no, la ultima vez tuvimos que cancelar nuestra cita, ahora no lo permitiré, es más, apaga el celular que yo haré lo mismo con el mío, nadie debe molestarnos

-Pero...

Seiya le quitó el teléfono y se lo apagó, hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

-Vamos

Estaban en el cine, Seiya reía con ganas pero Serena ni siquiera estaba viendo la película, el chico de coleta trató de alegrarla y le dio a comer palomitas de maíz

Darién estaba esperando a que ella llegara, había llevado una lata de coca cola y estuvo pensando en que debía arreglarse con Serena pronto, era una tortura verla enojada o triste. Serena y Seiya llegaron al edificio pero Darién ya se había ido hace rato.

-¿Te gustó la película?

-Sí

-Serena, solo quería decirte que no importa quién sea él, solo nunca olvides sonreír y si eso llega a pasar, búscame para que pueda ayudarte

-gracias Seiya

Serena iba subiendo al edificio cuando vio en el buzón la lata de coca cola, entonces supo que Darién estuvo ahí.

-Darién, fuiste tú, iré a verte -Dijo-

Rei estaba en el sótano cuando Darién llegó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó él- no te dije que no quería verte más

-Perdóname Darién, por favor no me dejes, ya no volveré a insistir con el contrato que firmaste, es más ya lo quemé

-Rei, perdóname tú a mí

-Solo quería que me cumplieras la promesa de nunca dejarme

-Lo haré -Dijo y la abrazó-

Serena iba entrando y al verlos así se escondió pero se quedó escuchando.

-Hice todo lo posible -Dijo ella- ¿Por qué no llegaste a amarme? No intentaste quererme y te has enamorado de otra

-Rei, no quiero que sufras, siempre te dije que te quería como a una hermana

-Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento celosa porque la quieres a ella más que a mí, me dejarás por ella

-Cumpliré mi promesa de cuidarte como siempre, no te dejaré, son dos cariños diferentes, a ella la amo pero tú eres mi hermana, no puedo dejar a mi hermana

-Yo prometo portarme bien, ya no te molestaré, he comprendido que amas a esa chica especial

Serena se fue sin ser vista y aunque se sintió triste por Rei estaba más tranquila porque Darién ya no tenía el peso de un compromiso forzado. Al día siguiente lo llamó al celular.

-Darién ¿Puede tu moto venir a recogerme?

-Hummm

-No digas que no

-Estaré ahí puntual

Darién llegó y se fueron juntos mientras iban en la moto, ella le decía algunas cosas, entendió que lo de ellos no podía acabarse por un error del pasado.

-Esta es la moto de la hermana, tienes que cuidarla

-¿Otra vez? tú no eres mi hermana

-Ya lo sé

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Ya verás

Serena fue a comprar varios libros para la escuela de repostería

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

-Es que soy una dama muy frágil

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, soy una dama frágil y estos libros pesan, tu moto podría ayudarme

-Ah ya sé me has traído por interés

Mientras Serena cancelaba en caja por los libros, él se puso a ojear un libro de música y se quedó como pensando.

Serena lo llevó a comer a un restaurante pero él estaba como en el limbo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Perdón es que estaba pensando en algo interesante que vi en ese libro

-¿Cuál?

-Uno que vi, en la librería

-Debió ser muy interesante lo que viste ahí para que no me prestes atención

-Hummm ¿No vas a ponerte celosa por un simple libro?

-no, no lo haré, no creo que haya otra cosa más importante que yo en tu vida ¿Verdad?

-No, no la hay

Darién estaba en el sótano trabajando cuando llega Rei corriendo muy contenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Siéntate Darién porque te vas a caer para atrás

-Dime de una vez

-Se trata de Taiki Kou, quiere verte

-no entiendo

-quiere que te unas a su grupo

-pero si no pasé la audición

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no fuiste a la última?

-Por eso, porque no fui a la última audición, me deportaron justo cuando iba a ir pero además no creo…un momento ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?

-Sí, mandé tus demos sin permiso tuyo, perdóname pero si no lo hacía no te estarían buscando y lo de la ultima audición solo era formalismo, saben que eres bueno, te quieren en el grupo. Mi compañía te patrocinará, era pequeña pero ha crecido mucho, es por eso que muchas veces me desaparecía.

-¿Una compañía discográfica?

-Te representaremos bien, serás famoso, tienes que firmar con nosotros, el grupo te espera, te prepararemos para que vayas a presentarte ante ellos, te pondremos en contacto cuanto antes, felicidades Darién

Darién no podía creerlo unos de sus sueños se hacia realidad.


	17. CAPITULO 17

Darién aún no podía creer lo que Rei le estaba diciendo, Taiki Kou lo había elegido para que fuera miembro de su banda musical. Taiki era un músico muy reconocido a nivel internacional, muchos jóvenes habían querido entrar a su grupo y habían audicionado pero a él no lo convencía ninguno. Hace meses atrás Darién había ido con la ilusión de que lo eligieran pero no estaba muy convencido y seguro de pasar las audiciones. Ahora Rei le estaba asegurando que sería famoso.

-La empresa que fundó mi abuelo era pequeña, pero hemos ido creciendo poco a poco, he estado ocupada en ello, es por eso que algunas veces me desaparecía.

-Entiendo, por eso estabas tan misteriosa

-Sí, tienes que firmar con nosotros y trabajar muy duro para que cuando vayas a los Estados Unidos, Taiki se sienta súper complacido. Tienes que agradecerme

-Gracias, es que aun no lo puedo creer

-Mañana tienes que venir a nuestra compañía, te vamos a facilitar todo lo que necesites

-Está bien

-Felicidades Darién

-Gracias, ahora debo decírselo a alguien, nos vemos más tarde -Dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo-

Rei sabía que él iba a buscar a Serena ¿A quién más si no? El chico llegó emocionado al trabajo de su novia y le pidió unos minutos. Fueron al mismo parque de siempre.

-Darién ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir? No puedo estar pidiendo permiso a cada rato

-Esto es súper importante y tienes que saberlo, quiero que seas la primera persona a la que se lo digo

-¿Qué es? Me estás poniendo nerviosa

-Es esa persona, me ha elegido

-¿Quién?

-Taiki Kou

-¡El chico del cuadro! -Dijo sorprendida-

-Sí, Serena, él

-Amor, felicidades, me siento orgullosa de ti -Dijo y lo abrazó-

-¡Gracias! las canciones que grabé, todas ellas fueron pensando en ti y fueron justamente esas las que él escuchó, así que en parte te lo debo a ti

-Es tu talento cariño, te dije que tenías talento

-Estoy tan feliz, tenemos que celebrarlo, está noche, tú y yo, cenaremos

-Está bien, estaré esperando tu llamada

Serena estuvo trabajando muy duro ese día puesto que debía hacer muchas entregas, su celular suena era Rei quien llamaba.

-Serena, necesito que hagas una entrega en esta dirección

-Pero es que hoy tengo mucho trabajo

-Por favor necesito que vengas

-Está bien, estaré ahí en una hora

Serena llegó a la casa discográfica, era un lugar muy grande con muchos empleados, todo eso era de Rei y su abuelo. Ella llegó y la hicieron pasar a una gran sala.

-Tome asiento señorita, la jefa está por venir

-gracias

Al minuto apareció Rei, bien vestida, como toda una ejecutiva.

-Hace días que no nos vemos hermana mayor, desde aquel día en que dejé tu casa

-¿Para que me mandaste a llamar? Traje el pastel que pediste

-Lo del pastel era solo un pretexto, necesitamos hablar

-Te escucho

-Ya sé que tú eres la chica con la que está saliendo Darién

-Yo...

-No quiero que me des explicaciones, solo quiero pedirte un favor. ¡Aléjate de Darién! ¡Si lo amas déjalo!

Serena no pudo articular palabra alguna, estaba sorprendida, sintió una fuerte angustia.

-Seguramente él ya te contó que ha sido elegido para formar parte de una de las bandas musicales más famosas del mundo. Como entenderás, será una estrella, será famoso, conocerá gente, viajará y no tendrá tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para ti, debe concentrarse en su carrera y no debe ser distraído, tú serías eso, una distracción, así que es mejor que te sacrifiques y lo dejes libre. Es duro hermana pero es lo mejor. ¡Piénsalo! dentro de muy poco tendrá que irse del Japón y quien sabe cuando lo vuelvas a ver

Serena estaba muy triste, la alegría que le había causado al principio era ahora el mismo motivo de su melancolía. Darién la llamó al celular para acordar lo de la cita pero ella estaba tan mal que no quería que a viera así.

-Amor ¿Dónde nos encontramos? -Preguntó él-

-Lo siento pero hoy no podemos vernos, mi jefe tiene muchos pedidos para mañana y me quedaré ayudándole -Andrew estaba escuchando y se sorprendió-

-¡Oh! entonces ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

-Yo te llamo

-Está bien, te amo Serena

-Yo también

Serena colgó y su jefe le habló.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que le dijiste eso a tu amigo?

-Es que no me siento con ganas de salir

-Tampoco has estado yendo a las clases

-No, ahora voy a meterme a otra escuela, una mucho más grande, voy a estudiar en la misma escuela en la que estudiaste tú

-Pero es muy cara

-Lo sé, por eso ahora voy a trabajar más duro y a reducir mis gastos lo más que pueda

-te veo muy decidida

-Lo estoy, voy a estudiar mucho para llegar a ser como tú

-Me siento halagado, me siento feliz de ser un ejemplo para ti

-¿Vas a apoyarme?

-Por supuesto

-Muchas gracias Andrew, te debo mucho

Al día siguiente Darién fue a buscarla a la hora del almuerzo para llevarla a comer.

-Serena, te invito a almorzar

-Darién

-Señor ¿Podemos tomarnos unos minutos más aparte? -Le preguntó Darién a Andrew- es que quiero llevarla a un lugar especial

-Está bien, ya me he hecho al dolor, Serena tiene una vida social bastante agitada

-Andrew por favor no digas eso

-Te doy permiso, ve con tu amigo

-Gracias

Serena y Darién fueron a comer a un restaurante muy elegante.

-Siempre quise traerte aquí pero el dinero no me alcanzaba, ahora las cosas son diferentes, firmé un contrato con la empresa de Rei y me están pagando muy bien, eso es para empezar, después ganaré mucho más dinero cuando trabaje con Taiki

-¡Oh! esa es una buena noticia, me alegro por ti

-Sí, ahora podré llevarte a mejores lugares y complacerte con lo que quieras

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

-Darién, dime algo, ahora que vas a ser famoso, viajarás mucho ¿Verdad? Estarás en USA, Rei me dijo que te irás en un mes

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Entonces no tendrás tiempo para mí

-No es cierto, claro que tendré tiempo

-Ah... entonces te escaparás para venir a verme

-Tal vez pase más tiempo ocupado pero como tu novio no puedo dejarte, me las arreglaré para verte ¿Cómo está el horno microondas? ¿Has hecho más erizos de chocolate?

-No he podido, se ha vuelto a descomponer

-Bueno entonces, una de estas noches iré a tu departamento y lo arreglaré

-¿De veras?

-Sí, ¿El próximo miércoles te parece?

-Está bien

Era jueves y faltaban 6 días más para que llegue el miércoles.

-Correcto, entonces ¿Tú me llamas o yo te llamo a ti?

-Yo te llamo -Le dijo él-

A la salida fue Seiya a recogerla.

-¿Viniste?

-Eres mi amiga, no te puedo olvidar y tuve una corazonada ¿Estás triste?

-Algo

-Puedes contarme

-Está bien, me cambio de ropa y nos vamos

Seiya y Serena se sentaron en las gradas de un gran estadio vacío.

-Este es el mejor lugar, nadie nos molestará ¿que te pasa? ¿Se trata de él?

-Sí, pensé que todo estaría bien, una vez alguien me dijo que el amor era de los valientes y pensé que podría pero ahora tengo miedo, ahora que empiezan a aparecer las complicaciones, no sé si seré capaz de romper los obstáculos que podrían separarnos ¿Seiya crees que debo rendirme?

-No, tú no eres cobarde -Ni siquiera sabía porque se lo estaba diciendo, a él le convenía que se rindiera con Darién- no te rindas, persigue tus sueños

-Me dan valor tus palabras

Seiya regresó a casa y se puso a pensar sobre lo que había hablado con Serena.

-¡Darién! tienes que hacerla feliz, si no puedes hacerlo yo lo haré –Pensó-

Los días empiezan a transcurrir y a Darién le fue asignado un gran estudio para que pueda escribir sus canciones, trabajaba mucho y tenía entrevistas telefónicas con los miembros del grupo de Taiki, todos estaban contentos con él, la única que estaba triste era Serena, solo había podido hablar por teléfono con él. El miércoles llegó y ella salió temprano del trabajo para esperarlo en su departamento, él quedó en ir a verla para arreglar el horno pero lo olvidó, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que se le pasó por alto.

Serena se cansó de esperarlo y se acostó en el sofá, estaban por dar las 10 de la noche cuando cansado Darién miró su reloj y recordó lo del horno.

-¡Dios! No puede ser, lo olvidé

Decidió llamarla por teléfono.

-Serena, perdóname, he estado trabajando tantas noches seguidas que se me pasó por alto

-No te preocupes Darién, ya lo mandé a reparar

-¡Perdóname!

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, nos hablamos mañana, ve a descansar

Darién se sintió terriblemente mal, no quería que Serena dejara de amarlo porque él no le dedicara tiempo, así que salió del estudio y fue a buscarla a su departamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde

-Veo que aun no te has cambiado, mejor porque así podremos irnos enseguida

-¿A dónde?

-No preguntes solo acompáñame

La llevó a un centro de patinaje sobre hielo para que pudieran estar solos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que nos dejaran pasar?

-Eso no te lo diré, solo quería decirte que ni siquiera a mi madre le pedí perdón cuando la vi pero a Serena Tsukino le he hecho algo imperdonable, la dejé plantada esperándome, perdóname

-¡Darién! ¿Para eso me has traído aquí?

-Te traje aquí para que nos divirtamos juntos como siempre

-Hummm...

-¿Qué esperas? patinemos

Darién la empujó desde la cintura y así dieron muchas vueltas por toda la pista, Serena estaba más tranquila, Darién estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de sacar tiempo para ella. Después se detuvieron.

-No sé porque no puedo estar sin ti -Le dijo él-

-¿Acaso es una confesión?

El no le contestó solo se rió y ella se fue patinando mientras él se quedó parado mirándola. Cuando ella se hallaba a cierta distancia, él le gritó.

-¡Serena! Me gustas tanto que estoy volviéndome loco, te amo, te amo, te amo

Serena se volteó y le contestó también gritándole.

-¡Yo también!

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy apasionado, a ella se le salieron las lágrimas, sentía que lo quería tanto que no podría dejarlo nunca.

-¿Ya te dije que me vuelves loco?

-Sí, si, tú también a mí

Se abrazaron como si se tratara de la última vez.

-Dime ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Es... de felicidad

-yo también soy feliz, muy feliz a tu lado

Darién la llevó hasta su casa.

-gracias por esta noche tan linda -Dijo ella- tan especial

-No agradezcas, me moría por verte

-Es hora de que vayas a descansar, son las doce

-lo haré, no olvides cubrirte bien... cuando desayunes no lo hagas tan de prisa podrías enfermar, tampoco olvides cepillar tus dientes correctamente

-¡Darién! ¡No me regañes!

-Solo estoy molestándote, sueña conmigo -Dijo y se fue en su moto-

Serena entró y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente él fue a buscarla a la salida del trabajo pero ella ya se había ido. Le preguntó a Andrew.

-Salió hace un rato

-¿Dijo a donde iba?

-A la universidad

-¿Universidad?

-Sí, va a seguir la carrera de artes culinarias, especialización en repostería

-Hummm... ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada?

El fue al departamento a esperarla, compró unos bollos al vapor y se sentó frente al televisor a esperar a que ella llegara. Serena finalmente llegó y él le preguntó porque no le había contado nada, ella estaba algo extraña.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la universidad?

-Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé

-Esto es tan repentino

-Sí, te dije alguna vez que quería mi titulo de chef en repostería y una simple escuela no me va a ayudar

-Ah...traje bollos al vapor

-¡Oh! ya comí en la universidad

-Ese programa de televisión es hoy ¿No lo vas a ver?

-Es que estoy cansada, iré a dormir -Darién no entendía que pasaba- ¡Darién! ya no vives aquí y mi madre podría venir en cualquier momento ¿Puedo tener las llaves del departamento de vuelta?

Una vez más esto sorprendió al chico, parecía como si Serena no quisiera que el regresara a su departamento.

-No entiendo -Dijo él-

-Es por prevenir, si las llegaras a necesitar podrías pedírmelas

Darién sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó.

-gracias, estaré adentro por si me necesitas -Dijo ella y se metió al cuarto-

Al día siguiente ella fue a la cocina y lo encontró ahí.

-¿Aun estás aquí?

-Estás enojada conmigo...Es porque no lo pude reparar -Dijo mirando al horno microondas- por eso estás así conmigo

-No -Dijo ella asustada- no podría enojarme contigo por ese tipo de cosas

-Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es el estrés, estoy cansada, eso es todo

-Me asusté mucho, es un alivio saber que solo fue eso. Estaba pensando en algo, pronto será verano, vayamos a nadar

-¡Darién! no estarás en Japón para ese entonces

Darién comprendió porque Serena estaba así, su malestar se debía a que en menos de un mes él se marcharía a los Estados Unidos para integrarse a la banda de Taiki. No se atrevió a decirle nada más, no quería empeorar las cosas, ahora tenía que pensar en hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo.

-Amor, perdona que te deje solo pero es que debo apurarme para ir al trabajo

-Entiendo, te llamaré a penas pueda -Dijo él-

Mientras trabajaba no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a Serena, le dolía verla triste, así que se escapó para ir a verla a su trabajo. Serena estaba decorando un pastel cuando lo vio.

-¡Darién!

-Vayamos juntos

-¿Qué?

-No nos separemos, ven conmigo a Usa

Serena se sorprendió mucho pero se recuperó enseguida.

-No puedo, ¿Qué haría allá? Además estoy estudiando la universidad

-Allá también hay universidades, podrías seguir la carrera allá

-No hablo ingles, no tengo dinero y tampoco quiero que tú pagues mis cosas, sabes que no me gusta depender de nadie

-Podrías estudiar inglés y poco a poco ir adaptándote, también conseguir un empleo si es que te molesta que yo pague por tus gastos

-Darién, no tendrás tiempo para mí, además ¿Quién soy yo? o ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿En calidad de que te acompañaría?

-Pensé que querías estar conmigo

-No será lo mismo. Tú solo estás viendo tus perspectivas y no las mías, no puedo irme contigo, no puedo ir a aventurarme, esto no es como ir de paseo o divertirnos juntos -Le dijo enérgicamente-

Darién se sorprendió de las palabras de Serena, hasta Andrew se puso algo nervioso y dejó caer uno de sus pasteles.

-Está bien -Dijo él- yo solo quería ayudar, quería que estuviéramos juntos

Darién salió molesto de ahí y Andrew se acercó a la rubia.

-Linda ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto

Darién fue a tranquilizarse al puesto de Michiru y Haruka, estuvo muy pensativo, recordando las palabras de Serena.

"¿Quién soy yo? o ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿En calidad de que te acompañaría?"

En ese momento se acercan sus dos amigas a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿Me podrían decir que es lo que piensan ustedes las mujeres? En verdad trato de entender que es lo que quieren pero no lo sé con seguridad

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? -Dijo Michiru- antes no te interesaba lo que pensáramos nosotras las mujeres, siempre dijiste que las mujeres son todas unas latosas

-Michiru, creo que Darién está enamorado ¿No es cierto? -Dijo Haruka-

Darién se sonrió y eso bastó para que ellas se dieran cuenta de que así era.

-Amigas ¿Qué van a hacer mañana? ¿Pueden ayudarme?

Al día siguiente después del trabajo Serena se preparaba para ir a la universidad cuando llegó Darién a verla.

-Serena, discúlpame por lo de ayer

-No, yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas

-Está bien, los dos nos exaltamos, ven conmigo

-Debo ir a la universidad -Le dijo mostrándole los libros-

-Hoy no irás -Dijo y se los quitó-

Darién la llevó a la disco y ahí estaban Michiru y Haruka, en una mesa cercana Rei con otros amigos, además de Lita.

-¡Serena! -Dijo Lita- ¿Tú también aquí? ¿Quién te invitó?

-Este...Darién

-Oh...ya veo, se han vuelto muy amigos

-Ya vuelvo -Dijo Darién-

Darién dejó a Serena con Lita y se subió al escenario, tomó la guitarra eléctrica y empezó a cantar una canción que a todos agradó. Serena se sentía extraña, no imaginaba lo que estaba por venir. El hombre terminó de cantar y después de dejar la guitarra a un lado, hizo un anuncio por micrófono.

-Gracias por venir -Dijo a todos sus amigos y conocidos- quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí

Serena sintió que iba a salírsele el corazón.

-Quiero presentarles al amor de mi vida, Serena Tsukino -Dijo y señaló a la rubia-

Todos la miraron y aplaudieron, el chico se bajó del escenario y tomando un ramo de rosas que alguien le entregó fue hasta donde la rubia, se arrodilló y se las ofreció. Ella estaba nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, tómalas, apresúrate

Serena estaba algo roja, tomó las rosas y él se puso de pie, la gente empezó a gritar.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Él la besó delante de todo el mundo y luego se la llevó de la mano mientras Lita estaba con la boca abierta pensando.

-¿En qué momento empezaron a Salir? No lo puedo creer -Pensaba-

Rei en cambio estaba sola en su mesa y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, estaba sumamente triste, había perdido a Darién para siempre, ya no había esperanza alguna.


	18. CAPITULO 18

Darién besó a Serena delante de todos sus amigos y conocidos, Lita no podía creerlo y Rei estaba muy triste y desilusionada. Después del beso, él la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de ahí.

Mientras iban caminando en la calle conversaban sobre lo que había pasado ahí dentro de la disco.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

-Quería hacer algo para que estés contenta, además ya era hora de que todos lo supieran

-Me causa tristeza por Rei y por...Seiya, cuando se entere, mejor no se lo digamos todavía

-Serena, se va a enterar de todas maneras, alguien se lo va a decir

-¡Lita! ¿Por eso la invitaste? Ella se lo dirá a todo el mundo

-Sí, con lo discreta que es para mañana todo el país lo sabrá

-No quiero imaginarlo

-¡Olvida eso!

-Darién ¿Qué hubieras hecho si rechazaba las rosas? -Dijo estrechándolas-

-No las habrías rechazado, te gustaron mucho

-Sí, la verdad, si

-Vayamos a divertirnos

Fueron juntos a dar una vuelta por ahí, comieron helados y entraron a un centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas. Mientras ellos se divertían, Seiya y su padre conversaban.

-Hijo ahora pasas más tiempo en casa ¿Por qué?

-Estoy en un periodo de recensión... no es nada

-Estaba pensando en que ahora Darién pasa muy ocupado con eso de su carrera, ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en familia así que podríamos organizar una parrillada como en los viejos tiempos, así compartiríamos los tres y hasta podríamos invitar a Serena.

-No sé, no lo creo -Dijo con tristeza-

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veía muy entusiasmado con ella

-Es que debo tomar una decisión

-No me digas ¿Hay alguien más?

-Sí, lo hay

-Hijo ¿Estás bien?

-Si papá no te preocupes tanto por mí, iré a tomar una siesta -Dijo y subió a su cuarto-

Darién fue a despedir a Serena y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Espero que te haya gustado lo que hice hoy

-Mucho Darién, no tienes idea

-Soñaré contigo

-Yo también

-No olvides cubrirte bien

-Lo haré no te preocupes

-De acuerdo, te llamaré mañana

-Descansa amor

Serena subió a su departamento muy contenta con el ramo de rosas y se recostó en el sofá a oler su fragancia, mientras tanto Darién llegaba a su casa y su papá lo retuvo, Darién se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre el mueble, ambos se sentaron.

-Hijo, ahora pasas tanto tiempo ocupado y me preocupa

-¿Qué padre?

-Te irás dentro de poco, empezarás tu carrera como músico, conocerás otro mundo y no sé cuanto pueda afectarte las nuevas relaciones que tengas, eres joven y sin mucha experiencia en la vida.

-Estaré bien

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-No, esto es lo que siempre quise, sé todos los límites, recordaré todo lo que me has enseñado padre, no lo olvidaré nunca

-Eso espero

-Iré a darme un baño

Darién subió a su habitación dejando olvidado el saco sobre el mueble, Serena le pasó un mensaje agradeciéndole por las flores. El señor Kou escuchó el timbre de mensaje y llamó a su hijo para que baje a buscar su celular pero no recibió respuesta.

-Este chico, debe estar ya en la ducha, veamos qué hay de bueno aquí -Sacó el celular del saco y se puso a revisarlo-

Al ver el nombre de Serena se sorprendió y lo abrió para ver que decía.

"Gracias por las flores, te quiero mucho"

-No puede ser, el otro es Darién, pobres hijos míos, es mejor que no lo sepa Seiya, no puede haber rencor entre los dos

Al día siguiente Lita estaba en un sauna y junto a ella otra mujer, era Mina quien se sorprendió de encontrársela ahí.

-Interesante, has tomado en serio mis consejos de belleza -Dijo Mina-

-No es por ti, lo que pasa es que estoy cuidando mi aspecto porque quiero conseguir un novio guapo como el de mis amigas

-¡Pobre! ¡Quién sabe si alguien te preste atención!

-¿Tú que hablas? si tu boda se truncó. Hubiera sido interesante aquella boda, y más si hubiera sido una doble

-¿Una doble?

-Sí, la tuya con Seiya y la de Serena con su hermano

-¿Darién?

-Sí ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Darién y Serena son novios

-No lo puedo creer, con que Darién es el chico con el que andaba saliendo, debí suponerlo

-¿Tú sabías que ella salía con alguien?

-Sí ¿Por qué? No me digas que ella no te había contado, al parecer no son tan amigas como pensaba

-Claro que lo sabía

-Ajá, claro que lo sabías -Dijo ella dudándolo-

El señor Kou estaba sacando de un cartón unas cosas viejas que pensaba regalarlas a los niños de la guardería a la que solía ayudar. Darién llegó y lo vio recogiendo las cosas.

-¿Qué haces papá?

-Revisando los viejo recuerdos

-Ya veo

-Encontré una composición que hiciste en la escuela sobre lo que más te gustaba de tu padre

-Lo recuerdo

-Escribiste sobre lo delicioso que era el pollo tadore que preparaba yo

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ese pollo me daba nauseas

-Pero escribiste lo contrario aquí

-Es que quería hacerte feliz, además mi hermano me hubiera dado un golpe si criticaba tu comida

-Sí, aquellos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas estos guantes? -Dijo y le mostró un par de guantes de beisbol-

-¡Cómo no! mi hermano y yo nos peleábamos por ellos

-Sí, ustedes siempre fueron tan unidos, compartieron todo pero cuando les traje estos guantes autografiados no dejaban de pelearse, tuve que quitárselos para que dejaran de hacerlo. Ustedes dos recibirán la herencia por partes iguales, siempre compartirán mi cariño. Darién nunca te pelees con tu hermano, por ningún motivo, sea el que sea, ni siquiera por una mujer, prométemelo

-Te lo prometo

-gracias Darién

Darién se sintió extraño, no entendía porque su padre le estaba diciendo eso, tal vez ya se había enterado de su relación con Serena pero no quiso preguntar. Fue al estudio y su hermano fue a verlo a la salida.

-Darién, quiero que me acompañes al parque, necesito un compañero para practicar básquet

-Está bien, me tomaré un descanso

Fueron al parque y jugaron un rato hasta que Seiya se detuvo y le lanzó la pelota.

-Es tuya Darién, te la dejo a ti -Dijo- Ahora tú decides que hacer con ella. Pero prométeme que la cuidarás siempre, no la pierdas, si lo haces yo la buscaré, la encontraré y me quedaré con ella, no te la devolveré. Tú elijes si la quieres o no ¿Qué dices? Si me la lanzas de regreso entenderé que no la quieres

Aquel juego de palabras no era otra cosa más la confirmación de que su hermano ya sabía que entre él y Serena había algo.

-No voy a hacerlo, me la has cedido, ahora es mía y no pienso devolvértela

-Cuida de no usar mucha fuerza, parece fuerte pero es delicada

-No te preocupes

-Además cuida de no lastimar a otras personas con ella -Se refería a Rei-

-Ya lo sé

-Regresemos, es hora de ir a casa

-Ve tú, yo iré a hacer algo

-Está bien, nos vemos luego

Seiya se fue en su auto y Darién que se había quedado con la pelota subió a su motocicleta y se fue con rumbo a la pastelería. Serena estaba guardando algunos bocadillos para llevar cuando sonó su celular era Ikuko.

-Aló Mamá

-¿Cómo es eso de que el hermano menor de Seiya y tú son novios?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Lita me llamó a contármelo

-Esa Lita, voy a estrangularla

-No digas eso, ella se preocupa por ti ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con un hombre más joven que tú? Es un niño

-Mamá no es cierto, él no es ningún niño

-Es menor que tu hermano, ¿estás loca?

Darién iba entrando a la tienda pero Serena no lo vio porque estaba de espaldas hablando con su madre, él escuchó lo que decía la rubia.

-Ya sé que es menor pero eso no me importa, yo lo amo mamá

-No te conviene hija piensa muy bien las cosas, no está preparado para la vida, mejor es Seiya

-Él es capaz, será uno de los mejores músicos del Japón, tiene un empleo seguro y es muy responsable

-Está bien entonces dime ¿Cuando van a casarse?

-¿Casarnos?

-Sí ¿Cuando se casan?

-No hemos hablado de eso, es muy pronto

-Pasará el tiempo, ya tienes 25 años ¿Qué piensas casarte cuando él tenga 30? Serás una vieja

-Mamá, no es cierto, yo no estoy vieja

-Hablaremos otro día, me tienes que contar todo

-Está bien mamá yo te llamo -Serena cuelga y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Darién- ¡Darién! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que ya empezaron a molestarte

-No hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es mamá

-Está bien, no te preocupes, vayamos a comer

Por decisión de Serena fueron a comer al puesto de Michiru y Haruka y se pusieron a conversar sobre la carrera de él.

-Solo dame tres años y verás que lograré ser un gran músico

-No te creo

-Como tu novio no te defraudaré, confía en mí, todas las cosas que haga las haré pensando en ti

Seiya llegó a casa y mientras cenaba con su padre le contó sobre su decisión.

-Acabo de tomar una decisión, le he dejado el camino libre al otro para que se quede con Serena

-¿Le dejaste el camino libre?

-Sí

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí, creo que entendió perfectamente mis indirectas

-Hijo ese rival es tu hermano ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me enteré de casualidad

-Oh, ya veo. También he solicitado en mi trabajo que me transfieran a una de las provincias, seré editor de una pequeña revista en un pueblo

-¿Te vas?

-Creo que es lo mejor, un año lejos me ayudará

-Sí esa es tu decisión no pienso entrometerme

Otro día Serena estaba haciendo unas galletas con una receta que le habían dado en la universidad, Andrew generosamente le había facilitado su cocina, mientras las metía al horno hablaba con Darién por celular.

-Después de colocar en los moldes los metes al horno y luego cuando ya están listas las decoras con chispas de chocolate o las bañas con chocolate blanco o negro.

-Hummm te quedaran deliciosas

-Te las llevaré más tarde

-Está bien, entonces te estaré esperando, ahora estoy en el sótano, dejé el estudio por unos cuantos días, creo que aun no me acostumbro

-Está bien, pasaré más tarde por ahí

Serena dejó las galletas en el horno y salió al mostrador, en ese momento entró Mina.

-Hola Serena

-¡Mina!

-¿Cómo está mi amiga querida?

-¿A qué has venido?

-A comprar un pastel por supuesto

-¿Solo a eso? -Preguntó dudosa-

-Y a traerte un regalo

-¿Un regalo?

-Sí, ven quiero mostrarte de que se trata

La llevó hasta una de las mesas del local y sacó algunas cajitas que tenía en la bolsa.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó la rubia-

-ya me enteré que eres la novia de mi ex cuñado y como amiga te he traído esto. Son cremas anti arrugas, como él es más joven que tú debes hacer algo para retardar el envejecimiento ¿No querrás que otros se den cuenta de que eres mayor? Mira esta es para el día y esta es para la noche

-Ya basta, ¿Solo para eso has venido? ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Mortificarme? Dime ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies tanto?

-No lo tomes así, solo quería ayudar

-Pues no me interesa para nada tu ayuda, es mejor que tomes tus cremas y las uses tú, creo que la piel empezará a caérsete a pedazos de tanta cirugía que te has hecho

-Perdóname, no pensé que te afectara tanto, está bien me voy, que bueno que no te avergüences de salir con un chico menor -la chica tomó su cartera y se fue-

Serena guardó las galletas en un recipiente para llevárselas a Darién, cuando llegó al sótano lo vio tan concentrado en su trabajo y recordó lo que le dijo Rei.

"Tú solo serías una distracción para él"

La rubia se fue antes de que él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, regresó a la pastelería y se quedó ayudando a su jefe a empacar dulces.

-Jefe -Dijo Serena- ¿Tú crees que sea caro estudiar repostería en USA?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas irte a USA?

-No, es que tenía curiosidad... ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? A veces tengo ganas de preparar un pastel súper delicioso, algo que me llene a mí y a esa persona especial

-Creo que aun no estás lista

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El día que estés lista sabrás hacer esa clase de pasteles, y no importara los ingredientes físicos sino el amor con el que lo hagas

-Creo que usted sabe muy poco de estas cosas -Dijo ella y se fue a la cocina-

-¡Por Dios! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que nunca he estado enamorado? -Pensó-

Serena llegó a casa y Darién la estaba esperando en la puerta del departamento, como ya no tenías las llaves le tocaba esperar ahí.

-Serena, estuve esperándote en el sótano ¿Y las galletas?

-Ah...eso...es que aun no las he podido hacer, hemos tenido mucho trabajo y tampoco quise molestarte, seguramente también tienes mucho que hacer

-Serena, tú nunca me molestas, estaba loco por verte ¿Podemos entrar?

-Ah si... perdóname estaba algo distraída

Se sientan en la sala a conversar.

-Es verdad lo que dices Serena, ahora tengo mucho más trabajo sin embargo creo que podemos acoplarnos perfectamente ¿Viajarás conmigo verdad?

-Darién si me voy contigo estaré sola, estarás ocupado casi todo el tiempo

-Tienes razón pero estaremos más cerca y podremos vernos si nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Pero será difícil, creo que es mejor que me quede

-Pero Serena, no quiero separarme de ti

-Es mejor así

-Entonces no iré -Le dijo- si no podemos estar juntos por esto, no iré

Serena quiso ponerse contenta pero recordó lo que le había dicho Rei.

"Debe concentrarse en su carrera y no debe ser distraído, tú serías eso, una distracción, así que es mejor que te sacrifiques y lo dejes libre para que el pueda triunfar, no trunques sus sueños"

-No, Darién tú debes irte, no seré un obstáculo para ti

-Serena es que no quiero dejarte

-Será mucho más interesante -Dijo ella tratando de parecer entusiasta- Así cuando te escapes para verme y me des la sorpresa, será algo emocionante para los dos, ya no vuelvas a decir que no te irás, me sentiría culpable ¿Y no querrás que me sienta así verdad?

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí, quiero que seas feliz, ese siempre ha sido tu sueño, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? Eres más feliz cuando tocas el piano y si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy

-Está bien me iré

-¿Cómo será tu estadía allá? como vivirás solo tendrás que preparar tu propia comida

-No, lo más probable es que coma en restaurantes

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que trabajar muy duro para que mi sacrificio valga la pena y me sienta orgullosa de ti. Ya cumpliste otro de mis deseos, el primero fue cuando me empujaste patinando, ahora este...quiero que seas muy, muy famoso

-Tienes muchos deseos ¿No?

-Sí...

-¿Por qué no haces realidad el mío?

-¿Cuál? Serás famoso ya, ese es tu deseo

-Las cosas no son como parecen Serena

-¿A no?

-No, mi deseo eres tú, quiero que disfrutemos del poco tiempo que nos queda juntos

-Está bien, así será

Serena empieza a esforzarse mucho en el trabajo y en la universidad, casi no llama a Darién ni lo busca, cree que es mejor que él se dedique a lo suyo y piensa que será más fácil la separación, él no piensa igual, quiere estar con ella a pesar de que tiene mucho trabajo. Sale del estudio y le dice a uno de los encargados que informe que ya se fue mientras tanto Serena aprovecha su día libre para invitar a su jefe a cenar y a cantar Karaoke.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me invita

-necesitas sacar el estrés Andrew, trabajas día y noche todos los días, tienes derecho a divertirte, eres joven

Fueron a cenar y luego cantaron juntos en Karaoke se divirtieron mucho mientras Darién estaba impaciente esperando a la rubia afuera de su departamento sentado en el piso y con la espalda contra la puerta, miraba el reloj y nada que veía a la rubia llegar. Serena y Andrew se sentaron en un parque y él le daba consejos de cómo preparar excelentes postres. Ella escuchaba con atención y trataba de memorizar cada paso.

-Gracias Jefe -Dijo ella- por sus consejos y por contratarme a pesar de mi torpeza, ahora soy lo que soy gracias a ti

-Serena haces que me sienta avergonzado

-Es la verdad Andrew tú siempre me has apoyado y me has tenido paciencia, además eres un excelente maestro

-Gracias, gracias... me has hecho sentir como alguien importante, pero será mejor que nos vayamos -Dijo mirando el reloj- es tarde

Serena llegó y se sorprendió de ver a Darién ahí, era tarde en realidad.

-Serena -Dijo él- estaba molesto esperándote y hasta quería reclamarte pero una vez que te vi llegar se me fue el coraje

-Darién es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a cantar Karaoke

-¿Karaoke?

-Si, salí con mi jefe, fuimos a cenar y a cantar

-Al menos hubieras contestado el teléfono, estuve llamándote varias veces

-Lo siento

-Te extrañé, me escapé para verte

-No debiste, no quiero molestarte, ni distraerte

-Ya te dije que no me molesta verte -Dijo enojado- estoy tratando de hacer bien las cosas, no vine antes porque no pude, a veces estamos bien y otras mal, no entiendo que está pasando, si no puedo pasar más tiempo contigo es porque en verdad estoy ocupado ¿Por qué no tratas de entenderme?

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que tiene que entender? Ya estoy cansada, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy mayor?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar lo de la edad? No entiendo porque te pones así ¿Te molesta que sea menor que tú? si es eso entonces... ¿Por qué sales conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

-No, tú estás portándote mal conmigo. ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos mejor? hago todo lo que puedo para que esto funcione. ¿Por qué no podemos estar como antes? siempre tiene que salir algo, primero fue Seiya, Rei, mi carrera como músico, la edad ¿Qué mas falta? Encima todo el mundo nos culpa, nos critica, no nos dejan en paz, quiero que estemos juntos como antes

-No se puede, debes entenderlo

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!

Darién se fue antes de terminar de explotar y Serena se quedó pensando que era mejor así, pronto él se marcharía y haría su vida, tal vez hasta la olvidaría.

Al día siguiente tenía docenas de canastas llenas de galletas que había hecho en la universidad y había estado tratando de venderlas pero nadie se interesaba por ellas. Seiya llegó a visitarla.

-Princesa ¿Qué haces?

-Tratando de vender mis galletas pero hasta ahora nadie se ha interesado

-Tienes que hacer publicidad, tengo una idea, ven conmigo

Seiya la llevó hasta una escuela cercana y empezó a distribuirlas, a las pocas horas cientos de niños querían una funda de galletas, así lograron venderlas todas, Seiya era muy entusiasta, amigable, todos los niños se acercaban a él. Serena se sintió contenta de tenerlo cerca, aun era su mejor amigo y lo quería.

Seiya fue a buscar a su hermano y lo llevó a jugar básquet, Darién llevó la pelota.

-¡Qué bueno que la tenías a la mano! no la vas a perder -le dijo Seiya-

-Aun estoy luchando con esto

-A mí se me hizo muy pesada, una carga muy pesada

-¿Acaso te peleaste con el amor?

-No, al contrario aprendí mucho, aprendí que amar es dejar libre a alguien para que sea feliz. Darién, hazla feliz por mí, yo no supe cómo hacerlo, haz feliz a Serena

Era la primera vez que le hablaba de frente sobre ella.

-Haré todo lo posible

-No, haz todo lo imposible

Seiya se fue en su auto y lloró por la decisión que había tomado, le dejaba el camino libre a su hermano, estaba cantando una canción triste de amor que salía en la emisora, hablaba de un amor truncado y era así como había quedado el suyo.

Darién estaba hablando con un hombre quien le iba a ayudar a conseguir un departamento en USA.

-Quiero un lugar amplio, con ambiente para dos personas

-¿Puede ser un casa o un pent-house en uno de los hoteles de lujo?

-Me da igual, quiero que sea grande, para mí y para alguien más

-Está bien, déjelo todo en mis manos, tendrá lo que busca

-Gracias

Serena llega a su departamento y Darién la estaba esperando afuera, estaba sonriente.

-¿Ya no estás enojado? -Preguntó ella-

-No ¿Te has dado cuenta que discutimos por tonterías? perdóname, siento tanto lo del otro día

-No, perdóname tú a mí, soy una tonta

-No digas eso mi amor

-finalmente ¿Cuando te vas?

-En tres semanas

-Iré a dejarte al aeropuerto, como te vas lejos tengo que ir a dejarte -Dijo algo triste-

-No, iremos juntos -Dijo y sacó un anillo de compromiso- Casémonos para que podamos ir juntos

Serena estaba sorprendida, Darién le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele por la boca ¿Aceptaría ella casarse con él y viajar a USA?


	19. CAPITULO 19

Serena llega a su departamento y Darién la estaba esperando afuera, estaba algo sonriente.

-¿Ya no estás enojado? -Preguntó ella-

-No ¿Te has dado cuenta que discutimos por tonterías? perdóname, siento tanto lo del otro día

-No, perdóname tú a mí, soy una tonta

-No digas eso mi amor

-finalmente ¿Cuando te vas?

-En tres semanas

-Iré a dejarte al aeropuerto, como te vas lejos tengo que ir a dejarte -Dijo algo triste-

-No, iremos juntos -Dijo y sacó un anillo de compromiso- Casémonos para que podamos ir juntos

Serena no podía creerlo, Darién le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, por un momento se quedó como en blanco pero luego reaccionó.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó ella-

-Cásate conmigo para que podamos ir juntos a New York

-El matrimonio es algo serio Darién, no puedes jugar con algo así

-¿Por qué nunca tomas mis palabras en serio? No estoy bromeando Serena -Dijo y le colocó el anillo en el dedo-

-Esto es tan repentino ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

-Porque te amo y tú me amas, casémonos para que podamos estar juntos... ¿Sabes donde queda el lugar?

-¿El lugar?

-Sí, el lugar a donde tenemos que ir a registrarnos para casarnos

-Es que...

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Me has sorprendido, es algo que no me lo esperaba

-Ya veo, según las costumbres debo darte tiempo para que lo pienses, pero no lo pienses mucho ¿De acuerdo? ya tengo que irme, te veré mañana -Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Serena se quedó mirando el anillo en su dedo, no era tan bonito como el que le quiso dar Seiya pero para ella era un tesoro invaluable.

-¿Casarnos? -Pensó- me está dando pánico, debo estar soñando

Al día siguiente mientras ella trabajaba vio en una de las mesas del local una revista donde estaba una mujer vestida de novia y pensó.

-Mi boda, no, no puedo creerlo aun

Darién se apareció por ahí con una hoja de papel en la mano

-¡Amor! ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Serena se puso nerviosa en cuanto escuchó su voz, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-¡Hola Darién! Estoy bien gracias

-Cariño, para que veas que esto va en serio te he traído algo

-¿Qué?

-Sentémonos para que puedas leerlo

Ambos toman asiento en una de las mesas y él le entrega el papel que había llevado. Serena lo leyó en voz alta y su jefe alcanzó a oírlo.

-"Plan Matrimonial"...esto...esto es...

-Termina de leerlo, si falta algo más en la lista puedes agregarlo

-Está bien, a ver que dice: 1ero. Escoger la fecha

-Sí, debe ser lo antes posible porque en día primero tenemos que empacar

Serena estaba algo aturdida pero continuó leyendo.

-2do. Calcular los gastos de la boda y compartirlos.

-Como siempre estás recordándome que no quieres que yo lo pague todo es por eso lo puse así ¿Está bien?

-Este...si, creo...3ero. Establecer las tareas del hogar...Darién, con esto no estoy de acuerdo

-¿Qué pasa?

-A la mujer siempre le toca realizar casi todas las tareas de la casa

-No tienes porque hacerlo todo, yo te ayudaré, siempre lo he hecho -Ella le sonrió-

-Sí, tienes razón...4to. Comunicárselo a nuestros padres... ¡Oh! esto será difícil

-Debemos hacerlo, no te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto, no importa que es lo que ellos piensen sino lo que nosotros queramos

-5to. Jamás pelearnos y si lo hacemos jamás dejarnos -En ese momento Andrew se acercó a curiosear la hoja-

Serena la dobló y miró a su jefe quien sonrió avergonzado.

-Creo que lo seguiré leyendo más tarde -Dijo ella- cuando no haya curiosos cerca

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos a almorzar, es tu hora de lunch

Fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano y él pidió dos platos de legumbres.

-No puedes comer tallarines todos los días -Le dijo- además necesitas estar saludable

-¿Cómo esperas que lo esté? El dinero no me alcanza para servirme un menú así de saludable, estoy en la banca rota

-no te preocupes tendré suficiente para comprarte comida, después de que empiece a trabajar tendré un pago considerable

-¿el pago de un empleado de tiempo completo?

-mucho más, el estándar de vida en USA es alto, ganaré lo suficiente para que sigas alimentándote bien, ganaré tanto que no alcanzaremos a gastarlo todo

-¿Ah sí?

-Seguro, come más -Le dijo metiendo en su boca unas cuantas lechugas-

-tú deberías comer más también, gastas demasiadas energías

-Gracias por preocuparte... ¿Que es esto? -limpió sus labios con una servilleta porque estaba una pequeña hojita de lechuga-

Serena llegó a casa y se sentó a calcular los gastos que ocasionaría la boda.

-No tengo suficiente para la boda y mucho menos para el viaje, tal vez le pida a mamá un poco, un adelanto a mi jefe, puedo usar mis ahorros, no ni así me alcanzaría, no puedo pedirle a Darién, debo pensar en algo...No puedo creer que vaya a casarme, esto es tan...tan pero tan complicado, aun así me siento feliz

Rei estaba coordinando un evento cuando uno de los encargados le pidió que le informara a Darién que el departamento que el pidió ya lo tenían listo.

-¿Departamento?

-Sí, pidió que le ayudara a conseguir uno para él y alguien más

Rei imaginó quién era ese alguien más y fue a buscarlo para cerciorarse.

Darién estaba en la sala conversando con su padre y le entregó un regalo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-un regalo padre

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?

-Es una muestra de mi afecto

-¡Ah!

-Pronto tendremos que separarnos, me iré lejos nuevamente

-Eso es lo que me preocupa

-Estaré bien, ahora tengo que contarte algo

-¿Qué?

-Voy a casarme, una vez que haga la audición lo discutiré con la familia formalmente tienes que darme tus bendiciones

-¿¡Qué! -Dijo sorprendido-

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Tienes solo 22 años

-Por favor ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Eres muy joven como para casarte

-No lo soy, pronto la traeré para que sepas de quien se trata, tienes que aceptarla porque si no lo haces le romperás el corazón y quiero advertirte que si la rechazas de todas formas me casaré con ella, aunque preferiría que nos dieras tu bendición. Quería tu aprobación primero, siento decírtelo de esta manera pero es así como me siento

-Hijo, no puedo creerlo, hasta ayer te vi jugando en el patio con tu hermano y ahora vienes a decirme que te casarás. Ahora me tendrás mas preocupado

-Te demostraré que estoy preparado no solo para enfrentar el desafío de ser un gran músico sino también para el matrimonio

-Espero no te equivoques

-Confía en mí

Darién se fue a seguir trabajando mientras su padre se quedó todo pensativo y preocupado, más porque ya imaginaba quien sería la novia y lo que sufriría su otro hijo cuando se enterara. Rei encontró a Darién corrigiendo unas partituras cuando le preguntó sobre el departamento en New York.

-te traje unos CDS y más información... te noto algo diferente, no eres el mismo de USA te ves feliz

-Lo estoy, porque hago lo que me gusta

-Me dijo uno de los asistentes que está listo tu departamento en New York...dime ¿Por qué buscaste un departamento? Podías haberte quedado en el mío

-Lo que sucede es que alguien más vendrá conmigo

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo sabrás -Dijo y fue a servirse un café-

Rei citó a Serena en una cafetería para hablarle sobre una presentación que tendría Darién y sobre otro asunto más.

-Hermana mayor, te he traído esta invitación, es para que vayas a la presentación de Darién en el hotel Milenio de Plata

-Gracias Rei

-si una persona puede ayudar a otra multiplica su fortaleza 10 veces, no importa cuando, siempre seré la mejor asistente de Darién, entiendo la música y puedo darle material de apoyo, este tipo de relaciones son esenciales en el mundo real...si él lo logra será feliz, lo he visto, he visto como sus ojos brillan cuando está haciendo lo que le gusta, ahora es más feliz porque me tiene a mí ¿qué opinas?

-Tal vez no sea como tú, tal vez soy diferente a ti pero tengo mis puntos de vista, no entiendo de música pero también puedo apoyarlo con lo que tengo -Rei estaba a la defensiva, se había propuesto tratar de separarlos-

-Quería preguntarte algo ¿Estás pensando estudiar repostería en USA?

-¿que pasa?

-déjame decirte que es muy difícil para un extranjero vivir allá, para mi lo fue, para Darién también lo fue, la cultura, el idioma, todo es difícil por allá

-Lo sé, estuve en New York hace algunos meses, fue solo un par de días por trabajo pero pude notar como es todo

-No es lo mismo pasar un par de días que establecerse definitivamente, vivir allá es difícil y más que todo cuando vas con tu esposo, lo digo porque he visto muchos matrimonios romperse por ese motivo, por lo general el esposo siempre está ocupado trabajando porque el nivel de vida es mucho más alto, todo es más caro, y no puedes ir a ningún lado, todo lo que puedes hacer es quedarte en casa para reducir los gastos y finalmente la relación se deteriora, no te convendría ir bajo ningún motivo

-gracias por tus consejos Rei -Dijo Serena, ella sabía perfectamente porque le decía todo eso- los tendré en cuenta

-Hermana, solo quería que lo supieras

-gracias por tu advertencia, cuando decido hacer algo lo hago y es lo mismo ahora, nuevamente te agradezco por lo que me has dicho, si eso es todo, tengo que irme, dejé trabajo pendiente

Serena se quedó pensando en las palabras de Rei y no se sintió muy bien ese día ni los siguientes.

Darién fue a buscar a Serena para contarle que ya había encontrado un lugar para los dos.

-Es un departamento grande, con una vista excelente, seguro que te gustará

-Sí, pero tú concéntrate en tu trabajo no te preocupes por mi

-te lo debo

-¿Acaso no estas ocupado?

-no puedo ignorarte te extraño todo el tiempo -le sonríe-

-¿te ayuda bastante Rei? será tu primera presentación en Japón, debe ser una gran experiencia para ti, Rei es muy inteligente es...brillante

-Sí, es verdad, sin descartar el apoyo de mi familia, debo considerar que sin ella no hubiera podido lograrlo, Rei lo hace casi todo, yo hago música y ella maneja el resto, todo sobre los negocios y esas cosas, tengo suerte de tener una amiga como ella, si en USA tienes problemas, búscala, ella te ayudará -Le dijo sin saber sobre la conversación que tuvieron las dos- Vayamos a caminar a la plaza, tengo ganas de hacer algo

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una fuente y él le pidió una moneda a la rubia. Pidió un deseo en silencio y arrojó la moneda a la fuente.

-¡Ah! Has pedido un deseo ¿Puedo saber que es?

-Lo cierto es que como tengo muchos deseos pedí que se me cumplieran todos

-¿Se harán realidad?

-Eso espero -Dijo y se sentó en una banca- algunos se cumplirán después de la audición ya que además nos casaremos, esto será como aquellas historias de...vivieron felices para siempre

Serena se fue a sentar junto a él y Darién le empezó a contar algo.

-Tenía miedo, pero ahora estoy tranquilo. Me presenté a todas las audiciones para entrar a la banda de Taiki y solo me faltaba una, aquella no la pude hacer porque justo en ese momento conocí a una chica muy revoltosa que me cambió la vida. Por su culpa no pude presentarme a la audición ya que me deportaron.

-¡Oh! ¿Fui yo?

-Sí, tú. Te odié en ese momento

-¡Lo siento!

-No lo sientas, eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, ¿Sabes? cuando me enteré de que mi madre trabajaba para la misma compañía musical que Taiki perdí toda la inspiración, me sentía confundido hasta que te encontré y recuperé la inspiración, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz, si no puedo hacer música mi vida no esta completa, gracias a ti lo logré, gracias a ti me reconcilié con mi madre y ahora soy feliz, gracias a ti mi ángel, mi súper ángel por todo

-Me haces sentir especial -Dijo y lo abrazó-

-Eres especial

Los días pasan y en cierto momento en que el padre de Darién estaba leyendo el periódico, Seiya que salía en ese instante le preguntó si no iba a ir a la presentación que era ese día.

-No, no iré, aun estoy preocupado por ese niño

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que se va?

-no, yo quiero que vaya, es su vida personal, la forma en como la está llevando lo que me preocupa, ahora dice que va a casarse

-lo hará bien y te sentirás orgulloso de él, no te preocupes

-Confías mucho en él ¿Verdad?

-Claro, ¿de quien crees que es hermano?

-Seiya…Entonces yo también confiaré

-Bueno padre, me alegro, debo irme

Seiya estaba en la televisora conversando con su jefe. Seiya recogía cosas de su escritorio y su jefe le hablaba sobre su cambio a la zona rural.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Quiero ir

-No puedo garantizarte que vuelvas. Te extrañaremos mucho, no puedo creer que te vayas a la zona rural, ojalá que te dejen volver porque acá te estaremos esperando, no se como pude aceptar tu transferencia, pero ya sabes acá te esperaremos

-Gracias jefe

Su compañero de trabajo se acercó a preguntarle sobre su decisión de marcharse.

-¿que pasa? ¿Por que te vas?

-hay más paz allá

-da lo mismo acá o allá

-Para mí no es lo mismo

-No deberías irte, nos harás falta, sabes que la gente te quiere, no hay otro como tú, siempre me has apoyado, ¿A quien recurriré? Eres un excelente amigo

-Gracias, también te extrañaré

Mina estaba escuchando y le dio alcance en uno de los pasillos.

-Seiya ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué haré sin ti?

-¿por que todo el mundo trata de detenerme? ¿No se dan cuenta de que estoy luchando por el naturalismo?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿De veras? No lo creo, a donde voy no es un lugar que apropiado para ti, voy a un pequeño pueblo al sur, es algo rústico, no hay muchos servicios como acá, no hay centros comerciales, ni restaurantes de lujo, aquellas cosas a las que estás acostumbrada, solo hay áreas verdes, campesinos, animales de granja y mucho sol, lo que haríamos además de trabajar sería pescar y tomar sol ¿que piensas de mi plan?

-¿broncearse?

-Piénsalo muy bien...más tarde hablamos

Mina se quedó pensando y fue al tocador.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ese lugar? Tendré que darme por vencida, el sol es muy malo para mi piel -Pensó y se lamentó- No puedo seguirlo hasta allá

Serena salió corriendo que olvidó su invitación. Ella llegó al hotel pero no la dejaban pasar porque no llevó la invitación, mientras tanto Darién estaba preparándose para la presentación y Rei le daba ánimos.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te pongas nervioso, haz lo que sabes saber muy bien

-Sí, tocar ante un público, ante un jurado es algo que siempre imaginé hacer, no estoy tan nervioso y sé que lo lograré

-Sí, podrás

Serena discutía con el personal de seguridad.

-Tiene que dejarme pasar, soy amiga de Darién

-Lo siento sin invitación no puede pasar

-Es que la olvidé

-Que pena pero no puedo dejarla entrar

-Déjela, ella es mi amiga -Dijo Rei quien llegó-

-Gracias Rei

-Pasa Serena, puedes ir al auditorio a sentarte, Darién saldrá en unos minutos

Serena tomó asiento en una de las butacas altas mientras Rei fue a sentarse junto a los miembros del jurado. La chica del cabello negro lucía muy elegante y sofisticada a diferencia de Serena que estaba muy sencilla.

-Siempre me pasan estas cosas ¿Cuando será el día que entienda que a estos lugares hay que vestir mejor? -Pensó ella-

Darién salió al escenario y tocó una canción a la que tituló: "Prueba del amor Eterno", era muy linda pero algo triste, los miembros del jurado dieron excelentes calificaciones, Rei estaba encantada con los resultados. Después de la presentación, se ofreció una comida a los invitados. Cientos de fotógrafos lo buscaban para sacarle una foto, Serena solo se limitó a observar desde su mesa, Rei era la que lo acompañaba, no se despegaba de él ni un solo momento y Darién se veía muy feliz, en un momento Serena empezó a toser debido a que casi se atora con un huesito de aceituna y él la alcanzó a ver, le sonrió y quería ir a su lado pero Rei lo impidió, con un pretexto se lo llevó del brazo.

-Vamos Darién, hay gente que tienes que conocer

-Pero…es…que…

Algunos de los invitados eran representantes de la prensa. Rei dio un anuncio.

-Bienvenidos todos, Soy Rei Hino, organizadora de este evento, permítanme presentarles a nuestro pianista, el señor Darién Kou Chiba.

Serena lo seguía con la mirada, lo vio como una estrella, tan lejos de su alcance y Rei era la indicada para brillar junto a él. La gente aplaude y los reporteros siguen fotografiándolo y buscando una exclusiva.

-Darién -Le dijo Rei- el señor es reportero de una columna de música

-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío. Díganos ¿en que se inspiro para escribir esa pieza?

-En algo que ha pasado en mi vida

-Señorita Hino ¿Podría usted comentarnos sobre la pieza que tocó el señor?

-Sí, se trata acerca de una persona ausente y lo demás son reflejos de la naturaleza

Serena alcanzó a escuchar como ella se expresaba con total naturalidad y explicaba cada detalle de la música, algo que ella no entendía, solo era capaz de entender el mundo de los pasteles y recordó la última vez que conversó con Rei, específicamente algo que ella le había dicho.

"**Siempre seré la mejor asistente de Darién, entiendo la música y puedo darle material de apoyo, este tipo de relaciones son esenciales en el mundo real**"

Serena se sintió torpe y fuera de lugar, él brillaba junto a Rei, eran la pareja ideal

-¿Que hago aquí? -Pensó y se marchó-

Ella se fue y mientras él conversaba con otros la buscaba con la mirada, al no verla más se disculpa y se va a buscarla pero no la encuentra y Rei se lo vuelve a llevar.

-Felicidades Darién, ya estás haciéndote famoso, vamos los invitados no pueden esperar

Al día siguiente Darién fue a visitarla a su departamento y se sentaron a conversar.

-lamento lo de ayer me retuvieron y luego no pude venir ¿quieres saber el resultado?

-Sí

-obvio que pasé

-Felicidades

-Estamos en términos buenos, ya el departamento en New York está preparado para que podamos quedarnos ahí

Ella lo miró con una profunda tristeza, estaba por decirle algo muy doloroso.

-nosotros...debemos romper nuestra relación

-¿que? ¿Que acabas de decir?

-rompamos...

-dilo otra ves...

-rompamos

-¿de que se trata todo esto? -Dijo molesto y se puso de pie - lo dijiste tan fácil

-no lo dije por capricho

-entonces ¿por qué?

-por nuestro bien... es cansado estar juntos

-lo estas diciendo de nuevo ¿por qué?

-por amor

-¿por amor?

-no repitas mis palabras

-¿que no las diga? tienes un buen punto entonces... nos separaremos ¿eso quieres que diga? -Le gritó-

-¿podemos hablar de esto con calma?...

-¿como puedo calmarme?... Sí, eres buena en esto...rompamos pacíficamente -Le dijo sardónicamente.

-¿que podemos hacer si no rompemos? ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Funcionará? ¿Seremos felices?...tú estarás trabajando las 24 horas del día y aun así no será suficiente, no tendrás tiempo para mi ¿Quieres que te diga que confío en ti y que por eso quiero ir a USA así este sola?

-no lo has intentado, tal vez no sea así de malo

-estoy cansada incluso aquí ¿podrá ser mejor allá?

-¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? lo soy ¿si o no?... ¿Llamas a esto amor?

-Solo puedo amarte este tanto

-¿es verdad eso?

-si -Dijo y no lo miro-

Darién se fue triste y decepcionado tirando la puerta y desquitándose con su motocicleta, ella lloró por su sacrificio, pero creyó que era lo mejor, Darién fue a beber a la disco, estaba amargado y lleno de rabia, estuvo un buen rato ahí pero decidió ir al sótano a seguir bebiendo, se quedó dormido sobre el sofá hasta el otro día en que su celular lo despertó.

-Aló

-Soy Rei, en un par de minutos estaré ahí, debo decirte algo

Darién se lavó la cara y salió, en ese momento llegaba su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No ves? -Dijo enseñándole su maleta- Tengo que regresar a USA para arreglar todo...vine a despedirme y a decirte que espero que no te arrepientas, que vayas y no renuncies a tus sueños y no importa quien vaya contigo pero ve, te estaré esperando...Adiós

Darién vio alejarse a su amiga, ahora estaba dudando de querer ir a USA, pero lo que había hecho Serena lo tenía muy adolorido.

Serena lo llamó y lo citó en una cafetería para terminar definitivamente con él.

-debo regresártelo -dejó el anillo sobre la mesa- no puedo irme contigo ¡lo siento! No dejaré la universidad, me conoces, he puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto, a penas he descubierto lo mucho que disfruto haciendo pasteles, los que yo mismo hago son populares entre nuestros clientes, no se lo que piensen otros pero soy muy feliz, en verdad es la primera vez que me siento así, feliz al saber que la gente está comprando cosas que yo misma hago, es un sentimiento agradable...yo también quiero trabajar duro, así como tú y conseguir mis sueños

-¿Eso es importante para ti? ¿Más importante que nuestro amor? -Preguntó él aun adolorido-

-lo es, no se tú pero yo no estoy lista para amar...necesitas empacar y yo regresar a la tienda.

Ella se levantó y se fue sin despedirse mientras él se quedó solo, molesto y decepcionado. No podía creer que Serena lo estuviera dejando por unos pasteles, entonces él haría lo mismo, se iría detrás de su música, la dejaría para seguir detrás de uno de sus tantos sueños, tal vez la olvidaría, tomó el anillo y lo lanzó por la ventana lleno de mucha rabia y dolor.

_**Esta historia se acerca a su final ¿Será que Serena y Darién van a separarse para siempre? ¿Qué pasará con Seiya?….bueno chicas no vayan a odiarme por este capítulo…ojalá que el final les guste…gracias a todas mis amigas invisibles por seguir mi fic, espero poder actualizar pronto, porque ya solo falta el capitulo final…las voy a tener en suspenso…jejejeje…un beso a todas…**_


	20. CAPITULO 20

PRUEBA EL DULCE AMOR CAPITULO FINAL

Seiya se estaba despidiendo de su jefe y sus amigos.

-Seiya regresa dentro de un año, te tendremos un nuevo programa

-gracias

-Oí que tu hermano está saliendo en televisión, una compañía de música grande lo está respaldando

-Así es

-Bueno, te deseo suerte al igual que él, no te retendré más

-Gracias jefe, nos veremos dentro de un año -Lo abrazó-

Mina había estado pensando bien sobre el viaje que haría Seiya y decidió que se iría con él así que quiso buscarlo para contarle, estaba preparando lo que iba a decirle.

-Seiya, el sol no es problema, usaré bloqueador y en mi casa tengo cientos de sombreros sin estrenar

Justo en ese momento se detuvo en uno de los sets, sobre una mesa estaba el periódico de la tarde con una noticia sobre ella.

_**"Fotos de la presentadora de noticias Minako Aino circulan por la red"**_

Estaba una foto ampliada de ella cuando era estudiante de secundaria, su aspecto era sumamente deplorable, este era el boom del momento, por casi y se desmaya cuando ante ella aparecieron cientos de reporteros haciéndole preguntas.

-Señorita Aino ¿Cómo se siente después de que han descubierto su secreto? -Preguntó uno-

-¿Cuando decidió hacerse la cirugía? -Preguntó otro-

-¿Es cierto que su novio la dejó por eso?

Y así todos los reporteros empezaron a hablarle a la vez, Mina se puso a llorar, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando.

-¿Por qué? -Dijo ella- ¿Por qué ahora que estoy a punto de abrazar la naturaleza?

Seiya fue a la pastelería y vio a Serena organizando unas canastas de galletas y otros pastelillos.

-¿Cómo va el negocio?

-Estas galletas las hice yo y se venden muy bien -Dijo mostrándole las canastas- y esto es algo nuevo que se me ocurrió –Señalando otros bocadillos-

-sabia que lo lograrías, ¡esa es mi Serena! serás una gran empresaria de eso no hay duda

-gracias pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

- no te he llevado a casa en mucho tiempo... vine a eso

Seiya la llevó hasta su casa y se sentaron a tomar el té.

-¿te vas a la zona rural? -Le preguntó ella-

- Sí, es algo que he pensado hacer desde el año pasado y ahora que se me ha presentado la oportunidad no pienso dejarla pasar

-¡lástima! estoy perdiendo a un amigo ¿a quién acudiré si necesito una recarga?

-¿las cosas no van bien con él?

-tiene algo mejor que estar conmigo así que lo estoy dejando por eso

-pero él no se quiere separar de ti

-si se ha vuelto cansado para dos personas estar juntos ¿sigue siendo amor? pues no lo parece...esta situación se estaba volviendo muy dura

-Piensa bien las cosas Serena, tú misma me dijiste que el amor es de valientes

-¿y crees que no necesité armarme de valor para tomar esta decisión?

Seiya no supo que decirle, solo la abrazó, luego se despidió de ella abajo del edificio.

-entra a casa Serena

-ten cuidado Seiya...adiós

-Adiós princesa

Seiya se subió a su auto y fue a despedirse de su hermano también.

-felicidades, lo has logrado, escuché que Rei te ayudó mucho, ella es un fuerte apoyo para ti pero eso afectará tu otra relación

Darién se quedó pensando en eso, tal vez Seiya tenía razón.

-¿es solo gratitud lo que sientes por Rei? ...creo que sí, pero tu ambición en la música tal vez afecte a tu vida amorosa, tu pasión por la música quizá dañe tu relación

-¿lo hará?

-dije que tal vez lo haga... vayamos a jugar

Jugaron básquet, Darién iba ganando, pero finalmente empataron y se sentaron a descansar

-se bueno con Serena- le dijo- trátala bien, no te perdonaré si no eres bueno con ella, no me importaría luchar si fuera otra persona pero eres tú, mi hermano y eres bueno para ella, supiste ver en ella lo que a mi me tomó más tiempo, por eso me estoy rindiendo, te la dejaré a ti... ahora me voy...deséame suerte que yo lo mismo pido por ti

-Suerte Seiya

-Gracias -Le dio un abrazo y se alejó de ahí mientras Darién se sentó y miró la pelota en el piso-

Darién acababa de componer una canción y fue a la sala de música del hotel Milenio de plata para tocar el piano, Serena había ido a llevar un pedido al mismo hotel y cuando ya se iba escuchó la melodía, era bonita pero sumamente triste, ella llegó a la sala y vio a Darién tocando. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago, quería correr y decirle que sí, que se iría con él pero no pudo. El terminó la pieza y se puso de pie, al mirar hacia la puerta la vio y su mirada también reflejaba melancolía.

Él fue a verla y ella le pidió que salieran a conversar a uno de los jardines.

-Escuché tu presentación el otro día y déjame decirte que eres muy bueno ¿Oiré más?

-lo harás

-Entonces estaré al pendiente de las noticias y cuando salga tu primer disco iré a comprarlo enseguida

-¿De veras?

-Sí, claro que sí...ahora solo quería decirte algo...termina lo que quieras hacer y regresa porque hay algo pendiente que estará esperando a ser hecho aquí

Se levanta y le extiende la mano para despedirse de él como amiga, él dudaba en dársela pero finalmente estrechó su mano.

-buen viaje... adiós...

-Adiós

El se queda triste viéndola alejarse, ella estaba conteniendo las lágrimas pero una vez que estuvo lejos empezó a llorar.

En la noche Darién fue a la portería que pintaron juntos aquella vez en que la encargada del edificio les reclamó por el arriendo, ellos habían pintado un paisaje marino, las olas del mar y el cielo, él recordó en ese momento, cuando se pusieron a jugar con las pinturas, antes de irse decide hacer algo que dejará como recuerdo, para que cada vez que Serena salga se acuerde de él.

A la mañana siguiente Serena sale del edificio para ir al trabajo y se queda viendo el portal, Darién le había añadido algo más al paisaje, un corazón inmenso y dentro de él a una niña con cabellos rubios rizados y un par de anteojos muy grandes.

-¡Darién! así me conociste, entonces aprendí a amarte mi querido Erizo

Ella sonrió y recordó aquella vez en la playa cuando corrían jugando, la vez que fueron de compras al supermercado y él la empujó en el carrito, cuando ella lo despertaba a propósito prendiendo la radio a todo volumen disque para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, el paseo en el parque de los cerezos cuando él le dijo que la quería, cuando durmieron juntos porque hacía mucho frío, cuando fueron a patinar a media noche, cada momento feliz y cada uno de los besos que le dio.

Darién salió de su casa con las maletas, ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía arrepentirse, si Serena no renunció a sus sueños, él tampoco lo haría, ya había decidido ir a New York, el grupo lo estaba esperando y Rei también.

Pasó un año y Seiya regresó, se bajó de un taxi y se puso a buscar el local que Serena había abierto. Finalmente la vio, estaba vendiendo bollos al vapor a unos pequeños que pasaban por ahí, ella entró a su pastelería y adentro estaba su amiga Lita quien trabajaba de mesera. Su madre también le ayudaba.

-Serena esta masa está horrible, ¿Ves porque no puedo regresarme al pueblo?

-Mamá no mientas, estás buscando un pretexto para no regresar al pueblo porque te quieres quedar aquí

-¡Ay hija! me has descubierto

-Serena, en la mesa tres, quieren dos tazas de café y un postre de vainilla -Dijo Lita-

-Ve a verlos a la cocina -Le dijo Serena a su amiga-

Lita se va a la cocina y en ese momento entra Andrew con un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Serena, tu negocio ha prosperado, felicitaciones

-Jefe, gracias, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado

-Te he traído estas flores para que decores el lugar aunque veo que no le hace falta

-gracias Andrew

-Señor, es un placer tenerlo aquí -Dijo Ikuko- Le traeré una bebida

-No es necesario, solo estoy de paso, gracias de todas maneras

-¿Cómo? ¿Se va a ir tan pronto? de ninguna manera, ya le traigo su bebida

La mamá de Serena fue a buscarle algo de beber y Lita dejó la orden de la mesa tres para ir junto a su amiga, al ver a Andrew se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué guapo!

-Lita por favor no molestes a Andrew

-¿Él es tu ex jefe?

-Sí

En ese momento aparecieron Amy y Richard quienes saludaron rápidamente a su amiga y fueron asentarse a una de las mesas.

Michiru y Haruka también llegaron, saludaron y se sentaron en una mesa junto con la bebe de dos años llamada Hotaru que pedía toda clase de dulces.

-No la consientas -Dijo Haruka a Michiru-

-Tú eres la que la consientes, no yo

-no es cierto

-que si

Ambas peleaban y Serena se avergonzó un poco y se volteó a ver a su jefe que estaba siendo acosado por Lita.

-¡Qué lindo eres!

-Serena creo que mejor vengo otro día -Dijo algo nervioso y rojo- estoy muy apurado

-No se vaya -Le gritó Ikuko-

Pero era tarde Andrew había salido volando y se subió a su auto despidiéndose de Serena por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Ahí va! Otro buen partido que dejas ir Serena

-Mamá cállate, él es mi ex jefe y mi amigo nada más

Lita e Ikuko entran al negocio y Serena estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando vio al otro lado de la calle con una maleta a Seiya, no podía creerlo, era él, su mejor amigo. Ella corrió a abrazarlo.

-Seiya, me hiciste tanta falta

-Tú a mi linda

Serena lo hizo pasar a su negocio y se sentaron en una de las mesas, ni Lita ni Ikuko se acercaron a saludar, ellas tenían la esperanza de que la rubia y el chico de coleta pudieran llegar a algo más que una amistad ya que no estaba Darién para interponerse.

-Te estuve observando desde la otra calle, noté que tu negocio es bueno, hay mucho movimiento

-Así es, me siento feliz

-Y yo estoy feliz de verte de nuevo...extrañé tu sonrisa

-No es cierto, no me extrañaste, ni siquiera recibí una carta o una llamada

-Lo hice a propósito para que me extrañaras más

-¡Muy gracioso Seiya!

-¿Te parece? No, lo que sucede es que estoy trabajando muy duro

-¿vas a regresar?

-No lo sé, me gusta allá

-Debe ser, te gusta tanto que no me llamaste... y yo acá sola y triste

-Ya te dije, lo hice para que me extrañes mas

Ambos se ríen y luego Seiya toca el tema de su hermano.

-¿Qué tal con Darién? ¿Te ha llamado?

-Tu hermano es...es un cretino

-Escuché que se va a Europa con la banda y quien sabe cuánto tiempo este por allá

-¡Ah! se va entonces -Dijo algo triste-

-¿Aun lo amas?

-¡Eh! ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, todavía lo amas, es difícil y muy duro estar lejos de alguien a quien amas, es por eso que te he traído esto

Seiya saca del bolsillo de su saco un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó ella-

-Ábrelo

Ella encontró un pasaje de avión para USA.

-Esto es...

-Serena, nosotros dos perdimos nuestra oportunidad por no actuar a tiempo ¿quieres que pase lo mismo contigo y con Darién?

-¡Seiya!

-Serena tienes que estar junto a él -Le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Yo...

-Me voy amiga -Dijo y se levantó- haz feliz a Darién si no nunca te lo perdonaré

Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del local ella se quedó mirando el pasaje de avión.

Seiya regresó a la televisora y al pasar por uno de los sets vio a uno de sus ex compañeros presentar un programa.

-Nuestro tema de hoy es en cuanto a las cirugías plásticas, todo el mundo quiere verse mejor, por eso algunos optan por hacerse una cirugía, en cambio hay otros que critican el hecho de pasar por el quirófano, escuchemos la opinión de alguien con experiencia, nuestra invitada de esta noche es Minako Aino, ella es una belleza artificial, recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso.

Minako entra al escenario y se sienta a lado de su entrevistador mientras el auditorio aplaude.

-Buenas noches Mina, luces, muy hermosa esta noche, eres una verdadera belleza.

-Gracias

-Cuéntanos Mina ¿Por qué decidiste operarte?

-Me sentía incomoda conmigo misma, es por eso que tomé esta decisión

-Tengo entendido que has publicado un nuevo libro que se titula _**"Soy una belleza artificial"**_ ¿Cual es el mensaje que encierra esta publicación?

-Con este libro no estoy pidiendo que alguien vaya corriendo a realizarse un cambio, de ninguna manera, y si alguien decide hacerlo tiene que ser por sí misma, nunca lo hagan por agradar a alguien más, el secreto está en que la verdadera belleza esta dentro de nosotros mismos y eso vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, si los demás logran verlo considérense privilegiados…recuerden que la belleza está dentro de nosotros

Seiya escuchó y se puso contento, al fin Mina había entendido el verdadero significado de la belleza. Salió de ahí regalándole una sonrisa a la chica que acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia, ella también le sonrió.

Serena estaba llegando a casa cuando vio en el buzón un sobre, dentro estaba una postal de New York pero no decía nada.

-¡Darién! ¿Eres tú? -Se le vino a la mente cuando estuvieron trabajando juntos para pagar las cosas del departamento, el agua, el gas, la luz, el arriendo-

Serena recordó que siempre estaba repitiéndole a Darién lo mismo_**: "Los gastos serán repartidos equitativamente entre los dos",**_ después las palabras de Seiya: _**"Nosotros dos perdimos nuestra oportunidad por no actuar a tiempo ¿quieres que pase lo mismo contigo y con Darién?"**_

Tomó sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto decidida a viajar a USA, mientras iba en el bus dejó su cartera a un lado y cuando se bajó la olvidó. Corrió tan rápido que tropezó con algunas personas, fue a presentarse a salidas internacionales y al querer mostrar su pasaje se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado en el bus.

-Se me ha olvidado en el bus -Le dijo muy afectada a la señorita que atendía-

-Está bien podemos chequear su boleto con ID ¿Quiere esperar el siguiente vuelo o irse en el que está a punto de salir?

-Este... no puedo esperar

-De acuerdo entonces aquí tiene su pase de abordaje, nosotros estaremos chequeando su boleto y se lo entregaremos junto al equipaje

Serena corrió, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que saliera el vuelo, en otro lado en arribos internacionales llegaba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, miró a su alrededor como aliviado pero al escuchar un anuncio con el nombre de la rubia se puso algo inquieto.

_**-Señorita Serena Tsukino, acercarse a servicio al cliente su pasaje y su equipaje han sido localizados**_

Darién se puso a correr por todas partes buscando el departamento de Servicio al cliente, ambos corren en direcciones opuestas hasta que vuelven al mismo lugar, ella tropieza con alguien y mientras todavía estaba en el suelo, él le habla y ella reconoce su voz.

-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa? -Ella alzó la mirada y lo vio-

El se sacó las gafas y le sonrió. Se veía tan guapo, a Serena le pareció más guapo que la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ella- ¿No ibas a Europa?

-¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Buscándome?

-¿Cómo que buscándote? ni lo creas, yo solo iba a salir de vacaciones

En ese momento se escucha otra vez el llamado de servicios al cliente.

_**-Señorita Serena Tsukino su pasaje a USA ha sido localizado por favor acercarse a retirar su equipaje**_

Al verse descubierta se muerde los labios y le dice al chico de cabellos negros lo que pensaba decirle llegando a USA.

-Te dije que los gastos serían repartidos equitativamente entre los dos es por eso que quería darte esto, sacó de su bolsa la postal y la partió en dos y le dio una mitad

-¿Ibas a USA solo para darme la mitad de esto?

-¿no lo sabes? siempre cumplo mis promesas

-Amor, esperaste por mí, lo sabía

-Eres un tonto

Él no aguantó más y la abrazó muy fuerte

-me estaba volviendo loco extrañándote –Le dijo- eres una bruja me tienes hechizado...

-yo también te extrañé –Él al fin la soltó-

-después de terminar lo que quería hacer, me di cuenta de qué es lo que realmente necesito... Probé la fama y tiene un sabor agradable pero el que más me gusta es el de tu compañía… ahora que estoy de regreso ¿me darás lo que realmente quiero?

-yo no he terminado necesito más tiempo...

-te daré dos años para que hagas lo que quieras pero después tendrás que darme una respuesta ¿lo harás?

-¿Dos años? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-¿Ahora es mucho no?

-Sí, es mucho tiempo

-Es porque no hice el servicio militar y tengo que hacerlo, tú decides ¿Europa o el servicio militar?

-Cuando termines tendré casi 30 años

-¿por qué te preocupa tanto la edad? ¡A menos que te quieras casar conmigo!

-¡cretino! -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-No creas que no sé lo que pasa por tu mente...vamos...te llevo - Dijo y le ofreció su brazo-

-no, yo te llevo -Y le ofreció el suyo-

El se abrazó a ella y se fueron caminando mientras servicio al cliente la seguía llamando.

-¿no vas a recoger tu equipaje? –Le preguntó-

-pero si ya te tengo

-ha pasado tanto tiempo y no has cambiado nada -La suelta y le da un beso-

-cretino ¿Qué? ¿Tratas de causar problemas?

-cállate cabeza de chorlito

-No me digas así Erizo majadero

-¿y tú qué? Rizos mal peinados

Se rieron y se volvieron a abrazar

-Te amo Darién no te vayas a ir otra vez

-No me dejes ir esta vez

Se dieron un gran beso y se volvieron a abrazar

-Cuando nos casemos te voy a llevar a USA para que veas lo que te perdiste

-Ahhhh y tú tienes que probar todos mis pasteles

-Seguro, pero primero los erizos de chocolate, los extrañé más que a ti

-No es cierto

-En serio

-No, no es verdad

Así se fueron bromeando caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía a la salida, Serena y Darién nunca más se separarían.


	21. EPILOGO

**Epílogo**

Como todos se preguntarán que pasó después del reencuentro de Serena y Darién aquí está una no tan pequeña conclusión.

Han pasado dos años y Darién ha regresado de la armada; como no quisieron esperar más tiempo hicieron los arreglos respectivos para la boda. Serena y Darién reunieron a sus padres para informarles de la decisión que acababan de tomar.

-¿Ya se imaginarán porque los hemos citado? ¿No es cierto? -Preguntó Darién-

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar desde que mi hija me contó que habías regresado

-Siempre supe que la chica que amabas era Serena -Dijo su padre-

-Así es, por lo tanto no vamos a andar con rodeos, queríamos informarles que Serena y yo hemos decidido casarnos

-Pero no queríamos hacerlo sin recibir antes sus bendiciones -Dijo ella-

-Por supuesto que las tienen -Dijo el señor Kou-

-Ya era hora Serena -Dijo Ikuko-

-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor!

Todos rieron y desde ese momento Ikuko se puso a organizar la boda, llamó a Lita y ella se puso en contacto con Amy, Haruka y Michiru para contar con ellas en esta ardua labor. Darién se puso a trabajar como productor musical para la televisora donde trabajó su hermano Seiya, renunció a la fama pero era más feliz ahora que estaba con Serena, igual estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba.

Seiya seguía en la zona rural y Minako había ido a hacerle compañía, estaban juntos cuando recibió la llamada de su padre para informarle del compromiso de Serena y su hermano.

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo así me llamas?

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Estoy pescando con Minako -La rubia estaba luchando con su caña de pescar en ese momento- ¿Por qué?

-Finalmente Darién va a casarse, tienes que venir a ayudarme con lo de la boda

-¡Hummm...! está bien, pediré licencia ¿Cuando se casan?

-El mes que viene

-¿Tan pronto?...no importa, Mina y yo estaremos allá...ok... ¡bye!

-¿Quien era? -Preguntó Mina después de sacar un hermoso sake del río-

-Mi padre, parece que mi hermanito finalmente va a lanzarse la soga al cuello

-¡Uy! Serena debe estar contenta

-Sí, como imaginarás no puedo dejar solo a ese par, si no fuera por mi intervención todavía estarían distanciados

-¿Cómo así?

-Fue como hace dos años, déjame contarte

**Hace dos años atrás:**

Darién estaba en el enorme departamento que tenía en New York, desde un enorme ventanal se podía apreciar la maravillosa vista de aquella ciudad de luces, estaba tocando el órgano cuando la doncella entró a interrumpirlo.

-Joven, disculpe usted pero le acaba de llegar un pequeño paquete junto a una carta

-¿Una carta?

-Sí, desde el Japón

-Debe ser de mi padre, déjala sobre la mesa

-Está bien, con permiso

La chica se fue dejando el sobre y el paquete, él iba a seguir tocando pero la curiosidad pudo más, así que dejó el órgano a un lado y fue a leer la carta que era de su hermano mayor.

**_Querido Hermano,_**

_Ya hace un año que te fuiste ¿Qué pasó? me he enterado de que te va muy bien en la banda y que has cosechado muchos éxitos pero ¿Y Serena? ¿Ya te olvidaste de ella?_

_Yo fui un tonto por dejarla ir, no cometas el mismo error, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo especial que era. Apuesto a que ni siquiera la has llamado para saber como está, te contaré algo, ella también ha progresado, tiene su propio negocio, se ha independizado pero estoy seguro de que a pesar de eso no es completamente feliz... y ¿tú?... has probado la fama ¿A qué te supo? ¿No extrañas el dulce amor de ella? Si es así ¿Por qué no la buscas?_

_Recuerdo cuando tú tratabas de abrirme los ojos ante ella y yo estuve ciego, me dejé deslumbrar por la belleza de Minako y el éxito que tenía como presentador, ahora me toca a mí tratar de abrirte los ojos porque estás deslumbrado con el brillo de la fama, algo que como llegó se puede ir también, Ella y yo perdimos nuestra oportunidad por no saber actuar a tiempo ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo contigo y Serena?... reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho, deja de ser orgulloso y hazle saber que aun piensas en ella..._

_Esperando que sepas escuchar mis palabras, se despide tu hermano que te quiere y extraña._

_Seiya Kou_

**_Psdta:_**_ Abre el paquete, en él encontrarás algo que desechaste hace tiempo pero que tiene mucho valor sentimental de seguro._

Darién abrió el paquete y encontró el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Serena, aquel que arrojó por la ventana el día en que ella rompió con él.

-¿Cómo es posible? Yo pensé que esto había ido a dar a la basura

La verdad era que cuando Serena y Darién estaban terminando con su relación, él estaba en la misma cafetería sentado en otra mesa pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta puesto que Seiya estaba leyendo el periódico. El vio cuando su hermano arrojó el anillo por la ventana así que fue corriendo a recuperarlo y lo guardó todo ese tiempo.

Darién buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y encontró una postal que siempre había querido enviarle a la rubia pero que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido.

**En la actualidad:**

Seiya terminaba de contarle aquello a Minako.

-Después fui e hice lo mismo con Serena, le entregué un boleto de avión para que vaya a buscarlo a USA.

-Fue una excelente idea

-Sí, finalmente él volvió y se reconciliaron

-Debió ser difícil para ti hacer eso, puesto que todavía la amabas

-En cierta forma todavía la amo

-¿Qué?

-No es tan fácil olvidar

-Ya veo y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ir a la boda por supuesto ¿Me acompañas?

-Este...tal vez Serena no quiera verme

-Estoy seguro de que no se enojará si me ve contigo

-Está bien, creo que será una buena oportunidad para disculparme con ella, no fui buena y la última vez que nos vimos solo logré mortificarla con lo de Darién

Serena estaba en su negocio cuando llegó su novio con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Darién! ¡Están preciosas! Gracias

-¡Amor! vengo para que me acompañes a la joyería a escoger los anillos

-Está bien, déjame decirle a mi mamá que se quede a cargo de la tienda

-Te espero

Mientras Serena entraba a buscar a su madre se acercó Lita a hacerle compañía.

-¿Quién diría? Serena siempre soñó con casarse con tu hermano, y luego apareciste tú y pusiste su mundo de cabeza. Cuando te conocimos pensábamos que eras el típico chico rebelde que quería escapar de casa para no ser vigilado

-¡Hummm...! tal vez así fue al principio pero Serena también puso mi mundo de cabeza

-No puedo creer que mi amiga vaya a casarse y yo no

-¿Y tu novio?

-¿Andrew? No, él no me ha dicho nada aún, está ocupado con sus pasteles

-No te rindas, algún día reaccionará

-Espero que sea pronto porque si no voy a tener que obligarlo

-No creo que sea necesario, estoy seguro de que le dará envidia al ver que Serena y yo nos adelantamos

Serena y Darién salieron de la joyería y estaban contentos con los anillos que habían elegido. Fueron al mismo parque al que solían ir siempre y se sentaron a ver a los enamorados pasear en bicicleta.

-Serena hace tiempo cuando nos separamos, tú me devolviste algo

-Sí, el anillo que me diste la primera vez que me propusiste matrimonio

-Estaba tan enojado que sin pensar lo arrojé por la ventana de la cafetería

-¡Oh!

-Me arrepentí pero cuando quise ir a buscarlo ya no estaba ahí, pensé que alguien lo había encontrado o que fue a dar a la basura

-¿y no fue así?

-No

Darién metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo.

-¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

-Mi ángel de la guarda lo estuvo cuidando por mí y ahora regresa al lugar en donde debe de estar -Se lo puso en el dedo- Espero que esta vez no vayas a regresármelo

-No, ni loca dejaré que te me escapes otra vez

-Taiki ha estado rogándome que vuelva, me ha hecho una oferta muy tentadora

-Pero no vas a aceptar ¿Verdad?

-Lo estoy pensando -Dijo en son de broma-

-¡Muy gracioso Darién!

-No podría separarme de ti, padecí por tres largos años

-Yo también... ¡Por cierto! ¿Qué pasó con Rei? ¿Has vuelto a saber de ella?

-¡Ah! no, pero debe estar muy bien, cuando decidí informarle a Taiki que debía separarme del grupo fue la última vez que la vi

**Recuerdo:**

Darién dejó en la oficina de correos la postal que le enviaba a Serena y entró a la empresa discográfica. Fue a la oficina de Taiki y encontró a Rei riendo con él.

-Hola chicos, perdón que interrumpa, pero que bueno que están los dos porque tengo que decirles algo muy importante

-Pasa Darién ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? -Indagó Taiki-

-Lo que sucede es que he decido dejar la banda

-¡¿Qué? -Dijeron sorprendidos Taiki y Rei-

-Lo que oyeron, tengo que regresar al Japón

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿No estás conforme con la paga? -Preguntó el principal del grupo-

-No, no es eso, la paga es fenomenal

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te vas?

-Dejé algo pendiente por hacer allá

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu carrera? -Preguntó Taiki-

-¿Es por ella verdad? -Preguntó Rei, pero él no respondió-

-¿Por quién? -Quiso saber Taiki-

-Se trata de una mujer, Taiki, él quiere volver por ella

-¡Ah! es eso pero ¿Por qué no le dices que venga?

-Taiki te agradezco de veras todo lo que has hecho por mí, por haberme dejado formar parte de tu banda, gracias a ti he aprendido mucho y he saboreado la fama pero en verdad, debo volver, ahora sé lo que realmente quiero por favor no trates de detenerme

-¿Nos abandonas?

-Perdóname Taiki

-¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti? ¿Dónde voy a conseguir a otro músico igual que tú?

-Lo tienes delante de ti -Dijo mirando a Rei-

-¿Rei?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Rei es muy buena, hazle una prueba y verás. Ella toca la guitarra y el piano

-Pero no se componer canciones -Dijo ella- no podría

-Ese no es problema, la mayoría de las canciones las compone Taiki

-No sabía que Rei fuera experta en esto de la música -Dijo Taiki-

-Es mejor que yo en muchas cosas -Dijo Darién-

-Pero nuestro grupo es de hombres -Expresó Taiki-

-Pues es hora de que eso cambie, hazle la prueba no te arrepentirás

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo te vas? -Le preguntó el hombre-

-Hoy mismo

-¿Tan pronto?

-Tengo el tiempo exacto para tomar el último vuelo

-¡Darién! No abandones tu sueño -Rogó Rei-

-No Rei, al contrario, voy tras él

Les dio un abrazo y salió corriendo mientras Rei y Taiki estaban aun en shock, no podían creer que Darién dejara la banda.

-¿No lo denunciaras por incumplimiento de contrato verdad? -Preguntó Rei-

-No, no lo haré, que sea libre para que cumpla ese sueño

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Entonces ella te reemplazó

-Parece que sí... pero ya no hablemos de ella, mejor hablemos de nosotros, dime ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?

-¡Hem! no sé ¿y a ti?

-A cualquier parte, contigo a mi lado cualquier lugar es bueno

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Que bueno que me quieras tanto!

-Espero recibir el mismo cariño

-Claro que sí, porque tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos ¿Lo sabías?

-No, pero gracias por decírmelo, eso quiere decir que jamás vamos a separarnos de nuevo

El día de la boda llegó y todos estaban preparándose para la ceremonia. Ikuko se movía de un lado a otro toda nerviosa.

-¡La maquilladora! ¡La maquilladora y peinadora no viene! -Le dijo a Lita-

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Queda poco tiempo para la boda

-Tendremos que maquillarla y peinarla nosotras mismas

-Pero yo no sé mucho de esas cosas

-Yo podría ayudar -Dijo Mina quien acababa de entrar con un enorme regalo-

-¿Usted quien es? -Preguntó Ikuko-

-Ella es...

-Soy Minako Aino, una vieja compañera de Serena y Lita

Serena salió del cuarto, estaba nerviosa y fue a ver porque su madre y amiga se demoraban tanto con lo de la persona que la arreglaría para la boda.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué tar...? ¿Mina? -Dijo en cuanto la vio-

-Yo misma la sacaré -Dijo Lita agarrándola del brazo-

- ¡Oye! si vengo en son de paz

-Déjala, nada arruinará mi boda

-Nada, excepto que la maquilladora y peinadora no pueda venir -Dijo Mina-

-¿Es cierto eso? -Preguntó muy nerviosa-

-¡Tranquila! Afortunadamente estoy yo, que sé de estas cosas, si me das permiso prometo ponerte muy preciosa para la boda, tan preciosa que Darién quedará sorprendido

Serena estaba dudando, ella pensó en que Minako sería capaz de dejarla como a un payaso con tal de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-¿Qué dices? No queda mucho tiempo ¿No querrás que el novio piense que te arrepentiste? En unos minutos más vendrá Seiya a recogerte y tienes que estar lista

-Está bien, espero que no sea una de esas bromas de mal gusto

-Confía en mí Serena, sé que en el pasado me porté mal, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, me gustaría tanto que olvidarás el pasado y que seamos amigas

-Te creeré -Dijo la chica- entonces ayúdame

-Muy bien

Seiya se estaba arreglando para salir a recoger a Serena y Darién estaba luchando con el corbatín ya que no le salía el nudo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te veo muy nervioso? -Le dijo Seiya-

-¡No que va! lo que pasa es que nunca fui bueno haciendo nudos

-Déjame ayudarte -Dijo y le arregló el cuello e hizo el nudo- Sí, estás nervioso

-No, te dije que no

-No mientas

-Pues sí -Confesó- estoy muy…muy nervioso

-Es natural, vas a casarte

-¿Así te sentiste tú cuando decidiste casarte con Mina?

-No, nunca estuve nervioso porque no estaba realmente enamorado, siempre pensé que todo saldría bien, para mi casarme era algo así como presentarme a cualquier evento importante pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, casarse es toda una empresa. Darién te deseo que seas muy feliz con ella, te estás llevando un tesoro

-¡Gracias Seiya! no sé como pagarte lo que has hecho por mí

-Solo haciéndola feliz, estaré más que satisfecho con eso

-Prometo que haré lo imposible -Dijo recordando que algunas vez hablaron de eso-

-¡Qué bueno!

En ese momento llega el señor Kou.

-¡Darién! ¿Estás listo? tenemos que ir a la iglesia

-Sí padre

-Yo iré a recoger a la novia -Dijo Seiya-

Minako sacó la caja de maquillajes y las puso a un lado, tomó el cepillo y peinó su largo cabello, colocó el tocado de rosas blancas en él, quedó tan bonito que las otras mujeres quedaron contentas. Después empezó a maquillar a Serena con tonos suaves pero que a la vez realzaron la belleza de Serena, cuando se miró al espejo no podía creerlo, después de ponerse su largo vestido blanco con destellos dorados sus amigas se sorprendieron.

-Vestida así de blanco pareces una diosa, la diosa de la Luna -Dijo Mina-

-Una princesa -Dijo Lita-

-Una diosa, una princesa -Dijo Ikuko

-Entonces un intermedio, la princesa de la luna -Dijo ella-

Todas rieron, el tiempo alcanzó hasta para arreglar a Lita e Ikuko. Seiya llegó en una limosina que dispuso su padre.

-¿Dónde está la feliz novia? -Preguntó-

-ya sale -Dijo Mina-

Serena salió junto a su madre, Seiya se quedó como tonto mirándola, estaba muy hermosa que no podía creerlo.

-Es mi creación -Dijo Minako- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es realmente hermosa

-¡Seiya! ¡Despierta! se hace tarde para ir a la iglesia -Dijo Mina-

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón! estaba como hipnotizado con tanta belleza. Serena, es hora -Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir al auto-

Mina y las demás se fueron en otro auto, Serena iba en la parte de atrás junto a Seiya.

-Nunca imaginé que llevaría a mi hermana al altar -Le dijo el chico de coleta-

-¿Hermana?

-Ahora que vas a casarte con Darién te convertirás en mi hermana

-¡Oh! No lo había pensado

-Ahora sí, la familia estará completa, espero que me des sobrinos muy pronto

-¡Seiya!

-Seré un buen tío, y papá estaría contento

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó preocupada-

-¡Feliz! porque mis dos hermanos también lo serán ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Pensé que...

-No te preocupes Serena, estoy bien, te lo juro, nunca he estado tan bien como hoy

-¿No me mientes?

-Claro que no, creo que estás pensando demasiado en mí, ahora solo debes preocuparte por ti y por Darién...yo estoy por empezar una nueva vida

-¿Sí?

-Minako ha cambiado mucho ¿Qué opinas?

-Así parece

-Me gusta esta nueva Mina, ha sufrido una metamorfosis increíble, es más sencilla y ha abrazado la naturaleza igual que yo

-¿Piensas casarte con ella?

-No lo sé aún pero ¡Quién sabe! Solo te puedo decir que estoy entusiasmado, la pondré a prueba antes de tomar una decisión

-¡Me tranquiliza saberlo!

-Hemos llegado -Le dijo y bajó del auto para ayudarla a salir-

Adentro estaban todos los invitados, amigos y familiares esperando la entrada de la novia, en el altar estaba Darién muy nervioso pero feliz.

Se escucha la melodía de la marcha nupcial y se ve entrar a las damas de honor, Amy, Lita, Haruka y Michiru detrás de la niña de las flores, Hotaru quien llevaba la pequeña canastita y lanzaba pétalos de rosas de lado y lado. Finalmente apareció Serena del brazo de Seiya, tan radiante como un sol, Darién creía estar dentro de un sueño. Le pareció un paraíso, toda la iglesia estaba llena de rosas y de caras sonrientes, la ceremonia empezó, todo iba bien hasta que el sacerdote hizo la pregunta a los presentes.

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón o algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-¡Nosotros! -Dijo Rei que apareció junto a Taiki-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, los novios no se esperaban algo así y se quedaron paralizados como un par de estatuas.

-La boda no puede continuar sin la dama de honor principal -Dijo Rei sonriente- ustedes son como mis hermanos mayores, así que no podía perderme esta boda. ¡Perdón por entrar así!

Rei fue hasta al altar a ponerse junto a las demás damas y le pidió al sacerdote que continuara. Taiki se sentó junto a otros invitados.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer -Dijo finalmente el cura- puede besar a la novia

Darién le dio un beso muy apasionado a la novia mientras miles de pétalos cayeron sobre ellos y los demás aplaudieron. Todos salieron con rumbo al lugar donde se realizaría la recepción, en uno de los grandes salones del Hotel Milenio de Plata.

Serena bailó el Vals junto a Darién, sintió que bailaba sobre nubes, estaba tan feliz igual que él, luego pasó a brazos de su suegro, los de Seiya y terminó con Andrew.

-Espero que te guste el pastel, lo hice con mucho cariño, ya estoy aprendiendo a hacer pasteles con amor

-Gracias Andrew por tu ayuda y apoyo incondicional

-No es nada, espero que hagas lo mismo cuando yo me case

-¿Será pronto?

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto, hoy pienso pedirle a Lita que se case conmigo

-¡Es una buena noticia!

En ese momento se detiene la música y Darién pide la atención de todos, iba a tocar el piano como un regalo para su esposa.

-Hace tiempo escribí está canción pensando en ella, fue ahí que empecé a darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando, unas amigas me lo dijeron -Miró a Michiru y Haruka quienes le sonrieron- pero yo no fui capaz de reconocerlo porque no estaba totalmente seguro, alguien me había dado tan solo una semana para componer una canción de amor -Miró a su primer jefe que estaba entre los invitados- me pareció imposible hacerlo pero ella se volvió mi inspiración y todas las cosas que he logrado han sido gracias a que Dios la puso en mi camino

**Darién recuerda ese momento:**

Darién les mostró la canción que había compuesto, Rei, Michiru y Haruka quedaron fascinadas con aquella melodía.

-Es tu mejor trabajo, sabía que lo lograrías, acabo de enviarla al cliente, en unos minutos me darán la respuesta pero seguro será favorable -Dijo el jefe-

-Hasta que lo lograste -Dijo Michiru-

-¿De quién te enamoraste Darién? -Preguntó Haruka-

-¿Estás enamorado? -Preguntó también Michiru- ¿De quién?

-De quien va a ser, de mí por supuesto -Dijo Rei-

-Dejen de decir tonterías -habló Darién- Es solo una canción, que la haya compuesto no quiere decir que esté enamorado

**Fin del recuerdo **

Darién se sentó a tocar el piano Serena estaba sumamente conmovida, recordó la primera vez que escuchó esa canción y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas. Todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando aquella melodía, cuando terminó le regalaron un aplauso y su esposa fue a abrazarlo agradecida.

-Gracias Darién, es el mejor regalo que han podido darme, lo guardaré por siempre en mi corazón

-Te amo Serena, nunca lo olvides

Rei y Taiki también quisieron regalarles una canción romántica.

-Para los novios, hemos compuesto una canción -Dijo Rei con micrófono en mano y haciendo señas a los integrantes de la banda de Taiki que acababan de aparecer- ¡Serena! ¡Darién! ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Los queremos mucho! Esto es para ustedes...

Rei tomó su guitarra eléctrica y cantó una bonita canción a dúo con Taiki, los invitados salieron a bailar.

Mina con Seiya, Amy con su novio Richard, Lita con Andrew, Haruka y Michiru bailaban con la pequeña Hotaru y el señor Kou con Ikuko y pues claro los novios también, comieron, bailaron, partieron el pastel y disfrutaron del momento. Los miembros de la banda se acercaron a darles sus buenos deseos, luego Rei fue a abrazarlos y a desearles felicidades nuevamente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Perdonen lo de la iglesia! ¡Los asustamos! ¿Verdad?

-Un poco -Dijo Serena-

-No fue nuestra intención, queríamos llegar antes pero nuestro vuelo se retrazó -Dijo Taiki-

-Tuvimos que dejar atrás ciertos compromisos pero no podíamos dejar de venir -Dijo Rei-

-En cuanto nos llegó la invitación hicimos los arreglos para venir pero lamentablemente el clima no estuvo de nuestro lado, tuvimos que cancelar algunos contratos y hasta estuvimos a punto de alquilar una avioneta pero afortunadamente todo se resolvió -Agregó Taiki-

-Gracias por venir -Dijo Darién-

-¿Como faltar? si los quiero tanto -Dijo la chica del cabello negro-

-Tenemos un par de sorpresas más

-¿Cuales?

-La primera es que queremos que sigas siendo nuestro compositor -Dijo Rei- tú escribes las canciones y nosotras las cantamos, recibirás una excelente paga por cada canción que compongas ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece genial ¿y la otra noticia?

-Rei y yo estamos saliendo -Dijo Taiki- ella es mi talismán

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Darién-

-Sí, empezamos a salir poco después de que tú te fuiste -Agregó Rei-

-¡Felicitaciones!

-Gracias chicos

Lita estaba sentada en una mesa con su novio y sus otros amigos. Andrew le dijo algo delante de todos.

-Lita ¿Quieres ayudarme en la pastelería?

-Dijiste que no querías que tocara tus cosas

-Pero si te conviertes en mi esposa mis cosas serán también tuyas

-¡Qué! eso quiere decir que... ¡Al fin Andrew! ¡Qué felicidad! ya te estabas tardando -Dijo la chica y lo abrazó muy fuerte-

-¡Lita! ¡Por favor! Me estás quitando el aire –Dijo con dificultad y algo rojo por el fuerte apretón-

Sus amigos rieron contentos mientras veían a Lita sonrojarse.

Seiya y Minako estaban bailando y hablando de la naturaleza.

-¡Extraño pescar! -Dijo Seiya-

-Sí, yo también, sobre todo ahora que soy mejor que tú haciéndolo

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí, ¿no has escuchado ese refrán que dice: Que el alumno puede superar a su maestro?

-¡Ah! podría ser, pero yo sigo siendo mejor que tú en otras cosas

-¿Ah sí? ¿En cuales?

-¿Quieres adivinar?

-¿Me la pondrás difícil?

-¿Has ido a escalar montañas?

-Aun no ¿Me llevarás?

-Sí, estoy pensando en llevarte a los Alpes suizos

-Está bien, solo deja que me compre el equipo completo, estoy segura de que también podré ganarte

-Ya lo veremos -Y la abrazó y bailaron así muy juntitos-

Mientras todos se divertían Ikuko conversaba con el señor Kou.

-Yo pensé que mi hija se casaría con Seiya, ¡ella estuvo tan enamorada de él!

-Y yo pensé que Seiya sería el primero en casarse pero ya ve usted

-Las cosas nunca son como una las imagina ¿Cierto?

-No, pero es mejor así, cuando las sorpresas son agradables

-Lo importante es que sean felices

Richard les tomó algunas fotos a los novios, solos y acompañados, después pasó por todos los puestos tomando más fotos a los invitados. Serena y Darién se escaparon y buscaron un lugar para estar a solas, salieron al jardín.

-¿Te acuerdas Darién? Fue en este jardín que nos vimos la última vez antes de que te fueras a USA

-Sí, fue aquí que terminaste de romper mi corazón, yo tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras arrepentido y me hubieras dicho que sí te irías conmigo pero viniste solo a despedirte

-No, yo te dije que volvieras después de lo que tenías que hacer

-Y regresé porque me tenías loco

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora?...hummm... creo que ya se me quitó el capricho

-¿No es cierto? -Le hizo una mueca-

-No, no es cierto, la verdad es que hoy me tienes más loco que antes

-¿Sí? ¿Me amas?

-Muchísimo, eres mi vida... ¿y tú?

-Hummm... ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que mi vida giraba alrededor de Seiya?

**Recuerdo:**

Después que Serena se sintiera decepcionada porque Seiya no cambiaba de opinión en cuanto a Minako sacó del microondas unos pastelillos dulces que había preparado, y fue a la terraza como siempre y sentó a comerlos. Darién apareció de repente.

-Serena ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-Iba a comerme estos dulces pero creo que no tengo hambre

Darién se fijó en los dulces, tenían una forma muy peculiar, eran casi redondos y estaba lleno de estacas puntiagudas también de dulce.

-¿Qué son? -Preguntó curioso-

-¡Ah! los hice mientras horneaba el pastel, son chocolates de Erizo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora también te estás inspirando en mí para inventar dulces?

-De algo tenías que servir ¿No?

Ambos rieron, él se sentó a su lado a comerlos mientras ella hablaba.

-Esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de algo. **_Mi mundo siempre giraba alrededor de Seiya, él era la tierra y yo la luna, y me había olvidado de mi misma_**, ahora sé que debo pensar en mí, ahora tengo un nuevo sueño que perseguir. Encontré algo que me apasiona, he descubierto que amo la repostería, estudiaré y algún día tendré una pastelería tan grande como la de Andrew, mi jefe.

-Entonces empieza a perseguir tu sueño

-Es lo que haré

-¿Y seguirás haciendo más chocolates Erizo?

-¿Te gustaron?

-No están mal

-Haré muchos chocolates de Erizo y muchos pasteles...

**Final del recuerdo**

**-**Si recuerdo -Dijo Darién- fue la primera vez que comí de los erizos de chocolate

-Ya te estabas metiendo en mi corazón, no sé como hiciste para tan rápido meterte ahí, pensé que me tomaría mucho tiempo olvidar a Seiya pero tú lo reemplazaste casi de inmediato y ahora puedo decir que mi tierra eres tú, y yo soy la luna que gira a tu alrededor

-Tú eres mi luna, sí, mi universo entero

-¿Sí? ¡Me alegra saberlo! ¡Te amo mi Erizo! ¡Te amo tanto!

-Yo también te amo Serena

Se besaron y abrazaron y juntos se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo lleno de infinitas estrellas iluminado por la gloriosa luna llena.


End file.
